Another Chance To Live
by Bloodyredshade
Summary: An Dragon Age universe with an OC character with influences from Fallout. Making a rewrite for a true crossover. Thank you all for taking the time to read the story. I hope you enjoyed it.
1. I Don't Want to Set the World in Fire

I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire

**Author's Note: **I own nothing.

As I said in my last story "The Journal" I wanted to use my character that I developed and use the story as a spring board into others. I've decided to make a crossover between Fallout 3 and Dragon age. I figured since not many people have done it I might as well take a crack.

Let me say this. I had a hard time finding out how I wanted to proceed. I mean how do you combine two different worlds together in a cohesive story? My answer at first was easily; however, I quickly found my challenges to be many. How do I make the story exciting was first? After I answered that I asked myself how I make it so that The Lone Wanderer wasn't over powered. Took me a while but I sorted it out. Finally I asked myself is this plausible? Which caused me a fuck load of headaches but I think the final product was worth it. So please enjoy the story.

I'm dead. I know this fact to be true. How I knew it, I didn't know. But I was sure of it. Had to be. I was-who was I? I don't know. I couldn't care. Where was I? Death. Yes. I am dead.

I had no religion to follow or any expectations about the afterlife or even if there was one at all. Still if there was a God who showed me everything I had done and asked me about it I'd stand by every decision I'd ever made. The afterlife though was pretty boring. There was no bright light or pull below. The only thing that threw me off was the complete darkness and the perfect warmth that surrounded me. I felt my mind begin to slow down and become sluggish. Whatever memories-were they memories? I think so. What was I saying? I'm tired. I want to sleep. So I slept.

When I woke up I felt pain and discomfort as the darkness squeezed and swelled all around me. Once more I was brought into the world and I wailed at the top of my lungs. The light was too bright even through closed eyelids and the air was too cold and hurt my sensitive skin. Suddenly my mind started shifting into hibernation and I slept once more.

The next time I awoke I was three. I stood on chubby legs. A woman reached out to me with a smile and I felt myself smile back. She was my mother and I loved her very much. As fast as I could I walked over and jumped into her arms. She lifted me up and swung me around the air playfully and I laughed. The door opened and in walked a man covered in functional hunting clothing but anyone could see that it was made of the finest and most durable fabric available and painstakingly hand stitched by a master. Next to him stood a young boy who stood up to his hip. This was my father and brother. I waved my arms at them and they both walked over with smiles on their face as mother told them the big news. As they approached the smell of grass and the outside comforted me. I imprinted those memories into my mind as our family walked toward the door and into the bright sunshine.

Suddenly I was ten walking around a random village in Highever. My family's ancestral home and providence. I was fascinated by the sights outside the castle and took in this new world as if any moment it could end.

"Why couldn't it?" I asked out loud as I stared at the local kids running around.

"Why couldn't what?" The deep baritone of my father's voice asked.

I looked up at him surprised but after a few seconds I regained my bearings.

"Nothing father. I was wondering if I could study blacksmithing." I asked absentmindedly almost as surprised as my father at the random request.

"Well pup if you'd like I could ask around the territory. Maybe we can find you a suitable teacher." My father smiled down at me before moving toward a local stand owner not doing much business.

"Hey knife ears go back to the alienage!" The end of the statement was accompanied with the sound of pain.

Without knowing what I was doing I ran toward the noise and after a few twist and turns through the alley ways I came across a group of three boys who had cornered an elven girl about my age. She was cute with a button nose and wide blue eyes. Her hair was a light shade almost white and although her dress was obviously second hand it was rather pretty. In her arms she held a teddy bear. Which one of the boys was trying to wrest away from her.

"Let go! It's my birthday and mommy said that everyone had to be nice to me on my birthday!" She cried out in a sharp panicky tone that sent a sharp pain into my heart.

"Well you're an elf. We don't have to listen to you or your whore mum." The other boys joined in and with one major pull yanked the bear out of her hands and sent her into the muck.

She balled up her hands and cried and suddenly I couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey arseholes! Leave her alone!" I shouted borrowing a swear word my older brother had shared with me one night.

The trio of boys and one elven girl looked at me astonished before the boys gathered up their courage and walked over to me dropping the bear in the mud.

"Don't you know that's an elf you're defending?" The biggest boy said.

"I don't care what she is. She's a person and my father always said that if someone can't stand up for themselves it's our job to do it for them." I said defiantly.

"Look at the pair of brass on this cheeky brat." One of the other boys with a hook nose said as he grabbed a handful of my shirt.

"Teach him some manners Ryne!" The smallest boy of the group said.

I saw him pull back his right arm and ball up his fist and without even realizing it I jabbed an open palm into the boy's unprotected ear which caused him to release me with a squeal of pain as he clutched his ear before losing his balance and falling in the mud where he curled up in a fetal position. Suddenly my mouth started speaking.

"You're hearing ringing, right? You can hardly move and every time you try to focus you become sick. I bet you're not even paying attention to what I'm saying. You should recover the hearing in your left ear soon. Maybe." I said dispassionately looking down at the boy who was openly sobbing.

"Wha-what'd you do to him!?" The bigger boy and the smallest took a step back in fear.

"I taught him a lesson." I said and brought my hands up in a loose fighting stance.

"Go get him Gregory." The smaller one pushed him forward and I watched as the big kid swallowed hard before taking up an unrefined fighting stance.

"The biggest fighter doesn't always win. If his opponent is skilled, fast and strong enough any opponent can be felled." I said once more unaware why I was saying these things.

The boy finally mustered up enough courage and with a sharp yell bull rushed me. I quickly grabbed his closest wrist and with a sharp move pivoted and got below his center of gravity before pushing up with my legs. The momentum of his rush and my movements caused him to almost fly over me and slam into the ground with enough force to dislocate the boy's shoulder. He laid on the ground screaming as his left arm rolled limply.

I turned toward the last boy just in time for a piece of wood to connect with my temple. My vision immediately went black and I almost passed out but I felt my vision return and regained my footing almost immediately. I touched my forehead and felt a small gash which was already bleeding enough that it blinded my left eye. I looked at the astonished boy and the broken piece of wood in his hands.

"A weapon in a fight is always better in your hands. If it's not then neutralize the weapons effectiveness at the source." I said as the boy rushed me with the piece of wood.

As he swung I grabbed his wrist stopping the trajectory of the piece of wood before sending a closed fist backward into his jaw. The blow stunned him and I swept the piece of wood out of his grasped with my palm. He wobbled a little before pulling himself out of his daze.

"Just you and me." I said confidently.

"Screw you!" The boy turned and ran with the other boys in tow and I made to follow them only to feel something grab my leg.

"Please stop! Don't get yourself hurt anymore over me!" The girl looked up at me with tears in her eyes and I suddenly lost the alien strength in my body and sat down in the muck next to her.

"Alright. I'm tired anyway." I winced as the gash reminded me of its presence.

"Does it hurt a lot?" The girl whispered as she lightly touched my forehead.

"A little. Hey what are you doing?!" I shouted as I watched her tear a small clean part of her dress and brought the jagged fabric to my head.

"Momma does this when I get hurt. Then she uses elfroot and rubs it lightly on our cuts and blows on it when it stings." She said proudly before deflating.

"I don't have elfroot." Her cheeks puffed up and I smiled.

"It's fine. I'm a man so I'm supposed to be able to brush this off and go get wenches at the local watering hole. At least that's what my father says." I said proudly as I crossed my arms sagely.

"What's a wench?" The girl asked wide eyed.

"I think it's what they use to bring up the water from a well. That would explain why you could find one at the watering hole." I said thoughtfully.

"I think it's done bleeding." She whispered as she peered closer to the cut.

"Maybe. What's your name anyway?" I said only for her to hit my arm.

"Ow! What was that for!?" I rubbed my aching arm as she gave out a quick huff.

"You rush into battle to save a young elf maiden and don't even know her name. You make it sound like you're out of a story book." She glared at me.

"And you make it sound like a bad thing." I smiled at her as she looked down and blushed.

"Iona." She whispered and I almost didn't catch it.

"Sorry? What?" I asked confused.

"My name, it's Iona Windgate." She smiled brightly despite the mud which had dried on her face and dress.

"I'm Art Cousland." I stated and smile back only for it to fall as her eyes opened wide in shock.

"Iona! Oh thank the Maker! I thought you had been hurt or worse!" I turned back to see an older elven woman rush toward us and hug her daughter as if she had been brought back from the dead.

"I'm sorry momma. These boys said they had cool things to show me. They tried to steal my bear but Art stopped them and protected me." Iona explained as she hugged her mum.

"Thank you dear boy for helping my little girl." As she turned to me before remembering who stood behind me and stood up before bowing.

"Thank you my Lordship for your assistance." She said with fealty.

"Think nothing of it. It seems the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree." The familiar voice said as I felt a strong hang grab the back of my shirt and pulled me onto my feet.

"No thanks are required ma'am. I was more than happy to assist your daughter. I am only sorry her dress was ruined. Please allow me to buy-" I stopped when a hand clamped down on my shoulder and I looked up at my father who gave me a disapproving look.

"The boy doesn't know what he is saying but please accept this. It's not much but it should help." My father offered an old money purse that looked like it had been taken out of a refuse pile.

The mother gratefully accepted and tucked the purse away in her clothes before ushering Iona out of the alley. Iona looked at me sadly before she turned the corner and disappeared.

"Come with me back to the carriage." My father said quietly and a tiny knot of fear had formed in my stomach as we approached the carriage and he ushered me into the tiny stuffy compartment. We didn't speak for a moment and already I could feel the tiny knot move and twist in my gut.

"Do you know why I stopped you pup?" My father said looking away from the window and focusing on me.

"No." I said weakly.

"There are three reasons. One is social concerns. If a noble hands out a large amount of money, or buys presents for one of the poorer families many will begin to demand we do the same. If our family does not comply we could be facing a revolution. Or even worse. Little Iona's family will become targeted and who knows what might happen then. Do you understand son?" My father asked and to which I gave a quick nod.

"Good. Secondly she's an elf. Before you even ask why it matters and I know you will because you get that from your mother, it matters just because." He stated simply.

"Why? She's an elf and she's a person. She shouldn't be hated because of that." I said stubbornly.

"Hmm…what if a fisherman came to the castle and asked us if we would step down and allow him to rule for a day?" My father said.

"We would say no because he's a fisherman." I said quietly already feeling myself being boxed in.

"What if he had great ideas which could keep the Couslands and the rest of Highever safe for the next three Ages?" My father postulated.

"I doubt that. He's a-a fisherman." I finished lamely.

"Exactly. Although it's not the same situation much of the people view elves as being elves and not individuals with hopes and dreams. It's a hard fact but the truth is always hard. I have tried since I became the Teyrn to change our subject's views but it has been slow going and I've made almost no difference in the last twenty years." My father sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"It's sad." I said simply and looked out the window.

"Yes son. It is. The third reason why I stopped you is because there is one thing a poor person holds dear besides family. Can you guess what it is?" My father asked looking at me again.

"I don't know." I said looking down.

"It's pride son. You can lose your dignity, your home, your job, your life but a person's pride- A person's pride can never be lost. It can only be given away. Can you imagine son being asked to give up the last thing you ever had true control over?" My father said and touched my chin forcing me to look up.

"No. I'd never do that." I said with determination in my eyes.

"Then you understand the lesson. Do not forget that even though we wield powers only second to the King we are still chained to the people that follow us and will be constantly watched by both allies and enemies. We must maintain our image pup and as much as I hated to hear that from my father I must say them unto you." My father said seriously.

"I understand father." I said with respect as my father nodded with approval.

"That's a tough looking scratch. Did you win the fight?" My father asked as he lightly brushed some hair which covered the cut on my forehead.

"Yes father. You would have been proud of me." I said as I puffed up my chest.

"I will always be proud of you." My father said with a gentle smile on his face as he patted my head.

We both laughed for a few moments before we brought out a book, mine on amateur carpentry and my father a book on tactics. As we read a sudden question popped into my head.

"Father?" I asked not looking away from my book.

"Yes son?" My father said not looking up either.

"What are we going to tell mother?" I asked and began getting nervous when minutes passed and my father stayed silent and utterly still which was impressive as the carriage bumped to and fro.

"SON OF A-"

******Five Hours Later*****

"-BITCH!" The wife of the Teyrn of Highever swore as she raised a threatening hand to her husband.

"My love calm down." Teyrn Brice Cousland flinched as his wife's unforgiving hand hit his arm.

"Calm down? You said it would be safe. That no harm would come to Art and what happens? He comes back looking like it he fought in the battles of old." She punctuated her anger with another hit.

"Ouch. Dear I believe you're exaggerating. Art got into a little scrap but what boy doesn't at that age. If it helps my love he won." Brice said pathetically as he raised his hands in surrender as his wife raised her hand before pausing and titling her head slightly.

"To my surprise it does make me feel better. At least he can fight." She said before absentmindedly striking her husband one last time.

"Eleanor I thought you were done hitting me." Brice whined.

"That's so you think twice before letting our little boy out of your sight. Now what is this I hear about you promising Art to look for a blacksmith to teach him?" Eleanor said as she tapped her foot down in an intimidating rhythm.

"Art asked me if I would let him pursue it. I may have said something along those lines. But-don't give me that look. A boy needs a hobby." Brice said weakly.

"So he needs a hobby? The boy is only ten but he has his own exercise routine. He takes to the master-at-arms weapons lessons like a fish to water and now he want's someone who can teach him unarmed combat. He excels at academics and has taken up carpentry. Now you're letting him take up smithing?" Eleanor said with tiredness in her voice as she walked over to the bed and moved under the covers.

"He's lonely my love. With us running around with courtly duties and Fergus off on patrols most of the time he has a lot of time on his hands. I'm just glad him and his new hound haven't been raining down trouble." Brice said as he went to his side of the bed and moved under the covers before pulling his wife toward him and hugging her around the waist.

"True. Still, I'm worried he'll burn himself out. He's so young and every time I look at him all I can see is this tiny baby in my arms. When did I get so old?" She asked with a sigh.

"I know what you mean. Sometimes when I look at him I remember the moment he said dada. Also you're not old." Brice said as he kissed his wife's neck.

"Mhmm…Brice you know what that does to me." Eleanor said softly.

"I know." Brice said before blowing out the candle on the nightstand.

*****Time Skip*****

"I heard he's been inside his workshop for the last six months." A red headed male servant whispered.

"How does he sleep in there? It's so hot." A brunette female servant pondered.

"I also heard that some of the nobility think he's gone loony although none ever say that around Fergus. He'd punch them out. Remember the Midsummer Event?"

"Yes I do. A noble's son challenged Art to a duel only to be thoroughly beaten by Art. Rather easily too I heard. After winning the noble's son tried to attack Art with a dagger only to be knocked unconscious when Fergus hit him in the face with a serving platter. What an exciting event!"

"Hey! You don't get paid to stand around and gossip especially about the Teyrn's son. Now get back to work!" Shouted an older woman whose hair had lost color a long time ago.

"Yes Nan!" The two servants quickly went about preparing the midmorning meal.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and the teenage son that was just the topic of gossip walked in. His hair was long and covered his eyes and his clothes were ragged and sweat soaked but he had a big smile on his face.

"Nan! What is the date?" He asked urgently.

"The twenty third day of Solis. Your mother's name-day." Answered the flustered Nan.

"Perfect! It's finally done!" Art shouted in delight before snagging a sausage link and rushing out of the kitchen.

"What's done!?" Nan shouted but Art was long gone.

*****POV Change*****

I ducked swerved and maneuvered around the servants who were putting up the decorations for tonight's celebration. Many panicked when I sprinted full speed toward them but I was a master at maneuvering and easily slipped pass everyone as I ran up the steps to the families living quarters. I slowed down as I reached the door and tried to make myself somewhat presentable although after a minute I realized that I didn't need to try to flatten my hair. I needed a bath and a pair of shears. Despite my excitement I calmed myself and looked up at the sky and mentally calculated how much time before the celebration and grimaced when I realized it wasn't much.

Sighing I walked away and went to the bath house with my head low. Suddenly someone ran into me. Years of training in unarmed and armed combat had instilled an instinctive ability to harden my stance. Not to mention my body was almost made of pure muscle from running, lifting, and swinging all types of weaponry and hammers. So despite the speed of the person I barely swayed although it did bring me out of my funk as I saw who had bumped into me.

"Iona?" I asked disbelievingly.

Although the second hand dress, teddy bear and mud was gone I saw the familiar shape of her face and that cute button nose and even the pale hair that shone like the suns own rays.

"Art!?" She exclaimed getting to her feet and wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace which I returned.

"Hey get off the Teyrn's son!" A guard ran over and stopped with a hand on his sword just a few feet away.

"It's alright Regi. Return to your duties for tonight. Forget what you saw. If I hear word of this I will have you placed on the fishing barges." I said with an air that could not be denied.

"Ye-yes Milord." The guard basically ran out of sight.

"I'm so sorry Milord Cousland." Iona said as she gathered up what she had dropped which turned out to be a lot cosmetics and beautician items.

"What are you doing right now?" I asked quietly.

"I was just returning these to the bathing house." Iona stated with her eyes looking at the ground.

"Good. I am in need of assistance. I need someone to cut this unruly mess called hair. Think you might be up to the job?" I asked yet not asked.

"Uh-yes Milord." She answered.

"Very good follow me." I said briskly as I turned around and walked into the bath house.

The bathhouses of Highever were always a point of pride with our family and indeed our territory. We had a large amount of hot water pools and cool springs which always fed our crops and nurtured our abused bodies. I funneled hot steaming water from a nearby water trough into one of the bath's in a secluded area of the bath house. After filling it half way and adding the appropriate amount of fragrances and soothing oils I unclothed myself and entered the water.

"It's fine to come in now." I shouted and watched amused as Iona walked in shyly with one hand covering her eyes.

"You're not looking to be much of a barber if you can't see. It's fine. I'm in the water and the important bits are covered up." I said with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry Milord. I'm just a little nervous." Iona said as she approached and sat down on a stool before laying down a tray with shears and a few other interesting items.

"We are by ourselves. Please call me Art." I said as I grabbed a nearby wash cloth and began rubbing down my skin.

"Yes. Art." Iona stated the words as if each one would give her a lash.

"How did you end up here?" I asked as I scrubbed my legs.

"My mother died a few years ago. She, was sick for a long time. I carried on with the stand for a long time before your father saw me during one of his inspections. He offered me a position as a servant and I eagerly accepted. I've been here for the last three months." She finished with a smile.

"I am sorry to hear about your mother's passing but I'm glad you are here now." I smiled at her before trying to scrub my back although I could barely raise my arms which were tired from my efforts in my workshop.

"Let me do that Art." Iona stated calmly taking the washcloth out of my hands and motioning me to relax.

"Fine." I was proud that I kept the nervousness out of my voice, I was young and inexperienced with this sort of thing and yet something told me I wasn't.

"Really? I was expecting much more resistance from the famed Art Cousland whom defeated terrible noble sons and protected young elf maidens." Iona said as she gently rubbed at the sawdust, soot, and dirt on my back.

"Is that all you heard?" I asked with a smirk.

"I've also heard rumors of Art Cousland the rising knight of the realm whose martial prowess could only be matched by his older brother. I heard he could catch an enemy arrow out of the air before firing it back in the span of a breath." Iona said.

"Wow, anything else?" I asked curious now of the rumors running around.

"Let's see. I heard Art was already a journeyman smith and he started carpentry when he was at the age of ten and quickly began mastering the craft. His finished work to show his abilities were up to master level were two beautiful carvings of two different women. Nobody had ever seen these women before and if anyone asked Art he would say he saw them in a dream." Iona said.

"Have you seen it yet?" I asked politely.

"Who hasn't seen them? They look so lifelike more than a few men have been tricked into trying to flirt with them only to realize they were just wood. They are magnificent. Between us though who are they really?" Iona whispered half out of curiosity and half out of something akin to awe.

"I don't know. I never lied or tried to play coy. Just one night I had a dream and I saw these two women. I can't explain what I felt looking upon them but when I woke up I was crying and my hands urged me to carve. So I did and in a month both of them were complete." I said softly feeling echoes of what I felt that night roll around in my chest and suddenly the air was silent.

"Where did you get these scars?" Iona said as she finally washed away the soap suds.

"Oh. Which ones?" I asked only to receive a soft cuff to the back of the head.

"Which ones? All of them?" Iona whispered shouted at me.

"Oh. Well, I got the big bite mark on my shoulder from a bear that attack me when I was hunting with father and my brother Fergus. I managed to kill it with my hunting knife when I stabbed it through the eye. A few times in training I was cut naturally. Some of the burns are from my workshop when one of the cables snapped and pieces of coal burned through my clothes. And the rest are from duels." I said listing each injury out on my fingers.

"You are a magnet for trouble Art." Iona said as she traced a particular long straight scar.

"I am. Now would you please cut my hair? I'm tired of it getting in my eyes." I asked.

"Oh yes!" I heard Iona scramble for the scissors and began cutting as I finished up washing.

With a final snip Iona finished and handed me a mirror. I grabbed it and looked at my reflection. My skin had grown whiter since I had entered my workshop six months ago and the rare scar was barely visible. I had handsome features which would undoubtedly have made me a prime bachelor even if I wasn't the son of one of the most powerful men in the whole of Fereldan. My eyes were a chocolate brown and if any one looked closer there were flecks of gold that dotted around my pupils. Finally I looked at my hair which had been cut into a sharp and neat hair cut that would be popular with soldiers and gave me a dashing rogue look.

"You do good work Iona. Thank you." I said smiling and handing her the mirror.

"The pleasure was all mine Art. It was great to see and talk to you again." She smiled and we looked at each other for a long time.

"Um…I have to get ready." I said gently.

"OH!" A deep blush filled her face as she scrambled to gather up the items before running out the door.

I chuckled as I used a small hand bucket to dump some fresh water over my head before exiting the bath. I grabbed a fresh towel and dried off before looking at a storage locker that I usually placed my spare clothes in. Then suddenly I realized I didn't bring any spare clothes with me.

"Oh shit." I whispered.

I wrapped the towel around my waist and opened the door.

"Well if I'm doing this I'm going to do it like a Cousland should." I said out loud and straightened up after securely fastening the towel around my waist. I walked to the entrance and took a deep breath before pushing open the door.

"As you can see we've had the remodeling done." My mother stated proudly with her back turned toward me.

I looked beyond her to see many of the noble women with their lady-in-waiting all staring at me.

"The structure looks amazing and is certainly more handsome wet." Lady Landra said clearly impressed.

"Yes it does. We just had a slight rain come through here but it shouldn't be any trouble for tonight's festivities. As you can see the craftsman put incredible detail into the product and although you can see some damage to the surface it adds a sort of character to the overall aesthetics and details of the building. " My mother said oblivious to me.

"I'll say." Said a dazed newly instated Mother Mallol and the rest of the ladies nodded their heads.

Noticing her guests seemed different she turned around and saw me clad only in a towel and dripping wet from my bath. Her face tried to turn into one facial expression but the raging emotions she felt namely embarrassment, shock at my sudden appearance, and overall confusion stopped it. Eventually she settled on sighing and bringing a hand to her head.

"Art, while it is good to see you finally out of your workshop and in the sun could you please put on some clothes." She said tiredly.

"I would mum but you see I forgot them in my room before I came to the baths. So, I just have to get pass you and our guests so I may go to our living quarters." I said as I stepped around my mother before moving through the group of twenty woman all whom I swear did nothing to expedite my travels to my room and in fact I had to swat a few discrete attempts to loosen or take off my towel.

"Just go Art." My mother said as she glared at her guest and some even looked abashed.

"Happy Name's Day mother. I will see you at the celebration tonight. Ladies please enjoy yourselves." I said before finally turning around and walked calmly to the living quarters.

After I walked into my room I quickly closed the door tightly and locked it worried I might get an unwanted visitor. Sighing I took off the towel and walked over to the wardrobe.

"Maker's breath those women are animals." I said out loud before as I took out a few articles of clothing.

After dressing myself up I pulled at the unfamiliar tight collar before exiting my room. I heard a sharp woof and looked to the right to see Fergus and my hound Isaac enter through the door.

"Isaac! Come here boy!" I shouted and opened my arms.

Isaac tore away from Fergus and quickly closed the distance before jumping into my arms and began licking me wherever he could.

"It's nice to see you out of your workshop little brother. I take it you were busy making mother another piece of art work or something." Fergus said smiling as he watched Isaac jump back and forth.

"You would be right. I think everyone will enjoy my newest creation." I said looking up at him.

"Well don't leave me guessing." Fergus said as he leaned down and scratched behind Isaac's ear.

"Sorry brother but I must insist on keeping it secret." I insisted and laughed seeing my brother playfully put on a dejected face.

"You artist and theatrics. Fine. Let's go the festivities are about to start." Fergus said enthusiastically as he ran out the door.

I petted Isaac a few more times before standing up.

"Come on boy." I whispered and we both walked out the door.

The party passed by in a blur. To this day I couldn't remember everything that happened but whenever I thought about it I was left with a warm feeling. The largest chunk I can remember starts with me seeing my brother eying a rich Antivan Trader's daughter.

"Careful Fergus. You might fall in love." I slurred as I took another sip of wine.

"You know me Art. No woman is ever going to tie me down." He said smugly as the Trader's daughter waved a shy hand.

"I wouldn't be so sure. That one looks to be a spot of trouble." I said as I stood up.

"And where do you think you're going?" Fergus asked.

"I'm going to talk to her." I said as I tried to take another sip only to spill a little on my clothes.

"I think you've had enough. Besides that's too much woman than you know what to deal with." Fergus gently pushed me into a chair before walking over to the girl.

"Sucker." I smirked and sat up straight noticeably more sober before catching the girl, Oriana I believe, smile at me and mouth thank you.

"Is it not my job to match your brother with a suitable companion in which to share this life with?" A familiar sharp voice said from over my shoulder.

"I figured I would give you the night off considering it being your Name Day and all. And look at him. I haven't seen Fergus like this in ages. Not since Katrina broke his heart. Besides that we needed the Antivan trade lines. With this we have proxy control of the spice trade over the Stormcoast." I said warmly and looked up at my mother.

"Sometimes I wonder if I should have taught you everything I know." Eleanor sighed before taking a seat next to her youngest son.

"Nonsense. When Fergus is Teyrn he will need someone to support him. Oriana is a smart girl but I fear she lacks the conviction to make harsh decisions. I will advise him and for me to see my family and country flourish will be enough reward." I said and lightly took my mother's hand in my own.

"You always did take after me but do not forget that you too will need someone in your life to guide the way." Eleanor smiled softly before placing a soft hand on her son's face.

"I know mother. When I find one such exceptional girl I promise to bring her before you for judgment. Just know that whether you approve of her or not will not change my love for her." I said seriously only for my mother to laugh.

"You really are mine and Brice's child. Now I am ready for my present. What has my son prepared for me for the last six months? Go and fetch it." She jokingly ordered.

"Yes milady." I said before standing up and gesturing to the servants to wheel in my project which was covered by a white sheet.

It took three of them to push the large object into the hall and meanwhile all of our guest whispered among themselves guessing what I had created. I walked carefully through the crowd denying any questions politely and answering vaguely to those that we could not afford to deny. As I made it to the side of my creation I raised a hand and the hall became silent.

"First I'd like to thank you for everyone's attendance. As you all know this is a special day for my mother and so in preparation for tonight I sealed myself in my workshop and began creating something I have had rattling around in my mind for a while now. Mother I'd like to present something that represents you in every beautiful way. I hope you all like what I call a piano." And with a flick of the wrist tore the sheet off my creation.

The thing stood on four legs and was shaped in a peculiar way. All in all it looked like a disproportioned table that a toddler had drawn. Still despite that anyone who knew anything about art saw the master carpentry that went into the strange object. The thing was covered from the bottom of the legs to the face of the top with twisting lines and etchings that formed a landscape of wonder. Each time one would tear their eyes away and look back they would see something new and suddenly the curiosity in the air was so palpable I could bottle it up and sell it on the street. Still I smiled and raised another hand for quiet.

"I'm sure most of you must be thinking that this may look pretty but so what? Where is the depth of the "Living Wonders" as I've heard them called that I had carved some time ago? Where is the passion and interest? Where is the danger and excitement? Well I must agree that on the outside there is nothing special. Sure there is glamor and beauty but what about inside? What about the heart, no, the soul in this item. To that I say like most women one must look deeper into whom a woman is in order to find the true beauty that encompasses us all." With that I grabbed the edge of the face and pulled up.

The crowd gasped as the opening of the now obvious lid showed lines of shiny metal strings and copper plating. Above the strings were tiny hammers and everyone marveled and guess what the mechanisms were going to be used for.

"That isn't all. Please take a seat and listen." I asked and brought a chair over and sat in front of the piano.

With practice eased I flipped open a small panel revealing ivory and ebony keys which stretched over the width of the piano and placed my fingers on individual keys before looking up.

"Oh I am so sorry. I had planned to have someone accompany me. Please do not be alarmed but I had heard she was apt at playing a lute so I thought she could try something else I had created. I call it a violin and the young woman Iona." I said absentmindedly as I gestured for a nervous Iona to come forward.

Awkwardly I watched as she stepped out of the shadows of the shadows with violin in hand and she quickly walked over before bowing to the nobles.

"Remember what I taught you and you'll be fine." I whispered to her although the disgruntled rumblings of the assembled nobility would have muffled my words even if I was shouting.

I watched as Iona smiled slightly and tucked the instrument under her chin like I taught her a few hours earlier and raised the bow above the strings. I pressed the first key down and suddenly the room grew absolutely silent as if the soft sound had cut their throats simultaneously. Suddenly my fingers moved automatically starting off hesitant before building confidence and flowing. The sounds the piano and I made were just like my dreams. I felt the music absorb my yearning and emotions that only someone acquainted with first love could know. I felt the crowd sway and feel the music which was so desperate for requited love slowly falter and begin to wilt and finally with one last note fade into the air. Suddenly the violin rushed in and picked up my song and slowly brought it into full bloom. My fingers once more hit the keys passionately and the notes sound young and alive. The crowd was swooped up in the raging sea of music and still we played on. The piano and violin blended in seamlessly as if one couldn't exist without the other and by the end of the song fell together in a jumbled, beautiful, mess. As the last notes rang out I finally noticed my heavy breathing and sweat that made my shirt cling to my skin. I saw Iona in the same state with a desire burning in her eyes that mirrored my own and I wanted nothing more than to take her in my arms and take her someplace only we'd know.

The crowd was silent before a crashing roar of approval bounded throughout the hall. My mother and father tearfully watched as all manner of nobles spoke nothing but positive things about my short performance and the magnificence of the new musical instrument I had introduced into the world. Many of the younger noble women came up and personally introduced themselves and more than one left me with soft words and promises. I spoke pleasantly and smiled often despite politely declining. I looked over the crowd and watched as Iona faded into the background as she was trained to do as an elven servant.

After that the rest of the night passed by in a blur of drinks, congratulations, and the proud adoration of my mother and father. The next day Iona was given the task of being Lady Landra's Lady-in-waiting. I knew why. My mother had seen the way I looked at Iona. She knew that I would give up the family name to be with her. So she protected the family and did what she thought was best. I didn't hate her because of it though. I already knew that I would see Iona again. As they say absence makes the heart grow fonder and life continued as normal. Until the day a Grey Warden named Duncan came and I turned eighteen.

I opened my eyes as soon as the first knock hit my door and by the third I was dressed and quickly armed with a sword. After the fifth knock I opened the door and saw Ser Gilmore smiling like he always was.

"Excuse me Milord. Your father has requested your presence in the Grand Hall." Ser Gilmore stated.

"Did he say why?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Not specifically but I think it's because of a Grey Warden that arrived early this morning." Ser Gilmore explained as he moved to the side to let me walk.

"That's interesting." I said as I closed my bedroom door and proceeded out of the family housing with Ser Gilmore at my side.

As we exited and walked down the path toward the Grand Hall I heard a sharp yell of frustration and rage that anyone would recognize as Nan in a serious mood.

"Come on. Let's go see what has upset Nan this time." I said more worried for the servants who would definitely be victims of Nan's notorious anger.

"Why aren't you going into the larder and getting rid of the stupid hound?" Nan asked with venom in her voice.

"The hound is bigger than we are Miss Nan. It'd tare us to pieces it will." One of the servants managed to say.

"What's all the trouble about Nan?" I finally asked.

"You're mongrel has gotten into the Larder. I've told you time and time again to get better control of that hound." Nan said furiously.

"Alright. Calm yourself before you fall ill. I'll see what's gotten into Isaac." I said as I opened the door.

"I swear if he's eaten the good veal I'll rain fire and brimstone." Nan threatened as Ser Gilmore closed the door behind us.

I saw Isaac barking at the dark and with a quick whistle he finally noticed me and Ser Gilmore.

"Come here boy. What are you doing getting into the Larder and raising a fuss with Nan?" I asked as I patted his head.

"Uh…milord?" Ser Gilmore stated and I looked up to see a sea of red beady eyes looking at us.

"Kokari rats." I said with disgust and Isaac growled in agreement.

After ten minutes of killing the damn things Ser Gilmore, Isaac and I walked out covered in specks of blood.

"Finally! Now take the dog and get out of here." Nan ordered which caused Isaac to whine a little.

"Calm yourself Nan. Isaac here was just protecting the Larder from Kokari Rats. He's a good boy." I said.

"Well…I suppose he was doing a good thing. Here and don't say I never gave you anything." Nan said as she tossed a fair sized piece of bacon at Isaac which he devoured as soon as it came within his reach.

"Alright Nan take care of yourself." I said as I escorted Isaac and Ser Gilmore out of the kitchen.

"Bah. Alright you and you clean out the Larder and find out where those rats came from." I heard Nan order before I closed the door.

"Nothing like a good bit of excitement and exercise in the morning." Ser Gilmore said as he used a spare rag to wipe the blood off his armor.

"I suppose. Let's take a tour around the castle before we meet up with father. I'm sure father can wait a little longer. Besides he knows I like my routines." I said dismissively as I led Ser Gilmore around the castle checking the defenses and morale of the men.

After scolding the two soldiers guarding the treasury and checking in on the castles own chantry I finally opened the door to the Grand Hall and saw my father talking to Arl Rendon Howe.

"I am sorry about my troops delay. There was a spot of bad weather that has over flooded the canals." Arl Howe said miserably even going so far as bowing to my father.

"Nonsense Rendon. These things happen. Have your troops come when they can. There's no sense in beating a dead horse. Ah! My son please come here." My father said smiling as he gestured at me.

"Ah Brice's youngest and from what I hear very talented son. Tell me do you remember me?" Arl Howe asked politely.

"Of course I do Arl Howe. You gave me my first practice sword when I was seven." I smiled and lightly shook his hand.

"My word Brice the young man has the mind of a steel trap. Ah! I have news from my own estate. It seems that Dililah has been asking about you and sends her best regards. She hopes one of these days that you may visit us in Amaranthine." Howe said with a knowing smile.

"Come now Rendon. Isn't that a bit strong even for you?" Brice said jokingly and they both laughed.

"If you would be so kind, please let her know that I will think on it. I have much to do here in Highever and I can't leave my many projects to my servants. Maker knows what could happen. Besides I don't think I'm ready to be tied down yet." I gave them both a devilish smirk and all three of us laughed.

"That's my boy. Now why do you look so anxious Rendon?" Teyrn Cousland asked.

"My apologies. I was just thinking about the Grey Warden. If I had known one would be present I would have brought gifts or worn something different." He said as he gestured at his riding clothes which were covered in dust.

"I am sorry about my unexpected arrival. I was hoping to recruit one of Teyrn Cousland's top soldiers. Although have you given any thought to my other proposal?" A man clad in light armor marked with the traditional griffons, stepped forward out of the shadows of the room.

I took a quick inspection of him and found myself not disappointed. Although he was older than I expected he carried himself well and from the well-worn hilts of his weapons I saw that he cared and practiced with his weapons for years. His eyes carried a wealth of experience from his many fights and I caught him looking at me.

"Let me formally introduce myself young Cousland. I am Duncan, Commander of the Grey Warden's in Fereldan." He said introducing himself.

"I am Art Cousland, master carpenter, musician, and journeyman smith." I said humbly as I shook his hand.

"Don't be so modest boy. You beat my boy Thomas in last year's kinght's showing. All in all you have one of the best swordsmanship in Fereldan." Arl Howe said ruefully but with respect.

"It was close. Your son is an amazing swordsman. If I hadn't managed to catch him off guard with that last move I would have lost." I said giving compliment where compliment was due.

"I'll be sure to pass it along to Thomas. He's still a little sore at the loss but he practices every day." Arl Howe assured me.

"Good. I'll be happy to face him once more. Now Duncan what's this my father said about you here to recruit?" I asked oblivious to the tension between my father and the Duncan.

"Well, as you have already heard there is darkspawn movement in the south. I've been trying to recruit possible members to join the ranks of the Grey Wardens. Unfortunately all my leads have gone cold and if not have gone missing. All but one." Duncan explained.

"And that one will be closed off. I have only two sons in this world and I am not looking to lose any of them to the Grey Wardens Duncan." My father said sternly.

"I understand how you feel but try to understand my position. The Grey Wardens have sensed something different with this new horde from the Kokari Wilds. Some intelligence if you will. We may be standing on the brink of another blight and I may come into a situation where I will be forced to show my hand." Dunce stated cryptically.

"You don't mean to use the Rite of Conscription?" My father said as the color faded from his face and became pale.

"No. No. I would never do that unless the situation was absolutely dire. Fear not for your sons Teyrn Cousland. I would take no unwilling soul." Duncan reassured him.

"Fine. Fine. Art, will you please check on your brother? He is in the family estate with his wife and son. The Grey Warden, Arl Howe and I need to have a conversation. I will join you in a second." I bowed and took a step back.

Although my curiosity made me wish to talk to Duncan a little while longer about the Grey Wardens I followed my father's wishes and whistled for Isaac to follow me. As we made our way up to the family's lodgings I came upon my mother with Lady Landra, her son, and Iona. The sight of her made my heart pound almost painfully in my chest.

"Art you remember Lady Landra?" My mother asked pleasantly.

"Of course. How could I forget?" I said charmingly before lightly taking Lady Landra's hand and planting a swift kiss over her knuckles.

"You embarrass me young Cousland. Didn't I shamelessly flirt with you at your mother's spring salon?" She asked.

"Yes you did milady and I must say that if half the young ladies could flirt like you I would be married a dozen times over and if you were single I would be hard pressed not to have taken you up on your offers." I stated humbly.

"My, Eleanor you raised such a charmer." Lady Landra stated as she opened a face to cover her blush.

"He is Brice's son. How else would he have turned out?" My mother sighed although she still smiled.

"Ah alas I grow tired from the travels of the road. I shall retire and rest up for tonight. Excuse me. Iona and Darrien please behave appropriately while I am away." Lady Landra asked before turning and walking away.

"I should go and make sure she is comfortable." My mother said before following her friend.

"I will be in the Library. Art it is great to see you." Darrien stated before he left leaving Iona and myself alone.

"He's still upset that you managed to unseat him last year in the jousting tournament." Iona said with a small smile on her face.

"If he had been a better jouster it would never have happened." I said with a shrug.

"As humble as ever I see." She stated sarcastically.

"I try. So what do you have planned for today?" I asked trying to sound as causal as I could.

"Oh. Nothing really. Why?" Iona said as she stepped a little closer.

"I was thinking we could spend some time together." I said enjoying the light smell of honey and flowers that seemed to radiate from her.

"Really? What do you have in mind?" Her voice dropped an octave lower and a slight tone of seduction weaved through her voice in a way that made my knees weak.

In response I lightly placed one hand on her waist and the other on the side of her face before kissing her.

"Young love is grand isn't it?" Lady Landra whispered.

"It is. We should really go. It looks like things might be heating up." Eleanor whispered back.

"Your son really is good at that. Are you sure he's a virgin?" Lady Landra said as an annoyed Eleanor dragged her away.

I pulled away from the heavy kiss much to Iona and my own displeasure.

"I have to meet with Fergus and see if he's prepared for the journey with the men to Ostegar." I said regretfully.

"Family man as usual." Iona said with a smirk before pushing me a step back.

"Sorry. Let's continue this later tonight in my room." I said with a wink.

"Count on it mister." She said before stepping around me.

"I love that girl." I said out loud.

"I can hear you." She said over her shoulder.

"You were meant to." I grinned before I walked up the steps.

It didn't take me long to reach Fergus and his family's room.

"I worry about you Fergus. Fighting darkspawn. The thought gives me chills." Oriana said sullenly.

"Think nothing of it dear. I will come back to you and Orin. I swear it and you know I never break an oath." Fergus promised confidently.

"Father, will you bring me back a sword?" Orin asked eagerly.

"Of course I will." Fergus said and patted his son's head despite the glare he received from his wife.

"Art will you talk some sense into your older brother?" Oriana asked finally taking notice of me in the doorway.

"You know how the Cousland boys get Oriana. We can't help but love a good fight." I said ruefully as I leaned against a nearby wall.

"Yes you Couslands and your fighting." She said and rolled her eyes.

"Relax Sister-in-Law. Fergus here is about just below my level. He'll come back even if he has to cut through the horde itself. Maybe with a missing limb but what can you expect he's not me." I said with a faux air of superiority in my voice.

"I'd beat you blindfolded and dead drunk." Fergus said as he walked over and put me in a head lock.

"Remember the last time?" I said as we playfully wrestled, with Orin laughing and Oriana putting a hand to her head in a futile effort to stop the oncoming headache.

"Both of you knock it off at once."

"Yes mother." Fergus and I said with a tone akin to scolded puppies whimpers.

"Come on dear. Let the boys have fun." My father said appearing right behind my mother.

"Brice." My mother said in a tone of voice that really said it all and my father quickly backed down.

"Now let us pray for Fergus safe return." My mother said as she motioned for everyone to get closer.

"I'm sure Fergus will be back in no time. Then we can go down to the tavern and grab us a few wenches and ale and he can recount his battles!" My father boasted before noticing the two glares he got from his wife and daughter-in-law.

"What are wenches?" Orin asked innocently asked.

"They are what you use to bring water up from a well." I said smoothly before anyone else.

"Really mother?" Orin asked looking up at his mother.

"That's right Orin. Now let us pray." Oriana said as we bowed are head.

*****Later on in the Evening*****

"That was incredible." Iona breathlessly stated as she stared wide eyed at Art's ceiling.

"I agree." I said breathing heavily with an arm over my eyes and the other wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.

"If I had known what I knew now back then I would have jumped you earlier. Although I fear I'd be pregnant and then what would I do?" She wondered aloud.

"Marry me?" I said without thinking and suddenly the room went from post sex comfortable to incredibly stuffy and silent.

"Your family would never allow it." She stated dispassionately before moving away and turning away from me.

"I don't care. I'd give up my family for you." I said as I grabbed her waist and pulled myself closer.

"You don't mean that." She said stubbornly.

"I would never say it if I didn't mean that. Iona I love you and I spent my entire life learning how to protect and provide for us. We could make this work. I don't need a castle, servants, or money. I just need you." I whispered and was glad to feel her finally unclench her body and hesitantly relax against my own.

"Do you mean it?" Her voiced cracked and I squeezed her tighter.

"I'll show you." I said before jumping off the bed and stepping over her and onto the cold stone floor before kneeling.

"Iona Windgate will you marry me?" I said looking into her tear filled eyes.

"Ye-yes." She said before wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me into a passionate kiss which I returned in kind.

Our moment was broken by a soft scratching and a tiny whimper against the door.

"I'll go check on Isaac. He must want to come in." I stated regretfully.

"Okay." She said simply as I stood up.

"I love you Art." She said with a tiny smile on her face.

"I love you too." I leaned down and kissed her lips before walking over to the door.

I quickly unlocked the dead bolt and grabbed onto the iron ring before pulling the door open.

"Alright boy I think you-" I saw the arrow head pointed at my eye and with speed I never knew I possessed I reflexively turned my head just in time to dodge the arrow as it passed by.

I placed a hand behind my attacker's neck and pulled him into the doorway. I quickly slammed the door on the man's head before opening the door again and threw him outside before slamming the door shut and pulling the deadbolt shut.

"Iona! There's-" I stopped whatever I was going to say when I saw Iona.

The arrow had gone right by me and continued its short journey into Iona's body. She laid lifeless with an arrow in her chest right where her heart would be. Suddenly I felt something in me shatter and I ran over to her.

"No no no no no no." I muttered without control as I scooped her into my arms and touched the shaft of the arrow.

"Iona…please don't do this to me. Come on. Breathe for me love. Please don't leave me. Maker please, please, please…" I begged as blood listlessly leaked from her wound and stained the bed sheets.

I sat in my grief for what seemed like an eternity with only the sound heavy thumping and the cracking of my door to accompany me. Suddenly my grief turned into rage. I quickly dressed in what I had on hand which turned out to be some old training leathers and a sword and dagger that I had planned to melt down but now would be used in their original purpose. I stood next to the door and threw open the dead lock in time with another attack. The lack of resistance caused the person with a giant Warhammer to stumble into my room. With a quick slash I swiftly separated his head from his neck and watched as his body fell down like a ragdoll. I stood over his body and looked at a group of surprised soldiers. Their armor held no identifying markers an obvious attempt at concealing who was attacking us.

"You didn't think it'd be that easy?" I asked as they retreated a few steps back as I walked forward into the hall where I saw my hound Isaac had died from several slashes that came from a sword.

I raised my sword and dagger and as one they rushed me. Their moves told me they were used to stealth and not combat however; if combat was unavoidable their prowess would be their ability to work as a group. It did nothing to defend against me as I tore them apart with swift sword cuts. Their bodies were scattered all along the halls. As I caught my breath a sudden fear stilled my breath and I ran to Fergus's room. I kicked open the door and saw Oriana and Orin lay dead.

"Oh Maker no!" I swung my blade around only to stop an inch away from my mother's neck.

I quickly sheathed my weapons and pushed her out of the room before closing the doors.

"He was just a boy. Maker-he was just a boy." My mother sobbed out.

"Calm down mother! We will have our revenge I swear it." I said.

"You're right. We can cry later. Let's go." My mother said as she armed herself with a bow.

"Will you be okay with that?" I asked as I rearmed.

"I had a life before I was a Teyrna." She assured me.

With that we got exited the family housing and moved through the castle. We ran into a few servants as we fought off the unmarked assailants. I was the stone the wave crashed upon and I aimed to kill not wound. Some were dispatched by a random guardsman and a few were killed with arrows. I guided us to the family vault and picked up the family sword and enough gold to make sure our travels would be a non-issue. After that we rounded up whatever survivors we could and rushed into the Grand Hall to see whatever token force we had remaining physically hold the gates shut.

"Ser Cousland and Milady Cousland. Thank the Maker for small blessings. A few had gotten passed us before we managed to shut the gate." Ser Gilmore said as he leaned against a wall and slid down it leaving a blood smear.

I walked over to him and tried to inspect his injuries only for him to stop me.

"It's no use Art. I'm a dead man walking. The least I can do is fulfill my duties. You two take the Teyrna and Ser Cousland to the Larder. Duncan said he managed to find a hidden exit over there. Maker knows where he is now." Ser Gilmore said as he painfully stood up. Two of the more relatively uninjured guards came over and ushered my mother to the exit.

"You do your family, and country a service Ser Gilmore. Thank you." The words sounded empty and tasted like ash.

"Just get out of here Art. You have your job. Let me do mine." He smiled before he limped over to the doors and joined his men in barely keeping the doors shut.

I memorized this image. It was one of the most courageous acts I had ever seen and if I survived tonight I would give their sacrifice justice somehow. I ran to the door and heard a final crash and the sound of men in pain. The guardsmen stood up tiredly and weak as they stood against one hundred invaders. Ser Gilmore stood at the front with his sword raised high.

"They shall not pass!" He yelled and charged at the enemy.

I shut the door and slammed down the reinforcement bars. I turned toward my mother and our escorts with a grim expression.

"He was a brave man." My mother said.

"They were all brave men." I said solemnly as I got to the head of the group.

There were only a few random enemies but I quickly cut them down. Just as we turned the corner that would lead us to the Larder a crash of steel on wood echoed through the hallway. In front of the entrance to the Larder stood a large man wielding a great sword. He noticed us and raised his weapon in challenge. The guards made a move to attack but I waved them back as I drew the Family Sword and stepped forward.

He issued an accepting grunt and ran at me. I quickly did the same and we screamed as we charged at each other. As we got closer he used his weapons longer reach to make the first attack. He swung the weapon straight down and I swiftly leapt to the side which caused the weapon to hit the floor in a harmless crash. Instead of losing momentum I used my leap to get a foot against the wall and with a quick push off the wall I jumped up high enough to slam the point of my sword into the giant's neck. The blade was as sharp as the day it was forged and the metal cut through the inferior metal like butter. The giant stiffened before falling to the ground heavily.

"Wow." One of the guard's said as I ripped the blade from the man's neck.

"Come on." I said dispassionately despite the recent encounter and knocked the door.

"Whoever's in there open up. It's Art Cousland." I said and was rewarded with the soft sound of the door unlocking.

"Thank the Maker you made it." The door open to reveal my father clutching his stomach.

"Father/Brice." My mother and I uttered in shock.

My mother ran forward and hugged my father into which he responded with a pained hiss.

"What happened?" My mother said as she help her husband lay down.

The guards ushered me in and closed the doors behind us.

"Duncan helped me to get this far but we were separated from the each other when the fire got out of control. I got into the Larder just in time for that the soldier to catch me with that Great sword. Cut me open really good." Brice chuckled only to end up coughing up blood.

"Don't talk love. You need to conserve your strength." Eleanor whispered encouragingly.

"We'll carry you out." I said making a move to carry him only for him to stop me with a hand on my chest.

"Unless you don't mind dragging bits of me all over the ground I wouldn't recommend it. I fear I've stood my last pup. Go on without me. Find your brother and our troops and tell the king what happened. We've been betrayed by Rendon Howe." Brice said with anger in his voice.

"I'm staying with you Brice." Eleanor said fiercely leaving no room for discussion.

"You two, stay with my son. Protect him on the journey to Ostegar." My father order only for them for them to shake their heads.

"Sorry Teyrn. We believe the best use we have left is to protect the escape route and give the young Cousland time to escape." One of the guards stated.

"I will take on the task." A voice stated and everyone saw a blood covered Duncan standing in the door way.

"If anyone else could have made it it'd be you Duncan." Brice said before falling into another round of coughing.

"Rest easy my friend. I'll take your boy and get him where he needs to go." Duncan said as he offered his water skin to Eleanor who gratefully held it to her husband's lips.

"I suppose you have the recruit you were looking for Duncan." Brice said sullenly.

"Father I-" I started.

"Don't deny it Art. You've been yearning for years but we were afraid so we kept you close and gave you things to fill your time to keep your mind off it. Whether you join the Gray Wardens or not is up to you but go with my blessing if you choose to walk that path." Brice explained before looking back at Duncan.

"You keep him safe Duncan. You promise me that."

"I'll keep him safe." Duncan promised.

"Go now son." Eleanor ordered.

"No. I can fight." I said looking at the door as the sound of distance marching echoed throughout the castle.

"Art. It's time to go." Duncan said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright son…it's alright." Brice said looking up at me.

I nodded before following Duncan into the hidden tunnel. I turned to look at my parents one last time as I placed my hands on the frame of the door before I pushed the entrance closed and let the darkness wash over me.

**Well that's the first chapter of my new story. Hope you all like it. Like always feel free to review I enjoy constructive criticism and please feel free to just give feedback. **


	2. Getting in Touch

Getting in Touch

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Authors Note: Here we are boys and girls. Another chapter to Another Chance to Live. Let's get this show on the road.

* * *

"Man's got a gun and he knows how to use it. Nine millimeter Browning let's see what he can do with it. Put it in your mouth. Say's that he'll blow your brains out. Don't you mess around. Carrying a gun." A voice sung and I felt my eyes painfully open up.

The first thing I saw was a camp fire which licked idly at a plank of wood. As my eyes adjusted to the light I saw a figure sitting directly across from me. It, and I say it because some type of mask was fitted over its face with bulbous protrusions near its mouth, looked at me. Tired eyes peered from behind tough looking glass interwoven in the mask. It wore some type of armor I'd never seen before. It was one piece of cloth that covered its entire body with metal plates sewn in strategic places along his arms, legs, and chest. Numerous pockets dotted his body and most were filled with black blocks and a few random knife hilts.

"You're awake. Well you're not awake. I meant in the philosophical sense but you sure as shit took a long time to find me." The voice sounded male but it was garbled by the mask he wore.

"Who are you?" I said as I reached for the sword on my waist and was surprised to find only air.

"Well, in laymen's terms I am you and you used to be me." The man said as he pulled off his mask to reveal a face that while covered in dust and grime, resembled my own.

"What the fuck?" I gasped out.

"Yeah I expected that. Anyway, not a lot of time here. Just going to say this. Get over your mommy and daddy issues. We got things to kill and another fucking world to save." The man said nonchalantly as he tossed another piece of wood into the fire sending embers into the night sky.

I responded immediately by jumping over the fire and tackling the man intent on killing him with my bare hands only to find myself pinned on the ground with a knee on my face.

"One of us needs to calm the fuck down right now." The man said as he grounded his knee a little harder into my face.

"What the fuck would you know about me?! About what I went through?!" I screamed as I tried to claw at him.

"I forgot what a whiny bitch I could be. You think you know what loss is boy? You think you've been through hell? I'll show you what hell is." The man took his knee off my face only to replace it with his hand which squeezed so hard I thought my eyes would pop out of my skull.

I tried to use both hands to tear him off but suddenly with the force of a blacksmiths hammer something entered my mind. The pain nearly drove me insane. Months of hunger and dehydration flooded my mind and body. Maker. The fear alone etched its way onto my soul and the need to survive flooded my being. I don't know how long I laid still like that but when I came to I could still taste the blood on my tongue and the phantom feeling of being full on the flesh of human beings which gave me an odd mixture of satisfaction and self-hatred. Art Tack, the man I was or the man I used to be sat at his original position at the campfire, looked at me before looking back at the dying embers.

"I, we, lived through hell. Trapped down there in the Nexus. Locked away with animals and so we became animals ourselves. Abaddon Mal. People feared me even then. There in that darkness where the only light came from our pipboys. I didn't have one but I was clever. I didn't aim to wound not initially. I was still soft hearted even when those three assholes ran me down and tried to rape, kill, and eat me. Maybe not even in that order. I aimed for the neck, and head. First because of mercy, then out of necessity as they hunted me in packs. Finally I gave up and just wounded them. A little at first. Letting the blood drip down their bodies. It made them weak and careless." Art Tack said rambling as he wrung his hands…not in a nervous manner but in a predatory one.

Without knowing it I was doing it too and immediately stopped myself. I stood up with great difficulty before walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder which caused him to stiffen, realize what he was doing and forcefully take his hands apart.

"Thank you." He whispered through gritted teeth before gesturing to me to retake my original place at the campfire.

"I sometimes forget where I'm at. Moira…she would always run her fingers through my hair and tell me where I'm at when I got like that." He said absent mindedly running his own hand through his rugged hair.

"She must have been an amazing woman." I said quietly still trying to sort out the raging storm of memories that filled my head, they felt foreign but somehow familiar.

"Wo-would you like to see her?" Art Tack offered hesitantly offering a hand.

"Yes." I said eagerly without really knowing the reason why.

He took my hand and suddenly a warmth filled me and I saw flashes of a red headed woman. I saw her smile and take my hand. She was beautiful and familiar and I suddenly realized she was one of the women I had sculpted. She was the woman of my dreams and I loved her and it broke my heart to know she was dead. Suddenly Art released my hand and I realized I was sobbing.

"Yeah it hit me that hard too." Art Tack said sadly.

"Why are you here? Why are you showing me these things?" I said rubbing my eyes and begging my body to stop crying.

"It's simple really. We're not supposed to be here. I'm not sure where we were supposed to go after I shot myself with the Alien Blaster but it wasn't here. Or maybe it was. I've kind of given up trying to go into all that crazy shit. From what I have gathered is that we got snagged and sent into this world. Part of me was sent into the world and the other part of me was trapped here. Now I've captured some locals and done some extensive "asking" techniques. I'm stuck in a place called the Fade." Art Tack finished.

"So how come we never saw each other? I mean I've had dreams all my life. How did we never meet before? How are we meeting now?" I asked hoping to gain some answers to the growing pile of questions.

"My guess is that you experienced mental trauma severe enough to unconsciously hone in on me. That or it's a coincidence. Let's just hope that this first time will help you find me in the future. The Fade is a big place. Trust me I've scoured thousands of miles and I bet I haven't even scratched the surface. The cool thing is that if you have a strong enough Will and a lot of concentration you can change the area around you to what you wish." Art Tack closed his eyes and suddenly an object…a rifle appeared in his hands.

"Provided you're not encroaching on something else's Will. Then you either need to be stronger or eliminate the interference." He said as he closed his eyes and the rifle disappeared.

"That insane." I said wide eyed as a sudden thought popped into my head.

"Don't kid." Art Tack said with a sad smile.

"Why not? I could have Iona here again." I said stubbornly.

"I've tried it but the fact is what you'll bring back won't be the same person. Their soul or whatever made them who they were have passed far beyond our reach. The thing that you'll bring back will be a lifeless husk and a shitty replica compared to the real thing." Art Tack stated seriously.

I was about to say something more but suddenly my vision blurred and I fell to the ground.

"I guess our time is over. Hopefully we can continue our discussion. Try to find me the next time you sleep." Art Tack said with a smile as my eyes closed.

When I opened my eyes again it was dusk. The sun was about to come up and Duncan was asleep. I thought about what happened for a long time and after a while accepted that what I had experienced in my dream was real. I always felt different.

I felt like some things came easier than most. Like the first time I killed a man. I did it at the age of 15. It was simple and clean. My family grew worried when I distanced myself from them. They thought I was affected by my guilt. What really affected me was my lack of guilt. Other little things that had bothered me throughout my life finally made sense. My fight when I was ten, the academia I thought should have been known by even the poorest commoner, the two woman I had carved, one of which was Moira leaving the other one a mystery still, the piano, and everything else I had ever thought of.

I am Art Tack. Whatever memories I had given myself in the Fade made me sure about that. On the other hand I am Art Cousland. Nothing would change either of those facts. So I decided to not worry about it. Which if some people knew about it would tell me I was being reckless but what can anyone do? I was, to my knowledge, the only one who was going through this. Suddenly a random memory from Art Tack floated into my head and I smiled. I reached into my pack and pulled out a smithing hammer, tongs, and a few randomly shaped pieces of iron ore then looked at the dying embers and sighed.

"You're not hot enough." I stood up and grabbed a few spare logs from a pile and threw it on the fire.

*****Two Hours Later*****

I grimaced as the heat of the fire licked my body. I pinched the tongs and pulled the red hot bar of iron out of the flames and onto a relatively flat rock I had found a few yards away. With a grunt I raised my hammer and smashed the heated iron bar with a flurry of strikes that molded the yielding iron into a D shape. When it cooled too much I smothered it back in the flames.

"Maker's Grace what are those sounds?" Duncan said as he covered his ears.

"I thought you'd wake up earlier Duncan. You sleep like a log." I said breathlessly as I pulled the metal out and flattened it a little more to my purpose.

"What are you doing?" Duncan groaned out as he stood up from his bed roll.

"Putting my smithing skills to some good use." I grunted as I stopped hammering and pulled the metal shape up for inspection.

"What is that?" Duncan asked curiously.

"A component to something I dreamed of." I said vaguely before quenching the metal in a bucket of water I had collected from the nearby creek.

"When I first started searching for you as a recruit I heard rumors that you sometimes get inspiration from your dreams. Unfortunately most of your creations were destroyed in-"Duncan paused as he saw me tense up.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to bring it up so soon." Duncan spoke softly.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." I said as I pulled the metal out and set it next to the fire to keep it warm.

I took a few more pieces of ore and tossed one in.

"If you don't mind Duncan this might take another few hours." I said as I grabbed a metal tube blew into it making the fire glow white.

Duncan didn't say anything but I guess he thought I needed something to take my mind off what had happen the other day and set about preparing some cold rations. We were well out of Highever and tucked away in a nice meadow in the forest with a stream nearby so I didn't have to worry about noise attracting people.

I ate a quick breakfast before continuing my work. With each piece of ore I made a round ring which totaled to five. Finally I heated up the D shaped metal piece and brought it to my makeshift anvil. I aligned the D shaped metal and one ring before hammering the two pieces of metal together. I did this each time with each ring before coming out with the finished project. I quenched the metal for the last time and wiped the sweat from my brow as I pulled it out of the water and set it on a makeshift cooling rack.

"I don't consider myself as an authority of smithing but that is a…interesting piece of equipment." Duncan said as he stepped up next to me and inspected my project.

"You could say it's ugly as fuck." I said with a chuckle.

"Well…yes I suppose I could." Duncan said uncomfortable with the lingo.

"I'll file it down and polish it up. I'll show you the finished project later. Maybe we could make it a signature weapon of the Gray Wardens someday." I said hopefully.

"Perhaps. We will show it to the Master Armorer of the Gray Wardens and depending on the effectiveness of the weapon he will decide. Now I believe we can make it a few miles before sundown so pack up and let's go." Duncan stated as he too began packing his things.

"Yes ser." I said as I turned around and copy his actions.

After we packed our equipment I quickly doused the fire with the dirty bucket of water before grabbing the still hot piece of metal with a spare rag and inspected it. It was rough but the shape I wanted it to be in was accurate. When I looked back at Duncan he looked at me expectantly.

"Alright let's go." I stated as I pulled an iron file out and began shaping the rougher part of the metal.

Duncan sighed before starting to walk. After a second I followed him all the while filing away at the metal in my hand.

*****Two Weeks Later*****

The fears of Art Tack who was stuck in the Fade were unfounded as I found him without fail every time I fell asleep. Each time we met we were in different areas and every night he would train me in what he knew. The skills I thought were deadly in this world looked like love taps compared to the methods Art Tack showed me. The moves and way he fought was brutal, fast, and most of all fatal. I learned new ways to handle knives, swords, and a variety of melee weapons since firearms were an impossible goal in this world. Even if I knew ingredients that would make a suitable replacement to gun powder I neither had the materials, tools, nor means to replicate even a basic musket.

Besides the new skills and techniques Art Tack had picked up in the Capital Wasteland and his other journeys, he shared with me our memories. I finally saw the other mysterious woman Lucy, and I watched as I fell in love with her before watching her die of old age just like Moira. I saw my two kids Joel and Ellie. I was proud of how they turned out and watched in amazement as the desolate Capital Wasteland and the world came alive again as the G.E.C.K's did their jobs. Those were the good memories. The bad ones scarred my soul as if I went through them myself. I saw the insanity of Point Lookout, fought in the fighting ring of the Pitts and was abducted by fucking aliens. Each one reminded me of who I was and I gained more and more respect for myself as I stood back up each time and a little more dented and twisted but still worked to my goal of a better world.

Each morning I woke up I felt like I was a different person. I hid it well though and even Duncan didn't know. By the time we reached Ostegar I was no longer the young man that fled Highever nor was I the experienced veteran the Lone Wanderer. Instead I was a mixture of the two. An old soul in a young body. I forget where I heard that from but it matched. As we approached the ruins of Osteger Duncan gave me a verbal history of the area.

"Ostegar was created by the Trevinter Empire to protect the Lowlands from being invaded by the Wilders. The king's forces have had several clashes with the darkspawn and each time we have repelled them. Here is where we will face the bulk of the darkspawn horde. There are only a few Grey Wardens in Fereldan at the moment but we are all here. This blight must be stopped here or it will spread all over, and Fereldan will fall." Duncan finished just as a group of armored soldiers led by a man in golden armor walked up to us.

"Ho Duncan." The blonde man greeted with a friendly smile.

"King Cailan I didn't expect-"

"A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun." The young king stated with a quick laugh.

"Not if I could help it your majesty." Duncan said seriously.

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan by my side in battle after all! Glorious! The other Wardens told me you found a promising new recruit. I take it this is he?" He asked as he gestured toward me.

"Allow me to introduce you, your majesty." Duncan offered.

"No need for that Duncan. You are Brice's youngest son are you not? I don't believe we've ever met." King Cailan stated.

"Yes I am and I bring important news." I said seriously as the memories of the night played over in my mind.

"Is it about your father? Your brother has been worried about him since he never arrived with the additional troops."

"Then you don't know. My father and mother are dead. The castle was attacked by a mixed band of mercenaries and Arl Howe's men. Highever has been annexed by Amaranthine." I explained calmly.

"Dead?! Duncan what has happened?" Cailan said as concern filled his voice.

"It is as the young Cousland said it. Teyrn Cousland and his wife are dead and Arl Howe has shown himself to be a traitor and has annexed Highever. Had we not escaped he would have killed us too and told you whatever story he wanted." Duncan concluded.

"I-I can barely believe it! How did he think his treachery would go unnoticed? As soon as we are done here I will turn my army north and bring Howe brought to justice myself. You have my word." Cailan said with fury.

"Thank you, your majesty." I saluted and bowed.

"I believe it should be you who tells your brother. Unfortunately he and his men are scouting the Wilds. Tell me to soothe my own worries…did his family pass quickly?" Cailan asked softly.

The image of seeing Oriana with her clothes torn and defiled with a slit throat and Orin's permanent scream of pain on his face as his body lay broken from being stomped to death flashed in my mind.

"Yes. They beheaded them in their sleep. It was quick." I said as if reciting lines from a book.

"Small mercies. Your brother is not scheduled to arrive until tomorrow after the battle. Unfortunately there is nothing else I can do. All I can suggest is venting your anger and grief at some darkspawn in the meantime." Cailan suggested.

"Thank you once more King Cailan." I found myself saying.

"I'm sorry to cut this short but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies." Cailan said shaking his head at the upcoming hours of discussion.

"Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here within the week." Duncan said dutifully.

"Ha! Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against the darkspawn against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different." King Cailan said confidently.

"I didn't know the battle was going so well." I said with a hint of doubt in my voice.

"Some would say I'm over confident! Isn't that right Duncan?" Cailan asked with a sharp laugh.

"With respect I don't believe the blight can be ended as quickly as you might wish your majesty." Duncan said slowly.

"I'm not even sure this is a true blight. There are plenty of darkspawn on the field alas there's been no sign of an archdemon." Cailan said with a wistful sigh.

"Disappointed your majesty?" Duncan asked.

"I'd hoped for war like in the tales. A King riding with the Grey Wardens against a tainted god! But I suppose this will have to do. Sadly I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell Grey Wardens." Cailan said as he and his men turned and walked across the bridge.

"What the king has said is true. The army has won several battles already." Duncan said resignedly.

"Yet you don't seem to share his confidence." I stated as I watched the retreating forms of the king and his guard cross the bridge.

"Come let us continue to the main camp." Duncan said as he gestured toward the bridge.

"Despite the victories the darkspawn horde continues to grow with each passing day. By now I believe they outnumber us. I know there is an archdemon behind this but I can't go to the king with just a feeling." Duncan sighed and stopped in place.

"Then I guess we better get going." I felt a grin appear on my face and my attitude seemed to do the trick as I saw him smile.

"I suppose we should. Meet me at the bonfire near the edge of the camp. Then we can proceed with the Joining Ritual if that is what you prefer." Duncan suggested.

"I would like to become a Grey Warden Duncan and I am willing to accept the risks that come with it. But first a hot meal." I said with a laugh and Duncan joined me.

"Yes that would be preferable. The ritual is what every recruit must go through to complete the Joining. We have preparations that are required before nightfall and we need to start soon." Duncan stated.

"Am I the only recruit you've brought?" I asked.

"No, there are two others as well who I've recruited and brought here. They have been waiting for us to arrive." Duncan explained.

"Wonderful. Let's get this done." I said.

"Excellent. Feel free to explore the camp in the meantime. All I ask is that you don't leave the area for the time being. There is another Grey Warden in the camp named Alistar. When you are

Ready meet with him and tell him it's time to summon the other recruits. I will go ahead first and attend to some business. The Grey Warden tents are near the bonfire on the other side of the bridge." Duncan finished and before turning and walking down the bridge.

Now that I was by myself I was kind of lost. Fortunately enough for me I found myself instinctively searching for anything of use in the area. Blame my memories of the irradiated world I used to live on but my scavenging was a sort of coping mechanism designed to free my mind up as my body ran on auto pilot. By the time I came to my senses I was on the opposite side of the bridge with two bags filled with Elf Root, Deathshade, and weapons of all kinds and makes.

"Well this is fortuitous." I said out loud to the discomfort of one guard that must have thought I was crazy.

"How little you know." I whispered under my breath before walking into the main camp.

As I walked under the archway I heard weird chanting to my right so me being curious I tried to find the source of the sound. It didn't take long to stumble upon something weird. Three men armored from head to toe guarded five men dressed in robes as they moved, flailed, and chanted. In the middle of them was an opening that seemed to fill the area with a foreign energy.

"Move along please. The mages need to prepare for tonight's battle." One of the soldiers said and I gladly obeyed their orders and pressed on.

As I continued I saw an older woman in her fifties dressed in a homely robe leaning against a tree. She looked out of place in a war camp and she smirked every time the chanter spoke about the greatness of the Maker from a wooden platform a few yards away.

"Excuse me ma'am. I was wondering if you could show me where the blacksmith is." I said politely.

"Ah. The blacksmith is just around the corner to the left. You'll see it." She said with politeness.

"Thank you very much. Um…I hope this doesn't seem so forward but aren't you a little out of place here?" I asked and she responded with a soft chuckle.

"I am a mage dear boy. I fight and heal with magic. Do not worry about me I will be fine. I've fought the darkspawn in the last two battles." She said in a confident voice although not condescendingly.

"Oh. I should have known. Sorry about that." I apologized with a quick bow

"Have you fought any darkspawn yet?" Wynne asked.

"No I haven't. I try to avoid conflict. I try to talk things out first but trouble tends to have a way of finding me." I answered.

"Now aren't you a rare one. A diplomat before a fighter and in one such as yourself. That is a rare trait and one that will carry you further." Wynne smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for the compliment." I said truthfully.

"You know you are the first person I've run into here that hasn't run off as soon as I mention that I am a mage. Tell me what is your name?" She asked.

"It's Art Cousland. Yours?"

"It is Wynne. Wait you are the younger son of Teyrn Cousland are you not?" She asked surprise clearly on her face.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?" I asked politely despite the small pain in my chest at the mention of my father.

"Duncan mentioned you before he left. I didn't think Teyrn Cousland would let one of his sons become recruited for the Grey Wardens." Wynne said.

"My father is dead. So is the rest of my family besides my elder brother Fergus. If it wasn't for Duncan I don't know where I would be right now." I stated sadly.

"Oh! I apologize profusely-" Wynne made to offer more apologies but I held up a hand.

"It is fine Wynne. You couldn't have known. Now if you'll excuse me I have business with the blacksmith." I smiled and bowed before leaving her behind.

I quickly found the blacksmith and after an hour finally came away with a few pieces of gold another iron file to replace the worn down one, and a few health poultice. I took some time to inspect the camp and met a few interesting characters which included, The Ash Warriors, Loghain himself who expressed sadness at the loss of my family, a thief who exchanged a key for the mages chest for some food, a hound master who was asking for help finding a white flower from anyone entering the forest and finally helped some wounded soldiers from the field. Finally I decided it was time to find Alistair.

I found him finishing a conversation with an aggravated mage which resulted in the mage storming off and the young soldier looking down and sighing. I took stock of him and noticed that he was taller than me. He wore Splintmail armor designed to spread the impact of a weapon across a larger area to disperse the force and was armed with a sword and shield. He had handsome features as well, which were accented by his short dirty blonde hair and mischievous grin.

"Ah you must be the new recruit Duncan has brought." He said in a relaxed tone as he walked over.

"How do you figure that?" I asked.

"Simple. You're looking for me. Most people go at great lengths to avoid me. Even messengers. And you're not dressed as a messenger so you must be the recruit." He said confidently.

"And you must be Alistair. Duncan said you were rather mouthy." I said with a grin.

"Well we can't all be stone face bastards like yourself." He said with a grin equal to mine.

We both stared at each other and slowly reached for our respective weapons. Simultaneously we punched each other in the arm and laughed.

"I can tell we're going to be friends already. Now what is it that you want?" Alistair said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Duncan told me to tell you it's time." I said seriously as we both shook off the playfulness.

"Ah. Go ahead. I will gather the others and meet you at the Grey Warden camp." Alistair ordered.

I nodded once before heading back. As I arrived I greeted Duncan and silently we waited for the others. After a few minutes Alistair showed up with a roguish man with a bow on his back and a typical knight with a great sword on his back.

"Now that we are finally assembled we can begin." Duncan said seriously.

Duncan quickly briefed us on our mission which was to obtain three vials of darkspawn blood and locate some missing treaties that belonged to the Grey Wardens. With that we entered the Kocari Wilds and immediately the bitching began.

*****Kocari Wilds*****

"It's freezing out here and the muck has gotten into my boots!" Ser Jory complained as we walked through another small pool of swamp water.

"Jory be quiet and stop complaining we are in hostile territory." Daveth said in a worried tone of voice.

"Haven't I already shown myself to be a capable warrior? Why must we still go through these ridiculous test?" Ser Jory asked.

Suddenly I heard a soft patter of feet and raised up a hand which caused everyone to pause and even stopped Jory from saying anything. I pulled out my Longsword keeping my other hand free.

"There's something out there." I whispered as I tried to pierce the mist that had suddenly appeared.

Suddenly a low growling was heard and a number of bodies seemed to be running all around us. None of us caught a distinctive look and all we saw were blurs. Suddenly a pair of jaws appeared in front of my face and I swiftly sent my sword up impaling what was now clearly a wolf. Its mouth was still open in a snarl and its eyes looked at me with hatred before slowly losing any expression at all. I flicked my sword downward and let the wolf slide off the blade.

"It's wolves. Prepare yourselves." Alistair shouted as he too killed another wolf.

The small skirmish ended swiftly and to my disappointment the wolves had not dragged Ser Jory away. Around us were ten felled wolves with the rest fading away with the mists.

"That was exciting." Daveth said sarcastically as he retrieved a few salvageable arrows.

"Not my definition of fun." I said before coving my eyes when suddenly a sharp beam of light was sent my way.

I looked to the lights source and found something shimmering in the water. I walked over and was not surprised to see a dead body. One that was mauled and partially eaten by the Wilds natural inhabitants. In its hands was the symbol of Andraste. I pulled the body onto dryer land and flipped him over to search him.

"What are you doing?" Alistair asked in a tone almost akin to disgust at my actions.

"Looking to see if he had a documentation with him. A missionary does not come here just to be in the Wilds." I stated calmly to assuage his fears.

I managed to find a tiny box which contained a letter. As I read it I found that this was the son of another missionary who was trying to convert the Chasind. I handed the note to Alistar and he sighed before folding it up and pocketing it.

"We should try to find the boy's father while we are here but it will be a secondary objective." He turned away and I quickly pocketed the few bits of gold the boy had on him in a waste not want not manner.

We continued from there but it wasn't long before we ran across a few more dead bodies and a burnt out wagon. Cautiously we approached and I noticed one of the bodies was still breathing. I quickly ran over and flipped the man onto his back slowly which resulted in a low painful groan from the injured man.

"How is he Art?" Alistair asked.

"A medium sized wound along his abdomen. Looks like his armor took most of the damage. Better say thanks to the man who made this for you." I suggested as I took out a poultice and smeared a liberal amount along his wound which caused him to yell which I quickly muffled with my free hand.

I took my hand away and the yell was replaced with deep harsh breathing. I quickly took out a spare roll of bandages and quickly with Alistair's help wrapped it around his body tightly.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Pri-private Tannings. I was-gah-we were scouting for signs for darkspawn presence in the area. Fuck! We found it." The soldier grimaced as I tied a tight knot.

"Can you make it to the camp on your own?" I asked.

"I think I can ser. I'll let them know the darkspawn are closer than we thought." Alistair and I helped the wounded man to his feet and watched him as he limped and shambled his way back down the trail we came on.

"At least we know the darkspawn are here." I said before turning back to a determined Daveth and a scared faced Jory.

"Isn't this too dangerous? Why couldn't the other Grey Wardens do this?" Jory asked as his eyes frantically scanned our horizons.

"Calm down you big baby. We are here to kill darkspawn. Didn't you read the job description or are you dumber than me?" Daveth said irritated.

"How dare you insult me?! I am a knight of Redcliffe. I am worth ten of you common filth." Ser Jory shouted.

"Shut the fuck up. This is our mission and we will finish this even if I have to kill you myself." I said with a certainty that even caused Alistair to pause.

"We are relatively safe recruits. The darkspawn won't sneak up on us as long as I'm here." Alistair said placating the situation.

With that I took point and we moved further down the path which had many signs of usage. Out of the corner of my eye though I saw a white flower that the Hound Master had requested I bring back. I called for a halt and walked over to the flower which grew on a rock next to some ruin walls. I carefully picked the flower and stored it in one of the pouches of my leather armor before something caught my attention. It was quiet. Even the ever present drone of the swamps insects were gone. Call it providence, sixth sense, or even dumb luck but I heard the whistle and without looking caught a crude arrow aimed at my neck with my right hand.

"He caught the arrow. He caught the arrow. Hecaughtthearrow!" Daveth shouted disbelievingly and the rest looked stunned as well.

"Ambush!" I yelled as a humanoid sized darkspawn came around the corner and roared at me.

I flipped the arrow around in my hands and started closing the distance between us. I quickly leaned back to avoid its short sword before getting closer and jamming the rusted arrowhead into the darkspawn's eye. I hugged the darkspawn's lifeless body and turned just in time for two arrows to sink its way into its back. I heard another roar from my right and saw another darkspawn swing his sword at me. I turned once more using my meat shield to protect me and with a meaty smacking sound the blade entered his dead companion and became stuck.

"If you don't maintain the blade it'll get stuck in something." I yelled as I bunched up the muscles in my arms and threw the darkspawn's body.

The result was the living darkspawn being driven onto the ground by the weight of its buddy. I quickly brought out a dagger and stabbed the surviving darkspawn in the eye. I turned to see my companions make it to the opposite side of the ruin walls despite the arrows that rained down on them.

"Took you guys long enough!" I shouted.

"You try blocking a river of arrows with only one shield to protect three men." Alistair shouted back.

"Got a plan?" I asked as I peered around the corner to see three smaller darkspawn shooting arrows at us to keep us pinned down.

"Nope!" Alistair stated glibly.

"Alright you guys stay here. I got this." I sighed and jumped into the stinking water.

With very little time I swam around and circumvented their position. I pulled myself out of the water as quietly as I could before climbing up the back of the hillside. I heard the darkspawn laughing just as I got to the top of the hill and fearing the worse I looked over and sighed in relief that nobody was injured yet. I quickly armed myself with a dagger and in the other hand I pulled out the project I had worked on, on the way to Ostegar. The solid weight of iron felt amazing and I was excited for the test run.

I jumped over the hill and much to the shock of my victim landed straight on him as I buried my dagger into its unarmored head. I quickly bobbed and weaved as two arrows were sent at me but since I was accustomed to dodging bullets due to my set of circumstances they passed by me in slow motion. I managed to close the distance before they could fire off another shot and set a vicious right uppercut into the one closest to me. The heavy piece of metal amplified my punch and the darkspawn's jaw broke almost instantly and snapped it's head back to the point where I was sure it's spine had snapped. The body fell to its knees before tilting to one side and falling down the hill. The last darkspawn looked at me and despite its shaking hands notched an arrow and prepared to fire.

I walked over causally and dodged the badly shot arrow before grabbing the front of its armor and sending a straight punch into its face. It survived surprisingly and it mumbled despite the blood that filled its mouth. Suddenly anger filled me. Anger at the this stupid thing that wouldn't die, anger with the loss of my family, anger at the fact that I was stuck in this goddamn swamp that reminded me so much of Point Lookout. So I decided to vent my anger. I began to savagely beat the darkspawn which quickly died under my flurry of blows. After the red in my vision faded I was looking down at a darkspawn's body but its head was just a pile of tenderized mush.

"It's dead you know." I heard Daveth saying.

I looked up and saw three faces looking at me with a mixture of surprise, awe, and disgust. I breathed in deeply one more time before standing up and taking out a spare rag to clean off my successful project.

"What is that?" Ser Jory asked.

"I call it a knuckle duster or brass knuckles. Both are appropriate." I said absentmindedly.

"I've never seen anything like it before." Alistair said as I pocketed the brass knuckles.

"I'm not surprised. It's the first of its kind. I made it on the way here." I said dismissively.

"You made that? Where the hell did you come up with that? Could you make me one?" Daveth asked excitedly.

"Yes I did. I dreamt about it. No." I said simply.

"Alright you guys it's obvious he doesn't want to talk about it. Gather up the blood you can then we can continue one." Alistair said and Daveth and Jory followed his orders.

I looked at my vial and looked at the corpses around me before pocketing the vial once more. Alistair noticed my actions and gave me a questioningly look.

"Saving it for something special. After all where there's one darkspawn there's a lot more." I said.

"I suppose you are right. Although it's been documented that no matter which darkspawn you get the blood from there is no difference." Alistair explained.

"Eh. Then there's no harm in saving my vile. Should be a lot more darkspawn to kill and I want to see if one of them can provide a sufficient enough challenge." I said smiling at the thought.

"Ah….alright. Let's move out then." Alistair said noticing Jory and Daveth were done with their task.

With that we grouped up together and continued through the swamp looking for the Grey Warden Treaties. True to my word we ran across a lot more darkspawn and even Alistair, Daveth and Ser Jory made some kills although with my speed and fighting style I took out most of our enemies. We emptied out an abandoned camp that we assumed to belong to the father of the dead son. Although there were no treaties we did find a small wooden box in the ashes of the fire with the name Jetta carved into the lid. I put it in my pack after deciding not to open it. We quickly continued on our way and thanks to Alistar avoided being ambushed by some darkspawn that Alistar quickly told me were called Genlocks. I quickly rifled through their bodies for valuables much to the disgust of my companions but I didn't care. When they were wounded they wouldn't care where the bandages and healing salve came from.

We ran across the den of the wolves who attacked us at the edge of the swamp. With little ease we cut them down. We quickly found two statues and a chest. After unlocking the chest I found a few pieces of gold and a blade. It was too unwieldy for me to use so I gave it to Ser Jory. After that we went toward the center of the swamp to the ruins of a submerged building with its dome still poking out. We walked up a hill and saw a lone hurlock fighting a wolf. We quickly dispatched the two before a wave of twenty darkspawn swarmed in on us. It was a little dicey but we managed to get through it.

After the skirmish we pulled our weary bodies up to a pavilion where we found the dead son's father. After finding and reading the letter we discovered that the box we had found was supposed to go to the man's wife in Redcliffe. After that we took a quick break and ate some cold rations. Finally we continued before coming to a bridge with a lone Hurlock mage. It roared in challenge and waved its staff.

"Daveth may I borrow your bow?" I asked politely.

"Uh-sure?" Daveth handed his bow to me and a single arrow which I took gratefully.

With a movement that seemed to blur together I sent an arrow flying and as always it flew true. The arrow went into the emissary's open mouth before violently ejecting itself through the back of the Hurlock's skull. I handed a speechless Daveth his bow with a quick thank you as we watched seven Hurlock warriors and four Genlock archers seemed to rise out of the ground.

"Daveth stay here and try to counter snipe the archers. Alistair go first and Ser Jory and I will take cover behind you." I said quickly and formed up behind Alistair while Daveth sequestered himself behind a stone.

I tapped Alistair's shoulder to signal him onward. He ran forward with his kite shield and every few seconds a volley would hit his shield with a sound akin to stones being tossed on the ground. Daveth managed to shoot two Genlocks by the time we got off the bridge. Immediately Alistair roared and slam into a nearby Hurlock with Ser Jory right behind him. I went off and finished the remaining archers with a few quick swings which lopped off their heads. When I turned back Ser Jory and Alistair had killed off the remaining darkspawn.

"That was a good plan Art." Alistair said as he cleaned his blade off on a darkspawn's body.

"Welcome." I said in a distracted manner as I did my now regular routine of looting the bodies. I came away with the mages staff and a few choice pieces of equipment.

"Guys look at this!" Daveth shouted and each of us walked over to where he stood.

Below him was a ditch full of dead soldiers. They looked and smelt like they had died only a few days ago. Some were gnawed on by either the darkspawn or Kocari rats that infested the area. Alistair and Daveth uttered some words of prayer for the dead. Ser Jory seemed like he was about to throw up. With ease that betrayed the feeling of uneasiness I jumped into the ditch and began flipping over bodies.

"Hey what do you think you're doing!?" Daveth yelled out.

"My brother was sent on a scouting mission." I grunted out as I pulled the body of a soldier over and watched as a few rats scrambled out of his empty rib cage.

The others stayed silent as they watched my gruesome work. They didn't offer to help and I didn't mind it. It took a particular strong willed person to wallow through the foot deep water that fermented the decaying bodies. That or a really crazy person. I flipped the last body over and sighed in relief. None of the bodies were my brother Fergus. Still I found a book and a pouch clutched in the man's hands and I took both.

I quickly skimmed over the passage and found that there was a local legend of a shade that lived here and fell in love with a woman it rescued. The location to scatter the ashes was not far and without a word I jumped out of the ditch and walked up the hill. The others followed after me asking questions but I didn't really feel like talking.

I stopped at the edge of a cliff where an innocuous pile of rocks sat. I undid the pouch and poured the ashes onto the rocks. Suddenly a chill went through everyone's body and a harsh breathing was heard. I turned around first and was confronted with a being that could not be living.

Its body was deformed and barely resembled a man. A hood covered its face with one glowing light piercing the darkness. What clothing it wore was shredded and filthy and the aura it carried instilled some fear in people.

"Who summons Gazarath?" It breathed out and the smell of rotting meat filled our company.

I pushed the others back and unsheathed my blade.

"You dare to challenge me?" It whispered and the fury contained within its voice was frosty.

"I dare to send you back to where you belong." I said simply as it roared and rushed at me.

Within barely a sound I did three quick movements before sheathing my blade. The shade stood still before both its arms and head fell off its body. The one light flickered then disappeared. Suddenly its remains vanished and only a few items remained.

"What just happened?" Ser Jory asked in disbelief as I gathered the items and put them in my pack.

"Just sending a restless entity back into the Fade." I said simply as I stood up and turned back toward the group.

"Where did Duncan find you?" Alistair asked as if another part of him was somewhere else.

"Highever. Cousland Castle. Let's go. I still need to find a darkspawn that's worth a damn." I turned and began walking up to the last possible location the treaties could be in, a half demolished tower.

We came to the base of the tower and just as we were about to pass the first pillar I heard the sound of tension of bow strings getting pulled back. I quickly raised my hand and gestured to fan out but it was too late. A dozen archers and an equal amount of warrior darkspawn appeared from behind the pillars that led up to the tower.

"What are they waiting for?" Ser Jory asked softly.

"I'm sure we'll find out." And true to my words suddenly a bigger than average Hurlock stepped out of hiding from inside the tower.

It towered a foot taller than the others and carried a double headed battle ax on its back. Its armor was more cohesive and better suited for protection and its helmet must have been made with intimidation in mind. The top of the helmet was adorned with two horns and the only part of its face that was visible were two milky white eyes. It roared harsh and loud and its followers responded with roars of their own.

I stepped forward only to feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alistair whispered roughly.

"This is a performance. One of us verses the Alpha." I stated without taking my eyes off my opponent.

"I'm the only Grey Warden here. I'll go." Alistair tried to rush forward but I threw my elbow back into his gut before pushing him back into the arms of Ser Jory and Daveth.

"I got this. When I kill the Alpha they will be disorganize. Use that time to our advantage and try to take out as many as you can. If we play this right we will survive. If not then I need you to get the others out of the Wilds and back to Duncan. I'll hold them off." I said confidently pulling out a sword and dagger.

I stepped into the circle and I heard a dark throaty chuckle come from the Alpha as he brought his ax to bare. We stared at each other as we moved in a circle. Each movement a feint as we tested each other's capabilities. Finally losing patience the Alpha struck first with a broad swing I quickly darted back before jumping into his guard but the Alpha was more skilled than I thought and gave a strong backhanded which sent me onto my back. I used the momentum to tumble just in time to avoid a nasty two handed strike from above. I got to my feet again and spat out some blood.

I heard another dark chuckle from the Alpha as he moved in and went for another overhead swing. This time I ran up to meet him. I threw up my sword and dagger in a + formation so that both arms could take the mighty blow. The ax's blade barely stopped a centimeter from my face and I almost fell to one knee but my planned work. Before the Alpha could pull away I pushed with my arms and the unexpected loss of resistance caused the Alpha to bury the head of his ax into the ground. I used all the strength I had to swing down my longsword and cut the shaft away from the head of the ax. In retaliation the Alpha threw the shaft at me in frustration and I swiftly dodged only for the Alpha to run up and send a strong straight kick into my chest. The leather armor did almost nothing to pad the blow and I was sent tumbling head over heels into the ground. I stood up just in time to see the Alpha plant the blade of my longsword into the ground and stomp on it breaking the blade off at the hilt.

I felt my dagger was still in my right hand and was comforted by the familiar weight. Suddenly an idea popped into my mind. It was crazy but times being as they were. I gestured for the Alpha to come at me and it gladly obliged. I kept my cool and remembered the fight I had the day I met Iona. It reached out with both hands but I grabbed its right with my left and pivoted underneath its center of gravity. With a grunt of effort I pushed up with my legs and the enraged Alpha flew into the ground with the combined momentum of its speed, my strength, and my additional torque. I stood for a second as I watched the Alpha groan in pain before I bent on one knee grabbed its helmet and twist in a sharp jerking motion. The sound of its neck snapping always reminded me of breaking a chicken's legs. The Alpha immediately jerked before becoming motionless. I stood up in a calm manner before stomping down heavily on its throat to make sure the job was done.

Suddenly the noise flooded in and I tore my eyes away from my dead opponent and joined in with the rest of my group in fighting the remaining darkspawn. Without their leader they fought aimlessly with no cohesion and in ten minutes they all lay dead. I quickly went over to the Alpha and cut its neck open with my dagger and let the blood pour inside the vial.

"Where the hell did you learn to fight like that?" Alistair breathed out heavily as he took a long drink out of his water skin.

"Would you believe me if I said in a dream?" I said as I corked the vile shut.

"No/no/no." All three of them said simultaneously.

"Well too bad. Cause I did." I said smugly as I began looking over the darkspawn for anything of value.

After a few minutes I finally had a decent stockpile of currency, weapons, and armor which I packed together in a quick and efficient manner.

"Come on let's finish this up and get out of these swamps." I said and the others said something in agreement as we entered the ruined Grey Warden Tower.

After an hour of precious daylight we found a chest with the Grey Warden seal on it only to find that the chest had been broken days, maybe even years before. We stood looking at the empty chest for a long time.

"Did we just trod through a dozen skirmishes, almost get eaten by wolves and darkspawn alike, and walk through this swamp for no good reason?" Daveth said disbelievingly.

"I knew this was going to happen. Oh the might Grey Wardens and their theatrics. I should have just stayed in Radcliffe." Ser Jory said with the anger of a child not getting its way.

"Calm down and pull yourselves together. Duncan wouldn't have sent us into the Wilds if he had known the treaties were already gone." Alistair said trying to placate the recruits.

"Shut up." I whispered and suddenly all eyes were on me.

"It doesn't matter if the Grey Warden Treaties are here or not. What matters is her." I said and nodded in the direction of the ramp where a beautiful if not mysterious young woman in tribal clothing stood with a smirk on her face.

"Well, well, what have we here?" She asked as she walked down the ramp toward us.

"Are you a vulture? I wonder. A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones have long since been picked clean?" She paused at the base of the ramp before turning toward us in a more direct manner.

"Or merely an intruder coming into these darkspawn filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey?" As she stepped closer her smirk twisted into a predatory grin as if she couldn't decide whether to play with her food or not.

"What say you? Hmmm. Scavenger or intruder?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"Intruder? And how are these your Wilds?" I asked as I stepped forward.

She chuckled slightly as the smirk appeared on her lips again.

"Because I know them as only one who owns them could. Can you claim the same?" She asked politely as she gestured for me to respond.

I had nothing to say so she simply pulled her arms back down to her side. Before walking toward us once more.

"I have watched your progress for some time. Where do they go? I wondered. Why are they here?" She said as she walked around our group before turning back toward us.

"And now you disturb ashes which have been left alone for so long. Why is that?" She titled her head slightly which caused a stray lock of hair to float in front of her eyes.

"Don't answer her. She looks Chasind, and that means there may be more nearby." Alistair ordered.

"Oh. You fear barbarians swooping down upon you?" She said as she raised her arms dramatically.

"Yes…swooping is bad." Alistair said his snarky tone finding its way back into his voice.

"She's a Witch of the Wilds she is. She'll turn us into toads!" Daveth said as he nervously brought his hands together and to which the young woman responded by placing her hands on her hips.

"Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no mind of your own?" She questioned using a tone meant to school naughty children.

"You there handsome lad. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine. Let us be civilized." She said with a lightly flirty tone.

"I am Art Cousland. Pleasure to meet you." I said and bowed with my introduction.

"A civil and proper greeting even here in the Wilds. I am Morrigan a pleasure to meet you as well." She smiled at me before continuing on.

"May I guess your purpose? You seek something that was in the chest? Something that is here no longer?" She asked.

"Here no longer? You stole them didn't you! You're some kind of sneaky witch-thief!" Alistar accused with such stupidity it made me flinch but caused Morrigan to smile condescendingly.

"How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?" She asked.

"Quite easily it seems." And I got the feeling that he was pointing that barb at me and Morrigan.

"Those documents are Grey Warden property and I suggest you return them." Alistair ordered and to this Morrigan's face scrunched up in anger.

"I will not! For it was not I who removed them. Invoke a name which means nothing here if you must; I am not threatened." She said with a scoff.

"Then who removed them then?" I asked before anyone said anything stupid to our only lead.

"T'was my mother in fact." She answered easily.

"Can you take us to her?" I asked quickly.

"A proper request finally. I like you." She said with a smile.

"Careful. At first it's "I like you" then zap you're in the pot." Alistair stated sarcastically.

"Anywhere is better than being stuck in this cold swamp." Ser Jory said and for once we were in agreement.

"I can take you to where my mother and I live. It is not far and you could ask her for your papers if you like." She offered generously.

"We should get those treaties…but Morrigan's appearance is a little too coincidental. I don't like it." Alistar whispered.

"I say we follow her. If we run into trouble at least I'll make it out of here alive." I said jokingly which seemed to bring everyones spirits up a little.

"Very well follow me." She said as she turned her back to us.

I walked after her first and after a few seconds I heard the rest follow me.

* * *

**Well there you have it. The second chapter up and running. Thank you guys for the positive reviews and messages. I hope this chapter lives up to expectations. **


	3. Rock Bottom

Rock Bottom

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Welcome to another chapter and another helping of goodness. Thank you readers for your support. Here we go again.

"Talking"

* * *

I opened my eyes to see blackness. Suddenly the sound of metal on stone echoed and a spark illuminated the area before dying. The process repeated itself until the spark caught the tinder and ate away at it. Someone blew on it and finally a small fire began. The figure in front of me threw more sticks on the fire and I saw that it was Art Tack and gasped. He was badly wounded and his attire which was usually never changing was soaked with blood. One of his eyes was just a mass of blood and gore and his hair was burnt close to the scalp. All in all he looked like he had been dragged through hell. I quickly rushed to his side just in time to catch him before he collapsed.

"What the hell happened to you?" I quickly tried to find something to stop the bleeding but he waved me off.

"It's no-gasp-nothing. Just picked a fight with the wrong person." He groaned as I carefully pushed part of his large intestines back into his body.

"Stop that. I'm already in enough pain." He tried to laugh only to clench his teeth and writhed a little more his feet kicked up a little more dust.

"God I was close. So close." He closed his remaining eye tight.

"Close to what?" I asked urgently.

"To finding a way out of this place. To get to Moira and Lucy. My father. Maybe even my mother. But that fucker got me. We fought and he got me. Fucking Gods." He breathed in deeply and tried to keep the pain off his mind.

"You fought the Maker?" I asked halfway between awe and the other in horror.

"Yeah. The prick called himself that. I managed to get away but I lost my eye. Then you entered the Fade and didn't move. By the time I found you, you were bleeding and shot to shit with arrows. Looked like a pincushion." He tried to laugh and succeeded.

"What about you're other wounds?" I asked.

"There were beings of the Fade around you. They sensed your tie to the Fade and tried to use it to get control of your body and escape. I took exception to that and they likewise took exception to my interfering. I managed to fight them off and kill a few of them but it was too much. After the fight I dragged you into this cave." He explained before falling into a fit of coughs.

"I'm dying." Art Tack said simply.

"Nonsense. We'll patch you up and you'll get better in no time." I said with false cheer.

"Don't tell me what I know. You're too young for that. I was saving this offer for a just in case moment but I guess that's moment come. I can't escape the Fade anymore. I know that. If I die so does the remains of the original Art Tack. I offer you the complete and total life of The Lone Wanderer." He managed to raise one of his arms and offer a hand toward me.

While Tack had shown me memories and shared the emotions of the Original Art, it was only glimpses at a time or short clips of his memories. Even still they terrified me. To know it all and to experience everything as if going through it myself. This was dangerous. This was not a trip to the family's hunting cabin. This was not a brief skirmish with bandits. This was a trip to the rock bottom of humanity. The blackness of the human soul. To see genuinely what a man could do to another man. On the other hand Tack was offering me the best of humanity. The memories of a family. The redemption of the human race. The best of humanity. So despite all my fears I took his hand.

"Ready for this?" He asked as his eyes closed in concentration.

"No." I said unsure.

"Good. Neither was I." He finished.

Then in a second I became the man behind the legend and everything that came with it. I lived it all from my birth to my death. That's all I have to say about that.

*****In the World*****

I dipped the dry wash cloth into a cool bowl of water. With a quick and practiced motion I wrung out the cloth of excess water before placing it on the Grey Warden's brow. His dreams must have been nightmarish as I observed several facial expressions that no one would associate with happiness cross his face.

Bored I let my mind wander and I let my thoughts spread themselves out. When this grew tiresome I walked over to the book shelf that housed numerous old tomes which I had memorized and if I hadn't memorized I could recall with fair certainty. I began organizing the mess when I heard a sigh and I paused.

This was the sigh of an old man. The sigh of a man who has lived far past his time and suffered through many tragedies. It was the sigh of a man waiting to die. I turned around quickly worried that the Grey Warden had finally died. Mother would not like that in the least. To my surprise though the Grey Warden had just finished pulling on a shirt and stood looking out of the one window the hut possessed. There was something off about him, and it seemed like a great many things had happened to him since I saw him mere hours ago.

It was strange to see such haggard features on a young and handsome face. The air he gathered around himself seemed like a controlled form of rage, iron will, and focus earned by someone who has seen the world react to their very presence alone. The feeling made the young man whom could be no older than twenty feel like he was a man at the end of his life. The silence was deafening and while I usually crave silence I found this one was heavy and oppressive.

"You are awake. Mother will be pleased." I said unfamiliar with the tone of uncertainty in my voice.

"How long was I out?" He said while continuing to stare out the window.

"A few hours. Mother brought you here after the battle. You were wounded badly with several arrows." I explained as I walked closer.

"The battle…what happened?" He asked quietly.

"The man who was supposed to respond to the signal quit the field. The King's forces were quickly routed and swarmed by the darkspawn. Few made it out safely. The rest were massacred including the king and the Warden Commander." I watched as the Grey Warden's shoulders slumped down impossibly lower.

"So Loghain betrayed us?" He said as if asking if it was going to rain.

"I have no idea who this character is but if he was the man in charge of the retreat then yes." I said a little hesitant of what the Grey Warden's reaction might be.

"There's no need to grab your staff. I will not hurt you." He turned to face me and I froze realizing that I had my staff in my hands.

On the outside I calmly placed my staff once more on a rack near the door but on the inside I was angrily berating myself at my lack of control. Mother always said I lacked the ability to control my emotions and my fear.

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked curious as to know exactly how mother rescued the two Grey Wardens from the battle.

"I don't remember how we got here but the battle…"

*****Inside the Tower of Ishal (Top Floor)*****

I opened the door and our party, which consisted of a mage, a random tower guard, Alistar and myself, were assaulted by the mixed smell of shit and the coppery smell of blood. We moved up the small stairs cautiously before coming upon the largest darkspawn I'd ever seen. Suddenly the guard kicked a random helmet on accident and the sound of metal clattering on stone drew the darkspawn's gaze on us. It raised a nearby pew with little effort before throwing it and suddenly our companions were smeared against the stone walls. Only Alistair and I stood as the ogre, Alistair quickly informed me, roared and began lumbering its way toward us.

"Alistair! Do you have a plan?" I yelled as the ogre drew closer.

"Nope!" He yelled back.

"Fuck it. Let's wing this." I said as I charged.

The Ogre swung a massive arm at me but I quickly slid on my knees over the blood covered ground and got up right behind it. I took the opportunity to stab my sword deep into the back of its unarmored right calf and dragged the blade down creating a massive wound that spurted out black blood with each pump of its heart. It roared in pain and swept its arm as it turned on its good leg. I anticipated the move but still received a glancing blow that blasted me across the hall into a pile of bodies.

"Art!" Alistair shouted as he dodge the ogres attempt to gore him with its horns.

"I'm okay! The wound should slow him down enough." I said as I stood up from the pile of corpses.

"Slow him down for what?!" Alistair shouted out as he scrambled away from the Ogre's sweeping grasp.

"Get him to the middle of the room! I noticed it when we first came into the room." I yelled at him and watched the large chandelier rattle and shake each time the ogre took a step.

"Alright! But you better know what you're doing! This is my life we're talking about here." He said as he nervously laughed and ducked underneath the ogre's legs and rushed to the center of the room.

The ogre growing angrier at its prey elusiveness bellowed out in rage and chased the yellow headed warrior to the middle of the chamber. Suddenly it heard a sharp snap and looked up in time to see a big mass fall toward it. The ogre roared in defiance and easily caught the chandelier. It looked down once more and was pleased to see a scared expression on the warrior in front of it.

"Art please tell me there's more to this plan!" Alistair said as the ogre grinned viciously at him.

"Duck!" I shouted and instantly Alistar followed my command as I ran toward him.

I planted my foot on his shoulder and used him as a spring board to jump to a greater height. I immediately dug my sword and dagger into the Ogre's chest. It roared in pain and the smell of rotting meat filled my nose. I withdrew my sword and stabbed it once more into the ogre and then did the same thing with my dagger. Each time I moved upward along its chest. After digging in my dagger for the third time it fell onto its back with a crash and the chandelier fell heavily onto the floor before harmlessly rolling to the opposite side of the room.

I looked down at the ogre as it coughed. Already rivers of blood poured from its body and I raised my sword before jamming it into its mouth and severing its spine. It jerked once before going still.

"Did that really just happen?" Alistair said in wonder as he inspected himself for any wounds.

"Yeah. I think it did." I said as I got off the chest of the ogre.

"That was amazing." Alistair said as he followed me up to the signal fire.

"I know." I said with joking superiority.

"Don't get full of yourself. Light the fire and I'll cover you." Alistair said as he turned toward the door.

I nodded and grabbed a nearby torch before throwing it onto the wood pile. Almost immediately the wood burst into flames and a strong fire signaled Loghain to bring the rest of the army into the flank of the horde.

"Come on Alistair. Let's go join in the battle." I said as I turned toward him.

Suddenly an arrow hit me in the hip and then two more hit me in my chest. The pain blossomed and yet I still managed to drag Alistair and myself to the body of the ogre before throwing us over to the opposite side of the large corpse. Suddenly the entire chamber was filled with arrows and I would be surprised if the right side of the ogre's body had any skin showing after this.

"Is that what you call cover where you come from?" I asked as Alistair fussed over me.

"Still joking even now?! You have to be alright." Alistair said as he ducked underneath another arrow.

"I won't be if I don't get some help soon." I said as my voice dimmed to a whisper.

"Maker is this where we are going to die?" Alistair said letting the first sounds of defeat enter his voice.

"We'll make it through it Alistair. I promise. You hear that darkspawn scum! I'm getting out of here and Alistair's going to buy me a fuck load of ale!" I screamed and Alistar chuckled as he gripped his weapons with assurance once more.

"I'll buy you barrels." Alistair promised as he helped me up and handed me my sword.

"Ready for this?" I breathed out heavily.

"Ready as ever." We both stood up simultaneously and faced an entire wall of archers.

"Well fuck me." I said before a loud crash shook the entire tower and part of it fell inward.

A stray rock hit me in the head and suddenly my world went black.

*****Inside the Hut*****

I listened to his recount of what had happened before he was knocked out with fascination. By the end of it he sat on a nearby stool and gratefully accepted a cup of water.

"Were you the one who patched me up?" He asked before taking a long drink from the cup.

"I-no. Mother did most of the work. I am no healer." I rebutted and found myself uncomfortable.

"Either way. You watched over me. Thank you." He said as he drank the last of the water and placed the cup on the windowsill.

"You are welcome. Excuse me I must start on the evening meal." I excused myself and walked to the fire where a pot of water was already boiling.

"I understand." He said simply.

I turned around when I heard the door opened but the Grey Warden and his pack were already gone. I turned my attention back to the stew knowing that if it burnt I would earn more than just a scolding. Mother hates burned food.

*****Outside*****

I opened the door and breathed deeply. It was as if I was awake for the first time. Everything felt new and different and yet felt the same as usual. By taking in all of Art Tack's memories and experiences I had unknowingly absorbed a piece of myself that I always felt I was missing. It was incredible. My inner musings were broken when I opened my eyes and saw Alistair pacing while Morrigan's mother looking at me in relief.

"See! Your fellow Grey Warden is alive. You worry too much young man." Morrigan's mother said.

"You're-you're alive. Thank the Maker." Alistair sighed in relief.

"Of course I am. Thanks to Morrigan's mother." I said feeling a familiar smile slide on my face.

"Yes, I suppose thanks are in order." Alistair said uncomfortably.

"You suppose correctly. Although I am afraid there is little else I can offer you Grey Wardens." She said sincerely.

"You have offered us enough-sorry we didn't catch your name the first time we came through here." I stated.

"Ah. Names are pretty but ultimately useless. The Chasind have taken to calling me Flemeth, it will do." She answered.

"THE Flemeth? From the legends? Daveth was right when he called you the Witch of the Wilds. You are aren't you?" Alistair asked unsure of himself.

"I know a bit of magic and it's served you and your fellow Grey Warden well has it not?" She asked looking at me expecting a similar reaction but instead I just gave a lazy smile.

"Regardless, it is nice to have something else to call you by besides Morrigan's Mother. Although I would like to ask why you risked yourself to save us? From what I was told by Morrigan the battle was a massacre and any attempt would have been dangerous." I said and I notice Alistair visibly deflate and sorrow fill his eyes.

"Well, we cannot have all the Grey Wardens dying can we? Someone has to do something about the darkspawn. And it has always been the Grey Wardens duty to unite the land against the Blight. Or has that changed when I wasn't looking?" She asked expectantly.

I clasped my hand on Alistair's armored shoulder and that brought him out of his depression if only a little.

"Of course not!" I said with the ferocity that the Couslands were known for.

"Just the answer I was looking for." Flemeth nodded her head in approval.

"Great. Two Grey Wardens against a Blight and an Archdemon." Alistair said miserably.

"You would be right if we didn't have an ace up our sleeve?" I said as I reached into my pack.

"An ace up our what?" Alistair asked unfamiliar with the terminology.

In response I pulled out the ancient treaties we recovered yesterday.

"Of course we can call upon the elves, dwarves, and mages with the treaties and appeal to Arl Eamon. He was Cailan's uncle and is popular among the Landsmeet. I know him personally and he would stand for us." Alistair said with renewed hope.

"Elves, Dwarves, Mages, and this Arl Eamon character, sounds like an army." Flemeth said impressed.

"Could we do it?" Alistair asked.

"We have nothing else to lose." I said with a grin.

"Then you two are ready to be Grey Wardens?" Flemeth asked.

"Yes. Thank you Flemeth for your assistance." I said sincerely.

"Before you go I have one thing left to offer you." Flemeth stated.

Suddenly the door to the hut opened and Morrigan walked out. She took a moment to adjust to the evening light before walking over to us.

"The stew is bubbling mother dear. Shall we have two guest for the eve or none?" She asked.

"The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly girl and you are going with them." Flemeth stated simply.

"Such a shame-what!?" Morrigan exclaimed.

"You heard me girl. The last time I looked you had ears." She finished with a laugh.

"The assistance of a mage will be welcomed." I said in appreciation.

"Art, are you sure about this? She's an apostate." Alistair said just above a whisper making it clear of his distrust

"If you did not want help from us illegal mages maybe I should have left you back on that tower?" Flemeth said questioningly and Alistair floundered.

"Have I no say in this?" Morrigan said as she tried to retain her cool.

"You have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years. Here is your chance. As for you Wardens, consider this repayment for saving your lives." Flemeth said returning her gaze to us.

"We will take her with us." I reiterated.

"Mother-this is not how I wanted this. I am not even ready-" Morrigan said stumbling over her words.

"You must be ready. Alone, these two must unite Fereldan against the darkspawn. They need you, Morrigan. Without you they will surely fail and all will perish under the Blight. Even I." Flemeth said cutting her off.

"I…understand." Morrigan said obediently.

"And you Wardens? Do you understand? I give you that which I value most above all in this world. I do this because you MUST succeed." Flemeth stated with a clear warning in her tone.

"She will be safe with us Flemeth." I promised which seemed to satisfy her.

"Allow me to get my things, if you please." Morrigan said as she walked back into the hut.

We waited silently for a few minutes before Morrigan came back with a traveling bag on her back.

"I am at your disposal Grey Warden, I suggest a village up north of the Wilds as our first destination. 'Tis not far and you will find much we need there. Or, if you prefer I shall simply be your silent guide. The choice is yours." Morrigan finished dutifully.

"No, I prefer you speak your mind." I said after a moment of thinking.

"You will regret that." Flemeth said with a short laugh.

"Very well then let us be off. Good bye mother. Do not forget about the stew or the house will burn down." Morrigan said.

"That's if the darkspawn don't over run it first." Flemeth retorted.

"That-that isn't what I meant." Morrigan stammered.

"I know dear. Try to have some fun." Flemeth smiled reassuringly before walking into the hut.

"Let's get going then." I hefted my pack on my back and bade Morrigan to take point.

She nodded and started walking and Alistair and I followed her dutifully.

*****Four Days Later*****

I raised a hand causing Alistair and Morrigan to pause.

"What is it?" Alistair asked.

"I heard something around the bend." I gestured for them to follow me quickly and I ran to the center of the bend and found a hound running away from ten darkspawn all of whom looked like Hurlocks.

I turned the corner and the hound sped up before finally coming to a stop with our group. Finding safety the hound turned and growled at its pursuers. The darkspawn patrol stopped just in front of us breathing heavily and growled threateningly at us for stealing their meal. By this time I already had my weapons ready and so did Morrigan and Alistair.

"This is going to be fun." I felt a predatory smile on my face and I was glad Alistair and Morrigan couldn't see it.

I made the first move and dashed forward which caused the darkspawn to hesitate before they did the same. I quickly threw the dagger in my left hand and watched it sink into the neck of a Hurlock which caused him to fall and trip up four of his allies. By this time I crashed into the wall of darkspawn. I quickly rammed the blade into the Hurlock in front of me and the force lifted the Hurlock off its feet and onto its back. I quickly wrenched my blade out and dodged backward as the four Hurlocks who fell converged on me. The other four ran straight toward the remainder of my group. I quickly blocked an over hand swing and saw a Hurlock to my right try to thrust a sword into my stomach. I grabbed his sword hand with my free one and pulled him toward me where I delivered a swift head butt and directed his sword into the belly of a Hurlock who was trying to strike me with a mace to my left. While this happened and while I guided the second Hurlock's blade into his companion I stopped blocking with my longsword and took a step back as the darkspawn, not ready for the lack of resistance, brought his sword down to cut off his companions head.

With one dead and another bleeding on the ground I only had two focused on me. I felt their anger flow outward through the share taint in our blood and I was happy. An angry enemy is easier to beat than a cold and calculating one. They rushed me in a pair, their swords would come at me one after the other and I blocked with my longsword each time just waiting for them to wear themselves out. After three minutes their blows got weaker and I went on the offensive when one over extended their reach. I quickly swung my sword in a downward semicircle taking off the hand at the wrist before pulling my sword back and thrusting it into the Hurlock's mouth. I stepped to the side and released my sword as a blade cleaved the area I was just in. I quickly stepped closer to the darkspawn and forced his head down with one hand to expose his neck before slamming the point of my elbow into his spine breaking it with ease. I quickly grabbed the Hurlock's limp body by the back of the chest plate and belt and threw it like a bale of hay into a nearby wooden fence post. I watched as the body impacted with a sickening crash before falling like a ragdoll onto the ground.

I turned to check on the progress of my group and found Alistair slamming the edge of his shield repeatedly into a Hurlock's face as it fell to the ground and Morrigan shooting lightening at two hurlock until their eyes melted out down their faces. The hound itself bit down hard on the throat of the last hurlock and crushed it.

"That was exciting." I said as I tore the blade out of its corpse sheath and pocketed the dagger I had grabbed from the first darkspawn I killed.

"Needlessly so. We would have avoided them if it hadn't been for this mangy mutt." Morrigan said disapprovingly and the hound whined softly in response.

"He's not mangy." Alistair crooned as he patted the hound on its head which it appreciated.

"Come here girl." I said encouragingly and the hound ran over happily.

"How do you know if it's a girl?" Alistair asked.

"Because it lacks the one thing that makes it a boy." Morrigan said with a sigh and caused Alistair to flush with embarrassment.

"I-uh-right." He managed to say.

"You know I used to have a hound. He died though protecting me." I said sadly and the hound seemed to pick up on it and licked my hand comfortingly.

"You know I heard these Mabari hounds are something special. They're intelligent enough that once they find a handler they stick with that person till they die." Alistair said finally composing himself again.

"I think this is the one I saved in the kennel before the battle." I said as I scrutinized the hound and it seemed happy and barked.

"I think it's imprinted you in its memory. Perhaps it's been trying to find us since the battle." Alistair said taking a thoughtful pose.

"You're not thinking about taking this flea bitten mongrel with us are you?" Morrigan asked exasperated with the way things were playing out.

"I will call you Dogmeat. In honor of the best canine friend I had ever known." I said happily and the Hound bounce to and fro happily.

"Great and I thought we already had an idiot companion." Morrigan with a frown on her face.

"You're talking about me aren't you?" Alistair asked rhetorically.

"Yes." Morrigan said and smiled as Alistair was about to try and defend himself.

"Enough. Come on we have places to be and if what Morrigan has said is true we are only few hours away from Lothering. Just let me loot the bodies and we'll be good to go." I said as I went over each corpse for anything valuable.

"Does he do this often?" Morrigan asked.

"Unfortunately." Alistair stated dryly.

"Pragmatic. At least one of you is useful." Morrigan said rekindling an argument that seemed to have no end.

*****Outside Lothering******

Morrigan was right as we finally came upon Lothering via the Imperial Highway. Unfortunately just as we reached the outskirts of the outpost turned prosperous village a group of men stopped us.

"Ho! Welcome travelers to Lothering. Before you continue further I must ask that all refugees pay the toll." The spokesperson requested.

"I am no refugee and neither are my companions" I said politely.

"Are you sure about this?" One his men asked obviously too dumb to know we could hear him.

"Nonsense. You know the rules all travelers must pay the toll." The spokesman said with strain in his voice.

"Oh right! Eveyone gots to pay the toll. It's the rules." The man said happily.

"You don't intend to pay these fools do you?" Morrigan whispered as I reached into my pocket.

"Calm down. I got this." I said not looking back at her and walked forward.

"The toll is a sovereign a person. Although it could be substituted for goods or…services." The leader said with a tone that felt greasy to my ears.

"Ah…well I'm afraid I'll have to insist on letting us pass through unmolested." I said in a matter of fact manner to which the leader responded with a heavy sigh before drawing his sword.

"I'll have to insist." He said with a confident smirk as his men readied themselves for a fight.

I stopped just in front of him and looked him and his group over.

"Come on. You don't want to do this. Why don't you put that sword away and take you and your friends' home?" I asked tucking both hands into my pockets.

"Don't tell me what I want to do or what I don't want to do. Now if you don't want to pay the toll just hand over your little friend over there and go. We'll get her back to you as soon as we're done with her. Or I could cut some daylight into you and just take her anyway." The spokesman said loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"Well listen here mister. We got no way of understand this world. We got as much sense of it as a bird flying in the sky. Now there's a lot that bird don't know but it doesn't change the fact that the world is happening to it all the same. What I'm trying to say is that the course of your life. It is changing, and you don't even see it." I finished.

"What is he talking about?" The dumb one asked and the leader turned to look at his group which was all the time I needed.

I quickly pushed his sword out of the way and brought my right hand out of pocket already gripping my brass knuckles. I swung my fist and watched with satisfaction as it caved in the leader's skull. I watched his eyes look at me before rolling to the back of his head before he fell to the ground.

"So here's what you are going to do. You are going to go to the authorities and tell them you've been extorting money and items from refugees. You will tell give back the stolen goods and money or I will come back. I will find you and I will hurt you bad and you will die bad." I said as I felt everyone's eyes watch red droplets fall from the unyielding metal curled between my fingers..

"Fuck you!" One of the men ran toward me with a mace and swung it with no real experience.

I quickly stepped toward him and let his mace hand collide with my shoulder. He gasped in pain as his wrist snapped and the mace fell from his hand harmlessly. I threw three solid punched into his ribs and as he doubled over grabbed his head and rammed my knee into his nose sending bone shrapnel into his brain. I dropped him in disgust and pushed his corpse to the side. The rest of the group were on the verge of running but suddenly banded together in false hope.

"Well if you're so set on dying today we'll be happy to oblige." I said as Dogmeat and Alistair took my flank and Morrigan brought up the rear with a spell already charged.

The fight only lasted three minutes and the pathetic bandit band was killed to a man. We all stood a little tired but at least our way into Lothering was cleared.

"That is an interesting device. May I inquire where you came upon such a brutal weapon?" Morrigan asked pointing to the brass knuckles I was cleaning with a spare rag I took from a corpse.

"He made it himself. Apparently he was inspired by a dream of his." Alistair said as he finished cleaning his sword and shield of any immediate bodily fluid.

"Interesting." Morrigan said as she fell into thought.

"So I guess now would be the time to do it but I would like some thoughts on who we should appeal to first." I said as I pocketed my brass knuckles and sat on a nearby box.

"I believe Arl Eamon would be our best bet. If we can secure his help we could pass through the South Reach with no troubles from Loghain." Alistair offered.

"Or he could be in league with Loghain. We have no idea how deep this betrayal goes." Morrigan rebutted.

"Arl Eamon is a fair and just man. He would never betray the kingdom." Alistair defended.

"All the same. I believe our best option is to go to the other races or even the mages first. At least we know they would be unlikely to make an alliance with Loghain. Ultimately the decision lies with you." Morrigan said and both she and Alistair looked at me expectantly.

"Alistair I'm sorry to say this but I think Morrigan is right. We don't know how far Loghain's betrayal goes and if we make one bad move we're finished before we started. We have to start small. I think the Dalish will be our best bet. They are fast and mobile. If anything they can stem the Horde and slow them down so we can gather our allies." I finished while I watched as Morrigan and a hesitant Alistair nod their heads.

"Seems reasonable." Alistair said.

"It is a good plan." Morrigan agreed.

"Alright let's get going. Dogmeat! Come on girl." I shouted and Dogmeat moved from one of the wagons and moved to my side as we walked into the village.

We quickly got of the Imperial Highway and walked through the hastily erected wooden wall and refugee tents that surrounded the village. The lone templar soldier looked at Morrigan suspiciously but returned his gaze to the refugee tents as a fight broke out. As we walked further into the village I spotted an elven family which consisted of an elven man, woman, and child. The child was crying and for a split second I thought I saw Ellie standing there with her hands to her eyes. Without knowing it I walked over to the family and knelt in front of the young girl.

"What's wrong little one?" I asked softly.

The child sniffled and wiped the tears from her face as her parents hovered over us protectively although they both knew they could do nothing it was brave of them to try.

"Bad men on the Highway took all of our stuff and money." I managed to make out through her crying.

"Hush now love. The bad men are gone now and they said they are terribly sorry. They left everything they took on the bridge for their original owners." I said as I patted her head softly.

"Really?" She asked with doe like eyes.

"Yes. I think all of your stuff is too heavy though so why don't you let your mommy and daddy carry it and we can wait for them here." I suggested as I heard my group walk closer.

"I think it'd be better if we took her with us." The mother said scared of leaving her child with a stranger.

"Trust me when I say that would be inadvisable. They left very suddenly and I fear one or more of them hurt themselves and a little blood was spilled and blood is yucky right?" I asked the little girl and she scrunched up her face and nodded.

"I'll grab our things. You stay here with Allynna." The father said taking my meaning and the mother nodded.

"What are you doing?" Morrigan said as she grabbed my arm.

"Excuse me one minute, Allynna right?" I asked and she nodded.

"Be back soon." She requested and I nodded before allowing Morrigan to pull me away.

"We have no time for this. The darkspawn advance further and further every day." She said urgently.

"I understand but our priority is to help the people. If we can't do that then we have no right to be called Grey Wardens." I stated.

"You are being sentimental and it will get you killed." Morrigan said harshly.

"It hasn't yet. If you have a problem with the way I do things you can fight me and take my place or you can leave. Or third option you can accept the way I run things." I said and Morrigan's only response was a stony look and silence.

"Listen, even if I wasn't a Grey Warden I would help that family. You know why? Because if I didn't I might as well cut their own throats and I'd do it too if it came down to it. It'd be a kinder fate than leaving them to the darkspawn." I watched as Morrigan's face changed as she realized I was serious.

"You would wouldn't you?" She whispered.

"From ear to ear." I said looking back as I saw little Allynna hesitantly pet an eager Dogmeat.

"Fine. As long as I know that you are taking your responsibilities seriously." Morrigan said before walking toward the group.

I saw the father return from the highway with a small hand cart half full with boxes of clothes and food stuffs. I walked over as he picked Allynna up and sat her on the back of the hand cart.

"Thank you ser. I didn't expect anyone to help us." The man said gratefully.

"It's no problem." I said and held out my hand which he took.

I pulled him closer and discreetly handed him a purse. His eyes widened but wisely he didn't say or do anything out of the ordinary.

"In that purse is fifty sovereigns. You take that money and head across the Stormcoast. You get as far as you can away from Fereldan. You protect your little girl." I mumbled through a smile.

"And you have a wonderful day too." He said as he walked over to his family and picked up the handles on his hand cart before wheeling it back toward the Highway.

I watched them for a few seconds before ushering the group toward the Chantry Board.

"Might as well earn some money for the supplies we need." Morrigan said.

"With the added bonus of helping out the refugees." Alistair pointed in much to Morrigan's irritation.

"Let's just get going." I said and Dogmeat barked happily regardless.

We quickly took care of the requests on the board and earned some money for our troubles. After searching around for more people to help, we managed to make some spring traps to ease a young woman's mind and gave an elder woman, named Mirian, whom was in charge of the refugees some plants and items that could help some of the injured. While I was talking to her I saw something peculiar over her shoulder.

"Excuse me. Who is the prisoner?" I asked the older woman.

"A Qunari. I don't know much and he won't talk to anyone. The guards don't like to talk about it but he must have done something really bad times being what they are." The woman mentioned before rushing off in a hurry.

"Art what are you thinking?" Alistair asked cautiously.

"A Qunari would be helpful." I finished and apparently the Qunari heard me for he turned around in his cramped cage to look at me.

"My father said that the Qunari are legendary for their strength and that if one were to encounter a trained Qunari warrior the best way to kill them is with a sword in their sleep or fifty yards of open ground and a good archer or crossbowman." I said as I came to a stop in front of the cage.

The Qunari by this time had returned to his original position and began reciting something in his native tongue with his eyes closed. When he got to the last stanza he finally opened his eyes.

"You are not one of my captors. I will not amuse you any more than the other humans. Leave me in peace. " He said simply.

"I am a Grey Warden and I am seeking help in my fight against the Blight." I replied in the same manner and got the briefest of nods from the imprisoned man.

"Grey Wardens are warriors of unrivaled skill. You tell me you are one? Perhaps the order has fallen on low times." The Qunari said which caused me to chuckle.

"Says the Qunari who lost control and murdered an innocent…ah! More than just one." I said noticing the entire change in the Qunari's body language from self-assured to one of doubt and shame.

"You are right. I murdered a family. I do not deny this." The Qunari said as he did his best to retain his composure.

"Art, I agree in letting the Qunari go, well less now, but do you really want to recruit this kind of person?" Alistair said openly.

"He is a fine specimen. It would be a shame to leave him to the darkspawn." Morrigan said and I raised my hand to stop any discussion.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"I am called Sten." The Qunari named Sten found some strength in his name and stood up straighter.

"Alright Sten. I have a proposal for you. I see you are a warrior and a proud man. I find myself in need of one such person. If I unlock this cage will you help me against the Blight?" I asked only for Sten to close his eyes and begin chanting.

"Art, let's just go and start buying what we need. We have a long journey ahead of us and I'd like to make sure we have enough to eat." Alistair said but I decided to take one last chance.

"Sten either you die here in this cage in disgrace or you atone for the killings by helping prevent the death of an entire nation, maybe even the world as we know it." I stated only for the chant to continue.

"Alright." I turned toward the group and we moved back to a Tavern name Dane's Refuge where we heard a local merchant had set up.

"Find Sister Leliana. She has expressed an interest in my redemption." Sten said just loud enough for us to hear before going back to his chants.

"Well, let's find this Sister Leliana." Alistair said.

"Oh goody. A sister." Morrigan said with disdain.

"Well I thought I saw a Sister walk into Dane's Refuge." I said as we stopped by the tavern.

"Might as well since we're here." Alistair suggested.

"Do we have too?" Morrigan asked tiredly.

"Yes." I opened the door walked in followed by Morrigan and Alistair while Dogmeat wisely sat at the outside of the door.

The tavern was typical. Lots of tables and chairs with many customers drinking their cares away. I scanned the room looking for the Sister and found her by the fire drinking something warm. She was beautiful, not like the ladies of the court, but a natural beauty that gave off an approachable vibe. Her red hair was trimmed neatly around her neck and she had an air of confidence that came from being used to attention. I nodded and took a step in her direction before I heard a few chairs scraping back and a loud yell.

"Oi! Stop right there!" I turned lazily and saw three soldiers in full gear walk up to me.

"You lot are Grey Wardens aren't you?" The lead soldier pulled out a scroll to look at something.

"I nah nutin bout gre Wa'dens sers. Me sis, und brudder just 'ere to pics us up sum tings for da trip north." I lied in an accent I heard most peasants spoke with in Highever as I molded my body language to mimic an uncomfortable rustic villager in an uncomfortable setting.

"Come on Faler. He's just a no nothing refugee. Boy doesn't look old enough to shave. His brother looks like an idiot, and his sister looks like no Grey Warden I never seen. Although that's not a bad thing." The soldier behind the leader gave Morrigan a wink much to her displeasure.

"Nonsense. Even suspected Grey Wardens must be held for trial for the betrayal of the king." The leader said confidently as he pulled out a pair of shackles and with a joint sigh the two soldiers did the same.

"Do nothing I got this." I whispered and while the two initially disagreed they didn't draw their weapons.

"Sers, jus let ma giv my brudder his bok. He can do nuttin wit'out it." I said as I took off my pack and pulled out a worn copy of the Chant of Light.

"Fine. Hurry so we can be off with you." They got just into arms reach which caused me to smile.

"You gentlemen are very kind." I thanked them.

"Yeah-yeah. Wait what?" The leader asked.

I quickly jabbed the spine of the book into the leader's throat as I kicked the guard on my right into an empty table. The last soldier tried to draw his sword but was only able to pull it halfway out before I smacked the heavy book against his face. As he stood dazed I placed the book in front of his face and repeatedly punch the cover until the soldier collapsed. I turned my attention to the last soldier who had managed to get to his feet and draw his sword.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" I said holding up the Chant of Light whose pages and loose bindings were dripping with blood.

In response he screamed in rage and raised his sword and I sighed. I threw the book at him which he cut in half sending pages up in the air and blocking his vision for a few seconds which was all I needed. I quickly stalked around him in the confusion and came up from behind him.

"Where'd he go?!" He screamed and brandished his weapon in near blind rage and fear.

"Gotcha." I smiled as I wrapped one arm around his neck and locked it securely behind the other which was planted right behind my victims head.

The soldier dropped his sword and grabbed at my arms and tried to pry me off.

"You know it's funny. Everyone goes for the arms with their bare hands. Even if the person has a weapon they always use their hands. You know why?" I asked calmly.

"Fuck you!" The soldier groaned out as his nose and mouth worked hard to bring oxygen into his body.

"It's fear. Fear that blocks out the use of your brain. Did you know that the human body only has elven seconds of air in it? Can you believe that? Such a big body and only eleven seconds of natural air in it. You know I'm getting tired. I'm just going to rest a little. Join me?" I asked as if I was asking someone to go for a walk.

I gently lowered myself on one knee forcing the soldier to bend backward before his lower back rested on my left knee and I squeezed tighter. The soldier tried desperately to scratch at my face but I just leaned back. After ten seconds the soldier's body went limp and I dropped him unconscious onto the floor.

"I knew it! You're a fucking Grey Warden!" The leader finally managed to cough out.

"Yep. Now grab your friends and tell Loghain this. The Grey Wardens knows what he did." I said as I walked to the door and opened it for him.

He glared at me while rubbing his sore throat before standing up and taking his fellow soldiers out one by one. When he was finally done I closed the door and turned toward a silent tavern and a silent crowd.

"Well, got on with your business. Nothing to see here." I said threateningly and suddenly the tavern was bustling again and I ushered Morrigan and Alistair to an empty table to sit.

"I am glad you didn't kill the soldiers." A soft voice with a slight accent spoke.

I turned to see the Sister standing next to our table. I gestured to an empty chair and she nodded gratefully taking a seat.

"Yeah well they only tried to detain us. If they had tried to kill us I would have swiftly dispatched them." I said and Sister laughed slightly before stopping as she saw the serious faces on Morrigan and Alistair.

"You are serious?" she asked.

"Quite." Morrigan said already annoyed and I gave her a pointed look to drop it.

"You know I've been getting that a lot lately. Sister Liliana, I presume." I laughed and smiled at her.

"You presume correctly. What can I do for you?" She asked with a gentle smile I'm sure had won her a lot of hearts.

"I am interested in the prisoner named Sten. He has said you express interest in his redemption." I stated and watched as Sister Liliana close her eyes and breathe deeply.

"Yes I have but so far the Revered Mother has blocked all my attempts to have him released. Why what do you want him for?" She asked.

"As you heard I am a Grey Warden and surely everyone here has heard the result of the Battle at Ostegar. We lost badly. Almost all of the Grey Wardens perished under the bridge. Alistair and I are the last Grey Wardens in Fereldan and who knows when the Grey Wardens of Orlais can send aid. Loghain has obviously taken control of the kingdom through his daughter's claim to the throne. That leaves just two Grey Wardens as the only assists capable of ending the Blight. I am gathering a small group of anyone willing to work toward ending the Blight. By helping with this I believe Sten could find redemption for his crimes. He could be a vital part in saving the nation from being drowned in darkspawn blood." I finished and watched Leliana try to process the news.

"I agree that Sten would be a good addition to your cause but I will only help you if you agree to take me along as well." She said as she finished the last of her drink.

"Absolutely not! Art we cannot afford any more of these distractions especially if that distraction is a religious zealot." Morrigan said fiercely.

"Zealot? I am just offering fair terms. Besides, I am more than a sister. I had a life before entering the Chantry. Grey Warden Art I am a capable person. I will not slow down your groups progress." Sister Leliana defended herself.

Alistair just stared intently at the table being wise enough not to say anything.

"Why do you want to come with us?" I asked successfully cutting off what Morrigan was going to say next.

"I-I know this is going to sound crazy. Everyone else seems to think so but, I think the Maker sent me a vision and told me to find you and join your group." She said hesitantly.

"Uh…no offense but…that is kind of crazy." Alistair said as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"My, a fascinating story. Shall I start next with the tale of three squirrels and the wandering tree?" Morrigan asked in faux excitement.

"I know what I saw. I'm not crazy." Leliana said sternly.

"Enough." I said in a manner that chastised everyone.

"Regardless of the matter of Sister Leliana's visions we are not even close to being well off to deny her offer." I said firmly to Alistair and Morrigan before turning my attention to Leliana.

"Can you wield a knife, sword, or bow?" I asked.

"Uh-yes. Yes I can although I prefer using a bow." Leliana stammered out.

"Then you will be using a bow. Now I want all three of you to sit here while I negotiate for some supplies and some weaponry. Talk amongst yourselves, and tell each other your strengths and weaknesses. I need you all to know each other's limits both out of battle and in one." I said before standing up.

"Wait, why are you the only one that gets to go?" Morrigan asked.

"Do you have the money needed to buy a month of dry rations, armor for Leliana, Sten and myself, and weapons? I thought not." I said leaving the table to a fuming Morrigan, an outright laughing Alistair, and a giggling Leliana.

I walked up to a man surrounded by refugees. After a few minutes it finally came to my time. I quickly perused his items and bought whatever I thought we needed. Dried fruit, flour, dried jerky, and a lot of salt. I found some choice weaponry and armor and the total of it all came up to a steep price.

"Why are the prices so high?" I asked as I pulled out the required amount of currency.

"Not much left to sell. You're buying up some of the last of my dry goods and weapons. I'm the only merchant left in town and the only competition is a caravan near the Chantry that charges twice what I am." The merchant said as he gathered up the items.

"These are hard times." I said grimly as I grabbed two full pack of my purchases.

"That they are." The merchant said as he waved on another customer behind me.

I approached the table and sat the two pack down as gently as I could and even still there was a noticeably sag especially in the middle of the table.

"What did you buy? Half the village?" Alistair said as he poked one of the packs cautiously.

"Most of it is just supplies we might need. Here Leliana." I said as I fished out a set of leather armor and handed it to her.

"Oh-um. I didn't think you'd get me anything like this." She said astonished.

"Well, I just hope it fits. It's a little hard to tell your body type under those robes but I think I got your sizes." I said as I passed on of the lighter packs to Alistair while ignoring the slight flush of embarrassment on the sister's face before she shuffled off to a private room.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Alistair said as he gripped the pack.

"It's training. We need to get better, stronger, and faster as soon as possible." I said and watched as Alistair grumbled but put on the pack like a good soldier.

"Get anything for me?" Morrigan asked sarcastically only for her eyes to widen when I produced a small golden bracelet from my pocket.

"I thought of you when I saw it. It matches your eyes." I said casually as I placed it around her wrist.

"I got a Maker knows how heavy pack and she gets a damn bracelet." Alistair groaned out as he took a shaky step.

"She's prettier than you Alistair." I said as I turned away from Morrigan and pulled on the heavier pack and stood up without complaint.

"Warden I am ready." I watched as Leliana strolled up to us in her new Leather armor.

"Seems like I got the proportions right." I nodded in satisfaction.

"Yeah, yeah you did." Alistair said in a voice that left little room to guess what he was thinking.

Gone were the unflattering robes of a chantry sister with its garish reds. Replaced by tanned leather that outlined Leliana's curves and figure. The attention of the male patrons were split now evenly by Morrigan's wild and mysterious beauty and Leliana's cultured and approachable one.

"That's enough gawking you dunce. We still have things to do." Morrigan said as she cuffed Alistair behind the head and Leliana just blushed enough to be seen in the light.

"Come on." I gestured and we all moved toward the door.

I pushed the door open to see Dogmeat snap the neck of the leader of the group of soldiers that tried to detain us. The other two soldiers were out of sight and I picked up the blade that had fallen in the muck. Dogmeat took her jaws off the man's throat and panted happily.

"He attack you girl?" I asked and in response Dogmeat barked loudly with a growl.

"Yeah I thought so." I sighed before walking toward the body and picked it clean.

"Does-does he do this often." Leliana asked cautiously and both Morrigan and Alistair nodded as I finished.

"Leliana do you have any personal effects at the Chantry we need to pick up?" I asked as I pocketed a few pieces of silver.

"Yes. I have a few items which I need." Leliana said quickly.

"Alright. Let's go talk to this Revered Mother and get the key to Sten's cage and get away from this village." I said cheerfully.

We quickly made our way to the chantry and on the way we dealt with the caravan that was overcharging the refugees even in this hard time. Leliana and Alistair approved but Morrigan just scoffed and disapproved the loss of valuable time. We stopped right outside the Chantry doors when a Chasind man began shouting out horrors and warnings of the darkspawn. I quickly managed to calm him down and rallied the people. With that done we entered the chantry and gained three valuable things. A key from the local Templar Commander so we could access some built up resources, the key to Sten's cage, and knowledge of what is happening in Radcliffe from one of the knights in search of The Urn of Sacred Ashes. I gave Ser Maron a locket I had found on the corpse of a knight on the Highway. Alistair began talking about changing plans but I shot him a quick look and told him we would talk about it later when there were less ears around. He relented and quietly fumed.

We quickly made our exit and now stood before Sten's cage.

"You are back." Sten stated calmly.

"Yes and I have the key." I said as I produced a worn iron key from my pocket.

"I admit that I did not think the Revered Mother would part with it. Still if you open my cage I will fight by your side until the Blight is ended." Sten promised.

I quickly turned the key and pulled the door open. Sten hesitated for a second before stepping outside.

"Let us go. I am anxious to be away from here." Sten said and I handed him some armor I had bought from the merchant in the Dane's Refuge.

He changed into it with no mind for modesty and I handed him a longsword much to his displeasure but he nevertheless sheathed it on his hip. Suddenly I felt a tapping on my shoulder.

"We may have a slight problem. There's some refugees surrounding us and they don't look like they want a hand out." Alistair whispered urgently.

I turned to see thirteen refugees walking toward us with bad intentions written on their faces and I quickly stepped forward in front of our group while Leliana grabbed a bow hanging from the side of one of the packs, and Morrigan and Alistair readied their preferred weapons. Sten raised his sword although he looked uncomfortable with the blade.

"Gentlemen. What can I do for you?" I asked as I clasped my hands behind my back.

"I'm sorry Grey Warden. There's a bounty on your head. A bounty that could feed a lot of hungry bellies." One of the men wielding a pitchfork said.

"So you wish to take me and my party into custody to claim the reward. How large is the bounty?" I asked one of the more roguish looking ones.

"Ten sovereigns per warden. Two silvers for any person helping them." Said one of them.

"So we're looking at twenty sovereigns and six pieces of silver. That would feed a lot. Unfortunately for you I have no intention of being captured and I'm sure neither do the rest of my companions." I finished as I unclasped my hands and brought them up in an apologetic manner.

"Then we have to do this the hard way." The man with the pitchfork said.

"Well we could do that. You'd all die here of course. I mean one or two of you would be killed by arrows. A few by being lit on fire courtesy of our resident mage. The big one could probably kill three of you even in his weakened state and I'm sure my fellow Grey Warden would take down two himself and my hound would kill one as well. All in all your deaths will be fast. Of course that is if you have the good fortune to fight them. The last two guys will be facing me." I could feel the insanity bumbling on the inside of my chest and my voice was covered in it when I spoke.

"You see I can't be attacked and stalled like this anymore so that means I have to send a message to the people who have those sort of thoughts. So after I beat the two men unconscious I'll tie you up. I won't do anything drab like say break bones, or beat on you. That's brutal, barbaric and all in all doesn't carry the message across. You see my way is simple. All I need is a knife." I said as I pulled out a paring knife used for cutting the skin off fruits and I felt all eyes watch its gleaming blade as I weaved it through the air.

"Have you ever skinned a man alive? It's really something to see. When you part flesh from muscles and see how they work. It's like cords stretching and pulling and bunching up. Sure the victim shits, pisses, and curses your name but that's just part of the fun. You know what the best part is? If you do it right and have the time you can keep a victim alive for days. Which is good for my other subject because that'll be the only source of food he'll get. You will watch as your friend turns into an animal from hunger and eat the pieces I cut off you." I smiled as one of the men fall to his knees and throw up.

"Then when you've had enough I'll bury you alive in a box in an unmarked grave. Surrounded by darkness and your own haggard breathing. Could you even imagine being that cut off from the world? To know that no one is coming for you and that you're going to die in that box, alone, in pain, and totally forgotten. Not even a footnote in history. You'll scream, oh, yeah you'll scream and cry and beg for your mothers. You'll tear off your fingernails and wear down the flesh of your fingers to the bone trying to claw your way out. Eventually you'll run out of air and die but it takes a long time. Trust me on that." I said and by now even my own group was looking at me in shock but then I sheathed my knife and smiled all traces of insanity gone.

"Or I could give each of you a sovereign and you can say thank you and go back to your families." I brought up a small purse and hesitantly the refugees lined up.

They offered a hand and I placed one single Sovereign in their grasps. They quickly brought their hands to their sides as if I would change my mind and walked away. Each one said thank you and by the time the last one disappeared. My group was looking at me with slight fear.

"What?" I said turning back to look at them.

"I can't speak for everyone but your description is going to give me nightmares. You know that right?" Alistair asked, the normally tanned face was now pale.

"It was-vivid." Morrigan agreed after finding the right words.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Leliana said as she held her stomach.

"If it was your role you would make a good Recounter." Sten stated simply before looking away.

Dogmeat just let out a dry retch and I laughed.

"Well it was just all talk. I didn't want to kill people I didn't have to. I figured it would make them more willing to accept my proposal." I said as I wringed my hands together in a familiar way.

Everyone's attention shifted to my hands as they encircled each other and moved in a way that was reminiscent of choking something. I quickly realized what I was doing and slowly took my hands apart and sighed. Suddenly a series of screams and the sounds of battle echoed off the highway and as a group we quickly ran toward the noise. By the time we got there, there were dead bodies all over the ground and a group of darkspawn encroaching on a pair of dwarves.

"Sandal stay away from them!" The older dwarf yelled as he pushed the younger dwarf behind him.

I drew my sword and with a single gesture Sten, Alistar and I rammed into the flank of the unsuspecting darkspawn. I felt a few arrows nip around me and find their targets. The girl was good. A few darkspawn were frozen, set on fire, or crushed under earthen fists as Morrigan channeled magic through her body and altered reality. Eventually the only things standing was our group and the two dwarves. The older dwarf walked up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Thank you ser so much! You really saved us. I thought we were goners." The dwarf yelled out.

"It's what we do. Is your boy okay?" I asked as I saw the young boy, sandal, picked up a few items from smashed boxes.

"Yes, the boy's just a little simple but he's a genius when it comes to runes." The dwarf said proudly.

"What is your name?" I asked as I pulled my hand away.

"Oh of course! Where are my manners? I am Bodahn Feddic. I am a merchant of this caravan…well I was." Bodahn deflated slightly as he looked at the dead bodies of his employees and his destroyed wagons.

"Seems like you could use some protection." I stated as I absentmindedly kicked a plank.

"Wouldn't be able to pay much." Bodahn said.

"A discount would do fine." I replied.

"Deal." Bodahn extended a hand and I shook it firmly.

"Deal. So where are we going?" I asked as Bodahn hitched the only surviving pony to a small wagon.

"Redcliffe." Bodahn said over his shoulder.

"Shit. Hey Alistair!" I turned to see Alistair searching a body and froze when I caught him.

"You're not the only one who can do this." Alistair as he pried a strange rune out of a darkspawn's pocket.

"I got good news." I said as I walked over to him.

"What's up?" He asked and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at us.

"You're wish has been granted. We're going to Redcliffe." I sighed.

* * *

So that's chapter three. Thank you readers for following me this far. Hope you've enjoyed the ride so far. Please review.


	4. The Lords of Hounds

The Lords of Hounds

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: I finally got the chapter done and I'm very proud of the direction my story is going. Thank you all for the positive messages and reviews. Please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

"Need I remind you that this is a big risk and that we will be vulnerable if this is a trap?" Morrigan said for the hundredth time to which I sighed.

"Arl Eamon is our best chance of gaining ground among Fereldan Nobility. If he dies it doesn't matter if we gather an army of dwarves, mages, and elves. The largest remaining forces are under the thumb of the noble class. I would know. I used to be one. So trust me when I say we have to take this risk." I turned and continued walking until I took point.

"What does he mean by that?" I heard Leliana ask despite the sounds of the wagon and our marching.

"Ah. That's right you wouldn't know. Art is Art Cousland son of Brice Cousland Teyrn of Highever." I heard Alistair say and a shocked gasp came from Leliana.

"That Art? I thought it was coincidence but I thought he-" Alistair cut her off his voice alive with juicy gossip.

"Arl Howe lied. Art lived and came with…Duncan to Ostagar. He had his Joining there and he's pretty much been leading us since then." Alistair said his tone filled with respect this time.

"That explains it." Morrigan said joining the conversation.

"Explains what?" Leliana asked.

"Why he's leading us and not this dunderhead." She explained.

"What?! I'd make a good leader you know. I just chose not to." Alistair protested.

"He doesn't look the type." Leliana said.

"What does that mean?" Alistair asked offended.

"I'm not talking about you. Our leader doesn't seem the artistic type. From what I heard Art was named a master carpenter at a young age. He carved the "Living Wonders" and crafted three new instruments that only he can make. I heard he was able to make five hundred sovereigns per piano and two hundred and fifty sovereigns per guitar and violin. Nobody really knows how to play them but you know the nobility and their games. It's a status symbol to own one." Leliana said and a small silence followed.

"It would not explain his skills with a sword and fighting in general." Sten said much to the surprise of everyone.

"Tru-true. Most noble sons do not pursue swordsmanship further than a few simple lessons but, I heard Art was the premier rising knight in the nation. He won three competitions in swordsmanship, archery, and jousting last year, and all in first place." Alistair said regaining his mental footing first.

"That would not explain his anger while battling." Sten said and I could feel his eyes try to penetrate the back of my skull.

"You think he's too affected by his emotional state when he goes into a battle?" Leliana asked.

"No. That is not it. I mean his lack of anger. It is unsettling." Sten admitted.

"I agree. When he fights it's like all he is doing is removing an obstacle he can't be bothered with." Leliana said thoughtfully.

"And? He does not waste time with emotions. I find it efficient." Morrigan said with a touch of admiration.

"Of course you would. You don't know what it's like to fight hand to hand. It's….different. You are up close and personal. To see the exact moment when the life fades from your opponen's eyes. It takes a lot to kill like that and a little piece of you is just a little bit more worn after the fact." Alistair said as tiredness filled his voice.

"Alistair you've been with him the longest. Have you noticed anything different about him from when you first met him?" Leliana asked.

"Well, when we first met I got the sense that he was just trying to hold himself together. Still he seemed like a generally nice kid. We made fast friends. Now though he's like a solid iron ingot. He's grounded and I find comfort in that. One of us has to be. I sometimes see flashes of the kid I first met; however, now it's like I'm dealing with another person. In some ways I think the Battle of Ostagar hit him harder than me. He changed after that." Alistair whispered the last part but I still heard it.

"Bodahn stop moving!" I shouted out and the wagon stopped as fast it could.

"What's the problem?" Bodahn asked worriedly.

"Do you hear that?" I asked as my eyes narrowed on the trail up ahead.

"I don't hear anything." Alistair said and the rest of the party replied with similar responses.

"Exactly. We're almost to Radcliffe and I hear nothing. It's midday. The market place should be bustling and the blacksmith should be well on his way on a project. It's too quiet and there's been no foot traffic besides us." I said while drawing my longsword and the others drew their weapons as well in case this was an ambush.

"Bodahn turn the wagon around and travel back to last night's camping grounds. Dogmeat go with them." I ordered and reluctantly Bodahn and especially Dogmeat turned around and went back the way we came.

"Over this next crest should be the main road into Redcliffe. I'll scout ahead. I'll whistle if the area is clear." I turned to go but Alistair grabbed my arm.

"How do we know if it isn't?" He asked.

"Just listen for the screams." I replied before jogging down the path.

"Great." Alistair sighed.

I quickly jogged my way up the hill. As I neared the crest I got onto my stomach and crawled the rest of the way. Finally I got to the point where I could take a look over the hill. I looked up as fast I could and saw a lone and scared looking man in torn clothing guarding the bridge with a hoe. I sighed and pursed my lips together and whistled.

The man was startled and began waving his hoe back and forward defensively only to freeze as I stood up. I walked down trying to look as nonthreateningly as I could.

"A-a-are you the part of the relief force? Did Ser Matox get through?!" The man asked frantically.

"I do not know Ser Matox. I am a guard for a trader. You can put down your weapon. What's the situation?" I asked and was happy that he dropped the hoe on the ground.

"Maker…nobody knows? If nobody knows Ser Matox was probably taken and killed…if he was lucky." The man said miserably.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"It's Tomas ser." Tomas stammered out.

"Alright, let's try this again. What is happening in Redcliffe?" I asked firmly this time.

"We don't know. One night a fog rolled in. Thick as a swarm of bees. Then they came. Bodies rotting and filled with anger. On the first night they swarmed into the village and killed or took most of us. Arl Eamon's brother Teagan was luckily in the village with a few soldiers. They managed to repel them on the first night. But night after night they come at us. It's been two weeks." Tomas said despairingly as the rest of my group caught up with us.

"Is there anyone one left alive in the castle?" I asked quickly.

"We have no idea! That's where the Fog comes from." Tomas said looking fearfully at the Castle behind him.

"Well this is going well so far." Morrigan said sarcastically.

"Shut up! This is a serious situation we need to deal with." Alistair said.

"Fine." Morrigan huffed out annoyed.

"I can take you to Bann Teagan. He's in the Chantry." Tomas said as he turned and began walking down a steep hill toward the village below.

"Things just got a whole lot more complicated." I said and we followed him down to the trail.

As we walked further in the village I heard Alistair gasp a few times at burnt down buildings or the random blood stain. I had forgotten that Alistair had spent the majority of his childhood here. I tried to remember when he told me that and I think it was when the first dream of the Archdemon had occurred. We spent a good time talking while the others slept and I learned a little about Alistair's childhood and his time in the Templar Order as an apprentice. I was broken out of my musings when we reached the town center.

In the middle of the town were barricades cobbled together with what looked like anything the builders could find. We went through a narrow opening and was greeted with the sight of local militiamen and some knights eating a meager helping of fish bone soup. I called Sten over to me.

"Sten I want you to catch up with Bodahn and bring the wagon around. I'm sure these men could use a fresh merchant to trade with." I whispered and without complaint Sten exited the camp and went back the way we came.

I gestured for Tomas to continue guiding us and we quickly cut through the weary men and women that prepared for the ever oncoming night. Tomas led us into the Chantry building. Two weeks ago this had been one of the wealthiest Chantry's in Fereldan and would have been adorned with pristine wooden pews, scrubbed stone floors, and the faint smells of Andraste's Grace which when dried would be added to the small fires around the room. Now it was dirty and here and there blood covered the floor from the makeshift triage in one section of the building. The smell of infected wounds and shit overwhelmed the well-meaning scent of Andraste's Grace and only I stood without covering my nose. I was used to worse smells.

Around the building a few villagers, the too old and too young, carried about with their duties of trying to maintain the living space. The looks on their faces was one of cautious hope as we continued to a richly clothed man in the front talking to, who I guess was, the Revered Mother of this Chantry. Although saying he was richly clothed was far generous. His clothing was stained with blood and dirt, and there were holes where someone had tried to cut at him but obviously failed. As we grew closer we began hearing the end of the conversation.

"-Not enough food left." The older Revered Mother said hopelessly.

"We haven't scoured all of the village yet. There may be some food in the abandoned houses. I will send a few of the militia to scout. Please, leave it to me and attend to the wounded. Some of them…are not long for this world." The man said with regret.

"Well if its food you need I have a merchant friend of mine coming. I sent him away when I got worried about the state of the village but I sent one of my group to fetch them. It shouldn't be long." I said as I stepped forward and offered my hand to the noble.

"Thank the Maker! And thank you. I can't tell you how good it is to see a new face in these dangerous times. Tell me did Ser Matox make it with our message?" The noble who I assumed to be Teagan asked with renewed hope.

"I am sorry but Ser Matox did not send me nor did I hear of him until I approached Tomas on the bridge. He may have died." I stated somberly as Teagan sank with despair.

"How many are you?" Teagan asked as he tried to compose himself.

"More than enough." I grinned and Teagan's mouth formed into a small smile.

"It is a great kindness that you bring. I haven't had anything to smile about in so long. Neither have the rest of us. Your trader friend will be most welcomed. We are in desperate need of supplies. Food, armor, weapons, clothing, oils, and healing salves and a hundred other things." Teagan said quickly listing off the items.

"I'm sure Bodahn has enough to help but it's only a temporary fix." I said seriously.

"I know. I've been trying to work out a way into the castle but the Fog surrounds it day and night and I don't want to lose more men than I already have. If we lose a few more or our lines break again then we will be swallowed up by the undead horde." Teagan stated grimly.

"I'll see what I can do to help but first, Alistair go ahead." I gestured for Alistair to start talking and he nervously approached.

"Hey, do you remember me?" Alistair asked hopefully as Teagan's eyes narrowed and examined the young man.

"Alistair!" Teagan ran up to my fellow Grey Warden and swept him up in a hug before pushing himself back.

"I thought you were dead. Loghain said that all the Grey Wardens were killed at Ostagar and that you betrayed the King." Teagan said the last in anger, and I noticed the anger was pointed more at the mention of Loghain.

"He was lying. We lit the signal fire at the top of the tower. Loghain was supposed to lead the remainder of our army into the flank of the darkspawn instead, he ordered a retreat. He left King Cailan to die in the field." Alistair explained.

"I knew it was too perfectly pieced together to be true. Loghain came into the Landsmeet like one of those Antivan birds and tried to rally the nobles to come together but I managed to cause enough trouble to cloud up the waters. When I came back was the first day this nightmare began." Teagan finished.

"He'll pay for this." Alistair's tone spoke of vengeance but Teagan shook his head.

"Now is not the time for that. Besides even if we somehow end this nightmare most of our forces our scattered all across Fereldan on Isolde's quest to find the Urn of Sacred Ashes." Teagan said with a mixture of disbelief and sadness.

"We heard the news in Lothering. Arl Eamon is deathly sick." Leliana said adding her input.

"Yes. It is why I was sent in his stead to the Landsmeet." Teagan responded.

"Well, we should see what we can do to help. The sunlight is dying. " I said and bowed.

"Your help is most welcomed here Grey Warden." Teagan bowed as well and a sudden thought hit me.

"You wouldn't happen to know if there is a survivor here named Jetta would you."

"Jetta? Yes actually. She attends to the wounded." Teagan said.

"Thank you. I have something for her from her husband and son." My face showed my remorse and Teagan understood.

"I'll leave you too it. Alistair, it's good to know you're alive." He said before he walked over to a couple of guards.

"That was rather, impersonal." Leliana stated awkwardly.

Alistair said nothing but nodded and looked toward the makeshift triage.

"Come on." He said and walked over without us to the triage.

"Something's got in his pants." Morrigan said placing her hands on her waist.

"Leave it alone. Come on." I led us over to the triage where Alistair was holding a woman.

"Jetta?" I said as I pulled off my pack and pulled out a box.

"Maker, I knew it. I told him not to go but…he was so stubborn." Jetta dabbed at her eyes as she shakenly grabbed the box with her named carved into it.

"We're sorry for your loss. Alistair come on." I said as I put my pack back on.

I heard Alistair whisper a quick condolence before we walked away.

"We could have said more." Alistair stated stubbornly.

"She doesn't want strangers to tell her how to feel. She doesn't want us around. We did the job, we told her the absolute necessity, and we left. We are not relatives, we are not friends, and we are not part of her life. Do you understand?" I said calmly.

"I-yes I do but-" I stopped and cut the air with a quick movement of my hand.

"Good." And Alistair said nothing.

"Do you do this thing often?" Morrigan asked.

Flashes of soldiers who died under my command, blood, guts, gore, flashes of gunfire, glint of knives, explosions and all the ways of killing a human being. Then I saw myself telling their sons, daughters, mothers, fathers, grandparents, anybody close and I looked into their eyes as their hearts shattered and I heard their sobs and felt their desperate hands clutch at my clothing.

"Art! Art!" I heard a voice shouting at me and suddenly the visions ended and a worried looking Leliana was waving her hand in my face.

I grabbed the hand quickly and watched as Leliana gasp in shock.

"What?" I growled out.

"Sorry you were…gone." Leliana said grasping for words.

"Sorry. The answer is yes. I've done it a few times." I answered quickly as I released her arm.

"Alright so where are we going?" Alistair asked.

"You might want to talk to the Mayor." A young female's voice offered, a quick sniffling sound followed and I turned to see a teenage girl.

"Sorry I overheard you talking and, I thought he would be a good person to talk to. He runs the militia." The teenage girl sniffed and wringed a well-used hanky between her hands.

"Thank you. Is there anything we can do for you?" I asked.

"No, I just…it's my brother. He ran off this morning and left me a note. I think he went to our house…I'm too scared to go out there…" She finished a tear ran down her face and she dabbed at it before looking down.

I stepped forward and placed a finger under her chin and lightly lifted her face up.

"Don't be afraid or embarrassed to cry. Otherwise nobody will know if anything is wrong. I'll find your brother and make sure he's safe. Okay?" She nodded with a frown on her face and I felt like she need more encouragement.

"There's a strength in you. I see it. You got your brother here that night and you protected him ever since haven't you?" She nodded once more and a few tears spilled down her face.

"You did your job like a good older sister. Now let me do mine as a Grey Warden. I'll bring your brother back home. Now all I want in return is a smile. Can you do that for me?" My request seemed to surprise her but she quickly recovered and a gentle and shy smile appeared on her face.

"Good girl." I turned and opened the door before walking out with my group close behind.

"Maker, you show up and immediately find the closest damsel in distress and offer to find her lost brother. It's like you came straight out of a story book." Leliana said whimsically.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." I said with an unseen smile on my face and the smell of wild flowers floated in the back of my mind.

From there we talked to the mayor and after a few gruff words figured the men were in need of decent weaponry and repairs but the local blacksmith was on a drinking bender after hearing his daughter was in the castle on the first night. I immediately talked to the man and I promised him that I would find his daughter no matter what. With that promise he opened his door and got the forge ready for a long day of work. After that Bodahn, Sandal, and Sten came in with Dogmeat on their heels. Their arrival was well received and many of the soldiers bartered for what they needed. I pulled the mayor aside and asked him if the men needed anything more and he said a few drinks of ale might help. He directed me to a tavern that overlooked the entire area. He said it was one of the better secured buildings and when I arrived I found myself agreeing. I met the tavern owner and the overworked bar waitress. After sliding the waitress some money to get out of Redcliff I pointed my attention to a lone elven man the waitress had pointed out.

"Berwick we need to talk." I said as I slide my way into the booth across from him.

"Excuse me? I don't even know you. Can you please leave I'm waiting for my brother." Berwick said angrily.

"We both know that isn't true. You see my associate over there?" I pointed to Leliana who raised a hand and moved her fingers back and forward the way a noble lady does.

"What about her?" Berwick asked pointedly.

"She says you're not who you say you are and I believe her more than I do you. So who are you really?" I asked and watched as Berwick's mouth tightened up.

"Alright, alright. I see how this works." I pulled out a sovereign and laid it flat on the table.

"Who do you work for?" I asked and watched as Berwick looked at the piece of gold before looking up at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Berwick said and pushed the coin back at me.

"Alright. I guess we have to do this the hard way." I sighed and slumped down in my chair.

"What's the hard way?" Berwick gave a condescending smile.

"You ever torture a man? No, I can see you haven't. There's a look in a person's eyes." I raised a dagger from under the table and pointed it at his eyes.

"A strange look to some but a good mark to search for in colleagues. You don't have them so I'll give you some advice. First, never start with the head. The subject gets woozy and can't feel the next thing." I continued.

"What are you going on about?" Berwick stammered and stopped when I slammed the blade into the table with a harsh blow.

"Hush. I'm talking. Now second thing is you do not go for the most damage. The point is to inflict as little damage as possible but increase the amount of pain given." I reached out and gave him a resounding smack which caused his face to turn and hit the nearby wall.

"What is wrong with you!" He screamed as he held his face.

"See. Minimal effort, large result, and no permanent damage but bigger reaction." I said as I grabbed his arm and dragged his arm toward me, the move caught him unawares and his chest slammed against the table.

"What are you doing?!" Berwick screamed out.

"I'm going to show you what a hand without a finger looks like." I said calmly as I pried the dagger out of the wood and brought it to his hand.

"Yo-wouldn't!" He screamed as he tried to pull his hand away.

"I wouldn't?" I pressed the blade against his finger and a line of blood appeared.

"ALRIGHT! It was Howe!" He screamed and I paused.

"Howe…ARL HOWE?" I announced each word with rage.

"Well not him. A man came. He said he worked for Arl Howe. He even had his signet ring!" Berwick shouted desperately.

"What did he want you to do?" I asked quietly.

"He said to send him a letter about the state of the village. I managed to get one letter out about a day before the blasted Fog rolled in." Berwick said rapidly, and I let go of his arm and sat back down in my chair.

"Is Arl Howe connected to Loghain?" I asked as Berwick rubbed his hand.

"You honestly don't know? Arl Howe has been Loghain's pet dog since he came back from Ostagar." Berwick said and I felt my hands grip the arms of my chair with enough force to bend the wood.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Morrigan looking down at me with a look similar to concern and I realized like a brand new lover she was trying her best to comfort me. I looked down at my hands and found them together grabbing and tearing at one another like two dogs desperate to kill and survive. I pulled them apart with all of my willpower and looked back at Berwick who seemed terrified.

"Here's what you're going to do. You will fight tonight with the rest of us. Then you will bring yourself to Bann Teagan and tell him what you told me. If you fail to do any of these things I will kill you slowly." I said finally regaining some composure and Berwick nodded quickly.

"Good." I said and found myself with nothing left to say.

I stood up and felt the knots in my body pull at my muscles and I felt like I wanted to kill something. Instead I walked outside and ran my fingers through my hair.

"What happened in there?" Alistair said as he came closer.

"Nothing. We got a somewhat skilled failed spy who will fight with us and who has told us what we already suspected." I said blowing out some air.

"No I get that, but what happened to you? I've never seen you look like that before. I've seen you angry or upset but, you looked like an-" Alistair said but Morrigan cut him off with a touch on his shoulder.

"Like an animal?" I asked as I turned toward them.

"Well. Yes." Leliana said hesitantly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I said as I rubbed my face with my hands.

"You didn't scare us." Leliana tried to assure me but I didn't buy it.

"Well then you are a braver group of people than most who see it. In their defense though it's usually before I kill them." I said in a joking manner before noticing their faces.

"Not helping huh?" I asked as they all shook their heads.

"No not at all." Alistair said.

"Well, come one we still have a town to save and a boy to find." I said and the others nodded.

We moved away from the tavern and went back into the village and talked to the mayor who had one last task for us. He told us that Ser Perth, one of the senior knights in charge of the few knights who came back, needed to speak with us. For what, he didn't know but he left the matter up to me. We met the knight near the windmill on a hill not far from where we entered the town. He requested for us to ask the Revered Mother for holy protection for tonight. We could all feel it. Tonight would either break the town or save it. We quickly agreed knowing that protection imaginary or real would be most welcome.

"Alistair." I said as we continued down the hill toward the village.

"Yeah?" He asked over his shoulder.

"I want you to go and take Leliana and Morrigan with you to talk with the Revered Mother. I will start the search for the girl's brother." I requested.

"What's the problem?" Leliana asked.

"The Maker and I don't see eye to eye." I said in a steady tone.

"I don't understand. We should look toward the Maker for guidance and protection especially in these dark times. Not distance ourselves from him." Leliana said.

"I see you don't share my opinion. It's fine. All the same Alistair see what the Reverend Mother can do for the Knights and I'll search for the missing boy. I'll meet you in the camp center by the time the sun dips below the hill." I said we continued walking.

We separated once we entered the main camp and I decided to start my search for the boy on the houses on the water. Most of the houses had doors busted in, their splintered door frames hung off rusted hinges. I checked each one only to find blood smears on the floors and on the walls. The food sat rotting in bowls or on plates. Nobody was prepared for the attack. The few houses that had doors were nailed shut or locked. I knocked a few times only with silence as replies. I eventually stumbled upon an abandoned shop which looked like it supplied fishing boats. It was no surprise that I would find oil in barrels. Night fishing is very popular in Redcliffe, so I've read. I immediately made a mental note to tell the mayor to lug some of the barrels to defensive positions.

After the fishing shop I checked a few more houses before I finally came to the last one. I checked the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. I felt the dagger in a hidden sheath up my leather armor sleeve and stepped inside. The daylight streamed through a nearby window so I didn't need a candle. I moved through the house surgically dicing it up into neat little proportions. I was on my way up the stairs when I heard something that sounded like a sneeze emanating from a nearby wardrobe.

"Who's there?" I approached the wardrobe and reached for the doors only for a small boy to jump out.

"Get away from me!" He screamed waving a broom.

"Calm down kid!" I grabbed the broom and pulled it from his grasp.

"What do you want? Why are you in my home?!" He screamed as he stepped back against the wardrobe and I raised my hands in a placating manner.

"Your sister asked me to find you."

"Kaitlyn did?" The boy finally calm down but a morose look fell on his face.

"Yes, she did…what's your name?" I asked as I kneeled down to eye level.

"I'm Bevin. I…just wanted to find my grandfather's blade and use it to defend the town…but I wasn't strong enough to lift it so I locked it back into father's chest. I tried to be brave just like everyone else but I couldn't do it. I'm a coward. I can't even lift a stupid sword." Bevin cried and he covered his face in shame.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and he looked at me from between his fingers. His red eyes had a look I was familiar with. He was lost and he needed guidance.

"Part of bravery is doing what needs to be done even if you don't know if you can complete your task. You set out to do something and you did it. That's more than I can say for most people I meet. I see in you the courage and valor of a man destined for great things. As a man inspired by your courage let me wield your grandfather's blade in tonight's battle. In this way you will be there and you will protect your sister." I watched as Bevin dropped his hands and though he still cried he brought a key out from under his shirt and handed it to me.

"Thank you Bevin. I will wield it with distinction. Your family and your sister will be proud. Now go back to the Chantry. Your sister Kaitlyn misses you a lot." Bevin nodded and quickly ran out the door and closed it shut behind him.

I went up the stairs and into the lone bedroom. Near the bed was a chest on the floor. I opened the lock with the key and inside I found a beautiful longsword in an unfamiliar shape. I lifted the blade and was surprised at its weight despite its lithe design. The sheath was embossed with a name, The Green Blade. I stood up and drew the sword and immediately the air around me was filled with a comfortable warmth. The blade was scratched and worn from many battles but it remained sharp, strong and flexible and I did an experimental quick slash. The blade whistled through the air cleanly and seemed to hum happily as if it was glad to be used once more. I sheathed the blade and attached it along my back since my hip was already occupied with a longsword I had bought from Bodahn.

I exited the house and made my way back. As I passed one of the locked houses I heard a commotion and I quickly walked up to the door. I placed my ear along the wood and heard faint mumblings. I tried the door again but as I did the mumblings stopped. Fed up I tried to pick the lock but it jammed. I sighed and stood up.

"Fuck it." I stepped back before sending my foot crashing into the door where the lock was.

The door slammed open and I saw three men, two humans with an exotic looking Great Sword between them and a dwarf wearing armor directing them. Immediately the two humans dropped the blade and fumbled for their weapons but I already had a sword out.

"What are you doing you fools I paid a fortune for that blade!? And you! First you kick open my door and then you draw a weapon. We've done nothing to you!" The dwarf screamed out.

"You must be Dwyn. The mayor said there were a few men out here that wouldn't help fight and I see you are with stolen property." I said with a cocky grin.

"Stolen? What are you talking about? And why should I help these people? Nobody's paying me to do it." He shouted out angrily.

"That sword. It isn't made for humans or dwarves. Only a Qunari can wield a blade that big. I also happen to know the weapon. See a friend of mine lost a similar blade. Asala…it's the same name on the blade." I pointed out at the wavy lines that represented the Qunari's written language still, Dwyn just shrugged.

"I paid for it, it's mine. Unless you plan to pay for it I suggest you leave before we get angry." Dwyn said as he grabbed a mace from a nearby table.

"Fine." I sheathed the longsword.

"Really? That's all?" Dwyn asked somewhat surprised.

"I'm a reasonable man. I'm not about to kill people if another solution can be applied. How much for the blade and how much for your services for the fight tonight?" I asked.

"I paid a fortune for the blade and my men and I aren't cheap. I'd say three hundred sovereigns." Dwyn said with a roguish grin on his face.

"How about thirty?" I offered.

"Thirty! Bah. I couldn't be troubled to kill one of those things out there and sell this sword for only thirty." Dwyn said angrily.

"I was being generous I'll give you ten sovereigns and your lives." I said seriously.

"Get the fuck out of here." Dwyn gritted his teeth like a dog.

In response I reached out for the door and shut myself inside with them.

I came out ten minutes later with blood on my leather gloves and Asala over my shoulder. I walked back to the town center where the last of the men were bartering for goods. I watched as Sten's eyes widened and he pushed over three men as he made his way over to me. I quickly took Asala off my shoulder and with some effort held out the blade in my hands.

"Can I?" Sten asked in shocked awe.

"It's your blade Sten. Take it. It's not getting any lighter." I said half-jokingly well maybe a little less than half as I felt my arms start to strain.

Sten lifted it up with no problem with one hand. The grip melded into his palm and I could see now why fighting with anything other than this Great Sword would have been uncomfortable and distracting. It extended his reach, it protected his flank, and it was his way to shape the world around him. I watched as he did some practice strikes and like everyone in the center of the camp was stunned at how fluid the movements were. Each attack led into another and if it were to connect the opponent would be nothing but mulched meat. Finally after building up a light sweat Sten stabbed it into the ground and look back at me before looking down at his sword.

"Strange…I had almost forgotten it. Completion." He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply like a man saved from drowning.

"Are you sure you are a Grey Warden? I think you must be an Ashkari to find a single lost blade in a country at war." Sten said and he smiled for the first time since I met him.

"So what are your plans now?" I asked and motioned for the militiamen to disperse.

"I should put Asala to use, and I could deliver a much more satisfying answer to the Arishok if the Blight was ended. Don't you agree?" Sten said as his smile formed into a grin.

"I'm glad to have you Sten. I'm going to count on you tonight to lead the men down here while we try to stem the tide up on the ridge." I said as I clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"You gave me purpose once more. Thank you Grey Warden Cousland." Sten said and nodded his head.

I nodded back knowing he would never use my first name. I looked up the hill and saw Alistair, Leliana, and Morrigan walking toward us.

"So, how was helping the Knight Perth?" I asked.

"We gave the knights amulets blessed by the Reverend Mother. Not sure what good it'll do but if they believe something is watching and protecting them they are more eager to fight." Alistair reported.

"How goes the search for the boy?" Leliana asked.

"Well first I found some oil in a fishing shop near the waters edge. Should provide a stable fire and increase our defenses. I found the boy in his home and he should be in the chantry by now. I was just about to check up on him after giving Sten his blade." I said happily and Alistair whistled at the Great Sword in Sten's possession.

"Where did you find it?" Alistair asked.

"Some duster was trying to overcharge me for it so I put him in the dirt where he belongs." I said with a vicious smile.

"I may be a duster but at least I ain't a milk drinker boy." The gruff voice of Dwyn startled most of the militia man and all eyes were on the bruised and beaten dwarf and his two men.

"Mayor Murdock I was able to procure the help of Dwyn and his mercenaries. I paid his fee and he and his men will happily fight for you." I said to a startled mayor who coughed in his hand before giving orders to Dwyn.

"Don't tell me you got in a fight." Morrigan said disapprovingly.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were worried about me Morrigan." I grinned at her as she scoffed.

"If I'm worried about anything it would be you dying and then having to follow Alistair in the vain hope that he'll somehow managed to save us all." She said scathingly.

"I'd make a good leader I'll have you know." Alistair defended himself.

"And I'd make a wonderful wife." Morrigan stated as she let out an unladylike snort.

"I don't know. Strong willed, focused, disciplined, intelligent, a good speaker, no physical deficiencies that I could see, not afraid to be tough, and…what?" I said after looking up from my upturned fingers and seeing the shocked faces of my companions.

"Just-uh-you know what nothing." Alistair said and the others agreed with him.

"Alright, well, I'm going to tell the Mayor about the oil. I'll be back in a second." I said and walked over to the mayor.

"He must watch you very closely." Leliana's tone very much resembled a gossiping teenage girl.

"So?" Morrigan said impatiently.

"Do you think he watches you for a reason?" Leliana asked almost squealing.

"Reason? If it is for any reason it is because he is a man and he wants to have sex with me." Morrigan stated while looking at her nails.

"WOW. That's pretty blunt." Alistair sputtered out.

"If the truth is not to your liking I could tone it down for your tender sensibilities. I see the truth in people. Play dress up and host parties all you like but when it comes down to it we are animals enslaved to savage needs." Morrigan said nonchalantly.

"You must fall in love sometime. You might change your answer." Leliana said happily and her orlesian accent bled through adding a type of cuteness to the statement.

"Love. Bah. What use is love?" Morrigan asked irritated once more.

"I couldn't tell you for I am me. Even if I were to describe my version of love you would scoff and call it pointless. No. One cannot learn about love from the experience of others but from the experiences that happen directly to oneself." Leliana finished and Alistair clapped.

"Hmph. Love is weakness. I do not seek it and mores the fool looking for it from me." Morrigan said and the group knew that was all they were going to get for now.

"-and make sure your men don't spill it on themselves!" I shouted over my shoulders and was satisfied when I heard a grunt of acknowledgment.

"So what did I miss?" I asked and watched as the group looked everywhere but at me.

"Alright…I'm going to go and check on the girl and her brother you wait here." I said awkwardly and walked into the Chantry.

It took a second but my eyes adjusted to the dim light. I spotted Bevin standing on a nearby pew waving at me. I waved back with a smile and walked over. Katlyn stood up and bowed at me and when she stood up straight a beaming smile was pointed at me.

"Thank you so much for your help in finding my brother." She said happily.

"No problem. Thank you for letting me borrow your grandfather's sword. I will return it after the battle. After all a family heirloom should stay with family." I said with a half sad smile.

"What's wrong?" Bevin asked.

"I once had a sword that had been in my family for a long time. I was younger then. Foolish. I should have kept it but I was angry and upset. I sold it." I mentioned with slight shame in my voice.

"Well, keep this one. Please. I can't pay you in anything and this is the only thing of value we have left." Katlyn offered but I shook my head and smiled.

"You two are kind but this is rightfully yours and I promise you I will return it after the battle and pay a generous fee for the loan of such a mighty weapon." I said with a tone that left no room for argument.

"I-fine. But you better come back. We're counting on you…Grey Warden." Katlyn said with a slight blush on her face.

"You can count on me." I said neutrally and with that I turned and left the Chantry only to turn around when the door opened right behind me and Teagan appeared.

"Breaking hearts already Grey Warden?" Teagan said but I could hear the distinct crunch of glass under his fake cheerful tone.

"I don't encroach on a friend's woman. It's not my style." I said calmly as I looked at the setting sun.

"She's not-what? I. Is it that obvious?" Teagan sighed defeated.

"Is she really your woman?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, well, not quite…I see her sometimes while I'm in the village and every time I see her it's like the world suddenly has meaning." Teagan explained and grasped at the air trying to find the words to explain what he felt.

"Like the world is finally clear and you know what to do and that every second you spend not being with her is a second you could live without." I said and Teagan's eyes widened.

"Exactly. But I am afraid of rejection. I, Bann Teagan Guerrin, am afraid of that woman. I mean I'm older than her by a good span of years. How could she even wish to be with me?" Teagan sighed as he whispered out his fear and his greatest secret.

"If you're afraid it's a good thing. It means you know you stand to lose something amazing. My advice, approach her. Learn about her. Respect her. Make her laugh and smile, and spend your days with the sun on your faces and joy in your hearts. She will come to love you. Katlyn is just that sort of girl. She doesn't care about your status or how many sovereigns are in your purse. She certainly doesn't care about age. She's a rare breed of woman. The best kind of woman. You would do yourself a great injustice by missing the chance to be with said woman." I said and watched as he nodded.

"You are very knowledgeable in this field. I am surprised to find someone well versed in love at your age." Teagan admitted ruefully.

"I have suffered a lot for that knowledge." I said as memories of Art Tack's life flashed by in less than a millisecond and the death of Iona played once more in my head.

"I see. Thank you Grey Warden, sorry I never got your name." Teagan said with embarrassment.

"It's Cousland. Art Cousland." I said briskly before walking down the stairs to my group.

"What did you say to Teagan? He looked like a fish grabbed from the lake." Alistair said with a laugh.

"I told him who I am. But that's not what we need to focus on. The sun is going down and it's time to prepare. Sten, Dogmeat, Bodahn and Sandal. I want you to stay down here to protect the village should any of them get past us. Morrigan, Leliana, Alistair and I will join with Dwyn and his men, along with the Knights, and the spy Berwick and hold the pathway into the village. It's going to be a hard fight. These villagers have done enough dying. Now it's our turn to deal out a little death." I grinned and I watched as even the nearby militiamen stood taller after hearing my little speech.

"Sten I leave you in charge. Take care of everyone. My group lets go." I watched as Sten nodded before walking over to the Mayor.

"Art come on." Leliana said as Alistair took point.

We got to the top of the hill just as the last inkling of light was extinguished and suddenly howls echoed from the Castle. I watched as the castle unleashed the Fog and it crawled over the ground like a living thing.

"Leliana and Berwick, I want you to stand on the boxes behind us and get a better vantage point. There's a torch nearby so use the special arrow Ser Perth gave you when we got up here. Morrigan I want you behind the main battle group so that you can survey the area and provide backup where it is needed most. Alistair and I will hold the line with the rest of the remaining Knights and Dwyn's people." I stated and they all nodded.

"Alright, from what I hear of their tactics they are going to come at us like a wave and like the shore we must be the ones they crash on. We need to stop the main advance here. If we do not we have no hope of surviving this night." I said and once more they nodded this time with the weight of the consequences on their shoulders.

Alistair and I joined the soldiers a hundred feet in front of hedgehogs so named for the multiple spikes that made up its ball shaped body which also substituted as legs. In between each hedgehog stood a barrel of oil which were drenching the ground from ax wounds. The Fog finally dragged its way to the edge of where the hedgehogs were placed. The same place it always stopped before they came. Suddenly the air was filled with savage growls and the sound of weapons dragging on the ground. The smell of rot and pus filled the air and I found myself reminded heavily of Point Lookout. Suddenly I caught the sight of one of the creatures. It looked like a man but his flesh was torn and grey. Maggots wiggled out of its wounds and blood covered his mouth. He was naked and in his hands was a foraged wooden club made out of what I assumed was a table leg. Suddenly he brought his head back and screamed. The sound was halfway between nails being grounded up underneath a mill stone and the sound of primal aggression.

Suddenly more of the creatures showed up. Each disfigured and damaged in their own ways. The Fog obscured many of the details but I could still see row after row of them lining up with no end in sight. Just like always I felt a calm sweep over me. I was home in battle. I was in my own skin once more and I liked it. I felt powerful and as I watched the first wave shamble toward us in a half run, half walk, I grinned.

"Remember your families! Remember your home! Remember all the lives it took to get you here to this point in time!" I screamed out and the men yelled in chorus bolstering each other's courage as the running corpses ran into the hedgehogs but more kept coming.

"How dare they think they can step up and challenge us?! Mighty knights of Redcliffe do you approve?!" I demanded.

"No!" They answered.

"Men of Redcliffe! Would you let them take the land you worked your blood, sweat and tears into? Will you let them take your women and children to be slaughtered!?" I cried out.

"No!" They screamed and they gnashed their teeth and rapped their weapons against their shields.

"In Orlais they call us Lords of Hounds in jest! They mock our blood and yet we pushed them over the mountains did we not!?" I said letting their old hatred fill their bodies.

"Yes!" The men cried and I could feel their pride rising.

"If we could defeat the mightiest nation in the known world we can win this battle! We can win this night! We could end this once and for all! Are you with me!?" I screamed and the sounds of our voices shook the very ground beneath our feet and the cheers down below joined our howls.

Meanwhile the wave of ghouls were closing the distance. I pulled The Green Blade off my back and picked up a hastily made shield, more a block of metal really, and fastened it to my left arm.

"Charge!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and ran forward.

The two opposing sides screamed at each other and the sound of the lines crashing together was deafening. My body moved on instinct weaving, slashing and blocking. The men screamed in tongues and the ghouls gnashed their teeth. Swords tore through flesh and makeshift weapons tried to kill us but although the work of the blacksmith was hasty it was solid and many a man was saved from a killing blow due to chainmail or a shield. Still some were injured but thankfully none were killed outright. In fact we pulled together and we overcame one weakness with the strength of each other. Wave after wave of ghouls crashed into us. We started growing tired. More mistakes happened and combat fatigue wore on us.

I quickly sliced the head off a ghoul who made the mistake of stepping too close to me. I turned and waved a white rag in the air. I waited and was rewarded for my patience as I saw a small flame was lit in the distance and sent soaring over our heads. The arrow landed true and the oil barrels caught fire sending the nearby ghouls to the ground from the explosions as each barrel exploded into glorious fire balls. We quickly mopped up the remnants on our side and stood, whole, as we watched the ghouls stumble into the fire and try in vain to reach us.

"Take a break! Patch your wounds and carry the ones too hurt to fight to the windmill Leliana will take care of them." I ordered out and the weary men pushed themselves to the task.

"Not bad." I turned and saw Alistair dig his blade into the ground and drink some water from his water skin.

"The flames have bought us time." I spoke as I watched lines of ghouls writhe uselessly in the fire.

"Yes. Although, I think we may come to the end of it soon. Redcliff was a big village but its population wasn't large like the city of Amaranthine. How many do you think we killed? Three hundred? How many did these men kill already the nights before? This can't go on forever. Yes my friend I think this is the last of it." Alistair said quietly.

We watched as the flames lapped hungrily at the rotting fat of the dead. The smell was horrible but I knew that for each one dying in the flames a few more men would get to see tomorrow.

"Sers! We need help!" I turned to see Tomas clad in armor run up the hill.

"What's the matter!?" I yelled as I approached him.

"The ghouls are coming from the lake. Your companion Sten is holding them but with most of the experienced men up here, the militia are having a hard time holding the horde back." Tomas explained breathlessly.

"I got this. You go." Alistair said with more maturity than I'd ever heard from him before.

"Tomas let's go!" I yelled at him before running down the hill.

We ran toward the town center and immediately I could hear the roar of battle. I saw the sloping roofs of the houses beside us and ran for them.

"Where are you going?!" I heard Tomas scream.

"Taking a short cut! Meet you down there!" I jumped and managed to leap across the gap from the hill to the roof below me.

I quickly jumped from roof to roof getting closer to the ground above the battle. As I got to the last roof I was barely about the roaring militia and the moaning ghouls.

"Men of Redcliffe! Rally to me!" I roared as I jumped down, The Green Blade practically sung as I sank it into the body of the ghoul below me.

With renewed vigor the militia rallied upon my position and we fought shoulder to shoulder. I watch as Sten cleaved through groups of ghoul and the feral snarl matched my own as I backed him up. We ducked and sliced and dodged. Our lethality knew no bounds and eventually we paused back to back breathing heavily as blood fell from our weapons. Suddenly there was nothing but silence. It was deafening and my ears rang but as each men stared at each other in disbelief the realization had kicked in. We had survived. All of us. We had survived. Suddenly I heard a whisper and it cut the air like the first time I played the piano on my mother's name day.

"warden." The whisper spoke and it seemed as if it held the voice of every man on the field.

They all turned toward me and even Sten stepped back to join the masses. Their emaciated faces haggard from weeks of fighting, sleeplessness, and starvation held nothing but respect. Then the men whispered one by one. I watched as their lips moved. Warden they spoke.

"warden. Warden. WARDEN!" They cried out growing louder and louder as they spoke as one.

Suddenly the cries came from above and I looked up to see Alistair and the men, with Leliana and Morrigan joining the voices. Warden they shouted. Warden they cried. Warden they thanked. It was at this moment, this perfect and beautiful moment that the darkness was pierced by an orange glow. The night sky slowly backed away from us and the Sun rose magnificently. I raised a hand and the cries were silenced. I turned and looked at the sun and the others joined me. The Sun crept higher and higher into the sky and its rays inched closer to us. When it hit our skins we shivered and we screamed for ourselves. Some laughed, some cried, some just sat down in shock. I did neither and I watched Teagan approach me. His armor was dented and broken in some areas but he came out relatively unscathed. His weapon was nicked and scratched and covered in blood and I suddenly barked out a laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"You have a finger in your hair." I laughed once more as I watched Teagan brush at his hair frantically.

We all laughed and even Teagan gave a chuckle as he found the offending digit and threw it on the ground. Then we got to work, we dragged a total of three hundred bodies plus change to the docks. We stacked ten to a boat and sent them into the water. The current dragged the boats further and a group of arches lit each one dutifully. A time of mourning was issued and finally all of us, men, women, and children migrated back to the center of the camp. Some of the older men and women had made breakfast and with Bodahn's supply we ate and drank heartily.

I wiped at my skin with a freshly damped rag and tried to get all the blood off but like always it stuck and clung to me. Suddenly Teagan's hand was on my shoulder and he nodded for me to follow him. I stood up and the crowd grew silent as they watched me climb the steps with Teagan. My group already stood assembled and when I reached the top of the stairs Teagan turned to the crowd and I followed suit.

"If you told me yesterday morning that we would still be here I would have laughed in your faces. We were at the end of our ropes and our supplies. We fought long and hard against these creatures for the last two weeks growing weaker each night. Still we, men of Redcliffe with iron in their bones, stood and faced our fate like men and we did not flinch as we looked death in the eyes." Teagan started and the men agreed and nodded their heads.

"Then the Grey Wardens came. The very Grey Wardens that Loghain had said had betrayed our King and my nephew. But as we know actions speak louder than words ever could. This Grey Warden brought us food and medicine through his friend Bodahn Feddic. This Grey Warden gave us our blacksmith back to provide the same weapons and armor that kept us alive last night. And this Grey Warden brought back hope to nourish our souls!" Each point Teagan made he gestured toward me and the crowd punctuated his points with cheers.

"Has he acted the villain?" Teagan asked the crowd.

"No!"

"Has he acted like a betrayer?"

"No!"

"Did he run when he heard our plight?"

"No!"

A man stood in the middle of the crowd and I recognized him as one of the archers.

"When I fell he stood over me and protected me from the ghouls." He screamed out as another man stood.

"If it wasn't for his shield I'd be cut in half." This man, a knight, screamed out.

One by one each man stood. They told their stories and to be honest the battle was so blurry I don't remember half of the actions they claimed I did. Still when they were finally done every man had stood up and the wounded did their best to stand tall.

"For the first time, we lasted a night with no casualties." Teagan's statement cut through the air like an arrow.

"So I ask you now. No I beseech you. Name this Grey Warden, no, name Art Cousland! Our champion of Redcliffe." The crowd grew silent as who I was dawned on them.

"Cousland!" A young voice shouted and I watched as Bevin stepped on a box and shoved his fist in the air.

"Cousland!" And this time the entirety of the people gathered shouted it and raised their hands in the air and continued for a long time until Teagan held up his hands and once more the people fell silent.

"Then on behalf of Redcliffe, I Bann Teagan, grant you Grey Warden Art Cousland the title of Champion of Redcliffe." Teagan said and the people shouted in acceptance.

I waved at the people and bowed humbly with Teagan.

"Look for me near the windmill. I have something to show you." He whispered before standing back up and gestured for the Reverend Mother to say a prayer.

I moved closer to my group and told them what Teagan told me. As the people feasted and drank their cares away I walked over to where Bevin and Katlyn sat. They smiled happily at me and I returned it.

"I believe this belongs to you." I untied The Green Blade from my back and handed it to Bevin who gasped openly as he gripped the Longsword.

"And this is for you." I handed her a purse which she quickly tucked away.

"Thank you Grey Warden." Katlyn said respectfully as she bowed.

"Thank you for lending me the blade." I said to her before I kneeled down to Bevin's eye level.

"Bevin, I'll tell you something my father told me a when he gave me my first sword. I pass them to you now. Listen well and these worlds will guide you in all areas of life. Never draw your blade unless you intend to use it. Never strike an innocent. Never fight without knowing you could lose. Finally, protect your sister. It's your job now." I watched as Bevin nodded and clutched the blade tighter.

I stood up and I said my farewells and went to catch up with my group who were already halfway up the hill. I caught up with them just as they reached the windmill and found Teagam standing near the door to the windmill.

"So what's this about?" I asked.

"Redcliffe castle has always been labeled unsiegable. The high hills while numerous cannot support siege equipment, the walls are dwarven built and there is no way to cut off the duel supply lines without risk of losing a lot of men." Teagan spoke regretfully and it dawned on me.

"You know a way in without assailing the front." I said accusingly.

"Yes. Inside is a trapdoor that leads to an entrance into the dungeon." Teagan explained and I found myself grabbing the front of Teagan's armor and slamming him against the windmill's wall.

"You could have ended this as soon as it began!" I screamed in his face.

"With what? A handful of untrained villagers!? The castle was full of those blasted things. Don't you think I already tried!? I sent some of the best men I knew in there and they all died. That was a week and a half ago. One of them managed to find a way back but he was half dead from blood loss. They ate his fucking arm." Teagan said and I dropped him when I felt Alistair grabbed my shoulder.

"Fine. So what is the plan?" I asked finally calming down.

"Enter the dungeon and that should lead you past the servant quarters. The Fog started there so the answers should lie in the castle. Now that we've depleted their numbers you should be able to cut through whatever defenses remain. Here is the key." Teagan finished and handed an iron key to me.

"I apologize for my rash actions." I said after a few seconds of silence.

"Please, it is fine. I-Isolde?" Teagan whispered out in disbelief.

We turned and saw a pretty blonde woman with a single guard running toward us.

"She probably still hates me." Alistair said as they finally stopped a few feet away from us.

"Isolde, how are you alive?! You were in the castle since the first night." Teagan exclaimed in disbelief.

"I do not have a lot of time. Teagan you must come with us to the castle now." Isolde said as she caught her breath.

"I don't understand. What is happening?" Teagan said and grabbed Isolde by her shoulders.

"It's Conner. Something has come over him. He's not the same but he's still my little boy." Isolde cried out.

"What's wrong with Conner?" Alistair asked worriedly and finally Isolde seemed to notice us.

"Alistair…and who are you people?" Isolde asked although her main concern was Alistair and I could see a look of jealousy, and anger in her eyes.

"Lady Isolde." Alistair said curtly.

"We are Grey Wardens. We came to gain the help of Arl Eamon and found Redcliffe in this state. Does Conner have anything to do with what has happened here?" I asked only for Isolde to become tight lipped before she turned toward Teagan.

"Teagan you need to come with us. I am afraid I am no longer able to keep him in check." Isolde said once more.

"I-fine. Grey Wardens please keep the village safe while I am gone. Lead on Isolde." Teagan said and the three of them went up the hill toward the castle.

"Sten, Dogmeat, and Morrigan I want you to stay here in case anything happens. I don't want to come back and find the village in chaos with Teagan gone. Alistair, Leliana and I will be able to move quickly and quietly." Sten and Morrigan gave nodded affirmative and headed back down the hill with Dogmeat.

Alistair, Leliana and I went into the windmill and locked the door firmly behind us. The inside of the windmill was illuminated by a nearby window and we quickly discovered the hatch in the floor. I pulled it open and found a small tunnel with nothing but darkness and I felt a shiver as memories of similar darkness skirted the edges of my mind.

"Are you okay?" Leliana asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I just hate dark and enclosed spaces. Torch please." I asked and Leliana passed me an unlit torch.

After lighting it with a few flint strikes we jumped into the tunnel. The air was stale and the dust we kicked up made us sneeze a few times. Still after thirty minutes we finally came to the end of the tunnel. After a few minutes of searching I found the entrance was above us. I pushed up and a stone piece moved easily revealing an opening. I handed the torch to Leliana and jumped up catching the ledge barely before pulling myself up. I lowered my arm and pulled Leliana and Alistair up.

"Hello! Is anyone there!? Help me!" I heard a voice shout out and I took point as we ran toward the source of the pleas.

We turned the corner and saw three ghouls trying to reach into the cell door for someone.

"Leliana." I said and she nodded before letting loose three arrows and each ghoul fell down with an arrow in their head.

We walked over to the cell and looked inside to see an emaciated man wearing a filthy robe pressed against a wall.

"Thank the Maker you came. I thought the last thing I'd ever see would be those ghouls faces. Do you have any food? I've been down here for weeks with nothing. Good thing the walls leak with rain water or I'd be dead." The man said slightly manic, his cracked lips indicated how dehydrated he actually was.

Wordlessly I handed him a spare water skin, and a bag of jerky. I watched as he grabbed it like an animal. He tore into the food and water.

"What are you doing in here?" Alistair asked and I cut off the man from answering.

"He's an apostate. See the bars? Inscribed with runes to negate the flow of magic. I recognize them from Castle Cousland. It's a lost technique. Nobody knows how to utilize them anymore. Even if you were to make an exact replica of the lines the knowledge for it to work is gone. You can only find them in structures that have stood for Ages. Am I right?" I asked the man in the cage as he nodded hesitantly.

"No use in lying now. Not after everything that has happened." The man said.

"You're the reason this happened aren't you!? Tell me what you know right now! Who are you!? Why are you here?!" Alistair shouted as he rammed the cage with his shield which caused the man to flinch back and cower.

"Fine! My name is Jowan. I was an apprentice at the Tower. I ran away after destroying my phylactery but I was run down by Templars. Teyrn Loghain's men came and took custody of me and they gave me a mission. I was told to come to Redcliffe to fulfil Lady Isolde secret request." Jowan explained.

"Is she behind what happened to Arl Eamon?" I asked.

"No. It was about Conner." Jowan answered.

"What does Conner have to do about this?" Alistair asked harshly.

"He's shown signs of magic." I answered and Jowan nodded sadly.

"Yes. I was brought in to teach Conner enough to control his magic. Enough to be able to hide it. Loghain's men told me that while I did this I was to poison Arl Eamon. You have to understand I had no choice. It was either I do as they requested or they hand me over to the Templars and be made tranquil or executed on the spot." Jowan said trying to justify himself.

"You had a choice Jowan. Even doing nothing is a choice. Let me guess what happened then. Conner became distraught over his father's sudden illness and in desperation established a contract between himself and a creature of the Fade." I said filling in the gaps.

"Yes." Jowan said miserably.

"Alright guys lets go. We have to find Conner and put a stop to this." The others nodded and prepared to move.

"Let me out and I will help you. I have to make up for this somehow." Jowan said desperately.

"You will stay in there until we come back. I do not trust you." I said simply as we made our way through the dungeon.

We killed a few ghouls along the way and I found Alistair and Teagan were right. After last night's battle the castle defenders were weak and less numerous. We killed whatever got in our way. We found the blacksmiths daughter still alive having survived on food and wine she had found in the store room. I told her to go back the way we came and we quickly moved through the castle. Eventually we got into the courtyard and that is where we ran into something monstrous.

Surrounded by ghouls stood a figure covered in patches of armor. The grey skin that showed rippled with muscle. It turned to look at us and its helmet covered its face completely with only red dots peering out from the darkness. In its hands was a large round shield that covered its body and in its other hand was a great sword which it carried effortlessly. I drew my longsword which seemed tacky in comparison.

"Leliana, Alistair I need you to take care of the rest of the ghouls. I'll handle the big guy." I didn't wait to catch their reactions as I walked forward.

The revenant seeing my challenge shoved or outright attacked any ghoul who stood in front of it too long. We met in the middle of the courtyard. I breathed calmly as I raised my sword in my left hand while I wrapped my fingers in my brass knuckles with my right. The revenant let out a throaty laughed before slashing. I quickly took a step to one side only to be bashed back by the revenants shield. I stumbled backwards seeing stars. The force was like a sledgehammer. I shook my head and the revenant advanced slowly with its shield out. All around me Leliana and Alistair fought the ghouls.

I threw sword strikes against the revenants shield only for it to bounce off harmlessly. I tried to circle around but everywhere I turned his shield was in my face blocking the view of his body. The revenant swung again and again and although I was in good condition I was tiring out. This was going nowhere. I quickly scanned the environment and saw a broken down wagon.

"Come on you ugly bastard." I growled out.

I dodged backward letting the revenant have the advantage. He pressed and I ducked and dodged his lightning fast blade. I readied myself for one last dodge and as his blade swung past me it sunk into the wood of the wagon and was firmly stuck. I quickly got past his shield and stabbed repeatedly into his unarmored abdomen and stomach while throwing right hooks into its ribs. If what I was fighting was a man he would have died then and there as I punctured his lungs and his heart. Instead the revenant roared and swooped me up with his shield arm and held me against its cold flesh. Already the strength of his arm was crushing me and I felt my spine ache. My left arm was pinned but my right arm kept hammering on the revenants body. I sent blow after blow into the revenant's helmet. I roared as I cracked the things helmet and revealed a partially decomposed skull. Desperate to stop me the revenant try to throw me off of him with both arms. But I grabbed the back of the things neck and continued to hit it as hard as I could. I watched as the thick skull crack little by little until finally with one last hammer blow I shattered its skull with a crunch and my hand was inside its cranium. I pulled my fingers out of the brass knuckles and grabbed at what I could and pulled. The revenant roared with one last breath as its arms drop and stood utterly still before falling onto its back with enough force to shake the ground.

I kneeled on its chest and pulled until I ripped out a good chunk of its brain matter. I threw it away in disgust and spat in the things face as I stood up.

"Maker's breath that was in-fucking-sane." Alistair breathed out as he walked over.

"What are you doing?" Leliana asked in alarm as I reached into the revenants skull once more.

"I dropped something…there you are." I grinned victoriously and pulled once more and brought out my gore covered brass knuckles with a sickening squelch.

"That's sick." Leliana said as her skin turned a few shades paler.

"Say what you will but this bad boy just saved our lives." I said proudly as I cleaned it off.

"He has a point." Alistair said and Leliana nodded in agreement.

"Now let's get to the bottom of this." I said as I stood up and grabbed my long sword from where I had left it, namely the revenants chest.

We walked up the stairs and finally came to the double doors. Alistair took one side and I took the other while Leliana covered us. Natural light illuminated the hallways which were covered in blackened dry blood.

"Maker help us. What happened here?" Leliana gasped out.

I silently continued forward into the entrance hall of the main part of the castle with Leliana and Alistair hesitantly following in after me. We finally came across the source of all the pain and suffering as we entered the feasting hall. Two tables were aligned with food and wine and in the chairs were living guards who ate silently. Standing in front of the only fire was Isolde, a young boy I assumed to be Conner, and Teagan. Behind the boy though…I could see a movement. An outline of a feminine figure.

"Who are you to come into my castle without invitation?" Conner demanded and as I suspected his voice came out distorted as if dozen people were trying to speak at the same time.

"I am a Grey Warden and I am here to end this." I answered back.

"End what? I am merely trying to regain my village from my subjects who have chosen to fight against me instead of join me." Conner explained.

"Conner, maybe, it would be best to listen to the Grey Warden." Isolde whispered pitifully.

"Shut up you stupid woman! Before I have your ears fed to the dogs!" Conner's mouth twisted into a savage glee.

"You're in trouble. You're in trouble." Teagan teased as he hopped on one foot to the other.

"Shut up uncle. Before I punish you again." Teagan fearfully bowed and remained silent.

"Conner. Remember your father. Remember who you are. This isn't you." Alistair said gently.

"And who are you stranger to speak to me in such a way?" Conner asked his tone precariously balanced between curiosity and madness.

"I am…friends with your father. I know him well enough to know he would never have wanted his son to do this." Alistair answered.

"My father is sick and it's my job to rule over Redcliffe and keep it safe. You are getting in the way of that." Conner raised a hand and the guards stood up and drew swords.

"Your father would be disappointed in you." I said and suddenly I saw an unsure look pass through Conner's eyes.

"Where am I? Mother! What's happening?" Conner groaned out this time in a normal voice and he grabbed his head.

"Conner!? Please stop this!" Isolde reached out only for Conner to bat her hand away.

"Stay away from me you filthy cow! Guards kill them all." Conner shouted before running away.

"Try to knock them out." I said as I drew my sword.

*****Ten Minutes*****

"Teagan wake up!" Isolde slapped Teagan's face and he woke with a start.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"You are a dick you know that?" I said as I rubbed my jaw where Tegan had hit me in the face with a food platter.

"Where's Conner? All I remember is seeing him and then blackness." Teagan said rubbing his head where I head butted him.

"He's possessed by a Fade creature. My guess would be a Lust demon." I said.

"Maker what are we going to do?" Isolde gasped out.

"I hate to say this but we may need to kill him." Teagan said only to be slapped by Isolde.

"No! I do not accept this!" Isolde shouted.

"It is because you refused to accept this that any of it happened in the first place!" I yelled out stunning everyone in the hall.

"Magic is the key. Maybe that traitor Jowan knows something. You and you bring him up from the dungeon!" Isolde shouted.

We didn't wait long as the guards dragged a beaten Jowan into the hall.

"What do you know about possession? Is there a way to exorcise the demon from Conner?" Isolde asked harshly.

"The demon hasn't fully taken control of Conner. It's more likely that Conner made a contract allowing the demon to influence him in exchange for keeping his father alive. If we could get into the Fade, get to where Conner is at, we could maybe break the link and end the demon's influence over him." Jowan explained.

"Do it. Get my son out of the clutches of that monster!" Isolde demanded.

"I could do it but I'd have to resort to blood magic." Jowan admitted and the room grew colder despite the stifling heat that poured from the fire.

"Take me then. Use my life to power the spell. Just save my son." Isolde cried out.

"Isolde no. I cannot allow that." Teagan said dismissing even the thought of the action.

"But he is my son." Isolde said pitifully.

"Jowan is there any other possible way to do this?" I asked.

"Maybe…if you had enough mages and lyrium." Jowan offered.

"Then I guess we know where we are going next." I sighed.

"The Tower Circle." Teagan said.

"But what about Arl Eamon.? If what Jowan is saying is true, then without the demon Arl Eamon will die as soon as we exorcise it." Alistair stated bringing up another problem.

"Then we must find the Urn of Sacred Ashes before we exorcise the demon from Conner." Isolde said with conviction.

"Enough with that fairy tale Isolde. We almost lost the entire village because of your belief in this fantasy. If I had not returned in time everyone would be dead." Teagan said with anger in his voice.

"It is not a fantasy." Isolde said obstinately before she turned to us.

"Alistair…we have had history. Bad blood in the past. But I beseech you. Find the Urn and bring back some of the ashes. Not for me or for Conner. But for Eamon. Please." Isolde begged.

"I will." Alistair promised.

"Do you know where we should start?" I asked.

She turned and looked into my eyes.

"Denerim."

* * *

Well that's it boys and girls. Another chapter fresh out of the oven. Review please.


	5. The Dalish

The Dalish

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: Hello, hello, hello. Here's a new chapter for you. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Its funny how much you take for granted. Like the night sky for example. When I was Art Tack and living in the wasteland, the sky was covered by a thick blanket of dust and dirt kicked up from The Great War over two hundred years ago. I had never seen the true night sky until I was abducted by aliens. The experience was mind blowing. Still, the sight was lost on me. I had one desire and that was to get back to Moira. I was…

"Art we need to talk." I heard Alistair say from behind me breaking my thought process.

"What is it?" I asked turning toward him.

"Why are we stopping in the Brecilian Forest? Arl Eamon is our priority. We cannot risk his health for a chance to find the Dalish." Alistair stated.

"Alistair if we don't do this now the entire lowlands will be flooded with darkspawn. I was counting on Arl Eamon to provide a stop gap measure with his forces but apparently his Maker loving wife sent his entire knighthood across the country looking for the magical ashes of a dead woman. After the last few days of travel we've seen darkspawn movement along the highway. What do you think will happen to the midlands, the farmers, if the darkspawn move in with no resistance? We'll starve long before we build an army. The Dalish know these lands like the back of their hands. We need them to slow down the darkspawn advance while we attend to the Arl Eamon business." I explained.

"Business? You see the death of one of the greatest men I've ever known as business!?" Alistair screamed out losing his composure.

"Calm down. You're letting your personal matters cloud what we do. We are Grey Wardens. We leave everything behind when we join so that we may fight unencumbered against the ever present darkspawn threat. You feel it just as I do. They are growing stronger Alistair." I said seriously.

"You! You! You're right…" Alistair admitted in defeat as he sat on a nearby log.

"I understand how important Eamon is to you Alistair. Don't think I've forgotten. I was planning on giving this to you later, after we had saved him so that you could thank him but I suppose now would be the time to do it." I fished into a pocket and pulled out an Amulet.

"Is that?" Alistair questioned as I put the Amulet in his outstretched palm.

"It is." I answered.

"I can't believe it. Arl Eamon must have found it after I threw it away. Maker I was so angry. I regretted it every day. He fixed it. Where did you find this?" He asked looking up at me.

"Sticky fingers my friend." I smiled and he laughed.

"No seriously where?" He asked.

"In Arl Eamon's desk in his study." I answered seriously.

"He was waiting to give it to me." Alistair whispered and depressed the lock on the top of the locket and opened it with a slow move of his finger.

I watched as he held a hand to his mouth and tears hung from his eyes as he stared at the only image of his mother. I placed a hand on his shoulder as I walked passed and left him to his thoughts.

I walked into the main part of our camp which consisted of four tents and two small campfires, one in the middle of our group and another where Morrigan's tent was pitched which was a good fifteen feet away. Far enough for distance but not far enough to where she could be cut off in case of an attack.

Leliana sat by the fire with a guitar I had made back when I lived at Cousland Castle. It just so happened that I fulfilled a request from Isolde a few years back. I remembered cutting down the tree for it and building the instrument. It was beautiful yet functional and I felt regret as I sold it. Before we had left Redcliffe Leliana had spotted it hanging on a wall and instantly fell in love. She asked for the guitar from Teagan and he instantly fell for her charms and was happy to let her have it. He had no idea the value and I swear I could hear Isolde screaming from a league away. She pestered me for lessons ever since and I agreed if she told me who she really was. Of course she was hesitant but eventually her love of music made her tell me. She used to be a bard. A player of the Great Game that the orlesian courts found so fun. In return I showed her a few chords and she tried her hardest to perfect the new instrument.

Music is the same in all walks of life. It has a pulse, it beats and sways like any of us do. But to channel that life into an instrument is difficult. There hardest part of learning a new instruments is transferring old habits from one instrument to another. Leliana found it out the hard way as her habits with the lute found their way onto the guitar. The notes she played were scratchy and muffled and it frustrated her to no end. As I passed by her I heard a gasp and a grunt of anger. I looked down and saw her place the guitar to the side and inspect her pinky where a line of blood was welting up.

"Maker blasted thing." She muttered angrily.

"You insisted on trying to learn it." I said as I kneeled down and took out a clean rag.

"Yeah well, it's your fault." She huffed angrily as she let me wipe the blood away from her finger.

"How is it my fault?" I asked as I took out a balm and dabbed a small bit on her cut.

"You made an interesting instrument never before seen in Thedas. As a former bard I had to see if I could learn it." She winced as the balm stung and I chuckled.

"What?" She asked dangerously.

"You are a big baby." I said before I took a breath and blew on her cut lightly.

"Yeah, well, shut up." She said and I laughed as I tied a small piece of cloth around her pinky.

"Alright but let me say this. No more practice for you. Not until you heal up your hands a little." I instructed.

"Fine." She said sullenly.

"Besides you sound like a dying cat." I laughed while I dodged a small pebble.

"Well if you're so good at it why don't you play?" She suggested.

"Nobody wants to hear that." I said smartly.

"Actually I wouldn't mind. It'd be nice to actually hear how the instrument is supposed to sound." Alistair said as he walked past me and sat down opposite of Leliana.

"I am curious." Sten said neutrally as he too came to the fire and sat next to Alistair.

"Yes please entertain us." Morrigan's smug voice said as she appeared behind one of the many trees that surrounded us.

Dogmeat woke from her sleep and lazily stood up before walking over to us and curled up next to me in a ball. She looked up at me expectantly and I sighed.

"Maybe another time. Rest up. Tomorrow we try to find the Dalish." I said tiredly before standing up.

"Fine. But you'll do it one day. Sooner or later we'll get you to play." Leliana warned me and I smiled.

"Sure. Alistair you have first watch, followed by Sten and then Morrigan." I said as I turned and walked back into the trees.

"Where are you going?" Morrigan asked as I passed her.

"I need a bath." I said as I tried to unclasp a buckle; unfortunately, as I reached with my left arm I hissed in pain.

"You're hurt." She said surprised.

"It doesn't matter." I retorted as I tried once more to unbuckle the clasp only for the pain to stretch from my left arm down to the left side of my ribcage and I fell heavily against a nearby tree.

To my surprise I felt a pair of gentle hands run across the leather and unbuckle the clasp. The front part of my leather armor opened and warm hands touched the abused flesh where the revenant had gotten hold of me. I felt Morrigan's soft hands run across my skin and everywhere she touched it felt like a fire was igniting. I stifled a groan as my ribs cracked and moved back in position and the bruises faded and eventually disappeared. As the pain passed my mind cleared and the world came back into focus.

It was then that I felt Morrigan's hands still pressed against the skin of my left abdomen. Her nails scratched pleasantly against my skin and I had to admit that it was starting me up. I saw that we were in the shadows of the tree and no one at the camp could see us. In a move that surprised me she pressed her lips to mine and I tasted wild berries and something sweet.

I wanted to kiss her back and feel her in my arms. I wanted to pull her closer and enjoy her to the fullest and yet I grabbed her hands, pulled them away and stepped back. I watched as her golden eyes widened in surprise before settling in their usual composed gaze. Still I could see some type of hurt. Rejection was never fun.

"Thank you for healing me." I said neutrally.

"I did what I could." She said in the same manner before turning and walking away.

I sighed and tilted my head so that it touched the tree. I stayed like that for as long as I would allow before standing straight up and walking a short distance to a rare hot spring in the lowlands of Fereldan. We would have missed it completely if I had not noticed the small woodland signs that were hidden in plain sight. I found them similar to the Chasind signs I had followed in the Kocari Wilds back when Daveth and Ser Jory were alive. I felt the moisture in the air against my skin before I saw the hot spring. The hot spring was moderately sized with a few rocks that stood out of the water.

Lush moss grew around the edge and I took a deep breath of the warm air and enjoyed the freshness it provided. I quickly undressed and neatly folded my armor to the side. I watched the water bubble lightly and I slid into the water quickly letting out a groan as the water, almost too hot to bare, filled my body with heat and relaxed my muscles. I scrubbed at my skin with some moss and removed the days of sweat and dirt that had accumulated. It was with a satisfied sigh that I leaned back against the natural rock seat and closed my eyes only to open them when I heard a crunch associated with a footstep on gravel.

I quickly tucked myself near the closest rock aware that I would make too much noise climbing out of the hot spring to grab a weapon. I took a chance and looked around the rock and to my surprised there stood an elven woman clad in comfortable leather armor with a bow on her back and a tribal tattoo on her face. Unaware of me she undressed and I watched as each removed piece of armor revealed flesh untouched by the Sun. She untied her bun and a cascade of silky brown hair tumble over her shoulder before reaching her mid-back. The steam weaved itself among her body but still I caught glimpses of round pink nipples and a neatly kept tuft of brown hair. She rubbed at her arms and sighed tiredly. The water parted willingly as she glided inside and without making a ripple or noise she leaned backward and allowed herself to float on her back.

Her breast moved in time with her breathing and I watched as they dipped in and out of the hot water tantalizingly. Her hair floated freely around her and seemed to have a life of its own as it flowed with the current. She was beautiful beneath the moonlight which caressed her skin intimately and I found myself wondering what any straight man would wonder in my position.

I immediately stopped that train of thought and shook my head. I willed my body to calm down and as quietly as I could I moved back from the rock and toward where my armor lay. As I placed my hands on the edge of the hot spring I sighed. I felt someone behind me and I knew I was caught. I turned around to see the elf holding a dagger.

"How dare you spy on me." She whispered angrily.

"I was here first. Don't-" I was cut off almost literally as the elven woman with a deft movement tried to stab my chest.

I quickly grabbed her wrist and stopped the blade from stabbing me by an inch. She growled and hit her knife hand with the force of her other arm and the blade jabbed dangerously close and I grunted with effort as I successfully pushed back the tip of the blade. I twisted to the left violently while still holding her knife hand and hit her jaw with my right elbow dazing her but her grip remained tight.

"I don't want to hurt you." I said angrily.

"Stupid Shem. Just die quickly." She whispered dangerously as she swiped at my eyes with her free hand.

I leaned back before head butting her which stunned her just long enough for me to knock the dagger out of her hand and into the water. She responded with a head butt of her own before she shoved me back and straddled me against the rock wall. Her arms weaved around my throat but I quickly held up my right arm which stopped her from putting me in a full choke hold. Her mouth twisted into a vicious smile as she squeezed tighter determined to cut off my air supply. I entangled my left hand in her hair and yanked her head back. A shout of pain and shock emanated from her mouth and her choke loosened enough that I was able to push my right arm forward and it broke her grip. With a quick thrust of my hips I moved her body in such a way that her face flew over my shoulder and hit the soft moss. Dazed and with her nose bloodied I pushed her off me and into the water. Before she could recover I grabbed her arms above her head and forced her against a nearby rock and she snarled showing off an impressive set of sharp teeth.

"I don't want to fight." I yelled at her.

"I don't care." She spat out some red blood and the water around us grew pink as blood steadily dripped from her nose and into the water.

"Well I do." I said calmly before I let go of her arms and backed away slowly

She looked at me shocked but then a sort of caution filled her predatory gaze. She watched as I pulled my body out of the water and sat on a rock letting myself air dry. She moved back and forth in the water uncaring of her state of undress.

"I can still fight." She hissed out as she came closer to the hot springs edge.

"You're not my type." I said dismissively.

"I am everyone's type." She assured me and as I looked at her, even with the blood drying on her face, I had to agree she was indeed a prime example of an elven woman, hell any woman.

"All the same, I much rather prefer to keep things civil." I said as I pulled on the lower portion of my leather armor and stood up.

I turned around and found her standing barely a foot away and inspecting the numerous scars that littered my body. I could feel the heat radiate from her body and she smelled of honey and wildflowers.

"It's like a child mistook you for its alphabet paper." She said as a lithe finger traced the circular scar of an arrow wound.

"Enough." I said taking a step back.

"You would deny me?" She asked a little surprised.

"I would deny anyone." I said calmly before I picked up the rolled up upper portion of my armor and tucked it firmly under my arm.

She stayed silent and crossed her arms before walking backwards into the hot springs. I felt her gaze on my back as I walked into the trees. I knew it was not a pleasant gaze. After all no one liked being rejected. Now if only I could figure out what I rejected her of.

I neared the edge of camp and sighed before looking up at the stars.

"Pissing off an apostate mage capable of transforming into a gigantic spider and the elven version of an amazon warrior. What a fucking night." I shook my head before walking back into the clearing.

*****Next Morning*****

The morning continued as usual. We ate, packed up our equipment, and finally continued onward. I took point trying to search for more Dalish trail signs. Well the problem wasn't the scarcity of the signs it was that they were everywhere. It was hard to decipher exactly what each sign said as they were similar to human trail signs yet different enough that I had think about each one for a few minutes at a time. Eventually though we followed the trail signs far enough that the trees began to lessen and more open ground was unveiled before finally coming along a path that looked well used.

"Well, at least we know you were going the right way. I was afraid you were lost." Alistair said jokingly as he stepped shoulder to shoulder with me.

Without a word I grabbed Alistair by his shoulders and his eyes widened when I pulled him against me chest to chest. A half second later three heavy ash arrows hit the shield on his back and he let out a harsh grunt as my group pulled back behind the trees. I dragged a breathless Alistair back into the tree line and tucked us behind a tree as three more arrows hit the bark of the one we hid behind.

"What the fuck?! WHAT THE FUCK!? You son of a bitch! I can't believe you did that to me!" Alistair screamed out as he tore off his shield and broke the shafts of the arrows.

"It was that or we both die. I say we got out lucky." I said ducking back behind the tree as an arrow whizzed by.

"I wasn't wearing a helmet you arse! What if they shot me in the head!?" Alistair yelled and I slapped him in the face.

"Pull yourself together! Stop acting like a child. We're alive." I shouted at him.

"What do we do?" Leliana asked as the storm of arrows assailed us.

"Give me your bow and arrows." I said and she quickly tossed me her quiver and her long bow.

"What I wouldn't give for a rocket launcher." I found myself whispering.

"A what?" Alistair shouted.

"Nothing." I said as I notched an arrow.

Just as I was about to run out of cover the arrows stopped and silence reigned.

"Seems like our roles are reversed shem." The voice of an elven woman echoed among the trees although it was distorted.

"As is the turn of life. If we do not seize our opportunities they may become our enemies." I shouted back.

"Wise words from a young mouth. Quaint. Surrender now or we'll kill you all." The voice threatened and I could hear drawstrings being pulled back all around us.

"How about this, you and me settle this here and now. Arrow verses Arrow." I challenged and there was a pause.

"I admit I am curious. You beat me last night in hand to hand. Few can boast such an accomplishment. I would like to see your abilities with a bow." The voice said and suddenly the air was filled with bowstrings being released slowly.

"Three arrows, a hundred feet apart. We shoot at any time we wish. The condition is that neither of us is allowed to take a step from our original stance. If one moves the match is immediately forfeited. I win if I manage to hit you or we draw. You win if you manage to hit me. If you win my companions will surrender without a struggle. Sound fair?" I proposed.

"Art are you insane?" Alistair whispered.

"You'll get yourself killed!" Leliana angrily shouted from her position a few yards away from us.

"We should just surrender now. There'll be no point in this if you die in a ditch." Morrigan hissed out from a tree a feet behind us.

"Let him do it." Sten said gruffly.

Dogmeat whined worriedly from behind a fallen tree trunk.

"Fine. I accept your proposal. Feel free to step out from behind your trees. An accord is struck and unlike you lying shems we Dalish abide by agreements." The voice said angrily.

I calmly stepped out from behind the tree and saw the same woman I fought last night in the hot spring standing in the middle of the path surrounded by twelve Dalish archers. She stood confidently despite her swollen nose and bruised jaw. My companions hesitantly stepped from behind their hiding places although remained close. I walked forward ten feet before stopping as the Dalish woman's hand raised.

"That should be far enough. Are you ready?" She asked as she drew her bow.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I drew Leliana's bow confidently and pulled three arrows out, one I placed on the bow string and the other two rested against my forearm kept there by my thumb on my draw hand.

"A unique technique. Think it'll be enough?" The woman asked as she drew an arrow back.

"More than enough." I said calmly as I mimicked her actions.

The other archers cleared the way and got well out of range. The sun was barely hanging over us and there was no cloud in the sky and I felt a bead of sweat crawl between my shoulder blades. We watched each other for a long time trying to catch any miniscule movement that might help. Suddenly she fired off three consecutive arrows and I fired my three arrows and after a short flight three sharp cracks echoed in the air and I grinned. An audible gasp echoed through the field.

I watched as the elven woman searched her body for any arrow wounds before looking in the middle area between us. There lay wooden splinters of what remained of our arrows after colliding in midflight. I placed the butt of Leliana's bow on the ground and leaned against it as a grim look appeared on the elven woman's face.

"This is a trick." She hissed out.

"Maybe. Or I'm just that good." I suggested smirking.

With the grace of years of practice she drew an arrow and shot it at me in less than a second. If it had been anyone else they would have died. Not much flesh can do when a sharp rock hurled at incredibly fast speeds hits it. Fortunately for me I have the collective experience of forty years of dodging bullets, laser and plasma respectively. To me the arrow traveled in slow motion just like it used to in my Vault Assisted Targeting System. I raised a hand and with a quick squeeze caught the arrow three inches away from my face and a second gasp uttered by everyone except Alistair who just sighed echoed throughout the area.

"We could do this until you ran out of arrows or." I paused as I notched the arrow I caught and fired it.

The arrow quickly found its target and cut through the bow string of the woman's bow with a sharp twang. She looked at her bow in surprise before looking back at me. Her eyes narrowed angrily at me as I leaned against Leliana's bow once more. Finally she seemed to compose herself and walked over to me and stopped a few feet away.

"I concede defeat." She spat out the words venomously.

"I accept it." I answered simply and watched as the elven archers approached me in respect.

"As per agreement we will let you go. Provided you do nothing to harm us or disrupt us in any way we will let you pass through our territory unmolested." She said.

"Mirtha, what if we ask them for help?" The youngest of her party asked only to be shut down with a quick gesture.

"No. We lost. Asking for help now would be disgraceful." The elven woman now named Mithra said with the closest thing to embarrassment she could muster.

"Actually, I was hoping that I could ask you for help." I said calmly as the rest of my group stood behind me.

"With what?" Mithra asked curiously.

"I'm a Grey Warden and I need to speak with your leader as soon as possible." I stated.

"Fenedhis!" Mithra uttered before turning around and with her group began walking down the trail.

"Coming?!" She shouted over her shoulder.

"Yes ma'am." I answered back as I handed Leliana her bow and arrows back.

"You know the incredible always seems to happen around you." Morrigan said asking a question while at the same time not asking and the others nodded.

"It's a condition." I answered as we walked.

"That's not what I meant. These skills, your speed, the way you talk, walk, fight. It seems like you breeze through them completely unscathed." Morrigan said and the others agreed in some way shape or form.

"I don't think that's fair. You and Alistair know more than they do about my mortality. I don't walk through battles unscathed. Three arrow wounds and two broken ribs and internal bleeding from that revenant would back me up." I retorted.

"What the?! Why didn't you say anything?" Alistair whispered harshly.

"It didn't need to be announced. Besides Morrigan healed me last night so it's not a problem." I explained.

"Still, the original question. Explain yourself." Morrigan said.

"Would you believe me when I say that I have the memories of a previous self that lived in a post-apocalyptic wasteland with technology like you wouldn't believe?" I asked.

"No. Of course not." Leliana said.

"Well then alright." I said dully.

"Hey what did that elven woman, Mithra, what did she mean you bested her in a hand to hand fight?" Leliana asked curiously and I could feel all eyes trying to burrow into my memories.

"I won't say I was attacked in the hot spring but I wouldn't say that I wasn't." I heard my group stop and look at me simultaneously even Dogmeat, and I saw the obvious look from all of them.

"Fine." I relented.

"I was about to finish bathing when Mithra approached the hot springs. I didn't feel like provoking her into shooting me with an arrow so I hid behind a rock. She undressed and entered the water and I made to exit only for her to surprise me with a knife. Almost stabbed me a few times…look I managed." I said defensively.

"You took an awful long time." Morrigan said with a growing glare.

"She is a good fighter. It took a while but I subdued her and she admitted defeat." I explained.

"So when you say you subdued her…" Alistair left the sentence open.

"I meant that I elbowed her in the face and nearly broke her nose when she tried to choke me out after she straddled me." I said before noticing my slip up.

"Wait, she straddled you naked? While you were naked?" Leliana asked with a rising blush on hers and Alistair's face.

"Uh…yes. But I was more worried for my life and less about her…I'm just going to stop right there." I looked ahead and I could swear Mithra was swaying her hips a little more than she would normally and I realized she probably heard everything.

"The matter is closed." I said finally and I started walking with my group following close behind.

We walked for another hour before Mithra's group stopped as another elf, male, ran up to them. With an unseen order her twelve followers faded into the forest and the messenger ran back toward what I believed to be the main camp of the Dalish clan. Mithra turned to us, her tattooed face grim as we came closer.

"It seems that we were too late." Mithra said solemnly.

"What is happening?" I asked.

"Come. It will be easier to show you. I'll explain on the way." She turned and began walking and we followed.

"For the last few weeks there has been a resurgence of werewolves." Mithra said gravely.

"Werewolves? I thought they were extinct." Alistair stated shocked.

"Never underestimate the survival instinct of an animal." Mithra said over her shoulder before she continued.

"Dalish clans all along the Brecilian Forest have taken casualties. Most of the time we have to kill those closest to us in order to stop the turning. It has been hard." We heard a deep sadness in her tone.

"I am sorry for your losses." I said sincerely.

"Your sympathy is noted. We we're on a scouting mission trying to find the next suitable place to camp and hunt down the pack leader in this section but we believe we found the source."

"You mean you're hunting these creatures yourselves?! Are you insane? You need to get out of here before you get swallowed whole." Alistair exclaimed.

"And where would we go?" Mithra turned to us and for the first time since I had seen her the amazon warrior was replaced with a frail woman just trying to hold her people together.

"I-" Alistair tried to think of retort but fell short as a heavy silence fell.

"That's what I thought. If we leave the forest humans will begin to think we are taking advantage of the darkspawn surfacing and are trying to launch our own invasion. Human armies would more readily face the ill equipped Dalish people than the never ending horde. Have you seen the kind of destruction your people can bring? I would rather face my chances with the wolves than the human animal." Malice seeped into her words and her face twisted into an angry snarl before she turned around and continued walking.

"We believe the source of these attacks are caused by a werewolf named Witherfang. Zathrian, our Keeper, will fill you in on the rest." Mithra finished and remained silent.

It wasn't long before we heard noise of habitation reverberate off the trunk of the trees and suddenly the trees disappeared and we were in the midst of a large camp of Dalish. The Aravels stood like proud land locked ships and in all there must have been fifty of them. This was probably one of the largest Dalish camps in Fereldan. Still there was no music playing, or people talking about the normal going ons of life. Just suspicious whispers from the men and a lot of mother's holding their children close. Eventually we made it to where a man and woman were discussing something. The man was dressed in worn green robes. He was bald with a tattooed face and his eyes contained a wise look that surpassed his perceived age. The woman wore a more elaborate set of robes that convened her importance to the clan. The woman broke off and bowed slightly before walking away. The man sighed before turning to us.

"Zathrian, I brought a man who claims he is a Grey Warden and his companions." Mithra bowed and placed a hand over her chest.

"Thank you Mithra. Please leave these people to me." Zathrian gestured and Mithra nodded.

She turned to leave but not before she caught my eye. It was almost unnoticeable but there was a hitch in her step and the barest of smiles touched the corner of her lips before she turned the corner and disappeared behind a passing Aravel.

"I think that was the closest thing to tripping I'd ever seen her come close to. Tell me something. You didn't do anything unsightly to one of my family. " Zathrian stated before turning back to us an unfriendly frown on his face.

"I challenged her to a duel with arrows. I won. Nothing inappropriate happened." I promised and wisely my group said nothing.

"Very well. Although I am surprised she didn't try to kill you on the spot." Zathrian said as he grabbed a nearby staff and leaned heavily on it.

"Oh, she tried. Fortunately my friend here is covered in steel." I clasped Alistair on the shoulder and turned him so that his shield showed three arrow heads lodge in it.

"Only three? My, she must find something about you interesting." Zathrian rubbed the back of his head.

"Only three! She nearly took my head off." Alistair said only for Zathrian gave Alistair an unapologetic smirk.

"Clearly it is still attached. Suffer your bruises and think about the worst. Physical pain will heal first-"

"The pain in your mind will last." I finished for him much to his shock.

"I am-shocked to find a human educated in some of the sayings of the Dalish. Now what is it you have come here for? No one travels this far into the forest except the Dalish Elves." Zathrian stated and I quickly pulled out one of the precious treaties with the insignia of the Dalish clans, a shield with yellow and white stripes and a mask seemingly made out of nature itself.

"I have officially called this darkspawn incursion a Blight. In accordance to these treaties I appeal for all and any aid from the Dalish can give in combating this shared threat." I said in an authoritative manner and watched as Zathrian sighed before gesturing to follow him as he walked away.

"Unfortunately we are unable to assist the Grey Wardens at this time. There is a werewolf presence in the forest and it must be put down. Already our casualties and number of infected have reached a point where we are at our breaking point." Zathrian said gravelly as we reached the medical area wisely placed further away from the camp.

"Are the other clans in the same state?" I asked.

"Nearly. We are one of the bigger Dalish clans in the area so we can handle the losses better than others. That does not mean that I am disregarding my people. For every elf lost we lose a family member, friend, or loved one and our people die a little bit more every time. This cannot go on." Zathrian admitted with anger.

"I understand. Tell me, where do the werewolves come from? Mithra told me your camp was near the source but she did not go into details."

"I appreciate any help you can lend. Yes, we believe we are near the location of Witherfang due to the heavy presence of werewolves in the area. Our hunters have found evidence that points to the Brecilian Ruins near the middle of the forest. If you kill Witherfang then any clan members affected with the curse will be cured. We would do this already but the forest is full of ancient and subtle magic. This makes it hard and we've barely made any headway. Unfortunately this also means the Veil is thinner closer to the ruins. If you are able to find a way into the Ruins I would be on guard." Zathrian explained.

"Very well we will try to find this Witherfang. For now though would you mind if we walked around camp and see if we could lend assistance to any of your family?" I asked politely.

"That is a kind offer although that is up to my family members themselves. If they are open to your help I would not oppose." Zathrian excused himself and left us.

"Are we really going to help these people? Our main problem is the werewolves. Their personal problems are their own." Morrigan said dismissively.

"You know what wins wars?" I asked turning toward them.

"Hearts and minds. You win the heart of the public and they will follow you anywhere. You win their minds and what you have is an adaptable army willing to put their entire thought process toward a single goal." I answered and then continued.

"Our goal should not be only to endure this Blight but also to build up so we can survive the next one even better than before. The stronger our allies are the better prepared we will be to face what's coming. To do this we start small. We help the foot soldiers of today so that we earn the loyalty of the leaders of tomorrow." I finished as I watched them think about what I said.

"That seems oddly detached." Leliana said.

"Although very smart in the long run. I approve." Morrigan said with an approving smile on her face.

"Of course you would. Not much sympathy. Art we need to do this fast. I don't think Zathrian's people are going to last long." Alistair said worried.

"Then let's get to it." I said as I led them back to the main camp.

As we walked around camp we helped as many people as we could. We helped two young lovers reconcile. We managed to save a halla when Morrigan's surprising skills and knowledge about animals led her to suspect another halla was injured or hurt causing this halla to act strangely. We traded with a local smith who was in dire need of iron bark from a felled tree in the nearby forest area and promised him that we would try to bring them back and we did a lot of other deeds that helped to pick up the morale of the clan and finally promised a grieving hunter that we would try to find his wife.

Finally with nothing else to help around the camp we finally went to the edge of the camp where Mithra and a few hunters stood on watch for werewolf attacks. As we approached Mithra raised a hand and we stopped.

"You are off to the Ruins?" She questioned.

"Yes." I answered.

"Very well. Be careful. Even the animals here will attack you." Mithra stepped to the side.

"Sten and Morrigan, I want you to stay here and protect the camp. Who knows when the next werewolf attack will be." The two nodded and returned back to camp.

Alistair took point with Dogmeat and I behind him and Leliana behind me. We quickly searched the first area. We were attacked by a few wolves and to my surprise a blight wolf. I quickly cut its head off to put it out of its misery. I found a flower that seemed to fit Leliana's description and pocketed it before she saw and we fought a bear feasting on a Templar of all things. As I skinned the bear Alistair searched the body for any identification but unfortunately found none. We dug a shallow grave and Leliana said a quick prayer before we continued on. As we reached a waterfall I called for a halt.

Ahead of us stood three werewolves. Their fur colors and length varied but underneath their fur were powerful muscles which rippled with each movement. Their claws were razor sharp and their dog like faces were pulled back in threatening manner. To my surprise they made no move but watched us. We walked forward cautiously until to my surprise the lead werewolf, with three claw mark scars over his left brow, spoke.

"Halt! You will go no further!" The werewolf growled.

"You can talk?" I asked in confusion.

"We are not stupid beasts." He rasped out offended.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Swiftrunner. Now leave we have no business with you." He said angrily.

"Unfortunately, I cannot back down. I need to find Witherfang." I placed my hand on the hilt of my blade.

"Hrrr. You were sent by the treacherous Dalish to kill Witherfang! I will not stand by and allow that to happen!" His arms opened into a combat stance and Dogmeat got ready to pounce.

I placed a hand on Dogmeat's head to calm her while not taking a hand off my blade.

"I do not wish to fight if I can help it. I was led to believe you are mindless beasts. Now that I know otherwise we can settle this diplomatically." I said not surprised as Swiftrunner suddenly appeared right in front of me, his name well earned.

"You lie!" He screamed in my face and I could see in my mind Leliana and Alistair preparing to fight.

"I do not wish to fight." I reiterated as I calmly looked up at him and I saw him searching my eyes.

"I do not wish to fight either. But, we have no choice." Swiftrunner said softly and then he turned and he and his two werewolf guards ran into the forest.

"If anyone told me yesterday that werewolves could speak and that you, Art, would be able to persuade it not to attack us I would have laughed in your face." Leliana said stunned.

"Careful or you might start to sound like Morrigan." Alistair said jokingly.

"This changes things." I said turning toward them.

"How so? We still need to kill Witherfang and return with its heart." Leliana said.

"First of all Zathrian said that the werewolves were mindless beasts and that every one of them should be hunted down." I started.

"And?" Alistair question.

"I saw the anger in his eyes. It wasn't fresh with shock or surprise. The anger in him has been one nurtured and tended too for a long time. Years even. It was like a forge flame. It made me suspicious." I said finally voicing my thoughts out loud.

"So what you think Zathrian is lying to us?" Leliana asked.

"Not per se, I think he's telling the truth about needing Witherfang's heart. My question is how does he knows it would work. My ancestors fought in the Black Age against the werewolf incursion. I read journals and books about their deeds when I was younger and I learned that even though they killed the sources of the original outbreak, the original werewolves, those infected did not revert back to their human forms. It's odd, if Zathrian is as old as his First, Lanaya, says then he would know that it is futile. Yet he seems so certain." I finished.

"You think he has a hand in this?" Alistair said shocked.

"That's insane. Who would do this to their own people?!" Leliana asked.

"I intend to find out. We must find Witherfang. If its followers are intelligent enough to speak then it might have some answers." I said and wordless we continued.

In our search we managed to find an injured elf and return him back to the camp. Mithra thanked us and we returned back to exploring. Unfortunately we ran into darkspawn but they were quickly dispatched. We ran into another Templar's body and like the first searched him for any identification only to find none and buried him. We continued our search to the west and found a felled tree that matched the Dalish smith's description and we quickly took a few bigger pieces and tied them to our packs.

As we continued our search we actually ran into living trees. Their limbs were spindly and thin so we managed to cut through the legs and when it fell we fell upon it slashing, shooting and biting them.

"Maker, if I had known even trees would be trying to kill us I would have brought an ax. This is ridiculous." Alistair gasped out.

"You and me both." I said equally tired and rested against the inanimate tree.

"What could have caused this?" Leliana asked as she retrieved a few reusable arrows.

"It's what Zathrian said, the Veil is thin here. Some of the stronger spirits or demons broke through and possessed forms that suited them. Thus the living trees." I explained as I stood up.

"You seem to know a lot about the Veil." Alistar said as he mimicked my actions.

"I read a lot." I said simply.

We continued our search and to our surprise ran into an ancient tree who spoke in riddles. It told us of its plight and offered us a reward of a single branch so that we could go through the Ruins magic barrier. We quickly agreed and it told us of a man that stole its acorn. As we turned to leave I caught the smell of food cooking. Curious we walked past the old tree which had gone dormant and we shortly arrived at an unattended camp.

"This doesn't feel right." I said as I rubbed my eyes.

"What are you talking about Art? This place is made just for us." Alistair said as he unfurled one of the abandoned bedrolls and laid down on it.

"Yeah Art. Don't be such a stick in the mud. The food smells amazing." Leliana giggled as she kneeled neared the fire and smelled the food cooking in a pot.

Dogmeat just let out a massive yawn and laid next to Leliana by the fire.

"No something is wrong." As my vision flickered and I felt something squeeze painfully in my chest.

I fell against a nearby tree gasping in pain as fire seemed to course through my veins.

"Get away from there!" I shouted and suddenly everything froze.

"You are indeed strong to ignore my magic." A voice said and from the tent emerged a Shade like the one I summoned in the Kocari Wilds.

"Fuck you! What did you do to them?" I yelled out before nearly collapsing as the pain doubled.

The shade sniffed Alistair's frozen sleeping form, then Leliana who held a spoon up to her mouth, and then Dogmeat before finally stopping at me. It took a deep breath and seemed to shiver in delight.

"My, this is a surprise. You are not a mage yet you are Fade Touched." The shade grumbled out.

"Fade touched?" I gasped out.

"Oh my yes and since you'll die here I might as well divulge some knowledge. Fade Touched objects or people are rare and special. Most Fade Touched are what your kind call mages. It occurs when a being somehow comes in physical contact with the Fade. Even then it may not happen. Still I heard that if one were to consume a Fade Touch person their strength increases phenomenally." The Shade said eagerly and I found myself powerless as I fell down on my back paralyzed as I became too weak to fight off the Shades magic.

"I'm not going to die like this." I whispered as my vision blurred.

"Yes you will. Just like the others. They all die." The Shade laughed and then a sharp needle like appendage stabbed into my chest.

The pain was indescribable. If I had given any thought to what it would feel like to have your soul sucked out of you by a fucking parasite this would have been it. I felt my entire being tighten up in pain and I felt like I would shatter my teeth from biting down so hard.

"Give up. Just give up and it'll be over soon." The Shade whispered soothingly and I wanted to.

I just wanted to sleep. To die. To be sent into the afterlife and stay there. I didn't want this pain. I didn't want to live in this world. I didn't want to be away from my family and yet my stupid body wouldn't let me. I struggled and I fought back as much as I could and the Shade could sense it.

"Stop struggling and die!" The Shade roared and jammed the needle deeper.

"I'm not going to die here! I'm not!" I shouted as I grabbed its needle like appendage at the base and tried to yank it out.

"Stupid mortal! You should be honored to die at my hands. Now give me your essence!" The Shade demanded and pulled at my soul harder.

"Fuck you!" I raised my other hand and to my surprise I held an object, something I thought I'd never see again.

"Impossible. We're not in the Fade." The Shade paused as stunned as I was.

"Too bad." I pulled the trigger and The Terrible Shotgun unloaded it's buckshot into the Shades body sending it flying.

I blinked once and saw that my hand held nothing but air. I heard a wet cough emanating from the opposite side of me and knew I still had to finish it. I groaned as I forced myself to my feet. I stumbled over to the Shade whose upper body was nothing but shredded meat.

"You are him. Art Tack." The Shade gasped out.

"Yes. In a way." I answered calmly.

"You died." The Shade gasped out pitifully.

"No Art Tack died. I was reunited into who I truly was." I answered.

"You're a monster." The Shade spat out.

"Yes. I am." I felt a hunger scratch against my stomach and I ached for it and instinctually I knew what I had to do.

I shoved a hand straight into the Shades chest and like he did to me I pulled at his very being. It fought feebly but as a creature who is used to being a predator now turned prey it had no real defense. I felt the unfamiliar energy flow into my body and felt the wound in my chest heal. The burning in my veins subsided and I could feel whatever energy I absorb circulate throughout my body. It was an odd sensation but it didn't hurt.

"What are you?" It groaned out weakly as its glowing eyes faded.

"Someone you shouldn't have fucked with." I grunted as I pulled out my hand after absorbing the last of its energy.

The remains of the Shade grew still. Suddenly its body turned into dust and it instantly crumbled. I looked down at my hands and a greenish arc similar to electricity flow from one hand to the next. I remembered this feeling and I closed my eyes searching for the memory and I found it. It was similar to when Art Tack summoned his weapons and armor in the Fade.

I concentrated and suddenly my hands held an exact replica of The Perforator. A silenced assault rifle I had earned in the Pitt when I retrieved the Steel Ingots. My fingers felt along the all too familiar surface and brushed the numerous scratches and nicks along its body. It felt great to be able to hold it again. Still I noticed with alarm that the energy I had taken from the Shade had almost been cut in half.

"So it takes Fade essence to conjure up my old weapons." I mused aloud to myself.

I looked up and still noticed the area was still frozen in place although this time I could see the area for what it was. There was no bedrolls but the dead remains of travelers and who knows what else that Alistair laid on. The fire was nothing but ashes and the pot was rusted out at the bottom. Leliana held a decomposing finger next to her mouth and Dogmeat was surprisingly just laying on dirt. I quickly dismissed the weapon and walked over to Leliana and suddenly the area was alive once more.

"Don't eat that!" I yelled out as I smacked the finger out of her grasp.

"Oh maker what is that smell?!" I turned to see Alistair cuddling with a decomposing skull.

"The dead body your holding." I answered plainly still looking at Leliana's horrified face.

"What are you talking about Art? There's no dead-" Suddenly I heard a girly shriek and someone scrambling along the ground and I turned to see Alistair's blood covered armored form shivering and his face was pale.

Dogmeat simply looked up at us confused before letting out a low winding yawn.

"Alright you two pull yourselves together we have things to do." I said seriously as I pulled Leliana to her feet.

"I remember this was a camp. What happened?" Leliana said softly.

"It was a trap. A Shade tricked you into seeing what it wanted you to see." I answered.

"How come you weren't affected?" Alistair said shakenly as he got to his feet and wiped at his armor with a rag.

"Look at me. I'm a Beast." I grinned giving a thumbs up only to receive blank looks.

"Fine. I was affected by the Shade but I managed to fight it off. I killed it." I said seriously.

"Alright. I'm ready to get out of this Maker accursed forest." Alistair said irritated.

"I agree." Leliana said before she uttered a prayer for the ones before us that succumbed to the Shade's tricks.

"Dogmeat come." I ordered and Dogmeat instantly got on her feet and strolled over to us panting excitedly.

Despite the encounter we managed to make good time. We entered deeper into the forest and quickly found ourselves fighting werewolves that seemed to not have the same intelligence as Swiftrunner and his guards. We quickly came to the conclusion that these were newly turned werewolves that either had not had time to mature into being able to control their rage or lacked the leadership of Witherfang. We ran into the magical barrier that blocked off the entrance to the Ruins and concluded that the only way to get through it was to find the Grand Tree's Acorn and that meant finding the old man who stole it.

We searched the surrounding area and finally found who we were looking forward. The old man turned out to be an apostate and somewhat crazy. After a convoluted conversation I was able to trade him the Acorn for a book I had picked up. Despite the fact that we had the Acorn I wanted to search the area a little more and came across a large contingent of Darkspawn accompanied by two motherfucking Ogres. Luckily I didn't have to reveal my new found abilities to Alistair and Leliana. That would have brought up some uncomfortable questions. Still I had to put up with Alistair's actually deserved whining.

"Let's just see what around the corner. What could possibly happen?" Alistair said condescendingly.

"How about running into twenty darkspawn which includes two, not one, two! Ogres! Andraste's tits! We almost died." Alistair said as he leaned against a nearby abandoned grave stone.

"Watch what you say Alistair. I will not tolerate your going ons about Andraste." Leliana said threateningly and I placed a hand on her shoulder to placate her.

"Enough. Alistair is right. This was my fault. I let my curiosity get the better of me. I should have been on the lookout or felt the area first. I just didn't think the darkspawn would be venture this deep into the forest." I said gravely and Alistair sighed.

"Sorry. I shouldn't be blaming you. I'm a Grey Warden too and I could have been searching the area as well." Alistair said before pushing off the grave stone he was leaning on.

I watched with wide eyes as the grave stone, weakened by years of rain and weather begin to fracture before with a sudden snap fall onto the ground. We all stood frozen except Dogmeat who got into a fighting stance and growled low and menacingly. Suddenly, decomposing bodies one by one pulled themselves out of the ground. Alistar quickly regrouped with us and suddenly I heard the familiar sound of a large sword being stabbed into the ground and I felt a weak tug at my back.

"Shit!" I screamed as I flew off my feet toward a revenant that had appeared behind us.

I landed with a crash that my leather armor did nothing to absorb. I rolled desperately to the side as the revenant's blade smashed into the ground next to me and I got to my feet with my sword drawn. The revenant growled angrily at me and it pulled it's blade up before raising its shield in front of its body.

"Not again." I groaned out as I blocked its swing and barely deflected it to the side.

I quickly chopped at its exposed wrist but its gauntlet managed to take most of the blow before I was rammed with its shield. I took the blow better than the first time and managed to stay on my feet. I used my free hand to grab underneath the shield and with a grunt of effort raised it in front of its own face to obscure its view. I quickly took the small window and quickly stepped around the face of the shield and appeared on its left side and with a yell cut at its elbow where the armor was weakest. My blade crushed and sliced the armor and managed to nearly sever the arm off the revenant. It shrieked in anger as it tried to back hand me with its damaged arm which still managed to hold onto the heavy round shield. I ducked out of the way and the force of the attempted strike tore the thin layer of tissue connecting the joint and half of its arm and shield flew away.

The revenant inspected its damage appendage curiously before it raised its blade faster than before and slammed it down on me suddenly unencumbered by the heavy weight of the shield. I managed to raise my sword just in time only for it to shatter leaving me with just a dagger equivalent of a blade left and small gash on my left cheek. I hissed in pain as I backed away as the revenant readied another strike. The revenant did a quick thrust with its sword but now fueled by adrenalin and with considerably shorter blade I knew what I had to do. I evaded the massive sword and latch my left hand on its wrist and pulled it closer while slicing into the flesh of its arm in quick and experienced slices.

It doesn't matter how strong you are or how durable you are. If your opponent slices every important connective tissue in your arm no amount of training will allow you to hold a blade. As I sliced through the last of my targets the revenant lost all feeling in its arm and dropped its blade. Confused the revenant tried to force its arm to move only to have it hang limply. It roared at me angrily as I picked up its blade with effort and swung it like a bat. The edge caught the throat and tore out a large section of its neck. The revenant was silent as it fell to its knees and then collapsed on its side. I quickly placed a hand on its flesh and absorbed the fleeing Fade Essence although it wasn't much since the revenant was dead. As I inspected it I noticed something that stunned me.

"What are you doing?" I hear Alistair say as he, Leliana, and Dogmeat caught up with me.

"When the Tevinter Imperium once ruled these lands they fought against the Clayne, an Alamarri Tribe. It was only with blood magic and magical armor did the Tevinters begin to win battles against the Clayne. One of the magisters brought his army led by his friend and general Alaric to this forest in order to subjugate the Clayne. In this effort the magister made armor out of blood magic and lyrium and called it Juggernaut before giving it to Alaric. In the end it was not the Clayne that killed Alaric but his three jealous Lieutenants. In a rage the magister killed all three. He then summoned powerful demons and bound them to the corpses of the traitorous lieutenants and the body of his friend and each one carried a piece of the Juggernaut armor hide them in the forest." I finished as with one last grunt of effort I pulled off the silverite boots off the dead revenants feet.

"And you believe that this is a piece?" Leliana questioned.

"Yes. This craftsmanship can only be found in Tevinter and look at the blue lines in the armor. That's lyrium." I said tracing the vein as it wound its way throughout the boots.

"How did this thing appear?" Alistair asked.

"I think when you broke that grave stone you summoned it or something. Either way if we run across similar graves we must summon the revenants. This armor could be incredibly useful." I said absentmindedly as I placed it in my pack.

"Alright let's just get this Acorn to the tree so we can find Witherfang in the ruins." Alistair said and Leliana and Dogmeat agreed.

As we continued we ran into the wife of the hunter who asked us to search for her while we were out there. Surprisingly she had maintained something of her mind even transformed into a werewolf. I knocked her out and tied her up in the hopes that if there was a cure that she would be saved and able to return home. We quickly made our way to the Grand Oak and returned its Acorn. Grateful it handed us a branch from its body and returned back into hibernation with its Acorn clutched firmly against its chest. With the branch we headed back to the magical barrier and passed through it with no problems.

"Be careful. We are firmly in werewolf territory. We know they're fast, strong, and able to blend in seamlessly. If they're smart they'll attack us when we least expect it." I advised only for it to become meaningless as Swiftrunner and four other werewolves ran up to us before standing on their hind legs.

"So much for being smart." Alistair whispered.

"I do not know how you managed to trick the forest but you made a mistake coming here human." Swiftrunner growled out.

"I come in order to deal with Witherfang. I need answers and I will get them." I replied.

"Answers. We owe you nothing." Swiftrunner said with a dismissive gesture.

"I am trying to solve this without violence. If you continue to block my progress I will have no choice but to fight you."

"With what weapon? You have no sword." Swiftrunner bared his teeth.

"Neither do you. I will fight you with my hands. Just the two of us." I challenged.

"You indeed have courage. It is misplaced." Swiftrunner said and got into a fighting stance with his arms open to his sides.

"I'll be the judge of that." I smirked.

Before Alistair and Leliana could protest Swiftrunner and I collided into each other in a hard smack. We pushed and pulled neither side gaining any ground. All the while Swiftrunner bit at me and I dodged. I took a risk and kicked my right leg into his stomach. I held onto him as I jumped backward. The unexpected displacement of opposition and the sudden move brought him to the ground with me and he landed on his back. I quickly placed his arm between my legs and locked it with both arms before tucking one leg underneath his arm and the other around his neck. I pulled and I felt his joint begin to strain against my hip as my arm bar began to work.

He roared in pain before focusing it on the task at hand. With one mighty pull he managed to lift my entire body up with one arm before slamming me on the ground. The force caused the arm bar to break and we separated from each other quickly. I found myself on all fours and saw Swiftrunner was in the same position. I tasted blood in my mouth and spat some out.

"You fight differently than any human that has come before you and your skill is much better than the Dalish." Swiftrunner spoke out with grudging respect

"I just want to talk to Witherfang." I said.

"The time for talk has passed." Swiftrunner said with regret.

"Then let's get on with it." I said grimly.

We both roared at each other as we ran at each other again. The collision shook the bones in my body yet somehow I had managed to get Swiftrunner on his back. I felt his claws tear into me, nothing serious though as my leather armor was made to resist slashes. I raised a fist and slammed down into his snout which made him whimper in pain. My body was used to hammering iron and steel into workable pieces so the force I used would have killed a normal human being. Swiftrunner bucked and shuffled on the ground but I maintained my position on his chest and sent another fist into his face cutting him just above his eyebrow. Blood pooled and he was blinded by it. The third punch must have rattled his brain because his tongue lolled out of his mouth and he stopped fighting as hard. The fourth punch knocked whatever fight was in him out. It was only through a growl I heard from Dogmeat that I survived the ambush. I raised my left arm and suddenly a pair of jaws were clamped down on my sleeve. The leather protected me from teeth but the force of the bite fractured my arm. I let out a yell of pain as I threw a hand into its eyes. I didn't do any damaged but it caused the beast to let go of me.

I quickly jumped off of Swiftrunner's unconscious body and was face to face with a giant wolf that had what looked like vines running up its legs. It barked at me as a normal wolf would and the other werewolves picked up Swiftrunner and ran off. With one last growl the giant wolf ran away in the direction of the ruins.

"That was dirty." I said tiredly as I sat on a nearby log, Dogmeat ran up to me and licked my hand in what I suppose was her way to comfort me.

"Art you're bleeding." Leliana said worriedly taking out some medical supplies.

"Bleeding? He's lucky he survived at all. But if anyone could fight a werewolf bare handed it'd be him." Alistair said as he worked on unbuckling my armor.

"Ah shit. I'm a little fucked up." I groaned out as Alistair pulled the armor off me making my shallow wounds sting a little more.

"That's all you can say? We would have helped you fight idiot. Why'd you run off by yourself and do something so stupid?" Leliana said as she wiped the blood away from three cuts that although were shallow still bled a lot.

"I honestly don't know why. It was just something I felt needed doing." I winced as Leliana began stitching me up.

"Art, you can't keep taking these huge risks anymore. If you die then what are we going to do?" Alistair asked honestly afraid.

"You know the answer to that Alistair. You'll carry on without me and you will end the Blight. You just need more confidence in yourself. You do that and you'll make a good leader one day." I said seriously and winced as Leliana began stitching up the second cut.

"What if I fail?" Alistair asked and Leliana paused.

"I wish I had some encouraging words for you or an answer to everything Alistair but unfortunately I don't. If you fail then the entire nation will fall and the darkspawn will kill everyone and everything you hold dear. This isn't a "what if" situation. This is life or death. You need to decide if you're willing to suffer to live or give up to die. For me I chose to live. It's why I do the things I do. It's why I've done everything I did. So what's it going to be?" I asked and I watched as Alistair stood up a little straighter and a determined look grew in his eyes.

"I choose to live." He said resolutely.

"Good." I smiled and winced as Leliana now done with stitching applied a healing salve that was supposed to promote healing and help prevent any future bleeding.

"Done." She said as she wiped away the excess healing salve and half dry blood.

I reached into my pack and pulled out an extra leather top armor and gingerly pulled it over my wounds. After that I pulled out a roll of bandages and wrapped it around my fractured arm in order to keep it from getting worse. Unfortunately it did nothing to help alleviate the pain.

"Thank you Leliana." I said gratefully and she smiled at me.

"You're welcome." She stood up and put on her own pack.

I groaned as I got to my feet feeling drained but not dead. I had been in worst positions. I watched as Alistair untied a spare sword from his pack before handing it to me.

"Don't want you weaponless when we go ahead. Who knows what we might run in to?" He grinned and I took the weapon and attached it to my hip.

"Alright. But I think we'll try to fight smarter not harder. I can only rely on one arm at the moment." I said gesturing to my bandage arm.

"Alright. We'll follow you." Leliana said.

We walked forward and to my surprised we ran into another small graveyard tucked into a small enclosure.

"Art, we can't fight another revenant in your condition." Alistair said worriedly as I placed a hand on a nearby wall and pushed a little.

"Don't worry. Like I said. Fight smarter, not harder." I grinned and inspected the wall more thoroughly.

"Did you know that for a weight trap the standard weight set to fall is three times the targets weight?" I asked the wall.

"Yes/Of course." Alistair and Leliana answered although Dogmeat just tilted her head curiously.

"Good then I don't need to explain much. Dogmeat come her girl." I commanded gently with a smile of my face.

*****Five Minutes Later******

"Dogmeat pull!" I said and Dogmeat ground her feet into the dirt and yank as strong as she could until the rope attached to her collar finally yank to the gravestone out of the ground and smashed it into tiny pieces.

I watched as the Revenant seem to materialize out of thin air and as once more skeletons and decomposing bodies pulled themselves out of the ground.

"Every one push." I ordered and Alistair and Leliana pushed with me.

With a low groan the ancient wall bent and then with a sudden crack fell on top of our enemies and buried them under a pile of rubble. When the dust finally settled all of our opponents laid crushed and broken. I went to the revenant and touched its flesh. The Fade Essence was barely present but I managed to absorb enough to heal my fractured arm. I quickly began to pry the Juggernaut Gauntlets off its body and placed them in my pack with the boots.

"That was pretty handy. If only we could push down more walls." Alistair said jokingly.

"If only." Leliana smiled at his joke and caused him to blush.

"Alright you two love birds that's enough. Dogmeat come here girl. Who's a good girl?" I asked her playfully as I rubbed her belly.

I looked up to see the two with light blushes on their faces and trying to look anywhere but at each other. I sighed before standing up and Dogmeat stood up with me.

"Let's finish this. The Ruins are just up ahead." I stated calmly.

We made our way into the entrance of the Ruins and despite the dead corpses which reanimated when we came near we had no opponent's. We searched any area we went into with a fine tooth comb and came out with a few things that had been left behind or forgotten for a long time. As we entered a side room after clearing out the corpses we found a library. Inside the library I found a phylactery on the floor near a broken pedestal. I absentmindedly touched it and suddenly I felt something reach out to me.

It was an ancient spirit imprisoned by his own hand. I asked it what happened to it and its mind searched frantically for any memories it had left after going mad and then becoming sane again. Used to the flow of memories the being gave me I found out that this was the last Elven Arcane Warrior in existence. I felt the pride it felt, and happiness as it realized its dreams. I felt the magical power as if it was underneath my own skin. Afterward it begged for death, an end to its cursed existence and I agreed. I walked over to the broken pedestal and just as I was about to place it down it offered me the surviving memories of its training and anything related to being an Arcane Warrior. I took it willingly and after the sudden influx of knowledge I placed the phylactery down on the pedestal and it shattered and with that the spirit finally knew death. Alistair and Leliana approved and I was more confident now in my own Fade connected abilities.

We continued our search and eventually found a sort of tomb that we learned was the final resting place for the ancient elves tired of living but did not want to truly die and joined the eternal sleep. After completing a ritual the tomb opened and we made our way to the lone coffin on a pedestal where a woman shaped Shade summoned spirits to possess the dead bodies. We quickly fought them off and to my surprise found the Juggernaut Plate Armor inside the coffin. I traded my leather armor for the Juggernaut Plate Armor, Gauntlets, and boots. The only thing missing was the helmet and I had a fairly good idea where to find it. The armor was heavy but I remembered my training in Power Armor from the Brotherhood of Steel and my own armor training from my Martial Masters at Castle Cousland and I was able to quickly acclimate to it and walk with ease much to the surprise of Leliana and Alistair while Dogmeat wagged her tail and barked proudly.

"The trick is to let the armor do most of the work." I said with a chuckle.

Eventually we reached the room outside the main chambers and were surprised to find a grey werewolf raise his hand in a stopping motion.

"The Lady of the Forest wishes to Parley. She want's no more blood spilled." The werewolf said.

"No more blood, when at every turn we speak only of peace and you continue to attack us." Alistair said angrily.

"The Lady sees now that force will not persuade you to leave us alone. Believe what you like but she is offering now parley." The werewolf growled growing impatient.

"If she truly wishes to parley we will do so. I promise no weapons will be drawn toward her as long as we are in safe custody." I said and Leliana and Alistair backed me up with Dogmeat growling lowly.

"Of course. Enter then and you shall remain unharmed." The werewolf opened the door behind him and we walked pass him.

The main chamber was massively and in its prime would have been a beacon of civilization. Now it stood decrepit and worn down from time and nature. Werewolves stood in two parallel lines on either side of us and low growling filled the chamber. Finally we were faced with two werewolves who stood resolutely in our paths.

"We will see The Lady of the Forest now." I ordered and to which they growled threateningly.

"Enough. Please step aside Dawnbringer and Shadowlace." The voice of a woman said eloquently and much to our surprise they moved without hesitation to one side to reveal an ethereal woman with a beaten Swiftrunner at her side.

She held an otherworldly air around her. Her skin was grey like melting snow although it was flawless. She wore no clothing to speak of but it seemed as if nature had laid claim to her. Bark like vines crawled up her limbs and covered her more sensitive areas. Her long black hair covered her breast and her face was gorgeous. What really gave away her origins were her eyes. They were black and it looked as if her eyeballs were covered in ink.

"The Lady of the Forest, otherwise known as Witherfang. It is an honor to make your acquaintance." I bowed in respect.

"That's Witherfang? How? Why?" Alistair said confused and Leliana shared his confusion.

"I am indeed Witherfang. I am sorry that things had to be the way they were however, I needed Zathrian to come himself. Unfortunately that is not to be and now I request aid. I see now that Zathrian's old hatred has become so strong it has overwhelmed his duties as Keeper of his Clan." Witherfang said sadly.

"You ambushed and killed innocent Dalish to gain an audience with Zathrian?" Leliana exclaimed angrily.

"You must understand we sent messengers under cover of night and requested a meeting. We did everything we could to settle matters peacefully but he dismissed everything we did. This was not the way I wanted to do things but I believed that if his people were infected like us he would have to come." Witherfang defended.

"But he didn't and that's how everything came to be?" I asked and Witherfang nodded her head.

"I must ask a favor of you although I know you will most likely ignore it. I want you to bring Zathrian to me so that we may finally discuss what we need to and hopefully end this curse." Witherfang requested and I took a thoughtful pose.

"I will do as you request if you tell me two things." I said.

"Ask your questions." Witherfang said eagerly.

"Does Zathrian have anything to do with the werewolves, with you?" I asked and saw her frown.

"Yes." She answered simply.

"What happened to Zathrian so that he would bind a spirit to a Great Wolf?" I asked and watched as she seemed to age in front of us and her distress caused every werewolf to adopt a threatening pose.

"Enough questions! Will you do what The Lady of the Forest asks or will we have to kill you?" Swiftrunner said angrily only to pause when Witherfang placed a hand on his forearm.

"Calm down. It is a fair question and I have agreed to terms. Peace Swiftrunner or shall I have to disappear?" Witherfang asked.

"No…my lady. Anything but that." Swiftrunner said regretfully and got on one knee to show his submission and without looking at me she began her tale.

"Zathrian was the youngest keeper in the Dalish Clans after he married. His wife gave him two children a son and a daughter. Unfortunately his wife died and he was left to raise two children and lead his clan. Eventually the children grew and became teens and he loved them dearly, more than life itself. As they came close to the edge of the forest a group of humans absconded with his two children. Zathrian and a group of hunters searched for three days. First they found his son. He had been tortured and hurt the way only an adult male could hurt a boy. Spurred on by the horrible death of his son Zathrian quickly searched the area and found his daughter, beaten, raped and tortured but still alive.

Anger burned at Zathrian's heart but despite this he realized his daughter's life came first. He returned to the camp with his daughter after burying his son and nursed her to health. Zathrian tried his best to resurrect his daughter's love of life but to no avail. Not long after her recovery she was found to be with child. Unable to take the guilt of surviving and the memories that came with seeing her brother tortured and hurt badly and her own rape and torture, the news pushed her too far and she took her own life.

Distraught with the loss of his entire family and angry at the humans for their hand in it he summoned a spirit and bound it to a Great Wolf in order to wreak revenge on the humans. The survivors of the reckoning became werewolves and were forced to live a cursed life. That Great Wolf was me. Now hundreds of years later I have appealed to Zathrian to end the curse. To end the suffering and yet he does nothing for his own kin. The kind of hatred in his heart has made him sick. Do you see now why I have to resort to these measures?" Witherfang asked and finally finished her story.

"That is horrible." Leliana said solemnly as she dabbed at her eyes with a spare clothe and Alistair only nodded unable to say anything.

"I see. Thank you for upholding your end of the bargain. I will bring Zathrian and we will see where it goes from there." I promised and Witherfang moved to the side.

"Over there is a staircase that will lead to the entrance of the Ruins. Please hurry. I do not want to prolong unnecessary suffering." Witherfang said sadly.

"We will be back as soon as we can." I nodded and my group followed me up the stair case.

When we got to the top Alistair and I grabbed the wooden beam locking the door in place and carried out of its brackets. We opened the door only to be surprised to see Zathrian looking down at a corpse remains.

"Zathrian? What are you doing here?" Alistair asked.

"I came to see if managed to kill Witherfang. Did you get its heart?" Zathrian asked.

"No. You didn't tell us the entire story." I answered.

"You did not need to know. Come we must kill Witherfang." Zathrian defended as he tried to push pass us.

"Stop. Witherfang wants to parley." I grabbed his shoulder only for him to brush it off angrily.

"Don't tell me you fell for that. My people are dying while you listen to that thing play storyteller." Zathrian said angrily.

"They die because of your own stubbornness and hatred not because of the werewolves." I said and the statement seemed to surprise him as he took a step back.

"How dare you?" He said angrily.

"I dare because it is the truth. I understand your loss." I said calmly as his face twisted from anger to disbelief.

"You understand? You're a human! How could you understand what I go through every day?! The constant stress of trying to keep my very race alive. The pain of out living your children! What could you ever understand about me Grey Warden?" Zathrian exclaimed angrily as he grabbed my armor.

"You wake up and expect to hear pitter patter of your children's feet only to realize it's the rain on the roof reminding you that you'll never hear those sounds again. You stare at the empty places at the table and try not to remember the food fights or arguments that seem so petty now. When you step outside everyone reminds you of what you lost but you just smile and bare it while inside you scream and hate the world around you. The only thing left in your life that brings any sort of meaning is anger and you hold it close because it is the one thing that brings you comfort. Not women. Not booze. Just the anger. Am I close enough?" I asked looking into his eyes as he recognized a kindred spirit and in response he let go of my armor and covered his eyes with one hand.

"If what you say is true, that the werewolves are willing to talk then I will go to them. If they raise a hand against me I want your word that you'll protect me." Zathrian said softly.

"All they want is some time." Leliana said.

"Then lead on." Zathrian stated and we walked back down the steps we came up.

The werewolves were all kneeling in front of Witherfang and she whispered something among the ranks. As she did so the demeanor of the wolves changed from bestial fury to a calm anger. The werewolves seemed to relax and it was only when Witherfang stopped talking that they noticed our group and turned as one to us aggressively. Witherfang raised a hand and they backed away obediently.

"So this is where you were." Zathrian stated.

"I was never hiding Zathrian. I sent you envoys and requested we meet. You always destroyed the letters." Witherfang stated.

"I do not trust you spirt." Zathrian blinked in surprised as Swiftrunner ran up to him standing barely and inch away.

"She is the Lady of the Forest! You will address her as such!" Swiftrunner yelled in his face.

"Swiftrunner enough!" Witherfang ordered and Swiftrunner slowly walked backward until he stood once more at Witherfang's side.

"So you've chosen a name?" Zathrian said mockingly.

"I did not choose it. The others have picked it for me. We are not the same as we once were Zathrian. You need to see that." Witherfang pleaded.

"I need to see nothing. You are beasts and it suits you." Zathrian retorted.

"Please Zathrian enough of this. Let us end this curse and grant each other peace. The ones deserving of your retribution have long since passed. Let your vengeance end." Witherfang said.

"My retribution is eternal, spirit, as is my pain. This is justice, no more." Zathrian stated.

"There is no justice here. Your anger is poison to your soul." Witherfang said angrily.

"Grey Warden remember your promise." Zathrian said under his breath.

"He only wishes to keep this curse going so that he may live longer." Witherfang said sharply.

"What does she mean by that?" I asked.

"Nothing it is just the delusions of a spirit." Zathrian dismissed but Witherfang would not have it.

"As long as the curse is intact his life is lengthened. Your people think you've rediscovered the secret to immortality but in the end it is nothing but a trick." Witherfang growled out.

"Is that true Zathrian?" I said angrily.

"So what? It does not change the fact that their ilk deserve this." Zathrian said as he turned to me.

"It does. You will end this curse or I will force you to do it myself." I said simply and drew my sword.

"So you would betray me? At least you live up to my expectations of humans." Zathrian snarled viciously as he raised his staff and slammed it down.

Suddenly the two trees that had remained alive in this underground hall animated and pulled their roots out of the ground and stood next to Zathrian. The battle while short was violent and at least fifteen werewolves laid slain. Alistair gained a splinter in his face which Leliana painfully pulled out and Dogmeat was whimpering and laying on her side. I stood over Zathrian and punched him in the face.

"No more…no more…I cannot defeat you." Zathrian said pitifully and I dropped him to the ground in disgust.

"Finish it. Finish him." Swiftrunner growled out.

"No! Please, Lady of the Forest calm him." Leliana protested although she found Witherfang had already placed a hand on Swiftrunner's chest and gently pushed him back.

"No Swiftrunner. We will not kill him. If we do not have room for mercy in our own hearts; how can we expect any mercy in his?" Witherfang said gently.

"I cannot do as you ask spirit. I am too old…to know mercy. All I see are the faces of my children and my people. I cannot do it." Zathrian said feebly as he shakenly stood up and shook his head.

"Hasn't this gone on long enough Zathrian? Look at yourself. Look at your people. Look at the werewolves." I ordered and as he looked at the werewolves in front of him and thought of his people it finally seemed to break him.

"Perhaps I have…lived too long. This hatred in me is like an ancient gnarled root. It has consumed my soul." He finished with a heavy sigh before he continued.

"What of you spirit? You are tied to the curse as much as I am. Do you fear your end?" Zathrian asked.

"You are my maker Zathrian. You gave me form and consciousness where none existed. I have known pain and love, hope and fear, all the joy that is life. Yet of all things I desire nothing more than the end. I beg you maker…put an end to me. We beg you…show mercy." Witherfang admitted and begged with a mixture of hope and sorrow the weight of which brought Zathrian to his knees and he clung to his staff like a lifeline.

"You…shame me spirit. I am an old man, alive long past his time." Zathrian's tone fully reflected his remorse.

"Then you will do it? You will end the curse?" Witherfang asked softly as the werewolves crowded around in hope.

"Yes. I think it is time. Let us…let us put an end to it all." Zathrian said as he regained his footing.

Witherfang looked at the assembled werewolves one last time before nodding at Zathrian. He nodded back raising his staff hesitantly then a look of resolve came onto his face and he slammed it down. A wisp of magic circled around him and suddenly like a doll with his strings cut fell to the floor.

Witherfang held her hands to her face as she felt the magic that put her together slowly start to unravel. Swiftrunner placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her before sadly pulling it back to his side. Without warning Witherfang's body was surrounded by orange light and with a quick flash disappeared. We all watched as the light rose higher and higher until the first of the werewolves became covered in light themselves and then suddenly with a flash there stood normal humans. Each former werewolf gazed amazedly at themselves and each other in shock. After readjusting themselves to their new bodies Swiftrunner walked over to us.

I looked into his eyes and was shocked to see them glowing faintly like an animal's at night. I chalked it up to the side effects of being a werewolf. The other former werewolves gathered behind him and still acknowledge his authority.

"It's over. She's gone…and it's over. We're human once more and I can scarcely believe it." Swiftrunner said in a more human voice although he retained a slight growl.

"So what will you do now?" I asked.

"We'll leave the forest I suppose. See what's out there for us. Should be interesting don't you think?" He asked and tried his best to form his mouth into a normal human smile.

"Thank you, we…we'll never forget you." Swiftrunner promised before he ran off with the others chasing him.

I watched them leave before walking over and attending to Dogmeat's injuries which didn't turn out to be serious. Just some light bruising. I quickly bandaged her up and checked on Alistair and Leliana. After making sure everything was good we exited the ruins and made our way back toward the Dalish camp. We unbound the still unconscious wife of the Dalish hunter but she was a regular elf this time. I found the last tombstone and with a short battle claimed the Juggernaut helmet for myself and extracted a little more Fade Essence. If I wanted too I could summon two weapons. As we neared the camp Alistair called for a halt.

"So what are we going to tell them?" He asked.

"What do you want to tell them?" I asked back.

"He should be remembered as normal person I think and that he died correcting a wrong." Leliana said and both Alistair and I agreed.

"One down, three more to go." I found myself saying as we walked into the camp.

* * *

Well that's the next chapter. I was surprised when I wrote this much but I found the Dalish and their ally mission to be fascinating. Alright. Hope you all liked the new chapter and me adding a little more fallout into the dragon age universe. Please review and let me know what you think.


	6. Honest Hearts

Honest Hearts

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: So, I know this chapter has taken longer than the others for the simple fact that it was hard to write. I had to write and rewrite and edit like crazy but I finally came up with a finished product that I actually like. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Talking"

"Come on! One! Two! Three! Slash! Stab. Slash! Pick up the pace!" I yelled as I deflected another weak blow.

"I am finished. Let me rest." Morrigan breathed heavily as she sheathed her sword.

In response I punched her in the stomach before throwing her into the dirt.

"You think because you are tired that your enemy will stop and let you take a break. The person who wins the fight is not always the most skilled. Sometimes it is the one who can deal one more blow. I am not training you simply to have you die now stand up." I growled out and watched with satisfaction as Morrigan with rage in her eyes slowly stood up and drew her sword once more.

With a cry she swung at me and I batted it away along with a series of tired blows that came my way.

"You asked me to train you in the ways of the Arcane Warrior and I have. Your strength has increased drastically since I've showed you how to channel your magic and strengthen your natural muscles." I dodged a thrust and countered with a quick slash which caused her to back pedal.

"I have begun to regret asking for your tutelage." She grunted out as she blocked an overhead swing.

"Many do. As I'm sure you've noticed. Strength alone is not the key to victory although it helps. Knowing your weapon." I twisted my blade and stopped the pointed hand guard of my sword an inch from her eye.

"Can be just as deadly as strength. Speed and hand eye coordination." I pulled my sword back and slashed through her defenses and borrowed leather armor easily.

"Can change the direction of a fight instantly. And knowing your own body." I ducked under a tired sword swing and kicked out her legs from under her sending her sprawling on her back.

"Can allow you flexibility in your fighting style which throws an enemy off guard and leaves them vulnerable to attack." I lowered my blade right above her throat and her golden eyes looked right into mine.

"These are the things needed when you fight as we do." I said as I offered her a hand which she took.

"We? As in Arcane Warriors or we as in Alistar, Sten, and yourself?" She asked tiredly as I pulled her up and slung her arm around my shoulders and placed the other on her hip.

"A little bit of both I guess. All these memories it gave me makes it hard to remember who I am sometimes." I admitted as I set her down on a nearby log.

"I know you are telling the truth and yet…I sense you are still holding something back." She said as she gratefully took a water skin from me.

"You really are perceptive aren't you?" I questioned as I sat next to her.

"When it comes to things that interest me." She said coyly and I let out a short laugh.

"You are unusually playful today. I find myself waiting for the other shoe to fall in a manner of speaking." I admitted as I took the water skin from her hands and took a sip.

"You don't look at me like other men do." She admitted and I found myself gagging on water.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I spluttered out.

"You seem completely unperturbed by me. I do not understand this. My mother taught me almost everything I needed but she could not impart on me social interactions. Like touching! What is with all the touching? At least I became use to that. But, you, you go against the grain almost irritatingly so." She stated with frustration.

"Is it wrong to see you as more than your body?" I asked surprised.

"No. Although Tis' most…unusual." She admitted and I smiled as her speech patterns reverted back to her original manner of talking.

"I'm an unusual man." I stated and she looked at me wide eyed.

"That would explain things. The way you distance yourself from myself and Leliana. The way you pushed me away and stay near the other men." Morrigan said as some kind of revelation seemed to form in her mind.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and I felt my eyebrows move together in confusion.

"Are you attracted to men?" She asked seriously.

"What the fuck? No! No. No. No. No. I love women! I-you're teasing me aren't you?" I asked accusingly as a cunning smile snuck onto her face.

"Yes." She answered simply and laughed before wincing and grabbing her shoulder in pain.

"Here let me check you out." I said as I got up.

"I am quite fine." She said defensively.

"It's the least I can do since the time you healed me. Don't be so stubborn." I reached out to her only for her to slap away my hand angrily.

"I said don't touch me!" She screamed and a feral look came into her eyes and I raised my hand in surrender.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have pushed." I said quickly and I noticed the spell she was about to cast dissipate.

"No, you shouldn't." She said, ice practically covered her words and the distance that had been so prevalent since the incident came back with force.

"Let me give you this then. Magic heals wounds but do not do much for general soreness." I took a small container out of one of my pockets and held it out tentatively toward her.

"What is it?" She asked with some anger in her voice.

"A balm that should help relax your muscles. Apply it before you sleep and it should help with the stiffness tomorrow." I explained as she took it swiftly from my hand.

"I will take my leave." She said simply and with that she stood up and walked back toward the main camp.

"Alistair what do you need?" I asked the open air.

I heard the bushes near the tree's rustle before Alistair popped out before tripping and rolling head over heels onto his back.

"She gone?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes she's gone. Now what do you want to talk about?" I sighed.

"What makes you think I want to talk about something? I didn't say that. I was just checking the perimeter." Alistair said the last part rapidly.

"So you don't have anything to talk about? I'm heading back to camp then." I said standing up and watched as Alistair got to his feet and held out his hands.

"Alright. Alright. You caught me. I did want to talk about something." He admitted.

"What is it?" I asked impatiently.

"So I've noticed you seem to have a noticeable effect on the opposite gender…I was hoping you might give me some pointers." Alistair stated weakly and I could see the obvious embarrassment on his face and I sighed.

"Come on and take a seat." I gestured to where I sat and he joined me.

"This is about Leliana isn't it?" I asked and I watched with some satisfaction as his tried to find the median between, shock, embarrassment, denial, and fear.

"What!? No! Maybe? Yes!? I don't know. Help me!" He grabbed his hair in frustration.

"What do you think the problems are?" I asked and I saw him about to deny any problems only to deflate.

"Every time I'm around her I say something stupid. I can't get the words out and every time I do they get stuck in my throat and I make this weird barking noise." He explained.

"Yes I've heard it." I commented before he continued.

"And I can't get anything right around her except when I'm focused on fighting. Other than that my mind wanders on her and I mess up." He said miserably.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He turned to look at me and I felt like I was talking to my son Joel when he got to that age.

"You like her." I stated simply.

"Yeah." Alistair said softly as he nervously picked a piece of grass and played with it between his fingers.

"Tell her then." Only for him to groan.

"I've thought about that but I instantly dismissed it." Alistair admitted.

"Why?" I asked.

"She's an experienced woman while myself on the other hand…I'm very inexperienced in that department and when I say inexperienced I mean none at all." Alistair said depressingly.

"None at all?" I questioned completely shocked and Alistair braced himself.

"Listen I was a kid when I was sent to Templar Training. I thought girls were icky. Then when I grew up and learned to appreciate women we took vows of celibacy. I never had the opportunity nor did I ever think the matter would come up. That changed when Duncan recruited me and now I find myself woefully out of depth." He confessed and I placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"I get it. Leliana would certainly be an intimidating woman to pursue if anyone were in your shoes. Still, you shouldn't stop yourself from trying to chase a chance at happiness. Trust me, you'll never forgive yourself." I said as I nodded sagely.

"Yeah well there is one other thing that stops me." Alistair paused and I could see the inner war waging on his face.

"The fact that you're the illegitimate son of King Maric Theirin and half-brother to the late King Cailan?" I asked and was rewarded with a shocked look and a lot of words that rambled together that I couldn't keep track of.

"How did you know!? Don't tell me the nobility already figured it out." He said while grabbing my shoulders and shook me.

"Stop that!" I smacked his head and he let go of me.

"Ouch! Alright. I deserve that." He winced as he touched the sore spot on his temple.

"The nobility doesn't know shit. If they did do you think they would abide with Loghain acting as Regent? If anything they would push for you so that they could control you from the get go." I stated simply and after a short pause he nodded.

"True, but then again how did you figure it out?" He asked in awe.

"It wasn't hard really. I knew it from the first time I met you at Ostagar. When Duncan and I arrived Cailan greeted us. When I saw you I put two and two together. You look similar. Eerily so. I suppose it's only because you've been kept out of the light that nobody put two and two together. Also you must have known that everyone thought you were Arl Eamon's illegitimate son instead. I know Isolde thought so." I finished and Alistair nodded.

"True." He said softly.

"Anyway back on the subject." I said as I took another sip from my water skin.

"I'm not stupid. I know I joke around a lot and don't pick up on things quickly but I know enough to know what's expected of me. I have the blood of Kings flowing through my veins. People will push me to take the throne. If I do that I'd lose Leliana anyway." Alistair stated seriously and I nodded.

"True, an Orlesian woman would not be a welcome addition to Fereldan royalty. While I could imagine Leliana pulling it off quite spectacularly it would take years to gain the trust of the people and nobles. Time we do not have. Every year that passes is another step closer to the Calling." I said gravely.

"So what should I do?" Alistair asked desperately.

"Well, do you want to keep being a Grey Warden?" I replied.

"Yes. I don't want to be a leader. When I lead bad things happen. People die. So no. To be a leader of a nation I'd screw it up." Alistair said quickly.

"Not with the proper guidance. Alistair you need to believe in yourself man. You know what I see when I look at you?" I asked.

"What? A screw up? A man too weak to take up leadership even though he's the elder Grey Warden?" He said with bitterness finally letting out a fear that seemed to be eating at him since the Kocari Wilds.

"No. Most definitely not. I see a man smart enough to know what he is capable of doing. I see a man taking his time to figure out what works and what doesn't. Knowing you are weak doesn't make you weak. It only makes you weaker if you don't acknowledge it. Many a leader has destroyed their own nations by not acknowledging their flaws. I've read enough books and I've seen enough of it myself to know that for a fact. Loghain's daughter maybe queen for now but she has no Theirin blood nor does she have a child. Let's not fool ourselves. You will be pushed to take the throne, probably by Arl Eamon himself." I admitted and saw a look of confusion appear on his face so I continued.

"Arl Eamon is not a dumb man and neither am I. I used to be part of the nobility remember so I know the game. To disrupt Loghain's hold there must be a competing power for the throne. Without that this nation remains leaderless and furthermore vulnerable to the Blight. I need you to become King Alistair." I finished and Alistair angrily stood up.

"I can't believe you. I tell you I don't want to be a leader and yet here you say that I need to become King. I don't want it. I never wanted it. I just want to be me!" He said angrily as he paced back and forth.

"It doesn't matter what you want! Not anymore." I said irritated as I stood up.

"Yeah! And when did that start!?" Alistair yelled as he stepped up to me face to face.

"The moment your brother died." I said grimly.

"That means nothing to me." He whispered angrily.

"It means everything. You are a Grey Warden sworn to protect this land from the Blight. If by taking up the duties of a King is the best way toward that goal you will do it." I said calmly before a sudden left hook knocked me to the ground.

"Fine. I'll do it." Alistair said calmly as he offered a hand and I grabbed it.

"Here." I said holding one hand to my jaw while handing him a flower I had picked up from our time in the Brecilian Forest.

"Andraste's Grace? What's this for?" He said confused as he took the surprisingly still fresh flower and looked at it.

"Leliana said it reminded her of her mother. I figured you needed something to kick start a relationship with Leliana. Just say it's something you overheard her saying. Don't be afraid to mess up Alistair and when you become King don't forget Leliana has to make a choice as well. The important part of being in a relationship is knowing that it's a partnership. Of course this all could be null and void if Leliana denies you." I finished simply and we both chuckled.

"Wow. Inspirational." He said mockingly before looking up at me.

"Thank you Art." He said gratefully before turning and walking back toward the camp.

"You're welcome." I called out as I straddled the log and laid back so that I could look up at the stars and sighed.

"Why do people think they can sneak up on me? Leliana come out." I ordered and I heard a rustling from the same bushes Alistair had hid behind.

"How did you notice me?" She asked as she emerged from the bushes with much more grace than Alistair had.

"Your perfume. You shouldn't smell like Lavender in an area without any. As a former bard I'm surprised you overlooked that." I said still looking at the stars.

"Yes well, nobody is perfect." I heard her say before she sat softly onto the log.

"What do you want to talk about?" I groaned out as I sat up.

"Alistair." She said simply and I sighed.

"Sure. What's on your mind?" I asked tiredly.

"I think he fancies me. Yet I do not know if I should be accepting of his advances or deny him." She said shyly with a slight tone of uncertainty.

"What would be the problem? He's witty, funny, handsome, caring, and adaptable. A bit of goof ball but nothing bad." I said trying to make Alistair look good.

"All true. He's adorable. Yet so innocent. Me on the other hand…" She trailed off and a faraway look appeared in her eyes.

"You feel dirty." I said never fully addressing my suspicions and she nodded sadly.

"When Marjolaine framed me and I was locked up…the guards did things to me. I was trash to them." She whispered shakenly and I watched as she held herself and shivered.

"Have you told anyone this?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No. It was my burden but with Alistair's growing affection…I find myself wanting to reciprocate. I want something to make me feel alive again. I want to feel good again. When I became a sister I thought it would help and at first it did but the nightmares came still. When I sleep near Alistair it's not so bad." She exclaimed and a small smile appeared on her face and I sighed.

"You care for him." I stated and she nodded.

"Then you must know something." I started before I explained everything about Alistair's lineage.

"So Alistair should be King." She whispered.

"He will be called upon. Whether he agrees to it will be up to him but for all intents and purposes, yes." I stated calmly.

"So then it'll all be in vain? If he becomes King what will happen to us?" Leliana asked looking down.

"Nobody tells a King what to do. If you and he desired it he would crown you his queen, but I urge you not to." I said the last part quietly and a look of betrayal crossed her face.

"I don't understand. Why tell me all of this if you didn't want us to be together?" She asked upset at my words.

"You needed to know. Would you rather I not tell you and have you fall unexpectedly?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't you want us to continue our relationship when he becomes King?" She asked angrily.

"Think about it Bard! Do you think the nobles and the public would accept you, an Orlesian, in a seat of power in Fereldan? It hasn't been that long since we pushed Orlais back over the mountains. I say these things not to hurt you but to put things in perspective. If you become his queen you would only undermine his rule." I said ruthlessly cutting down any form of protest from her before sighing and adopting a softer tone.

"I want you and Alistair to find comfort with each other, maybe even love, but I want you to know what could happen and what needs to happen. If he accepts being King you must deny being his queen. Remain lovers in secret if you need to. Just do not openly admit your relationship. You know I am right Leliana." I said softly and I watched as she opened her mouth a few times only to close it and nod with silent tears.

"I do not mean to hurt you. You have become a close friend of mine Leliana. These words sting me as much as you. I am sorry." I apologized and I felt her hand on my own.

"It's okay Art. You've helped me find my answer. I should find happiness and enjoy it as much as I can when I can. Everything has a time on it. Alistair better watch out. I'm on the prowl." She said half-jokingly as she sniffled and wiped the tears away before smiling.

"Good hunting." I smiled back and then she unexpectedly kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Art." She whispered before standing up and walked back toward camp.

"Sten." I said tiredly and from behind a tree the massive form of the Qunari appeared and walked over.

"What can I do for you?" I asked him.

"How are you Kadan?" Sten asked simply.

"Tired Sten. Very Tired." I rubbed my face with my hand and watched as the sun began to rise.

"Go to bed Kadan. We must push toward Haven tomorrow." Sten said with something akin to softness and I nodded.

"Thank you Sten." I said and I patted him on the shoulder before walking back to camp.

When I got to the main camp area the fire near Morrigan's tent was extinguished and Leliana and Alistair were both tucked into their sleeping rolls. Bodahn and Sandal had rejoined us after our business in Denerim and slept under their wagon.

I was happy to have them back as they made good company and more pragmatically a travelling supply depot. They also provided useful reconnaissance of the entire state of the city. Before we had entered Denerim they had told us the city had been placed under martial law while Loghain consolidated his power. Bodahn gave me a map of the guard patrols and also a list of who we were able to trust and who to stay away from. After asking him about the residence of Brother Genitivi he quickly directed me to the Southeast. Still my mind wandered unbidden toward the memories of my excursion.

*****A Few Days Before*****

"His house is right across the Gnawed Noble Tavern on the Southeast side of the Market place." Bodahn said nervously.

"Calm yourself Bodahn. We are far away and under cover. No one will see us." I said placatingly and Bodahn relaxed a little and sighed.

"You haven't seen what I've seen Art. Loghain has his men picking up anyone that are suspected of being Grey Wardens. They go into the Arl of Denerim's estate and never come out. That or Fort Drakon and that's even worse. That's where they actively torture people Art. This is dangerous!" Bodahn said seriously.

"I have to do this." I said grimly before facing my group who looked at me expectantly.

"Well, who's going with you?" Alistair asked.

"No one. I'm going alone on this one." I said before walking over to my pack where the Juggernaut Armor laid next to.

"What!? Didn't you hear what Bodahn just said!? This is dangerous. You need to bring at least one of us." Alistair shouted.

"No I don't." I said simply as I pulled on the boots.

"Art. Seriously think about this. If you get captured Fereldan is doomed." Alistair said grimly.

"I have thought about it and if, and that's a big if, I get captured then I will escape. If I'm not back in three days I'm dead and then I'd send Leliana to grab Brother Genitivi's research." I grunted out as I placed on the Juggernaut Platemail.

"Why not send me now?" Leliana asked.

"Because they are looking for suspicious types and you'll stick out with your red hair." I said as I pulled on the gauntlets.

"Oh and you will not?" Morrigan questioned.

"They are looking for people trying to conceal themselves. I will act as a noble son who's come to Denerim for a bit of the good life. The armor just sells that point. Besides it'll be useful if I get in a scrape." I said as I grabbed the Helm and looked into the visor.

"This is insane." Alistair muttered.

"You should know me by now." I said as I placed the helmet over my head and turned toward them.

"Let's think about this a little while longer Art." Leliana pleaded and only stopped when Alistair placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let him go. We can't change his mind." Morrigan said and I could feel her eyes try to pierce the darkness of the helmet.

"Well if you're going to be posing as a noble's son then you'll need a weapon not so shoddy." Bodahn said as he walked over to his wagon.

I looked at my sword and realized he was right. It wasn't dirty or decrepit but it was well used and worn down. A noble's son would only carry something brand new or something that is so noticeable that he'd probably get it stolen the minute he walked into an alley. I walked over to Bodahn as he went through his inventory.

"How are you with an axe?" Bodahn asked.

"Not as good as with a sword but still a rather fair hand." I admitted.

"Then this will do the trick." With a slight grunt of effort he pulled a remarkable axe from his wagon and held it out toward me.

"This is…a beautiful weapon." I found myself gasping out as I picked up the axe with two hands.

"Aye, she is. I bought it for a pretty copper but I know my weapons. This is The Veshialle. The very axe wielded by the elven general Rajmael who threw this at the enemy before jumping to his death." Bodahn said nodding gently as he recounted part of the weapons history.

"How much to rent it?" I asked as I swung it experimentally.

"One hundred and thirty-one sovereigns as down payment. I need it in case your leader loses it. Once the weapon is returned to me and in good condition I will return the money with the exception of twenty five sovereigns for service rendered." He said sharply before anyone could protest.

I quickly fished out the necessary amount and handed it to Bodahn who nodded happily. I quickly strapped the weapon to my hip and picked up my pack.

"Are you sure about this Kadan?" Sten asked for the first time speaking.

"As sure as the sun rises my friend." And with that I left the party and made my way onto the Imperial Highway.

It took thirty minutes but I eventually reached the massive gates of Denerim. When I was younger the walls looked so secure and massive, now that I am older and have the experience and memories of The Lone Wanderer they were only just stone walls in need of repair. As I approached with the rest of the huddled masses in lines I noticed that there were a lot more guards than I had thought and a few of them even looked like they knew what they were doing. I was glad that I had a backup plan and reached into a side pocket of my pack and pulled out a folded piece of parchment.

"Whoa. Stand back friend. What is your business in Denerim?" A young guard said as he eyed my equipment.

"I am a mercenary on orders from Arlessa Isolde of Redcliffe to seek out a scholar called Brother Genitivi." I said gruffly.

"We've heard rumors that Redcliffe is in a bad state. Do you have any papers proving what you say is true?" The guard asked clearly not believing any word I said even as I handed him the fine folded parchment.

The guard inspected the wax seal and nodded at the sigil imprinted in the wax and opened it up. I thanked myself for the foresight to make sure Isolde wrote me a formal letter which would allow me some authority in my mission. I watched as the guard read it for a few minutes before nodding and handing me back the letter.

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting Ser. Please enjoy your stay in Denerim and good luck on your mission." The guard said before standing aside and I walked through the gates casually.

After passing the gates I was immediately beset by crowds of people in the market place. The place was like a giant ant colony and it seemed everyone was trying to climb over everyone else. I quickly made my way through the crowd and found the Gnawed Noble tavern. Across the street stood a small one story home. I knocked courteously three times and waited for a reply. With barely any hesitation the door opened and a young man answered the door.

"Hello? Can I help you?" The man asked.

"I'm sorry but could we talk inside? I was sent by Arlessa of Redcliffe to speak with Brother Genitivi." I said calmly and the man's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh! Of course please come in." The man opened the door wider and I walked in taking off my helmet while doing so.

"I'm sorry you came all this way but unfortunately Brother Genitivi, my mentor, has been missing. I was wondering if you knew where he was." The young man said as he offered me a seat which I declined.

"I was led to believe he was here. Sorry I didn't catch your name." I said regretfully.

"Forgive me. That was impolite. My name is Weylon, I am Brother Genitivi's assistant. Brother Genitivi thought he knew the location of The Urn of Sacred ashes and went off to find it. Last I heard he was seen at Lake Calenhad Docks. May I have a name that I may call you by?" Weylon asked.

"It's Art. Sorry terrible manners of me as well, but you must understand that I am in need of dire information. Would you have any information regarding The Urn of Sacred Ashes?" I asked as I walked toward the numerous book shelves lined along the wall.

"Sorry I don't. Brother Genitivi knows everything. As I said the last time I saw him was a week ago and he was last seen at Lake Calenhad." Weylon said calmly.

"So you're telling me that he never shared any work with you?" I asked as my eyes caught numerous titles and stopped as I inspected the shelving.

"No. He was a secretive man. He said he wanted to double check his findings. He left a week ago." Weylon sighed and I could hear sorrow in his voice.

"That's a shame. Do you mind if I take a look around?" I asked as I walked toward the bookshelves closer to a door on the far end of the room.

"Actually, I'm supposed to be heading out. I will have to ask you to return later." Weylon said as he walked closer to me.

"And that's the final nail that proves you're lying to me." I said with a sigh and turned toward Weylon who had a startled look on his face.

"Wha-what? Why do you think I'm lying to you?" He said the last part with a light laugh.

"You are the research assistant of a man who is on the verge of discovering the lost location of the most sacred artifact of your religion. Look at all these books. Even if Brother Genitivi was a brilliant man he is as lazy as the rest of us. He would have had his assistant read all the books he discredited just in case there was something of note in them but when I look at the shelves on these book cases there's a layer of dust over each one. Leaving me to conclude that they haven't been touched in a long time. A few month tops." I said and watched as a thin sheen of sweat covered Weylon's forehead.

"That means nothing. Just because I haven't read these books in a while does not mean that I am lying." He denied.

"True. Although if you knew me you'd realize it takes a lot more then incense to hide the smell of a decaying body. I've become very intimate with that smell in the past and you could say I could compete with a Mabari hound when it comes to sniffing out a dead body." I finished.

"So a few pieces of meat went sour. All circumstantial." Weylon yelled out and I was glad for the sound proofing the building possessed probably something Genitivi had built to keep the noise of the busy market from disrupting his reading.

"And finally, your desire to go outside. Any assistant to a famous researcher would rather stay inside all day and read books but as I've mentioned, none of these books have been touched in a long time. I bet if I opened this door right now I'll find the body of the real Weylon. Won't I mage?" I said with a victorious grin as the man posing as Weylon took a step back with shock.

"How'd you know?" He said viciously as the real person behind the visage appeared.

"Wrong. I've already explained that. The right question is do we settle this with blood or with words?" I asked.

"I choose blood." He said calmly as a fire ball erupted from his hands and hit me but not before I put on my helm.

I stepped out of the smoke and I watched with amusement as I saw the disbelieving look on his face.

"You should've paid attention to my armor. It's made to counter magical attacks like yours. No matter what you do you cannot win against me. Just give up." I said as I drew the Veshialle.

It was at that moment in time that fate decided to look into my eyes and say screw you. Suddenly the door opened and my eyes widened as I saw Morrigan step through the door way. Acting quickly the Weylon impersonator got behind her and grabbed her around the neck and settled a hidden blade against her throat. Fortunately the only good thing to come out of it was that in his rush the man accidentally kicked the door closed.

"Don't struggle bitch or I'll cut out an eye. Give up Art! I got a hostage and I ain't afraid to burn the little tart." He lit a small flame on the top of his index finger and pressed it against Morrigan's shoulder and as much as she tried to hold it back a stifled scream tore through her lips.

"You let her go right now and I promise that when I kill you it'll be fast." I promised angrily.

"Now that's not much of a deal. Here's what I'm thinking. You kill yourself with that axe and I'll let her go." The man said viciously and I could see the predatory smirk on his lips even with the smoke in the room.

"Don't do it Art! He'll kill me as soon as he can." Morrigan yelled only to scream in pain as the Weylon imposter pressed one of his fingers hard into her burn.

"Shut up! Now Art what's it going to be? You or the girl." He growled out.

I watched as Morrigan struggled as much as she could with tears in her eyes only to stop as the blade nicked the side of her neck. Without even thinking I materialized a small weapon inside my left palm. Within a millisecond I raised it up and fired. The reward was a small dart which sailed through the air and pierced the skin of the hand that held the knife. Immediately the man's arms slackened and he let Morrigan go. I was glad that the smoke filled the room and had concealed my actions as I lowered my hand and felt the sturdy structure of The Dart Gun fade away in my hand.

"What did you do to me?" The man said anxiously as sweat poured down his face and the skin around the dart looked painfully red.

"Morrigan come here." I ordered and she numbly obeyed without her usual banter and stood behind me.

"WHA..Du!" The man fell against the door and his eyes seemed shocked with the failure of his limbs.

"There's poison coursing through your veins. Its simple and effective yet not fatal although I bet right now you're wishing you were dead." I said as I walked over and dragged his body away from the door.

"What are we going to do with him?" Morrigan asked nervously the usual aura of self-assurance and confidence long gone.

"WE, won't be doing anything. I want you to go back to the others and wait for me. I'll deal with this piece of shit." I said with a grunt as I threw the unresponsive body onto the long table.

"I'm not going anywhere! This man hurt me and I will see to it he is paid back tenfold." She said with vengeance on her mind and in response I turned around and got in her way.

"You will listen to me and you will listen well. If you had in the first place, none of this would have turned sideways. If you do not follow my order now you will be left to fend on your own. Do we have an understanding?" I growled angrily and I watched with regret as she took a step back, her eyes filled with hatred and betrayal.

"As you wish." She said bitterly before making her way out of the house and slamming the door shut.

"See what you made me do?" I asked turning around to the unresponsive mage.

"Oh. Yeah. You can't talk now can you? Well that's actually good cause I need to vent." I said tiredly as I walked over and picked up the dagger that still had some of Morrigan's blood on it.

"You are probably wondering what was on the dart that would do this to you. You could go through every list ever created of poisons but you won't find this one. It was laced with Radscorpion venom. Every seen one before? It's an armored insect the size of a wagon with eight legs, two claws, and a tail with a stinger. They were derived from the North American Emperor scorpion that were kept as pets in pet stores all across North America or the United States of America if you want to go old school. After the nuclear fallout of The Great War they evolved, mutated, and adapted. Vicious predators. And of course you'd be confused. You have no idea what I'm talking about." I said looking into the distressed eyes of the mage.

"Now there were some varieties of the creature. Some of them liquefied their victims' insides and sucked at the nutrition paste that was left inside. Others would cause instant death so that the insect could feast in peace. Some even had radioactive poison and that one had nasty side effects. But the poison that laced the dart was from a Radscorpion variety that paralyzes it's victims before eating it alive." I said taking off the Juggernaut Helm before setting it down on the bench of the table.

"The poison isn't deadly although it does cause full body paralysis. The worst case or in this case the best thing is that it shuts down the victims limbs but inhibits none of the pain. It means that you'll be able to feel everything." I whispered and the panicked grunts of the mage matched the look of panic in his eyes.

"You hurt one of my group. Even worse is that I actually feel something for her. But the weird thing is that every time she makes an advance on me I keep pushing her away. Although I think it's pretty fair to say that after this she'll probably hate me for a while so she'll distance herself and become belligerent toward me." I said sadly and the mages grunts grew louder.

"I know. I know. Part of me is a coward, afraid to fall in love again. The other part is telling me that I should try despite this recent incident. What do you think?" I asked calmly as the mage's eyes looked back and forth for a way out.

"Maybe it is time to hop back on the horse. Iona, I loved that girl. I loved her as much as Moira or Lucy. But that bastard Howe took her away from me. I'll get him back for that." I promised as I opened the mage's mouth.

"This isn't good. You haven't been taking care of your teeth. You only get two of these things you know?" I dug the tip of the knife into the mage's gum and sliced the flesh away before reaching in and grabbing his front tooth and yanked it out.

Pain filled grunts emanated from the paralyzed mage as I brought the tooth to the fire light and inspected it.

"This isn't good. In fact this tooth is a fucking disgrace. You need to work on your brushing my friend." I said angrily as I tossed the tooth into the fire and walked back to the table.

"So I guess I have another confession." I said apprehensively as I stabbed the blade into the wood next to his head.

"I'm not from this world. I lived in a place called the Capital Wasteland. An irradiated, nuclear apocalyptic world beyond your comprehension. We harnessed technology that would make your Maker weep in jealousy. We created the power of the Sun and fit it into the palm of our hands. Can you imagine that? We used it to power vehicles, weapons, lights, anything you could imagine but the solution came too little too late. We used weapons with enough force to destroy land in a five hundred mile circumference and poison the surrounding areas for tens of thousands of years and still that was just a few of our technological marvels." I said with a sigh as I delved into my memories.

"I was born in that. I thrived in it. I did my best to make sure other people survived and after years of effort I had created a virtual utopia. I mean there were the normal vices of the human race but now it was controlled and small. I mean death was no longer a common occurrence. God! If only you grasp the scope of that achievement! Rape become almost nonexistent and people no longer had to worry about where the next sip of water was coming from! The wasteland had become a paradise under my care." I felt a smile on my lips and allowed it to become a small frown.

"Yet even I could not escape time and all its unpleasantness. I grew older and I watched as both my wives died before me and my children grow up to be leaders of the world. Then I killed myself. It was my time. I wanted to go my own way. Obviously it wasn't meant to be as I got sucked into this back-ass-ward world. At least it's a new experience. I found love again, proud of that, she died, devastated, and now I'm on this journey to unite the land against the darkspawn horde, so far it's been pretty exciting." I said as I watched the mage still struggle to retake control of his body.

"It feels good to get this off my chest. It's nice to discuss it all and finally air it out." I patted the mage's head like a good puppy before prying the blade out of the wood.

"Enough about me though. Let's talk about you. You have two options. I either torture you some more until you tell me what I want to know and then I'll kill you or you tell me what you know and I will kill you quickly. I know it sounds like a shitty deal but it's the only one I'm offering. Oh and you can speak now. The venom first restores the ability to speak after a few minutes. You still have a few hours before you can move your limbs." I explained and I watched as the mage moved his lips and tried to form words.

"Ne-urh." He mumbled out.

"Never huh? Well I'd be lying if I said I was hoping you would choose the second option. So let's get this show on the road." I grabbed his left hand and splayed it across the table.

"I haven't done this in ages." I stabbed the knife down between each finger slowly building up speed.

"I forgot how fast I could do this. It's amazing right? OH SHIT!" I stopped my movement and the mage screamed.

"Ah. Turned away too soon." I sighed as I picked up his index finger and brought it up to his face.

"This is bad right?" I asked and the mage continued screaming so I clamped my hand over his mouth and looked at him in the eyes.

"We can't let this keep bleeding. I'm going to have to perform some emergency measures to save your life." I said over dramatized before I walked to the fire.

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed at me through gritted teeth in both pain and frustration as I walked back with the remains of a log with an angry red coal at the tip of it.

"I'm the guy who offered you a swift death. You insisted on this." I pushed the red hot tip of the log into the stump of his finger and he screamed even louder and thrashed as much as he could.

"Fuck you. Is that all you got?" He breathed out heavily.

"Oh no. Ha. We haven't even started. I just wanted to pay you back for hurting Morrigan. No. We are going to have a ball." I smiled feeling the manic aura of Point Lookout surround me and take control of the knife.

"I don't want to set the wooooooorld on fiiiiiirrre!" I sang out the familiar song as the knife pressed against his flesh and the mage screamed.

*****Three Hours Later*****

"Stop…stop….stop…"The mage repeated slowly and rhythmically and with a grunt I cut off his left arm from the shoulder and tossed it on the ground carelessly.

"I got to admit if it wasn't for that frying pan you'd probably have died a while ago." I said as I pressed the red hot piece of metal against the stump and cauterized the wound.

I looked down at my work and part of me was amazed that the mage hadn't broken sooner. The mage was now limbless. Each stump was cauterized and the smell of burnt flesh and hair hung in the air. I kicked away a pile of toes and fingers and leaned over the mage's haggard face which was slick with blood and sweat. He looked at me with his remaining eye and the look he had said it all.

"Tell me." I ordered.

"H-Haven. Near the South on the Frostback Mountains. That is where you-you need to go. Kill me." The mage begged with tears in his remaining eye.

Without a word I materialized a Tri-beam Laser Rifle in my hands and shot his body. Immediately he burned into ash and spilled off the table. The only evidence of my deeds were the missing digits and the numerous blood stains that littered the table and ground. I quickly kicked the offending digits into a pile and shot those. The immense heat turned it all into ash. With a quick thought the weapon disappeared and I went into the back room that held the real Weylon's body.

After a quick search I found an ancient map in a book titled "The Geography and Locations of Fereldan". I found to my relief that Haven was clearly marked in the South Reach and circled with an exclamation point next to it. I took the map and placed it into my pack. After that I took off the Juggernaut Armor and packed it into a spare pack lying around. I put on some worn down clothes that were in the only wardrobe in the room and a cloak. I shrugged on one pack and held the other in my hands. I placed the hood of the cloak over my head and rubbed some ash from the fireplace over my face. With that I opened the door, walked out and calmly closed the door.

By now evening had settled in and the life around the market place reflected that. Most if not all Traders were packing up their wares and getting ready to celebrate a good day or drown themselves in alcohol after a bad one. I mimicked my body language to that of an unsure and slightly afraid assistant as I approached the gates. As I approached the same guard that had stopped me from entering Denerim approached me.

"Halt. Where are you going? It's curfew. Everyone knows that no one comes in or out." The guard said.

"I'm sorry Ser but I must insist. Brother Genitivi sent word for me and that I must meet him with research materials at Lake Calenhad Docks. He has discovered something vital." I said in my best Weylon impersonation as I scanned the guard post.

"Vital or not no one is to leave." He said angrily.

"But Ser…Fuck it." I quickly shoved the blade from point to hilt into the guard's eye.

"Is the point pointy?" I asked absentmindedly as I pulled the keys off his belt.

I quickly unlocked the side entrance to the gate and exited out. I kept the keys but left the guard. They'll find him in the morning. In the campfires that most refugees had going I looked like a downtrodden traveler just walking to his inevitable death to the darkspawn. Nobody bothered me and I eventually faded into the darkness.

****Present Time*****

"I think if you stay still any longer we may need a code phrase for you." The out of body voice of Shale, our resident Golem that we had made a detour for in Honneleth after we had met a random trader who was missing a donkey, said in amusement.

"Ah, sorry. I was just thinking. How long was I standing there?" I said as I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"Ten minutes. Long enough." Shale said and I noticed it shift slightly in a tick that was prevalent since we freed it.

"Ah. I suppose you ae right. I'm going to try and catch a few hours of sleep before we move again." I sighed and started walking toward the fire where my bedroll was already set up.

"The female. She is sorry about the way she acted." Shale said dispassionately making me stop.

"I know." I said over my shoulder as I took off my sword and laid down on the cold mat and after a few seconds I fell asleep.

*****Next Day*****

"Are you sure this place even exists? I have never even heard of Haven." Alistair said as he stepped over another pothole in the badly maintained road.

"The mage I asked was very sure." I answered politely as I skirted around a tree.

"You mean interrogated?" Leliana pointedly asked.

"Well that was before I asked but I guess we're both right." I called out over my shoulder as I rounded the bend and sighed.

"We're here!" I called out and shortly afterward my entire group gathered together at the base of the village.

To call it rustic was too generous. The place was downright ancient and the few buildings standing were run down and the designs were largely outdated by hundreds of years. At the top of a small hill was a lone guard. As we approached the guard stood up straighter and held a rusted spear at attention.

"Halt! Who goes there?" He asked.

"Just a trader and his guards' good Ser!" Bodahn called out from his wagon.

"Betelli's trading caravan already came through here a month ago and I can tell you're not from their company. What are you doing here?" The guard asked suspiciously.

"Just trying to branch out. I'm sure a village this far out of the way must have need of some sort of goods." Bodahn said happily and we watched as the guard slowly nod at our motley crew.

"You keep the trading out of the village. If you go in only four of you's is allowed at a time. No exceptions. Breaking these rules, or cause a disturbance and you're gone. As soon as everyone has what they needs you will leave." The guard said sternly.

"Thank you for your consideration. Art! Come here." Bodahn ordered and I played my part well as an underpaid, disgruntled guard.

"Take this list and go to the local shop. Land out here should have more herbs that can't be found in the more active villages." Bodahn ordered as I took the list from his hand.

"You three come with me." I gestured toward Sten, Morrigan, and Alistair.

The guard rang the bell and suddenly a few families came over the top of the hill and walked toward Bodahn looking to trade. They gladly begrudgingly moved out of our way and allowed us to walk up the hill. Some of the children even stared at Sten only to be ushered onward by their parents. All in all the people acted like normal villagers in a place where everyone knew each other's name. Most looked at us paranoid of our presence but accepted it cautiously in lieu of possible gains from an unexpected Trader.

As we passed the guard he directed us toward one of the rundown buildings where the local shop was located. We made our way to it and entered. We were immediately confronted by a red headed man behind a counter.

"Who are you? You're not from Haven…" The shopkeeper asked surprised.

"Why do people say that like I don't know that?" I asked half-jokingly.

"We-we don't get many visitors." The shopkeeper admitted reassuming his duties and continued organizing.

"I can see that. The road is badly maintained." I said as I approached the counter and leaned over it to see the goods the shopkeeper had on the walls.

"Unfortunately there's been no time to work on them. Winter is just a bad turn away and most of the men are in the fields trying to scratch out some grain." The shopkeeper said with a sad smile.

"Well it's a good thing we came when we did. We guarded a merchant caravan on the way here. Many people in the village are already trading for essentials. Shouldn't you be out there?" I asked curiously.

"I couldn't leave my shop unattended especially when I have a rare customer. I'm sure as soon as we finish conducting business there will be plenty left for my shop." The shopkeeper said politely.

"That's kind of you. My boss wanted me to give you this list." I handed him a folded piece of parchment which he quickly took and laid it flat.

"You're…in…trouble?" He read hesitantly before looking up in time to catch my fist with his nose.

The punch sent him flying into the wall and stunned him.

"Sten and Alistair check the backroom. I saw blood on the store front and I definitely smell blood in here." I explained while I approached the downed shopkeeper.

"You broke my damn nose!" The shopkeeper screamed as blood seeped through his fingers.

"Yeah, well sue me." I said as I grabbed his clothes and dragged him to his feet.

"Get the fuck off me! Get out of my shop! Get out of the village your heathens!" He screamed before I threw a punch into his stomach and flipped him over the counter.

"Where is that son of a bitch!?" An enraged Alistair demanded as he came back into the room carrying a bloodied shield with the symbol of Redcliffe stenciled into the face of the badly scuffed metal.

"You stupid fucking heretics. Do you have any idea what you walked in to?" The shopkeeper spat blood out of his mouth as he turned onto his back and propped himself up on his elbows.

Alistair screamed in rage and kicked the shopkeeper in the face with the heel of his boot effectively knocking him flat on the ground. The shopkeeper had tears in his eyes as he spat out a few teeth and a mouthful of blood once more. Still Alistair wasn't done as he pressed the bottom of the bloodied shield on top of the shopkeeper's throat.

"You killed knights of Redcliffe. Why?" Alistair asked quietly.

"You…you outsiders. Should have stayed away. We don't need you. We told them to leave but they rambled on and on about honor…yes we killed them. We should kill all of you." The shopkeeper gasped out as he used both arms to try to push away the shield from his throat.

"I should kill you." Alistair yelled in his face.

"Yeah you should. But you're not going to. You're weak. Still a little boy. Still afraid of being a man and doing what needs to be done. Aren't you boy? Don't look at your friend! Look at me! Make a choice! For once in your life make a choice like a man instead of a puppet!" The shopkeeper grinned seeing he had touched a few raw nerves and the pressure on his throat lessened.

The rest of us watched as the pent up fury and doubts welled up in Alistair's face. Suddenly the uncertainty fell away and in its place was the look of a man set on his chosen course. With a soft grunt he raised the shield and brought it down on the shopkeeper's throat with a sickening crunch before lifting it away.

The shopkeeper's eyes bulged as his fingers tried to fix his collapsed airway. Already I could see the blood vessels explode in his eyes and his face start to turn blue. With a roar Alistair slammed the bottom of the shield onto the shopkeeper's throat thoroughly lodging the edge into the shopkeepers flesh. With a yell Alistair raised his boot and stomped down on the top of the shield and with a sickening crunch the shield broke through the shopkeeper's spine and decapitated the man.

"I approve." Sten said as he nodded once.

"Finally." Morrigan said as if Alistair's violent actions meant little.

"Good work Alistair." I patted him on the back only for Alistair to draw his own sword and shield.

"These bastards deserve nothing but death." He stepped over the corpse before stepping outside where already we could hear people running around.

"I am excited for this battle." Sten said as he readied Asala and matched dutifully out the door and this time I could hear Alistair rage filled screams.

"Can't let the buffoon die." Morrigan said as she reached over the counter and picked up a random sword.

"Will you be fine to fight with a sword?" I asked as I opened the door and looked out to see Alistair, Sten, Dogmeat, Leliana, and Shale were fighting off armed men and women dressed in ancient armor.

"I learned from a harsh but efficient teacher." Morrigan said as she brushed roughly past me.

"You're welcome." I called out after her and shut the door behind me.

* * *

Man that was a hard chapter to write. So much dialogue and feelings yet I feel like I portrayed each person accurately. In its own hellish way it was actually very fun. I've always thought that if you were travelling cross country killing things left and right, and trying to forge an alliance between three different races and four entirely different groups of people that it would be really stressful. I imagine you would try to find comfort in something or someone close. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please send in some constructive reviews if anything pops into mind. Have a good one and take care loyal readers.


	7. Dreams

There Was a Dream

Author's note: Sorry I've been absent as of late. I thought I'd have to do a rewrite but I was just caught up in doubt. I have faith in my story. I hope you love this story as much as I do.

"Talking"

"Art, wake up." I heard a voice say before soft lips pressed against my own.

I opened my eyes to see a familiar face retreat from my own before smiling.

"Lucy?" I asked with a raspy voice and immediately found an ice cold cup of water shoved in my face which I took hesitantly.

"Of course it's me. Now wake up. The kids and Moira are waiting for us downstairs." Lucy said impatiently as she stood up from the bed and walked out of the room.

I glanced at the water and watched as a small droplet as it fell to the ground. I hadn't felt so thirsty in ages and I savored the cup of water as I got up and walked over to my dresser. I rummaged through a few clothes before finally finding something I still couldn't believe I had. My old vault jumpsuit still fit me and although the need for the modifications so lovingly sewed into it by Moira was unnecessary I still loved every stitch of it. I opened the door and the room was suddenly filled with the usual sounds of a household.

I savored the sounds of utensils hitting plates, the laughter, and the sound of Wadsworth's jets as he floated in midair. My children now teenagers were on the cusp of becoming adults and listening as they traded friendly insults and therefore incurring the scolding tone of Moria's voice and the slight giggle from Lucy was like a balm to my soul. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply as I walked downstairs into the chaos. When I reached the bottom I felt all eyes turn to me and everyone said their good mornings as I sat down. As I looked around the table I took the time to take in my family.

Joel was no longer the thin stick figure of a boy. Instead the mousey boy had turned into a strapping young lad who even I would have taken a moment of pause before fighting. He was intelligent and incredible adaptable. His slight grin reminded me of myself when I got some mischief in my head but his eyes remained aloof like his mother. I felt pride swell in my chest and I turned to take in my daughter. She took after Lucy in looks and was already being chased after by the boys in her class. Her beauty was only matched by her wit and at a young age was found to be incredibly talented in art, music, and fighting.

Lucy had aged well and while her hair had streaks of platinum her very being seemed to radiate a sense of youthfulness that could not be matched by other women half her age. Her mannerism were no longer that of a brash young woman itching for adventure but that of a matured and experienced woman that had done much and seen much. I watched as Moira turned around from the stove with a plate full of food and walk toward me.

Moira had aged gracefully and her movement reflected it. Each step she took was focused and calculated and her hair trailed behind her in soft movements. Her hair had grown longer and fallen to the small of her back. There were specks of white in the wild fire that was her hair and it reminded me of the burnt remnants of wood smoldering in the ashes. She set the plate down in front of me before taking a seat on the chair to the left of me.

"Dad, are you okay?" Ellie asked cautiously which startled me.

"Huh? Oh. I'm fine love." I said almost surprised to hear how tired my voice sounded.

"Dad, I can't believe you still have that old thing. It should be in a museum." Joel said with a hint of a laugh in his tone.

"Hey, your mother made this for me. I'll keep this till the day I die. Besides I had some good memories in this thing." I said suggestively before I got hit playfully by both Moira and Lucy on my left and right arm respectively and laughed at the disgusted looks on Joel and Ellie's face.

"Ew! Dad come on! I'm eating." Ellie said as she bit into a piece of toast.

"Yeah dad. I don't need to know that." Joel said as he stood up and placed his dishes into the sink.

"Heading out already?" I asked as Joel picked up a bag and slung it over his shoulder before opening the door.

"Yeah, it's my turn on the wall." He said over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him.

"I got to head out too. There's an early seminar on biochemistry being taught in Mr. Douglas room." Ellie said as she tossed her dishes into the sink and ran out the door before I could say anything.

"They grow up so fast." I heard Moira say to my left.

"Took the words out of my mouth." I sighed and ate the generous helping of breakfast which consisted of two slices of toast, eggs and Brahmin steak.

We ate quietly and enjoyed each other's company. We had been together long enough to not need to talk. The silence was comfortable and happy and I waited for them to be finished. Without a word I picked up their dishes and my own before taking them to the sink. As I began scrubbing the plates I felt two pair of hands touch me. One pair wrapped around my waist and slender fingers worked the weathered belt. The other pair draped themselves over my shoulders and I felt a playful nip on the back of my neck.

"Alright." I said tiredly and yet they both knew I was smiling and continued to do their best to prepare me for what was coming next.

I felt something against the back of my mind but it was quickly banished and I gave myself up to the two loves of my life.

Three hours later I untangled myself from the linens and bodies of my lovers who slept happily satisfied. The years may come and go but I loved spending time with them in every capacity. The only reason I had gotten up was because of a splitting headache. I went to the bathroom and opened the medicine box attached to the wall. As soon as I reached for the pills the headache tripled in forced and I felt myself crumble to my knees and I let out a sharp gasp. I somehow made my way to the sink before pulling myself up and gasping in the mirror. In my reflection I saw a muted figure screaming at me. He looked exactly like a younger version of me. He wore armor straight out of the history books and on his back held a sword. I was startled when he slammed an armored hand into the mirror and broke through. The years had been unkind and brutal but no amount of time or inaction could erase the hard taught lessons of my youth.

As he tried to crawl through the broken mirror I grabbed the head of the imposter and slammed it into the porcelain hard enough to crack the bathroom fixture. I imagined the man was dead but instead he looked up at me with his bloody face and pushed against something before breaking through to my side of the bathroom. His face was a bloody mess but he was clearly alive and could fight. I felt something hardened inside of me and I was glad that I could still feel like this. The part that knew how to kill woke and began to howl for the chance to be put to use again.

"I'm not here to hurt you." The young man spat out a glob of blood and seemed unaffected by his broken nose and teeth.

"Who the fuck are you?" I growled out.

"Art, this isn't real. Remember." The man urged and the splitting headache came back even more viciously and I found myself finding it hard to stand.

"Shut the fuck up and die." I said as I threw a punch into his face which rocked his head into the bathroom wall.

"Fine! You want to play that way!" I felt a foot hit me in the stomach and I stumbled backward winded.

Before I could even blink the tears out of my eyes an gauntlet slammed into my cheek and I saw stars. I screamed and grabbed his legs before lifting up his body and slamming it onto the ground. I tried to press my advantage but I was quickly pulled into a triangle. I summoned the vestiges of whatever strength I had left and planted my feet as I pulled upward. Painfully and slowly I lifted his massive weight inch by inch into the air before slamming him into the ground hard enough to break the triangle. I slammed an elbow into his groin before being kicked in the face which sent me flying into the wall once more. I fell slowly against the wall and wasn't surprised to feel an armored knee hit me square in the face and my nose exploded in blood. It's how I would have done it. How I would have fought. I felt myself black out.

"Wake up!" I felt something wet hit my face and I gasped in shock and the eye that wasn't swollen opened in surprise as an incredibly strong grip grabbed me by my throat.

"I don't know if this will work but it has too. We don't have time for anything else!" He yelled out.

I could hear pounding at the door and I struggled limply. How complacent I had become. Beaten by an upstart, even if it was a younger version of me. Suddenly his hand moved from my neck to my head and I felt a tremendous force squeeze my skull and a piercing pain entered my mind as memories were channeled into it and once more I blacked out.

I woke up seconds later and the man was nowhere to be seen. I felt my face and was surprised to find my nose was perfectly fine. I pushed myself to the sink and looked into the mirror. It was as if nothing happened. The damage and the pounding at the door had disappeared and in place of that was a younger visage of me. I was whole again.

I stepped outside of the bathroom and closed it as quietly as possible I walked into the room and saw the nude forms of Lucy and Moira. Their skin was flushed and vibrant and yet I knew what they were. Demons. Lust Demons to be exact. I focused and remembered my time in the Fade. I felt the Fade bend to my will and I was armored in my Winterized Power Armor. In my hands I held my customized silent Chinese Assault Rifle. I took off the helmet and sat heavily onto a chair I had conjured next to the bed as the walls disappeared and the Fade came through fully. The only thing that remained was the bed with the two nude forms of Lust Demons. I watched then as their disguises faded away. Blonde and Red hair faded into purple flames and their skin which was sun kissed and tanned was now lavender. Their bodies no longer looked like my loves but instead reverted into the forms of busty young women who had jut reached their physical peak. Horns adorned their heads and their fingers ended in talons. Each sported a tail which curled around their waists and despite what they were I found both cute.

I sighed purposely loud enough to wake them both up and watched them both wake. I felt a painful twinge in my chest as they awoke in the same manner of Lucy and Moira. Movements and mannerisms they had pulled from my head was used to the utmost and I almost wished I had stayed ignorant of my reality.

"Come back-" The Lust Demon that had portrayed Moira froze as she saw me in my armor, she looked at the environment and turned toward the other Lust Demon who was in just as much shock as her.

"So you know?" The Lucy impersonator stated more than ask.

"You know who I am?" I asked calmly and they both nodded too afraid to speak.

"Good. Then you know what I am capable of. Answer my questions and I will let you live. Names!" I growled out.

"I am Orinith, and she is Calaph." The Lucy impersonator now identified as Orinith answered.

"Whose territory am I in?" I asked calmly.

"A Sloth Demon who identifies himself as Faltkreth." Calaph whispered.

"How do I get to him?" I said impatiently and the bite in my voice caused both of them to flinch.

"You'll have to beat his five lieutenants. They each hold a point where his anchors are strongest. Defeat them and their domains and you will gain access to his island." Calaph said.

"Are my travelling companions alive?" I asked only to receive nods from both of them.

"Leave this place." I grunted as I stood up and banished the chair and bed away causing the two Lust Demons to fall onto the floor.

"You won't kill us?" Orinith asked disbelievingly and I looked at them.

"I should. You've defiled the memories of my wives and my children. I should destroy you and rend your flesh until you fade into dust. You've seen my mind. I would break you." I said in a dangerously low tone and I could see the fear etched onto their faces but with a sigh I slung my rifle onto my back and approached both of them.

I stopped before them and knelt down and despite knowing what they were, how violated I felt and how much something inside me told me to kill them I placed a hand onto their cheeks and smiled softly a smile reserved only for Moira and Lucy.

"You gave me some time with the women I love. Time with the children I miss with each passing breath. I thank you for that." I said lowering my hands and the faceless helmet appeared on my head.

"Now it's time to go." I said before turning around and forced a door to open in the Fade.

With a quick step I fell into the darkness and appeared onto an island with a young man kneeling. His eyes looked at me in horror as I approached him.

"Oh Maker! Spare me!" He pleaded as he grasped his hands in prayer.

"It's going to be all day with this." I sighed before unslinging my rifle.

*****Some Time later*****

"Just fuck off and die!" I jammed the barrel of my Chinese Assault Rifle into the Rage Demon Rhagos face and held the trigger until the fire in his body finally died out and he crumbled into ash.

Despite the internal cooling mechanisms inside the Power Armor I found myself sweating profusely. I took off my helmet and wiped my eyes free of sweat before quickly sealing myself back up. A portal had opened and I knew I was one step closer to one of my companions. With a short jog I ran through the portal and into a small rock outcrop. I immediately saw Wynne, the mage I had met at Ostagar, standing in the midst of what I assumed to be young dead mages. As I approached I saw that she had wrapped her arms around herself like a blanket and was crying silently.

"Maker forgive me. I've failed them all. They died and I did not stop it." She cried completely oblivious to my presence.

"Don't believe it Wynne!" I shouted only to hear my own voice seem muffled but despite that Wynne seemed to have heard me and shook her head.

"How can I deny what I can see, what I hear, smell, feel? Death…can you not see it? It is all around us." She wept out as she looked from body to body.

"You're in the Fade! This is a dream. Remember your Harrowing. The training. Think mage!" I yelled at her and this time she seemed to peer through the illusion but still it clung tightly around her.

"Why was I spared, if not to help them? What use is my life now that I have failed in the task that was given to me? Leave me to my grief! I shall bury their bones, scatter their ashes to the four winds, and mourn their passing till I too am dead." She dismissed me and I could almost see her collapse in on herself and I realized I had to switch tactics.

"I find it hard to feel sympathy for the souls of demons." I said disparagingly, the tone of which caused Wynne's motherly instincts to kick in and I saw her turn toward me and bare her teeth as a bear would to protect its cubs.

"Your blatant disregard for the dead strikes me as being utterly inappropriate." She said deathly quiet and I could feel the magic begin to swell in her.

"That's good. Focus on me and try to ignore everything else." I instructed and watched as her eyes furrow in confusion and effort, and eventually she held a hand to her head.

"It is…difficult...too focus. It feels as though something is stopping me from concentrating. I have never had so much trouble. Perhaps…some time away from this place will help me think clearly." She said cautiously but before I could respond one of the corpses stood up on its broken body and turned to face her.

"Don't leave us Wynne. We don't want to be alone." It spoke despite the fact that its throat had been ripped out.

Instead of placating Wynne the statement had instead been the final straw and the illusion finally shattered for Wynne and me as the true visage of the demons surrounded us.

"Holy Maker! Stay back foul creature!" Wynne said with renewed strength as she grabbed her staff from where it had fallen onto the ground.

"More demons to kill it seems." I felt myself grinning as I raised my rifle but despite the fact that the ruse was over the demon tried to reassure Wynne only for her to rebuke it.

"No! My task is not done…I am not done yet!" Wynne yelled out before launching a spell.

Afterward, a small battle broke out between Wynne and I and the demons. Between Wynne's expert spell crafting and experience and my own weapons and viciousness the demons fell shortly. When I had killed the last demon Wynne approached me and leaned heavily on her staff.

"Is it over? Thank the Maker you came along when you did. Where did you get that armor? And what is that thing in your hands?" Wynne managed to ask before she suddenly disappeared.

"Huh. Well that's one saved. Let's get the rest." I murmured to myself as a portal opened up and walked through already feeling the control of the area belong to me.

*****Unknown Amount of Time Later*****

I stepped out of the portal from the Lieutenant I had just killed and saw Sten kneeling among two fellow Qunari. The location looked exactly like the hillside where we had passed on the way to the Tower and exactly where Sten and his group had been ambushed by darkspawn and killed. Sten leaned heavily upon his sword which was almost half way buried into the earth and I saw the sword literally vibrate from how hard he was gripping the hilt.

"Shanedan." Sten whispered as he looked up toward me.

"Who are you talking too?" One of the Qunari asked before the other one nudged him.

"Don't bother the Sten. Now isn't it your turn to cook?" The second Quanri asked as he pulled out a pot only for the first Qunari to scoff.

"Cook what? There's no food in this miserable frozen country." The Qunari spat on the ground which only irritated Sten as he stood up and turned toward his traveling companions.

"Parshaara! We have a guest. Make room at the fire." Sten ordered.

"Sten we do not have time for this." I said calmly as I learned this was more appropriate when speaking to one of the Qun.

"I know." Sten said sharply.

"We've been days in this place. There's no sign of any threat. The Arishok's report was wrong. Can we not go home?" The first Qunari asked in disdain.

"No." Sten replied and I could hear the warning in his voice which was disregarded with a fed up hand sign from both the Qunari in our presence.

"We have a demon waiting for us Sten." I grounded out already getting tired of this farce.

"Let it wait." Sten said and I could barely see his shoulders lower and I suddenly knew what this was about.

"Feed it the Karashok's cooking. That should end it." The second Qunari suggested with a grin.

"Better yet, feed it the Ashaad. That would take care of it and do us a favor." The first Qunari said in a friendly retort.

"This is a dream." Sten said simply as he looked at them then back to me.

"I'm not a fool Warden. I remember seeing the Karashok's head there having his head ripped off." Sten said with anger. 

"Well at least it's not a great loss." The Ashaad said in jest.

"You are so entertaining Kadan. We should throw you in the square with the other trained monkeys and throw you peanuts." The Karashok mocked.

"It's a dream. But it's a good dream." Sten said sadly.

"It's a cage Sten. Just like in Lothering." I said simply and I watched as Sten breathed deeply before nodding.

"You are right. Let us go. I owe them more than just a dream." Sten said solemnly.

"You can't abandon your post!" The Karashok said in a mixture of disbelief and anger.

"Stand aside…I would hate to see you both die again." Sten said calmly.

"No we won't-" With two muffled thumps the two Qunari fell to their knees and finally collapsed onto the ground.

"Alright that's enough of that." I said annoyed at the length of conversation before lowering my rifle.

"An efficient weapon." Sten said looking at the rifle in my hands with respect and awe.

"Gets the job done." I grinned and watched as like Wynne he too disappeared and a portal instead took his place.

"Last one." I sighed as I jumped into the light.

*****An Unknown Amount of Time Later*****

"I fucking hate darkspawn." I said venomously as I stepped into the last nightmare.

I stood in a well-lit cabin and saw Allister standing with an unknown women. As I walked up to them Allister grinned and waved at me.

"Hey! It's great to see you again. I was just thinking about you…what a marvelous coincidence" Allister finished happily before gesturing toward the woman.

"This is my sister Goldanna. These are her children…although I think there's more somewhere. We're one big happy family at last." Allister said as he warped an arm around his sister's shoulders and laughed.

"Allister…they're demons." I said and watched as the face of his "Sister" contort into something disturbing.

"OH! Come on. I know people say things like that about family but I've never been happier." Allister said as his sister moved away and the children gathered around us.

"I'm overjoyed to have my little brother back…I'll never let him out of my sight again." Goldanna said and I watched as the kids and her formed themselves around us in a circle.

"Allister you have to come with me right now. We have a Blight to end." I said scoping the situation and flicking the switch to full auto.

"I-I don't want to go. I don't want to spend my whole life fighting and dying in a pit of Darkspawn. I want to live. I want to be free. I…I want this." Allister said defensively and gestured to the inside of his cabin and his "family".

"Well Allister. Is your **Friend** staying for supper?" Goldanna asked and with that Allister's melancholy faded away and a smile returned.

"Say you'll stay! Goldanna's a really good cook. She'll make you her mince pie. You can, can't you?" Allister asked taking on the exuberance of a child.

"Allister…I'm telling you three times. This isn't your family." I said as I flicked the safety off my rifle and despite not knowing what I was carrying Allister's eyes narrowed in anger as he unsheathed his sword.

"You're wrong! You're no friend. You've come to harm me and them. I won't let you take me away. I WON'T!" He screamed out as he rushed me.

I dodge his blade only to have his shield dig into my helmet and I tumbled back to avoid a second slash. I quickly went of the defensive and used my rifle to deflect his sword strikes until I used my rifle to block a sword strike instead of deflect it.

"I won't let you take my family away from me. Not after all I've been through." He growled between his teeth before I kicked him in his solar plexus and sent him tumbling wildly along the ground.

"Kill him Allister! He's after the children." Goldanna screamed out.

To my amazement I watched as Allister picked himself up slowly. The kick would have downed most men for a whole day, it would have killed others. His sword was gone but he still held his shield defensively.

"Allister…listen to me, this is the Fade. Remember why we are here. We aren't here to play around like this. Remember your duty. Remember your oath." I said angrily.

"I'm not listening to you!" Allister roared out before running toward me.

"Join us brother and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant." I started and braced myself.

"Shut up!" Allister screamed before running straight into me and once again to my amazement felt my feet slowly move backward despite my armor.

"Join us in the duty that cannot be forsworn!" I grunted out as I pushed back against him.

"If I can have a family I'll break every oath." Allister said between grunts of exertion.

"And should you perish! Know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten!" I yelled out before wrapping my arms around him and his shield and lifted him into the air.

"Goldanna run!" Allister shouted before I threw him at the ground hard enough to knock him out.

"And know that one day, we shall join you." I finished sadly.

"You are impressive mortal." I heard the twisted voice of Goldanna screech against my brain and I turned toward her and her brood.

"Unfortunately for you, your friend has given more than enough to end your pathetic existence and once we do Faltkreth will reward us mightily." The Goldanna imposter dropped the illusion and the familiar features of the Fade rose from the cabin along with the true appearance of the demons.

"You did a horrible thing. Do not think it will go unpunished." I said through gritted teeth.

"Enough of this drivel. Kill him." The demon roared and its brood began sprinting toward me.

"What can you do? You're already dead." I raised my rifle and began firing.

*****Approximately Ten minutes later*****

I stepped through the portal and found myself on the final island where the Sloth Demon Faltkreth stood waiting for me. I walked slowly toward him and as I approached it began to speak.

"What do we have here? A rebellious minion? An escaped slave?" It laughed slightly and I felt the area become thick with its presence. "My, my, you do have some gall, but playtime is over. It's time to go back. You all have to go back." It finished as it brought its hand up and opened it.

"Demon!" I heard Wynne shout over my shoulder in rage and I turned around to see Sten, Wynne and a fully healed but quiet Allister standing side by side.

"I am here Warden and it is time to finish this. No more cages." Sten said as he pulled his sword off his back.

"You have no hold over us demon. We found each other in this place and before us you cannot stand." Wynne said confidently as her staff began to glow with a spell.

"Enough dreams. It's time to go back to the real world." Allister said stoically.

"If you do go back quietly, I'll do better next time. I'll make you much happier." Faltkreth promised.

"We'll make our own happiness." I said as I focused and forced my will to manifest itself.

"What!" Faltkreth shouted out disbelief as my creation appeared.

"This is why you should never mess with Art Tack." I pulled the trigger and the ten pound nuclear tipped warhead was lobbed lazily into the air where it promptly exploded in Faltkreths face.

*****Real World*****

I breathed in heavily as I opened my eyes to see the ceiling of the Tower. Slowly I took the time to become acquainted with my real body. After making sure my body had not wizened away I carefully pushed myself to my feet where I saw Sten, Wynne and Allister just begin to awaken.

"Maker…how long were we out?" Allister groaned as he covered his eyes.

"Thirty minutes." The monotone voice of one of the three surviving tranquil's answered.

"Thirty minutes…" Wynne trailed off and I could see she was trying hard to figure out how long we spent in the Fade.

"It felt like years." Sten said simply as he stood up.

"It was years." I confirmed grimly.

"We would like to ask you questions but it seems like this would be an unfortunate time. Perhaps later. There are so very few people who truly enter the Fade outside of mages." One of the more scholarly looking tranquil's said.

"True enough. You lot should clear out and head downstairs. Most, if not all, the demons have been killed and anyone left alive are survivors." I mentioned and with a quick nod the tranquil trio went out the door where we came from.

"I want everyone to stretch and take a quick moment to relax. The next level is the last and I'll be damned if we made it through the Fade itself just to die because we didn't take a small break." I ordered.

Sten and Wynne accepted my order and began to stretch and move around in order get used to their real bodies again. As I stretched I saw Sten begin a few Kata's with his sword and Wynne begin to focus on her magic. Allister stood next to me and after a few moments began to stretch as well.

"Art." He started but I waved him off.

"It's okay. What happened in the Fade happened and we took care of it." I tried to assured him but I could see that it did nothing.

"What I said, I meant. As much as I want to deny it to myself I want those things. I want a family. Goldanna…she's real. Her kids are real. I want her to know me. I want to know her. I want to see my nephews and nieces grow." Allister said now standing still.

"And it's okay to want those things Allister." I assured him.

"Is it? Is it really though? I was ready to break my oath for a chance to be with them. All my life I've been someone's dirty secret. Told to do something every day. Told where to sleep, eat, live, fight and what to wear. I've never been given a choice. Now I'm afraid of what I'll choose if the path opens for me. Who will I be remembered as Art? Will I be the man who forswore his duty and Order in the hopes of being with a family? Or will I be the man that people want me to be?" Allister rambled off and began to shrink in on himself by the end of it.

"You puzzle over questions that already have answers." I said as I finished off the last of my stretches.

"Tell me Art." Allister begged more than stated.

"You are a Grey Warden. More importantly you are a good man. You put too much of yourself into your perception in people. Goldanna, have you ever spoken to her?" I asked.

"No…I've seen her in Denerim. I lose my nerve to talk to her every time I try." Allister answered.

"Well, have you ever thought that she doesn't want to know you? That she wants nothing to do with you at all?" I asked and watched as something sparked in his eyes.

"What? No, why would I think that? She's family. Of course she'd want to meet me." Allister protested but I could see this was new territory for him.

"Allister, blood doesn't make family. The people you surround yourself with are. The people who you would die for; are. She doesn't know you. She doesn't even believe you exist. It's a harsh thing to say but she might not even view you as family even if you do meet her." I said quietly and watched as Allister stood up straight with something akin to iron in his eyes.

"Then I'll see her. When we go to Denerim, I'll talk to her. I have to know. I need to know." Allister said with conviction and I nodded my head.

"It's a promise then. Next time we head into Denerim we'll see your sister." I held out my hand and Allister shook it.

With that I looked back at Sten and Wynne and saw they had prepared themselves as much as possible. Allister walked toward them and I followed. Before we continued up the stairs Wynne held up her hand and we all looked at her.

"Art, I have questions about what you did in the Fade. That armor you wore…the weapons you used…how?" Wynne trailed off uncertain on what to ask or what to say.

"We'll talk about it later. We still have to destroy the last of the demons before dawn." I made a gesture to continue and I was glad to see that Allister and Sten begrudgingly agree before we resumed our mission.

******A Few Days Later*****

The silence around the campfire was palpable. If one were to describe it they would be hard pressed to find the words. The closest description would be the silence after turning a peg on an instrument too tight and waiting to see if it'll snap or not. Still despite the tense atmosphere everyone sat still, even Dogmeat who was prone to at least roll in the dirt sat still despite not knowing the context for this meeting. The cause of the silence sat still and he breathed three deep breaths before finally opening his mouth.

""I was born on July 13, 2258 into a dying world. Imagine if you will a weapon so powerful it could destroy Denerim and a good portion of Amaranthine in one single moment. Now imagine hundreds of said weapons going off at the same time along Fereldan, Orlais, Trevinter, and the Black Marshes. In the world I was born in weapons like these were common and it was greed and stupidity that engulfed my world in flames and radiation. Besides the devastation, maybe even in spite of it, humans survived and in some cases thrived. They gathered in groups and tried their best to live out their lives. Some were spared by the weapons destructive capabilities by evacuating into underground cities, Vaults, if you will." I paused and checked to make sure everyone was still with me before continuing. 

"My father was a good man. After the death of his wife, my mother, he took me to an active Vault and bartered for passage. He succeeded and I was raised in the Vault. There was an incident when I was barely a teen. I still dream about it sometimes…the horrors I faced will be forever etched onto my soul, of that I have no doubt." I paused as I fought to keep my voice from trembling and forced the memories away.

"I survived the incident. Eventually I grew up and had to escape from the Vault due to an overzealous leader who believed that my father and I would bring the Vault to ruin. I had to leave my best friend behind. When I emerged from the Vault I was thrusted into the Wasteland. It was harsh and held nothing back. Thankfully I was ready and I took the challenges the Wasteland threw at me and became stronger for it. At the end of my natural life I killed myself. The weapons I had before, the ones I'm sure Wynne, Allister, and maybe even Sten told you all about, were things I used during my harsh life in the Capital Wasteland. We called them firearms. Think of Qunari cannons but miniaturized. Deadly and precise." I looked down at my hands and already missed the feeling of cold steel in my hands.

"How were you able to bring them into the Fade?" Wynne asked quietly.

"Easy. I am Fade Touched." I closed my eyes and willed the Fade essence into my hand and as I heard the shocked gasps I knew I had succeeded, in my hand I held a perfect orb or green energy.

"Fade Touched…that must mean that you somehow physically came in contact with the Fade." Morrigan stated in awe as she gazed at the orb.

"Yes." I willed the power to come back and the orb pushed itself into my skin.

"How? No one can enter the Fade physically. The last group who tried were the Tevinter Archmages and they began the Blights." Leliana said as if reciting memorized doctrine.

"True enough. Honestly I have no idea how I came to this world. What I do know is that my passage through the Fade was not without consequence. I was born a clean slate with no memories of my time in the Wasteland." I answered.

"How did you get them back? Clearly you did otherwise you'd have never been able to manipulate the Fade like that." Allister stated and I nodded.

"It was after the attack on Highever. Apparently the trauma was so devastating that I mentally sought a way to cope. My desire forced me to hone in on the apparition of my memories and emotions that made me who I am today. I was able to absorb these memories and emotions little by little in my dreams." I explained and Allister nodded in understanding.

"Which is how you were able to assimilate the Arcane Warriors memories so well." Morrigan exclaimed.

"Yes. It was easier with the experience I had." I confirmed.

"Kadan, is it possible that these weapons…could you make them? It should help with fighting the darkspawn." Sten said in his usual tone of voice.

"I…I could. But I won't." I said gravely and raised a hand before anyone could make a rebuttal.

"If I brought the weapons into this world, the nation, perhaps the world would fall into chaos. The only reason there is a King is so that the people under him will be defended and in turn the people will flourish and feed the King. This system is defended by well-trained men-at-arms who have studied swordplay and tactics since they could swing a sword. If you pit one of these soldiers against a civilian the soldier would normally win with little effort. Now imagine a weapon that could turn any untrained civilian into a deadly warrior. It takes no effort and little to no training on its usage but it can kill a man in less than a second. This would negate the current order of the world. It would only cause more death and confusion despite the benefits." I explained and despite the obvious protest I could see on each person's face they all murmured agreements and nodded their heads.

"If anything I could use the Fade Essence I collected to bring those weapons into this world but I can only do it sparingly. I will run out if I put too much power into it and the only way to recharge is to collect Fade Essence from Fade creatures. Thankfully our escapades in the Fade helped in the collection and I believe I have enough to get us out any trouble we encounter." I explained.

"This-this is an absolutely insane story but given that we were just in the Fade I find myself believing more and more in the impossible." Allister said and gave me his usual cocky grin.

"I agree. There have been mages who hypothesized the possibility of other worlds beyond our own. It's not so far fetch." Wynne added before Morrigan followed up.

"True, however, what could have so much power as to bring someone from death and pass the Fade into this world?" Morrigan pondered out loud.

"I have no idea. What I do know is that I'm here to stay. I have already pledged myself to helping this world and that is what I'll do until I die." I reassured them and I saw that each one took a bit of comfort in that.

"We should retire for the evening." Shale said speaking for the first time in days.

"I agree. It is late. I shall retire with the other mages and make sure they are doing well." Wynne stated before getting up and walking toward the small group of mages who were bunkering down for the night and with that the rest of the group dispersed into their own little section of the camp.

I sighed and was happy that they had taken it well. If they had turned on me I would have had to kill them. It'd be difficult yes but I could do it. I stood up and stretched slightly before walking over to my pack that laid in the dirt not too far away. After some quick adjustments I rested my head on my pack only to wince in pain as something sharp dug into my skull.

"What?" I grunted out as I sat up and opened my pack, inside was a well-worn book.

"I forgot…" I muttered to myself before glancing at Morrigan's tent.

"Well no time like the present." I whispered as I stood up and walked over to her tent with book in hand.

"Morrigan." I called out as I reached her tent.

"Yes?" I heard through the fabric of her tent.

"May I come in? I managed to find something that may come in handy." I explained and waited for a response.

"Very well. Come in." I heard her say after a few seconds.

I nodded to myself before I pulled open the ten flap and stepped through the entrance way. The inside of the tent was poorly lit with only a small candle burning in the corner. Finally my eyes adjusted to the low level of light and what I saw made me take a sharp breath. Morrigan stood in front of me with none of her usual attire. Gone was the wildling attire, and instead her breast remained covered by a scandalous amount of cloth and string, and her black skirt was replaced with a thin blanket that left almost the entirety of her left leg uncovered.

She was thin but toned and I admired her cream colored skin. I could feel something primal well up in me and images of kissing her rose colored lips among other things rushed through my head. I watched as she smirked and I knew she enjoyed the power she had over me even if it was for a moment. I willed myself to remain in control. I hoped it was enough.

"So, what is so important that you would trouble a fair maiden at such a rumor inspiring hour of the night?" She said as she took one earth shattering step and another before she stood standing in front of me.

The smell of berries and something wild filled my nose and every time I took a breath I became more intoxicated than the last. I looked into her golden eyes that reminded me so much of a predator about to catch its prey and I found myself not caring if she did. I looked down at her neck and watched her heartbeat softly against her skin. I found a spot I wanted to kiss and could barely stop myself from doing it. Instead I brought up the book I held it in my hand as a shield and to my surprise it worked.

In a second I watched as her interest turned from me to the book as she quickly snatched the book from my hand. So caught up in her excitement she lost her grip on the thin sheet and I was welcomed to the sight of her bare lower body. The miles we had walked had definitely shown their results on her body. Her legs while not overly muscled were toned which only served to accentuate her natural skin tone and much to my surprise above her womanhood was a neatly trimmed patch of hair. I heard her murmur something before turning around and walking toward the candle completely unaware of my attention. Her butt was perky and moved tantalizing with the sway of her hips.

"I can't believe you found mother's Grimoire. I didn't even tell you about it." She said over her shoulder.

"I found it in the Archmages chamber." I swallowed hard and fought to keep my urges in check.

"Who knows what kind of magics mother has written down in here?" She quipped and I heard rapid flipping through the pages.

"I had the same thoughts." I said a little more solidly as I reached down and grabbed the thin blanket and walked toward her.

"Maybe I could find something that will help against the Blight. This could be a tremendous boon-excuse me!" I heard her exclaim angrily as I wrapped the blanket around her waist and fashioned a tiny knot to keep it secured.

"Why?" She asked simply.

"I don't know." I found myself saying honestly.

"You are attracted to me. I'm attracted to you. Are we supposed to dance around this for the remainder of our journey?" Morrigan asked pointedly as she turned toward me, the book fell to the ground long forgotten.

"I-" only to feel a harsh sting as her hand hit my face.

"Coward." She whispered coldly.

I closed my eyes as I rubbed a hand over my cheek and tongued the small cut on the inside of my cheek. The familiar tang of blood was on the tip of my tongue and I felt my desire almost double. When I opened my eyes I saw her own visibly widened. Before she could say something else I had both my hands on her waist and planted a rough kiss on her lips. It was not fancy. After a split second I pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes. The anger was gone and instead a questioning glaze was left. In response I kissed her again this time softly and was pleased to find her press herself against me with her arms on my chest.

As our kiss became more heated I left my hands to wander over her. I was glad that I had stripped out of armor before I came over. My fingers felt the warmth of her body and as my hands trailed over her skin I felt the goosebumps that arose from the electricity between us. I felt her hands work on the strings of my tunic and after unknotting it she pulled from the bottom up and after a brief pause in kissing she yanked it over my head before pulling me back toward her. She breathed huskily as she began to kiss my chest and I groaned slightly each time she paused and sucked on a spot she decided she liked. After being teased too much I lightly placed my hands on her shoulder and forced her to stand straight. Before she could question my actions I leaned down and bit the nape of neck lightly and felt her wrap her arms around my torso. I heard a soft moan as I continued along her chest. With barely any effort I wrapped my arms under her legs and lifter her off the ground much to her shock and to my pleasure as I enjoyed the tiny startled gasp. I walked us over to the pile of furs she had laid down for her bed and set her gently on her back with me over her.

I kissed her once more on the lips before gently kissing down the right side of her jaw. When I got to her breast I tore it off of her before taking in her right breast into my mouth. During this time my right hand massaged her left breast and played gently with her nipple. My left hand was firmly squeezing her butt and she groaned as I pressed her to me. I felt her move against me trying her best to keep up and I groaned as the friction between us sent muted waves of pleasure to my brain. I released her right breast and repeated the process with her left. Already I could feel her become frustrated with just foreplay as she rubbed herself rougher against me. In response I continued down her body and planted several kisses along her stomach making sure to leave marks trailing downward. I stopped to her displeasure as I got to the edge of the blanket I had tied around her waist.

I gently began massaging up her legs as I untied the knot with my teeth. As I worked the knot my hands went closer and closer to her womanhood but always stopped just before reaching her. With one final pull I untied the blanket and gently unwrapped her from it clutches. I felt myself become more aroused as her once cream colored skin had now become flushed with the arousal I had built up. Barely containing myself I gently kissed her outer lips and smiled as I felt her lower body shiver. The smell of her made me dizzy and I could barely stop myself from taking her right then but instead I gently traced around her opening with my tongue savoring her. My hands worked along her body and focused on her breast. With each second that passed her breathing became more husky and filled with slightly moans. I felt her hips begin to move eagerly against my tongue and I took the hint. I roughly pressed my tongue into her and immediately felt her hands grab my hair and try to press me deeper into her.

I worked my tongue roughly inside of her and used her own hips to direct my movements. I could feel her whole body begin to tense up and almost seamlessly replaced my tongue with two fingers that I had moistened with her own juices. I watched as her back arched from the sudden pleasure. Quickly I planted my mouth over her clit and began to suck and massage it with my tongue while gently pressing downward with my fingers. Within a few seconds I heard a clenched breath and repositioned my fingers to press upward and flicked my fingers upward. With a stifled groan I felt her body finally give in and climax. My fingers were squeezed almost painfully as I continued my ministrations which were guided by her own climax. I felt her nails dig into my shoulders and loved the feeling of her thighs as she squeezed my head between her legs. After a minute the climax had ebbed away enough for her to release me from her grasp. I pulled away and licked her juices off my lips before enjoying the taste of her on my fingers.

I watched as her head lolled from side to side and found a profound sense of satisfaction watching her chest move up and down roughly as she gasped for breath. Her legs still quaked from the orgasm and with every movement she moaned. I carefully gathered her hands together and placed them above her head as I bit her earlobe playfully.

"We're not done yet." I whispered softly.

The words rattled around in her mouth and I could tell she was still in her high as she mumbled out nonsense. The bun that normally kept her hair orderly had fallen away at some point and as she moved her head a silky wave of hair moved with her. Half lidded golden eyes looked up at me and I watched her swallow slightly as she finally figured out what she wanted to say.

"W-w…we better-not be." She said with a soft chuckle and I chuckled with her as I nuzzled her neck.

"Remember, you wanted this." I warned as her hands pulled down my trousers.

"You underestimate me." She challenged with a competitive grin.

*****Next Morning*****

I stared up at the ceiling of the tent and recounted the events of the night once more in my head. I hadn't slept at all despite the weariness of my body. Although like with Moira and then with Lucy I was just barely satisfied despite the eager and willing efforts of Morrigan. I looked down and watched as Morrigan snored softly and tried her best to pull me closer. With great effort and patience I was able to pry myself away from her grasp. Quietly I pulled on my trousers and exited the tent. The briskness of the morning air caused me to shiver and I took the moment to enjoy the sun before grabbing a bucket just outside Morrigan's tent and walked to a small stream nearby.

I knelt down among the vegetation and dipped the bucket in the water. After the water level was satisfactory I lifted it over my head and tipped the lip of it. I hissed half in shock and half in pain as the water touched the numerous scratches that stretched over my back, shoulders, and further down beneath the line of the trousers. After another two buckets the smell of sex was only a whisper on my skin. I quickly filled the bucket up once more and returned to Morrigan's tent. When I entered the tent I was relieved to see Morrigan still sleeping. I sat the bucket down next to her and gently brushed a lock of hair away from her eyes.

I noticed that in my absence she had somehow found my tunic and held it in a death grip against her body. I sighed and shook my head already knowing it was a lost cause, just like my feelings for her. Last night was a much needed release and I realized that from the moment I kissed her. With that last thought I stood up and walked out of the tent making sure to close the flap. I also pretended that I didn't know she was awake.

I breathed in deeply and covered my face with my hands as I forced the memories of last night to the back of my mind. There was work to do and we were only half a day away from Redcliffe. I walked over to my pack which laid slightly damp in the morning dew. I quickly grabbed a spare tunic and put it on and just like that the evidence of what transpired was gone.

"Rough night?" I heard over my shoulder to see Leliana with a Cheshire cat like grin on her face.

"How much did you hear?" I asked with a sigh.

"You mean how much did every one hear? Not very subtle the two of you." She said and I caught a bit of her Orlesian accent bleeding into her words.

"It wasn't really on the top list of priorities at the time." I said lamely.

"Uh-huh. Well to answer your question, I think the camp heard enough to realize you are quite adapt at the art of sex. The duration was quite impressive. I think the mages might start a cult and worship you as the avatar of Fertility." Leliana laughed unable to keep it in any more.

"Who knows? Maybe they will. They can bring me fresh virgins." I joked as I began putting on my armor.

"Poor virgins. Being fed to the hungry dragon. You are a dangerous man Art." Leliana said with some respect.

"Perhaps." I said ambiguously as I finished putting on my armor and turning toward her.

"It seems like I'm not the only one to have some fun last night." I said with a smirk as I watched her scramble to inspect herself.

"I'm joking. Although I'm curious, Allister, how was he?" I grinned devilishly before dodging an arrow from a thoroughly embarrassed red head.

"I don't think that's any of your business." A more composed, but not by much, Allister said as he walked out of his tent and knelt by the fire trying to find a few possible embers in the ash.

"True enough." I shrugged and we continued our day.

The morning meal was quick and consisted of little more than oatmeal. I asked Leliana to bring a bowl to Morrigan's tent and while she gave me a quizzical look she did as I asked her. Morrigan appeared later on and packed up her tent. Despite the events of last night she held herself as if nothing happened. The only thing different about her was that instead of her usual Wildling attire she wore heavier clothing, which she had used when we reached the Temple of Sacred Ashes, that covered up her body and once we set off she sat in Bohdan's wagon for the rest of the trip. You could hardly blame me for taking a little pride in that.

And that is where we'll cut off. I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter and as always feel free to send in reviews.


	8. I Remember The Dark

I Remember the Dark

Author's Note: I own nothing. I'm glad that I'm on a roll. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and without further ado let us continue.

"Talking"

* * *

I sighed in relief as Morrigan's eyes fluttered open. The ritual had gone off without a hitch. After the Fade was opened enough to project the consciousness of one person, this being Morrigan, the rest of the plan hinged on her actions in the Fade. I offered her a cup of water and she gratefully accepted it. After a few minutes of silence she reported on what had happened. She had confronted a Lust Demon who was the keeper of the contract. After doing battle with the spirit for what seemed like months, she had finally managed to best it and kill it thus destroying the contract and therefore exorcising the demon's control over Conner.

After waiting for her to recover and become used to the real world. I led the party with Teagan and Isolde trailing behind us with the mages. I pushed hesitantly against the door only to find that it moved without any problems. The room that we entered was decorated sparingly with vases filled with dried out flowers still in their containers. Conner was asleep on a chair looking more like a kid than the monster that he used to be. In a four poster bed laid the one man we had gone through so much to save. Arl Eamon laid barely breathing but was thankfully still alive.

"Quickly, the Ashes!" Isolde pleaded and I quickly gathered the small pouch I had kept on me and pulled it from the string on my neck.

"What are we supposed to do? Just sprinkle it on him?" I asked clearly displaying how out of depth I was in the common uses of a magical dead woman's ashes.

"I will try something." Archmage Irving said as he gently took the pouch from me.

We all watched silently as Irving poured the ashes into his hand. He then cupped his hands and began to whisper something intelligible. Slowly the room began to fill with magic and after a few heavy seconds Irving threw the ashes over Arl Eamon's body. We all watched as the ashes fell onto Arl Eamon, at first nothing happened. Then suddenly Arl Eamon began to spasm.

"Get out of the way!" I yelled pushing Irving to the side as I rushed to Arl Eamon's side.

"OH MAKER SAVE HIM!" I heard Isolde shriek out.

There was a scuffle behind me but I was too busy making sure Arl Eamon didn't break his back or do any worse damage. Suddenly the spasms stopped and I saw his eyes open in distress. Despite the weeks in bed Arl Eamon was still strong enough to punch me in the face before turning on his side and vomiting black liquid out of his mouth. We all watched mesmerized as he spat and laid back down on his back breathing heavily.

"Where-where am I? Isolde!? Conner?!" Arl Eamon cried out and I watched as Isolde rushed to his side.

"I'm here my love. Conner, Conner is here too. He's been watching over you for the longest time." Isolde said trying to console him.

"I, the dreams I had. Maker…how long have I been asleep?" Eamon asked in obvious distress.

"Long enough to miss the worse brother. If not for the Grey Wardens and their companions I fear there would have been nothing left to come back to." Teagan interjected before he knelt.

"Teagan come. Please." Eamon said weakly and Tegan obeyed and walked over to his brother's bedside.

Arl Eamon held out a shaking hand and Teagan quickly grabbed it. Tears fell down both their faces and neither did anything to hide it. After a few hushed words Teagan turned toward us and dabbed at the tears on his face with his sleeve.

"My brother wishes to have this time to recuperate. Please leave." Teagan requested and without a struggle we all left to our own little section of the castle.

*****Five Days Later*****

We all stood assembled in the hall and watched as Arl Eamon walked through a side entrance before leaning heavily against the hearth. Teagan had finally given Arl Eamon the entire report of what had happened since he first fell into a coma. The responsibility and guilt weighed heavily on his conscience and Teagan and Isolde flanked him worryingly before he waved them away. After a few minutes Arl Eamon finally turned toward myself and my companions.

"This is most troubling." He rumbled out quietly before focusing on me.

"There is much to be done, but I should first be thankful to those who have done so much for my people. Grey Warden, you have not only saved my life, but have also kept my family safe. I am in your debt. Will you allow me to repay your services?" Arl Eamon offered graciously.

"Thank you Arl Eamon. Being acknowledge for our efforts is a great honor. As you know the Blight has only grown stronger since Ostagar. While what I ask seems excessive I must ask that you support us in our fight against the Darkspawn so that we may end this Blight before it proceeds any further. I need weapons, I need supplies, and I need the combined armies of the nobles at the ready for when the time comes." I stated calmly and efficiently.

"I will do what I can. Messages have already gone out to all the last known locations of my soldiers. I have also sent word to my most trusted bannerman. Teagan has informed me that some have turned traitor. They will be dealt with accordingly. I promise you Grey Warden you will receive your aid." Arl Eamon nodded slightly and I returned it with a bow.

"We should talk about Loghain brother. There is no telling what he will do when he learns of your recovery." Tegan said tiredly as if he had tried to bring up the matter up multiple times.

"Loghain initiates this civil war even though the Darkspawn are at our doorsteps. Long have I known him. He is a sensible man; who never desired power." Arl Eamon defended only for Teagan to shake his head in disagreement.

"I was there when he announced that he was taking control of the throne. Eamon. He is mad with ambition! I'm telling you." Teagan pleaded and it seemed like it reached Eamon as he looked down and sighed.

"Mad indeed. Mad enough to kill Cailan, to attempt to kill me and destroy my lands." Eamon paused as he stood straight up despite the protest of his body.

"Whatever happens, Loghain must be stopped. What's more we can scarcely fight this civil war to its bitter end." Arl Eamon said practically.

"I agree. We must unite the nobles. I believe you can do it." I admitted which gave Arl Eamon pause.

"Loghain has powerful allies. Some nobles do not support him, not all. Even if I was to raise rumors of his treachery at Ostagar, or even here it would only give his allies a slight pause...it would all be rumors with no evidence. No…we must find someone with a better claim to the throne than Logahin's daughter." Arl Eamon said working out what I already knew.

"Brother! Are you talking about Allister?" Teagan exclaimed surprised.

"I would not propose such a thing if we had an alternative. But, the unthinkable has occurred." Arl Eamon said gravely.

"As Commander of the surviving Grey Warden forces in Fereldan I agree. Allister will be relieved from his oath should he choose to become King." I stated openly as I looked toward Allister who stood just a few feet to my left.

"Is there no other way?" Allister asked solemnly.

"Teagan and I have a claim through marriage, but we would be seen as opportunists. We would be no better than Loghain. Allister, your claim is by blood." Arl Eamon said with a tone of apology.

"Then I agree." Allister said softly.

"Allister you have a responsibility-Wait. What?" Arl Eamon asked clearly shocked as was everyone else in the room besides myself and Leliana.

If this incident was just occurring a week ago, even three months ago before Ostagar, Allister would have been yelling and demanding that he be given a choice but the journey so far had left its mark on him. Allister had learned from his companions. He had seen the refugees, both living and the dead, he had seen the chaos his nation had fallen to, and he had seen how he could make a difference. He could be that difference.

"You…you have changed much since we last met." Arl Eamon said with a new found respect in his voice.

"I have." Allister said resolutely.

"Very well. Then I see only one way to proceed. I will call for a Landsmeet. A gathering of all of Fereldan's nobility in Denerim. There, Fereldan can decide who shall rule. One way or another. Then we will get down to business fighting our true foe. What say you to that, Grey Warden Cousland? I would not wish to begin without your blessing." Arl Eamon said.

"I agree." I said solemnly and Arl Eamon nodded.

"Very well. I will send out the word. But before I do I believe there is a matter with the tutor that was assigned to my son. The mage." Arl Eamon spoke in contempt.

"He does brother. He is in the dungeon." Teagan replied grimly.

"Have him brought here brother. I wish to see him." Arl Eamon requested and Teagan gave a slight bow before walking toward the dungeon.

It was only ten minutes before a pair of guard dragged a haggard Jowan into the main hall. The guards released their grip but kept a hand on their swords in case they were needed. Arl Eamon looked the man up and down before deciding to speak.

"Jowan, what you have done is not in question. You tried to assassinate me and set into motion a series of events that would have destroyed everything I cherish. What have you to say about your defense?" Arl Eamon asked.

"Nothing my lord…other than to say I am sorry. I accept my fate for what I have done. I will beg for no mercy." Jowan said softly in almost a whisper.

"I see…Grey Warden, have you anything to say on Jowan's behalf?" Arl Eamon questioned.

"Jowan seems genuinely repentant." I commented casually.

"So what would you have me do? As the injured party my ability to see the merciful path is…strained." Arl Eamon admitted.

"Very well. I would give him back to the circle of Magi. They will no doubt punish him in a fitting manner and I believe they are the only party capable of doing so." I offered and Arl Eamon seemed to consider it.

"True enough, and wisely said. Jowan! I hereby turn you over to the Circle of Magi. May the Maker have mercy on your soul." Arl Eamon nodded before the guards placed the restraints on Jowan once more.

"Thank you Milord." Jowan said quietly before being escorted away.

"Now back to the matter of the Landsmeet. It will take some time to recall my forces and organize my allies. I would prefer to wait until they are assembled before I call the Landsmeet. In the mean time I would suggest using these Grey Warden Treaties I've heard from Teagan to contact whoever remains left to call upon. We will need all the help we can get to defeat the Darkspawn horde." Arl Eamon finished and I nodded.

"All that remains are the Dwarves. I do have a previous connection within the Dwarven nobility. Hopefully we will gain their support before you call the Landsmeet. To that effect we will be leaving within the hour." I announced to not only Arl Eamon but also to my party.

"Good. Then if you'll excuse me I must see to the affairs of what's left of my fiefdom." Arl Eamon bowed his head slightly before walking out of the room with Isolde and Teagan trailing behind him.

"Grey Warden Art! There are visitors for you at the gate." A small serving boy said before running off causing everyone to look at me quizzically.

"What? I didn't order anything." I shrugged before heading to the gate.

*****A Week Later*****

The visitors turned to out to be ambassadors from the Elves, Mages, a human quartermaster and finally a man named Levi Dryden.

Levi Dryden came to us with the request that Allister and I fulfil a promise Duncan had made to Levi. At first I was against it but Allister persuaded me. The journey was fast but the results were unpredictable. In the process of fulfilling Duncan's promise I had gained a new sword made from Meteor ore, the Grey Warden's had gained prestige among the merchant class which the Dryden's were big names in and finally the forgotten Warden Stronghold had yielded valuables and scientific research the likes of which I had not expected. All in all it was a profitable trip.

The ambassadors travelled with us and they asked for donations in order to fill in the gaps left by the cost of raising an army from nothing. I was glad to help.

"There. That should help our forces well enough." I sighed as I emptied the last of my healing supplies into a crate.

"Thank you Grey Warden. With this Fereldan will see the Dalish as true warriors worthy of respect." The Dalish ambassador said proudly.

"Good, we'll need them." I nodded before looking at the human ambassador.

"How are our troops been doing?" I asked.

"Not too bad. We still look like a mercenary force. We've gotten complacent in peace time. A bit more funding and we'll be armed like a real army." The ambassador more a solider than his profession spat on the ground in disgust at the state of the military forces.

"Well then this should help. You know your business. I don't want any man to die because he didn't have what he needed when he needed it most." I handed over a large sack of sovereigns, the weight of which almost made the ambassador drop it in shock.

"Thank you Grey Warden. We may have a chance yet." The human Ambassador smiled genuinely before hurrying to his tent to sort out the best way to use the gold.

I turned toward the Tranquil which had accompanied us as well and nodded toward him.

"Are the Mages sufficiently armed?" I inquired.

"The runes you have supplied us are high quality and plentiful. I think the world hasn't seen mages this well armed since the second age. Although more runes always help." The tranquil stated in the signature monotone voice.

"I did happen to come across a few dozen more." I quickly gathered a pouch of spare runes and handed it toward the tranquil.

"Thank you. The mages will be ready when you call." The tranquil nodded respectfully and I return the gesture before walking back to the center of camp.

"Art." I heard Morrigan call out and I quickly found her near her own fire and as I approached I noticed she seemed troubled.

"Yes Morrigan?" I asked.

"I have something I must tell you. Something I found in Mother's Grimoire." She said vaguely.

"Alright. Is there something we could use against the Blight?" I asked curiously.

"No, but I believe I found how mo-Flemeth has lived as long as she has. I found a ritual in her Grimoire that focuses on transferring someone's soul into another vessel. I believe she raises a daughter and after the girl reaches her physical and magical maturation, Flemeth enacts this ritual and forces her soul into her new vessel." Morrigan said worriedly.

"Are you sure?" I asked worriedly.

"I have been over it again and again and theoretically it should work. I should have known. Flemeth never does anything out of the goodness of her heart. She sent me with you so that I could become stronger. Stronger than any of her previous daughters." Morrigan shivered slightly and rubbed at her arms.

"So what do we do? What do you want to do?" I probed.

"We-we need to kill her before she can enact the ritual. I do not know the range or how fast she could cast the ritual. I cannot join you if you do decide to do something but if you do not we'll have the threat of it over us and at any moment I could possibly be possessed by her." Morrigan explained and I paused to think before nodding.

"The detour should only take three days. It'll be dangerous. The Wilds have been overrun by darkspawn and who knows what they've done to the place…I will bring with me Sten, Dogmeat, and Leliana. I need people fast, quiet and used to nature craft. The rest of you will keep camp here. If we do not return within four days go to Orzammar. I will craft a letter, give it to my contact." I finished as I ticked off the list of things to do in my head.

"I-I am sorry for being a burden." Morrigan said and she seemed like she truly meant it.

She looked small in the flames of the campfire. The sheer opposite of how she normally was. The confidence she emitted to the way she walked was carefully constructed in order for people to think her a cold but powerful mage capable of anything should it catch her fancy and on most days it was true. Still, our time together and the small talk in between had earned me her trust and I could see her begin to open up to me.

"You are important to this group. You are important to me. You are no burden." I took her hand comfortingly and gave it a gently squeeze before letting go.

"Thank you. Please leave." She said as she turned but paused right before she entered her tent.

"If you survive…please locate Flemeth's real Grimoire. It is something else that I've realized while I was reading her tome. The Grimoire recovered was just part of a set. Flemeth has the other one. It might have something we can use." Morrigan explained before she walked into her tent and closed the flap behind her.

While her tone was cold I could tell she appreciated what I had said. With little fuss I walked over to my spot at the fire where Allister and Leliana were talking softly the way only new lovers could do.

"No extracurricular activities tonight?" Leliana asked teasingly.

"Nope and that goes for you too. I need you rested up for tomorrow." I returned pointedly.

"Why? What's happening?" Allister asked worriedly.

"Tomorrow morning Sten, Leliana, Dogmeat and I will head for the Wilds." I explained.

"Art! The place is crawling with Darkspawn! What's so important that you need to risk anyone's lives for it?" Allister asked.

"Flemeth. Morrigan found a ritual in Flemeth's Grimoire that could allow her to forcefully inject her soul into Morrigan's body. She theorized that's how Flemeth has lived so long and why the tales of Flemeth's daughters' are so varied." I watched as they thought about it before nodding.

"It makes sense…how long is this going to take?" Leliana inquired.

"Three days. We're close enough to the Wilds that it'll be a day to get there, a day to get back plus extra time in case we run into unforeseeable events. I'll leave a letter with Allister to give to my contact in Orzammar if we do not arrive by the fourth day." I left out that if we're not back on the fourth day the chances are that we would be dead although they probably were already thinking that to themselves.

"We better get some sleep then." Allister sighed and stood up along with Leliana and they both walked to their now shared tent.

I smiled as they walked together. I was happy that both of them had found some semblance of peace. Leliana had been good for Allister. Already she had subtly begun coaching him in matters of the court and in appearances. Allister, willingly to do almost anything for his new love, had soaked up what Leliana offered and was surprised that he was rather good at mock court matters and ideas on how to rally the people. In return Allister was a gentle soul. He gave Leliana love and care that helped to heal the wounds that only she could see. The smiles she wore throughout the day were becoming more genuine and lately there had been a light step in our daily marches.

I turned my thoughts on the letter I would write to my friend.

*****Three Days Later*****

Our march was slow and tired. The packs on our backs were empty but still felt like they were filled with stones. The night was in mid-swing and the light from the moon helped to guide us. As we rounded the bend I spotted Bodahn's cart. The sight bolstered me and the others and we found some energy to push ourselves. We were met on the outskirts of the camp by Allister who rushed over and gratefully embraced a tired, and bloodied Leliana. After fussing over her he looked around.

"Where's Dogmeat?" He asked.

"She's dead." I said numbly.

"Let us go into camp." Sten said as he pushed into the camp and we followed.

Leliana, Sten and I were led to the fire and sat down. Morrigan and Wynne fetched water in buckets and provided us rags. The going had been rough and between blood, dirt and the natural build up of grime we needed it. Allister handed us bowls of leftover stew while Shale took up guard for the night. After washing up as best as we could and eating the camp became real quiet and I decided to speak.

"We tried our best to find a route into the Wilds with the least amount of darkspawn patrols. We eventually decided the best path would be through Ostagar. We found Cailan nailed onto a wooden beam and decided that instead of leaving him there like that we would light the beam on fire and let his ashes be blown with the wind." I paused as I thought of ways to continue.

"Thank you Art. Cailan…he was a good man. He tried to be a good brother to me as well despite everything. He deserved more than how he died." Allister said and seemed to retreat into his own mind.

"He did at that. Afterward we ventured deeper into the Wilds and reached Flemeth's hut by the morning of the second day. Flemeth knew we were coming. I don't know how but she did. As we approached her cabin a Female Dragon dove at us from the air. We evaded but Dogmeat was not so lucky and was quickly snatched up in her jaws and cut in half. She died quickly." I breathed in deeply as the memories of her scared eyes staring at me and her frightened and pained yelp as the Flemeth cut her in half.

"It was a harsh battle but, I used Starfang to finally put Flemeth down. Allister, if you hadn't convinced me to take on Duncan's last mission to Warden's Keep, we would have died. If it wasn't for Levi's family having a master smith capable of shaping the meteor ore into Starfang I don't think even I would be standing here. Thank you." I said seriously and nodded at him in respect.

"Poor Dogmeat." Wynne whispered and even Morrigan said nothing at the loss of the loyal hound.

The camp was quiet for a good long while as we all took the moment to remember our friend.

*****Five Days later*****

I looked at the elven assassin with disappointment before sending a sharp kick into his side which woke him up and knocked the wind out of him. I watched with some satisfaction as he struggled to catch his breath before he looked up at me.

"Ah…so I have failed." The elf said in an accent that I would associate with the free marshes.

"Yes." I said as I pulled out a knife.

"So you intend to torture me? Well let me save you the time. My name is Zevarn. Loghain hired the Antivan Crows and therefore sent me here in order to kill you." The elf now named Zevarn said quickly.

"You give up your secrets quickly." Leliana said suspiciously.

"Why not? I was paid to kill. Not to keep secrets." Zevarn explained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"That is up to you. I see it this way. I have failed my contract. The Crows do not tolerate failure therefore they will kill me if they ever find out I am alive. I have failed in killing you and therefore you can decide what to do with my life. Normally in this position the attacked would then kill the attacker no?" Zevarn asked.

"I say we kill him." Morrigan sneered and everyone else seemed in agreement.

"No. Zevarn I will spare you and therefore you will be indebted to me." I decided and sheathed my knife.

"Art, you cannot be serious! This man just tried to kill us!" Morrigan said disbelievingly with the rest about to follow her until I raised a hand and cut viciously though the air with it.

"Enough. If I wanted your opinions I would have asked for them. I say he stays and that will be the end of it." I said with a tone of finality and much to Zevarn's surprise my group quickly fell in line with my decision.

"Then I shall be happy to be in the company of such beautiful women." Zevarn said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"As well as the company of the men who are with said women." I said with a smile that promised pain and suffering should he try anything untoward.

"I apologize. So shall we get away from the dead bodies?" Zevarn asked with his hands raised in surrender.

*****Two Days Later*****

I watched the reflection of the flames as it danced across the glossy finish of the guitar that had long been pilfered by Leliana after the Battle of Redcliff. I had appreciated the craftsmen ship I had put into it and felt the strings across my bare fingers.

"A curious instrument." Zevarn stated as he sat across the camp fire.

"One of a kind." I remarked as I plucked a string.

"I have no doubt. I've seen many instruments in my business but I've never seen one like this." Zevarn remarked curiously.

"I made this one. I also made a few others when I was younger. Sold for a pretty copper." I said proudly.

"Ah, how much?" Zevarn asked in a dismissive tone as he took a sip of watered down wine.

"Five hundred Sovereigns." I said proudly and watched as Zevarn spit the wine into the fire which hissed angrily at the intrusion.

"Wh-what! Impossible. How can this thing be worth so much?" Zevarn exclaimed.

"You've never heard it been played." I said.

"I've heard Leliana play it. That was enough for me. OW!" Zevarn yelled out as a pebble hit the back of his head.

"It's not my fault. If I had a more adept teacher I'd do better." Leliana said in mock anger as she sat on a log nearby with Allister.

"I showed you the basics. Not my fault you couldn't pick it up." I dismissed her statement.

"Well in all fairness none of us have ever heard it played by someone who knows what they are doing." Allister said before Leliana cuffed him on the back of his head.

"I am also curious." Wynne said as she approached us.

"Yes. Entertain us." Shale said without turning toward us.

"It would be appreciated Kadan." Sten stated simply as he polished his blade.

"This seems familiar. I swear you all plan this when I'm not looking." I grumbled as I rested the guitar on my lap.

"You're not wrong. We have one more trick left in our sleeve. Morrigan!" Allister called out and suddenly a pair of slender arms wrapped around my neck and I felt a breath of warm air tickle my ear.

"Won't you play for me?" Morrigan whispered softly in a voice that shattered any resolve I had left.

"Fine." I mumbled out as I begrudgingly picked the guitar up properly.

"Let's see if this instrument plays the gold its worth." Zevarn said jeeringly.

Despite my attitude it felt good to have an instrument in my hand again. It felt like best friends meeting after a period of absence and I smiled as I figured out the song I wanted to play. My fingers tested the strings and after a few adjustments on the pegs I rested my hands on the first chords of the song and began to play a soft and gently melody.

"Hold me close and hold me fast, the magic spell you cast, this is La Vie En Rose.

When you kiss me heaven sighs and though I close my eyes I see La Vie En Rose.

When you press me to your heart, I'm in in a world apart. A world where roses bloom.

And when you speak angles, sing from above, every day words seem, to turn into love songs.

Give your heart and soul to me and life will always be, La Vie En Rose." I sang and the melody continued to play as my fingers dance intimately with the strings.

"And when you speak angles, sing from above. Every day words seem, to turn into love songs.

Give your heart and soul to me and life will always be La Vie En Rose." I finished singing and played the last two notes before the song ended.

I barely had time to put the guitar down safely before the pair of arms which were wrapped around my body dragged me out of my seat and to a tent nearby. I barely got a word out in surprise before I was thrown into said tent and set upon by a very eager mage.

"Good thing she did that or I would have done it." Leliana said as Allister picked up the Guitar in a fashion reserved only for the most holy of relics.

"My…" Wynne gasped out as she tried to pat the redness out of her cheek.

"Five hundred sovereigns are nothing compared to that kind of power." Zevarn said still entranced by the song.

"Powerful." Sten grunted out as he resumed to polish his sword while unknowingly humming out the melody of the song.

Shale stayed silent and yet the crystals which adorned its body glowed in rather complex manner.

Suddenly there was a gasp and the group's attention was attracted to the side of the tent where shadow figures of the current occupants mimed their actions.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I" Allister said in a continuous loop.

"Oh wow." Leliana said as she tilted her head in curiosity.

"I am unworthy." Zevarn kneeled down.

"That is not a position I am familiar with." Sten said with wide eyes.

"Far more entertaining than boring peasants." Shale commented.

"If I were only a few years younger." Wynne sighed into her hand.

"Quickly! I NEED PARCHMENT AND A QUILL AND INK!" Zevarn said scrambling to reach his pack.

*****Next Day*****

"Hey wake up!" I shouted at the bodies of my companions as they laid in the open grass strewn about like dolls.

"Ugh…what time is it?" Allister said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Time for us to have been eating breakfast already. Come on, lets eat." I said as I went back to the fire and stirred the pot.

"How?" Zevarn managed to ask as he stood up.

"How what?" I asked absentmindedly over my shoulder.

"How are you so awake?" Leliana groaned out as she sat up.

"Eh? I woke up." I said simply as I began to pour soup into bowls.

"So much sex!" I heard Wynne shout which almost caused me to flip over the row of bowls in surprise.

"Master teach me your ways." Allister said reverently as he proffered the guitar to me.

"What?! Don't say stupid stuff. What is happening!?" I said as I turned toward them to discover that they had formed a semi-circle around me.

"Um…Art, while you were busy in the tent with Morrigan…I'm not saying it didn't happen or that it did but it's possible that you didn't know that we could see your shadows on the side of your tent. It's possible we stayed up all night and took notes. I know I did. It's also possible we fell asleep as we studied, I mean observed passively." Leliana explained.

I tried to say something but too many things were rushing through my head so instead I just made a series of grunting noises before I pointed toward the bowls. Wisely they said nothing else and accepted the bowls of soup and ate. I had already left a bowl in my tent for Morrigan. It was blissfully quiet for ten seconds.

"So what position should we try first?" Leliana asked Allister and in response he blushed a bright shade of red.

"Fuck." I exclaimed in frustration.

*****A Week Later*****

After a week of travel, hiking and clearing snow we came to the final stretch that led to the gates of Orzammar. As we came to the bridge another party blocked the path.

"We've been waiting for you." The lead soldier said proudly.

"I'm in no mood for pleasantries. If you do no move aside I will cut you down." I growled out angrily at the newly present obstacle in my path.

"Oh! I'd like to see you try that." The soldier grinned beneath his helm as he unsheathed his weapon and charged at me.

With no delay I mirrored his action and sprinted toward him with Starfang in hand. As we grew closer the soldier let out a battle cry and swung heavily with no grace or any particular skill. In response I leaned to the side allowing the blade to cut through the air where I had been. In retaliation I swung my blade backward and caught him in his knee. The force and sharpness of the blade easily cut the limb off and launched the soldier into the air. Before he could fall or scream I turned the blade and planted it straight through his mouth and slammed the tip and in effect the soldier's body into the ground.

"That is why you should not challenge Art." Allister whispered to Zevarn to which the only reply he had was a brief head nod.

"Anyone feel like it's a wise idea to block my path?" I shouted as I pulled the blade from the dead man's body.

In response the group moved to the side with their hands raised. After wiping the blade on their companion's body I sheathed Starfang and walked toward them. As I reached them one of the soldiers went for his knife. Before he could reach it I sent a gauntleted fist into his face and with a wet smacking sound broke it. Before he could react I grabbed his arm and forced it behind his back and threw my elbow just above his joint and was rewarded with a sharp crack and a cry of pain. I let go of the limp appendage as the rogue soldier sagged to the ground and cradled his arm.

"Arl Howe will kill you. He'll finish what he started with your parents and your brother's wife and son." The soldier gasped out between pained breaths.

With a grunt I sent an armored boot into his face breaking his jaw and sending him sprawling on the ground. I walked over and stomped heavily once on the back of his skull cracking it open and exposing his brain to the open sky.

"And that is why you don't mention Arl Howe." Leliana said over Zevarn's shoulder as they watched Art stomp once more onto the fallen soldiers head.

"I-I will be sure to avoid both." Zevarn said as he nodded his head unconsciously.

"Anyone else?" I asked as I looked toward the last three soldiers and what looked to be a mage.

In response the group slowly shimmied passed me and left their two dead companions in the mountain snow. I sighed as I watched my group caught up.

"Are you alright Art?" Wynne asked cautiously.

"Yeah. I'm okay." I said dismissively as I gathered myself together and gestured to continue.

The final stretch was less eventful until we finally reached the outskirts of the entrance to Orzammar. I gasped in shock as the giant stone gates were closed. With no explanation I ran toward the gates. After maneuvering pass a few idle merchants I got to the stone stairway and ran up to the entrance way. In front of the door stood three random dwarves, a thin stick of a man, a large Qunari mercenary, and a female mage.

"King Loghain will no longer suffer the delays of his appointments. He has ordered the dwarves to send aid for the darkspawn threat." The thin man shouted into the face of the one of the dwarves guarding the gate only to receive a sharp gesture.

"Vieta!" The dwarf shouted in frustration. "This land is held in trust to the sovereign dwarven kings. I cannot allow entry into Orzammar at this time." The dwarf said angrily.

"King Loghain demands the loyalty of the Deshyr, or lords or whatever you call them, in your assembly. I am his appointed messenger." The thin man said taking his role far more seriously than it should have been.

"I don't care if you're the King's wiper. Orzammar will have none but its own until its throne is settled." The dwarf scoffed.

As I walked closer I recognized the dwarf and waved a hand.

"Norek!" I shouted out and the dwarf turned toward me in response.

"Art?" The dwarf named Norek asked in disbelief.

"What has happened? The throne is unoccupied?" I asked and Norek nodded stiffly.

"Who is this? Who are you?" The thin man said rudely.

"What has happened to the king?" I said ignoring him.

"King Endrin Aeducan died in his sleep. The rumor is that he died from the guilt of sending his second born, Dorn Aeducan, into the Deep Roads." Norek stopped as he saw the look on my face.

"So some second born was sent into the Deep Roads." The thin man said dismissively.

"Oh no." Norek whispered.

Before anyone could do anything I was on the thin man. With barely any thought I jammed a knife in his stomach three times before slamming the blade into his neck. I grabbed the bare blade with my gauntleted hand and twisted effectively tearing off the man's head. I kicked the body in the chest as it fell against the wall where arterial spray painted the wall in ruby red. I flicked the blade and the messengers head fell off.

"Run." I whispered and it only took a second before the Qunari and the mage ran off.

"Art…" Norek said holding up his hands.

"Enough. It's time for business. I am a Grey Warden now. I have treaties that compel the Dwarves to help during a Blight." I said coldly.

"You think after that display we'll allow you to enter Orzammar?!" One of the younger looking guard's spoke out.

"Enough…open the gates." Norek ordered.

By the time the gates had opened my party had caught up with me.

"What happened to that guy?" Allister asked.

"That's what happens when someone hurts a friend of Art Cousland." Norek said solemnly.

"Lets finish this." I said roughly as I stepped into the entrance hall.

*****A Day Later*****

The situation here was worse than I thought. The city had become divided between Harrowmont and Bhelen after the death of Endrin's first born and the exile of his second born followed by Endrin's own death. The city streets were slowly filling with blood and with blood came, as always, predators. The Cartas which were always secretive and operating in the shadows were beginning to come out into the light. For now I had chosen to align myself with Harrowmont. After fighting in the Proving and wiping out the Cartas in his name I was finally given permission to descend into the Deep Roads on the search for the Paragon Branka. A disgraced dwarven warrior named Oghren, ex-husband to Branka herself, bartered with me to come with us, his experience will be invaluable. Still despite all common sense that told me Dorn was dead part of me hoped there might be some sort of clue to prove otherwise. I pressed a bare hand on the cold wall where the true darkness of the Deep Roads met the "Secured" sections of tunnels that connected it to Orzammar.

"Art, are you ready to go?" Allister called out to me and I placed my gauntlet back on.

"Yes." I said calmly as I turned toward my group.

"Oghren lead the way. I want eyes open at all times. This is darkspawn territory. Assume nothing is safe and nothing is friendly." I warned as each of my group members nodded.

"Remember we are here for Branka but if you see something of note or interest let me know and we'll decide. If there's no questions I want behind Oghren, Shale, and Allister, than Morrigan, Wynne, Leliana, Zevarn, myself and Sten. We cannot get separated here. If we do chances are we'll never find you and you'll end up as Darkspawn food or worse." With that final warning I gestured to Oghren and he began walking.

The journey was long and arduous. We crossed the Aeducan Thaig, Ortan Thaig and Caridin's Cross as we followed Branka's steps into the Deep Roads. Each of these locations were filled with darkspawn, spiders, rats, and other underground creatures and our reward for defeating such perils has ended in old camp sites and broken crates. As we passed one of the unlit sections of the Deep Roads Highway Shale paused halting the procession.

"Shale?" Leliana asked.

"I think…I remember this." Shale touched some dwarven runes etched into the wall.

Without warning Shale began to run. The sound of the golem's body was not hard to follow and despite the mission I ordered everyone to follow Shale. The noise the golem was making was going to draw every darkspawn for miles to this location if not any other predators. After a few miles we finally reached an abandoned Thaig. To our surprise natural light poured down through a crack in the ceiling. The sunlight was so bright everyone had to cover their eyes.

"Shale! What is this place?" I asked.

"Cadash Thaig." Shale said as the golem stomped around before seeing something in the distance.

"Not again." Allistar gasped out as we began to run after Shale.

The Golem's mad dash was useful in the way that it demolished unwary darkspawn forces. We mopped up survivors but after a few skirmishes we stood before a giant dwarven stature holding a hammer.

"I think this is my name." Shale said as it pointed at a list of names etched into the stone below the statue.

"Sod it all. We came here for a list of names." Oghren said dismissively.

"Does it matter? Oghren can you read this?" I asked as Oghren came over although he was grumbling.

After a few seconds the dismissive look Oghren held melted and became one of awe.

"Warden! This is a list of volunteers to become Golems. This thing is a bleeding memorial." Oghren said as he took out a parchment and began rubbing charcoal over the etchings.

"Funny. I didn't take you for a history type." Morrigan stated.

"Normally I'm not but these were warriors who sacrificed their bodies in order to protect the Dwarven people. They deserve respect." Oghren grunted out as he folded the parchment carefully and put in his pack.

"Alright. Let's pack it up. We still have a lot of ground to cover and-" I shouted as the ground collapsed under me.

The fall was to my guess fifteen feet and I landed roughly on my back. Light pierced the darkness and illuminated the hole in my new ceiling. I groaned as I pushed myself into a sitting position.

"Art! Talk to me!" Allister shouted down into the hole.

"I'm alright!" I shouted up at him.

Suddenly I heard a skittering and I quickly drew Starfang. The bladed glowed naturally because of its material and I found various objects passing in and out of the dull glow.

"Allister…I need a rope. Now." I said as I kept myself from exposing one part of me too long.

There was a thump as a body fell through the hole and landed a few inches near me.

"Art! There's too many. The darkspawn are overrunning this place. We have to pull back!" Allister grunted out and I stated to hear the sounds of a battle raging above me.

"Just go! I'll find you! I promise!" I shouted up before a loud crunch made me pause.

I turned toward the noise and saw a long spindly body rise from the darkspawn body. The glow from Starfang illuminated the pale eyes and the fangs of a humanoid sized being. Its limbs were spindly and the skin clung tightly against its body. Black ichor stained its mouth and chin. It screeched at me and tackled me sending Starfang out of my grasp and skittering into the darkness. I blindly threw a punch and connected with something solid. Suddenly powerful hands grabbed my armored head and slammed it heavily onto the ground. The Juggernaut helm cracked and almost shattered after the second blow which sent the world spinning. I felt the claws tear into the Juggernaut platemail and pull the chest piece away. The creature screamed in triumph and I could just imagine its claws dangling a foot above my throat.

Thinking quickly I tore off my helm and slammed the jagged edge into where I imagined its throat to be. Much to my surprise the metal managed to cut into the skin and knock the creature onto its back. I quickly climbed on top of the creature and grabbed the helm pulling it out of the creatures flesh. With all the strength I could muster I slammed it once more into the creature's neck and did it three more times until the neck was nothing but pulped meat. The stink was horrendous and I immediately got away from the body. I searched the darkness and saw a faint glow in the distance. With a short walk I finally came upon my sword and picked it up immediately feeling better with it in my hand.

Not seconds later I heard a hiss this time from multiple sources and I prepared myself for the next battle. I was surprised that instead of fear I was filled with something different. I didn't feel like I was prey. Old instincts played along my nervous system and I felt adrenaline pump into my blood.

"Oooooh…I remembered this. I remember this kind of darkness." I said with a fondness only for the hisses to become more vicious and aggressive.

"In a place called The Nexus I was surrounded just like this. In the dark. Hunger crawled in my belly. Thirst burned my throat. My mind and body kept telling me that I was going to die. Yet I lived and gained a nickname that I locked away all these years." I said as I brought my sword up.

"Abaddon Mal." I whispered and in the glow of Starfang I grinned a grin that was reserved for predators.

"Come at me!" I roared into the darkness, and beckoned, the darkness came.

*****Two Days Later*****

I hissed in anger as the wound in my side opened up. Starfang hung limply in my hand as my other hand tried it's best to staunch the flow of blood with an already blood soaked cloth. My pack had been torn opened and scattered about during the fight with the Ghouls. I was sorely missing my medical supplies as I grabbed loose dirt and shoved it into my wound and screamed in pain as I shoved another handful against the wound. After a few minutes the dirt had bonded with my blood and formed a temporary seal. I looked up and tried to use my hearing to pick up any movements.

After finding a small tunnel leading out of the Ghoul den I had fallen into and following it, I had reached an unused Deep Road Highway. I had followed the Highway in hopes that I would encounter something that could help me. So far I had encountered nothing which worried me. I pushed myself off my knee and continued along the highway. My stomached grumbled which distracted me only for a second from the thirst that had accumulated. If I didn't find a source of water soon I would dead this time tomorrow. As I rounded the bend I finally lost all the strength in my legs and fell heavily onto the ground. Still I was proud I still held onto Starfang. I willed my body to move but nothing responded. I felt my eyes grow heavy and despite my efforts they began to close.

"What do we have here?" A feminine voice was the last thing I heard before my brain finally shorted out.

*****Unknown Time Later*****

To my surprise my eyes opened and I was greeted by a rock ceiling. I turned to my side and spotted a water jug. Weakly I reached for it only for my efforts to go in vain as I accidentally tipped it over causing it to fall before smashing into the ground.

"Shit." I groaned out as I laid on my back once more.

"All you had to do was call for help, but I should know better than expect you to do something as simple as that, huh Art?" A familiar voice said with amusement.

I felt a cup touch my lips and shortly afterward felt cool water being poured into my mouth. Too tired to do anything I just drank. After a few seconds all the water was gone and the cup removed.

"Dorn?" I whispered.

"In the flesh." I turned and saw the visage of Dorn Aeducan.

Gone was the little dwarven girl I remembered, replaced now by a grown woman. Dorn had grown up in all aspects but the impish smile still shone on her face.

"If anyone was going to come into the Deep Roads, somehow find a path that leads to an ancient dwarven door not used in centuries, a door that was just commissioned to open by the Kal-Sharok Assembly, and be found just in time to be saved, I would have put my bet on you." Dorn said teasingly causing me to laugh before wincing as my wound let itself be known again.

"I had hoped you survived." I whispered and I felt a hand grip mine.

"Father always did have a soft spot for me. Instead of exiling me to the Deep Roads he secreted me onto the caravan belonging to the ambassadors from Kal-Sharok. They were paid handsomely and given resources, food, and medicine for my safe passage." Dorn explained.

"Have you heard the news from Orzammar?" I asked.

"Yes. I've heard of father's death, and the incurring civil war between Bhelen and Harrowmont. They must be stopped." Dorn said with determination.

"Do you know the way back?" I asked as I forced myself to sit up much to Dorn's displeasure.

"Already have an armed guard hired. I figured you wouldn't want to wait to get back to Morrigan." She grinned mischievously.

"I'm not even going to ask." I said already knowing I would get no straight answer.

"There's a fresh set of clothes in the chest at the foot of the bed. Good thing we trade with the Trevinter otherwise you'd be stuck with just blood soaked gear." She said as she stood up and closed the door behind her.

As I swung my legs off the side of the bed I remembered how I had met Dorn. It was after my fifteenth birthday that was I was given consent from my parents to begin my journeyman period of my craft. Instead of traditionally setting up shop in a small town I travelled to Orzammar. After a series of events I was introduced to the best smith in the city. A young dwarven girl named Dorn Aeducan, yes that Dorn Aeducan, as she would add after every time she introduced herself. I watched as she spun out creation after creation from her anvil. Anyone could see she was truly gifted and knew how to use her gifts to the utmost. Her technological advances made her a paragon in all but name. Some of them I even helped on, providing hunches that at the time seemed out of the box and crazy. Now that I knew where those hunches came from I'm glad I didn't provide the tools to make war machines. If she had not been exiled she would have been first choice for the succession. A fact that made Torin, her older brother, easier to manipulate and made her younger brother enact his devious plan to get rid of both of them. After a year of tutelage I left and came back to Highever a lot wiser and with incredible skill. I was pulled out of my musing as Dorn opened the door.

"Let's go." She said as she tossed me Starfang in a new sheath which I caught.

I pulled the blade out slightly and smiled. The blade had been cleaned, sharpened and oiled. I fastened it to my waist and exited the room before following her.

*****A Few Days Later*****

Allister looked at the group and sighed. They had succeeded yes. They found Branka who had gone mad for the Anvil of the Void. They had fought through some nasty scraps, even killing a Broodmother. They had destroyed the Anvil and the dangers it possessed and in turn had been forced to kill Branka. Fortunately Caradin, trapped in the body of a golem, was willing to forge a crown for the new king. Shale had gotten some closure from quiet conversations with Caradin. The crown was tucked comfortably in a satchel on Shale's back. Still despite the incredible victory they had it was marred by the loss of Art.

Allister had no idea how much the entire group depended on his technically junior Grey Warden. He was always there when someone needed help or just a quick word. Making sure everyone ate properly and that the group was functioning at peak capacity. Allister picked up the pieces but nothing could replace Art. Even Oghren, who had only know Art for a few short days was effected by the loss of their leader. Allister felt like he was crumbling under the responsibility and he would have if it wasn't for Leliana. The red head supported and guided him when he needed it and he needed it a lot. Leliana herself was affected by the death of Art. Allister was not jealous for he knew she mourned after a good friend that had been willing to take a chance on her when even he himself would not have.

Wynne's age showed more through even more as the stresses of travel and the sadness of losing Art weighed on her. She never uttered a complaint but more than once Allister worried about her. Sten was Sten but he became quieter than he had before only offering the barest advice if he thought anyone needed it. Oghren drank far less as he felt he needed his wits about him without Art around. Morrigan tried her best to seem unaffected by Art's passing but even as thick as Allister was he knew she was on the edge of just leaving and never coming back. She could survive on her own.

Finally much to the relief of the party they began to recognize their environment. Not ten minutes later they saw the entrance to Orzammar. After a quick inspection and questions they were let back in to the outskirts of Orzammar.

"Let's get this business done. It's what Art would have wanted." Allister said grimly and while he didn't need to see it he felt the other's resolve as they navigated to the Diamond Quarter.

The trip took only an hour as we pushed pass the masses huddled outside of the Assembly Hall. The guards recognized us and allowed us entry in the Hall. Immediately our ears were assaulted by the screaming voices of the Deshyrs.

"Lords of the Assembly, I call for order! This argument gets us nowhere." The Lord Steward called out.

"Then why these delaying tactics?! I call for a vote right now. My father has one surviving child to assume the Aeducan throne. Who would deny him that?" Bhelen called out to the Assembly only for Harrowmont to scoff.

"Your father made me swear on his deathbed that you would not succeed him." Harrowmont said roughly.

"I apologize for the interruption Lord Steward, but one of the Grey Warden's has returned." A guard announced causing the Assembly to focus on us and causing a minor uproar from the Deshyrs.

Allister braced himself as he walked forward with his group right behind him.

"Let the Grey Warden speak! What news do you bring?" The Lord Steward asked loudly more to quiet the crowd than anything.

"I have a crown crafted by Paragon Caridin for his chosen King." Allister said loudly and gestured for Shale to hand him the crown.

"Caridin was trapped in the body of a Golem. This warden granted him the peace and mercy that he desired. He released him and destroyed the Anvil of the Void. Before he died Caridin forged a crown for Orzammar's next King. Chosen by the ancestors themselves!" Oghren announced.

"And we are supposed to trust this?! The word of a drunken sot, and a Grey Warden known to be in Harrowmont's pocket?" Bhelen dismissed.

"Silence!" The lord Steward called out as Allistar revealed the golden crown from the satchel it was held inside of.

"Bring the crown here!" The Lord Steward beckoned and Allister brought the crown closer but maintained a firm grip on it, after close inspection the Lord Steward nodded.

"This crown is of Paragon make and bears House Ortan's Ancient Seal. Tell us Warden, whom did Caridin choose?" The Lord Steward asked.

Allister backed away before returning to his original position on the Assembly floor. His mind raced through the possibilities and found that Bhelen and Harrowmont represented two extremes. Traditionalism verses Progressive. Authoritarian versus Libertarian. There were no lesser of two evils as both had good points and bad points. So in spite of himself he decided on what he would say.

"Caridin wished me to give this to whomever I thought would be best for Orzammar." Allister stated sounding surer than how he felt.

"The Grey Warden knows nothing about us! Why would a Paragon entrust someone like this with such a weighty decision? This-" Bhelen was cut off as the doors to the Assembly were opened.

"Are you questioning a Paragon? An avatar of the ancestors themselves?" A hooded figure walked in, already to the casual observer, this new comer was either a male human or elf although it seemed only the Grey Warden group was affected heavily by the person's presence.

"Who is this!? Guards?" The Lord Steward called out only for no one to show and the man walked closer.

"Deshyrs I have brought someone who I believe is the best candidate for the throne. Lord Harrowmont was right. Ruling is not in the blood but in the person who exemplifies all the traits of a leader. Honor, loyalty, courage, inspiration and most importantly sacrifice. Blood does not decide these traits but it does help." The man paused as the Deshyrs began to jeer and call out.

"And who do you think is worthy enough for the throne?" Bhelen asked still not noticing his opponent who had gone quiet.

"Me." Came the feminine reply of the dwarven woman who walked through the doors.

"Dorn Aeducan." Was the name on every Deshyrs lips as the pair, one cloaked in shadow and the other in the light, walked onto the floor of the Assembly.

"What are you doing here Kinslayer? You're supposed to be dead!" Bhelen spat out.

"I would have been too had it not been for Father. I have come back to claim what is mine. What everyone believes is mine as well." Dorn snarled and Bhelen took a step back.

While Dorn was technically a professional Smith she was a mighty warrior managing to beat everyone in a Proving dedicated to her. Bhelen was not a strong fighter relying on words and misdirection to fight.

"This proves nothing. You are still a Kingslayer! No one will have you as Queen." Bhelen said reclaiming some of his confidence.

"There is not one Deshyr in here who has not done something of that nature. If there are raise your hand and I will exile myself." Dorn dared, and while Bhelen wanted to he was not technically a Deshyr, in fact he was not anything at all but someone with a claim by blood to the throne, a claim which seemed insignificant now that Dorn had appeared again.

"The decision is up to the Grey Warden. It is up to what he decides." Bhelen said backtracking and showing weakness for the first time.

"I choose Dorn Aeducan as the successor!" Allister proclaimed which only led to a flood of gasps from the Assembly, and Bhelen but not to Harrowmont.

"The Grey Warden has spoken and decided! Dorn Aeducan will become queen." The Lord Steward announced and each Deshyr filed down to the Assembly floor where Dorn stood in front of the Lord Steward.

Allister handed the crown to the Lord Steward and Dorn kneeled as the Deshyrs began to rhythmically pound their staffs on the ground in support.

"Let the memories find you worthy. First amidst the lords of the houses, the Queen of Orzammar!" The Lord Steward proclaimed as Dorn rose with the crown on her head.

"I will not abide by this!" Bhelen yelled out as he rushed the floor.

"The ancestors have spoken!" One of the random Deshyr's spoke out.

"You will bow to your queen Bhelen. The crimes you have committed cannot be proven but the people who matter know and they too shall fall behind their Queen or they will rise no more." The cloaked man threatened.

"Will you let a surfacer decide the fate of the dwarves?!" Bhelen yelled out only for a silent Assembly to stare back at him.

"I will not let you bring us to ruin. I will not let you take this from me!" Bhelen yelled out as he brought out a dagger and rushed Dorn.

The act would have been shocking if Dorn was not already prepared. She pulled out a hand hammer and with muscles used to pounding ore into submission slammed the head of the hammer expertly onto Bhelen's hand shattering almost every bone before kicking him between his legs causing him to drop limp onto the ground in a pathetic display.

"I-I will not allow this…these are my people. This is my city. My land!" Bhelen screamed out as he writhed on the floor.

With a sigh Dorn approached him and looked into his eyes.

"You speak like people belong to you. Like the city itself belongs to you. Like the stone itself belong to you. That is why we cannot coexist brother." Dorn said sadly.

"Wait! Don't this! I'm sorry. I'm sor-" Bhelen's pleas were ended when the hammer smashed into his jaw breaking it, unfortunately he didn't die and so Dorn brought her hammer down again breaking the forearm of his other arm that he used to defend himself.

Despite how weak Bhelen was he did put up a fight. It was after the tenth blow that Bhelen finally stopped moving and it was after the eleventh that he finally passed away. Breathing heavily Dorn made her way up the stair case and sat heavily on the stone seat. Blood dripped from her hammer and down the side of one of the arm rests.

"Guards!" She yelled out and ten guards came in through the various entrances of the Assembly.

"Guard Captain Nerok, please remove the body. Toss it down a dark hole. Traitors, should never find their way to the Stone. For now Deshyrs please spread the good word. Tell the people that they have a new Queen and that I will address them shortly." Dorn said dismissively.

After a few minutes the body of Bhelen Aeducan was removed and sent to its fate and the Deshyrs left.

"Grey Warden Cousland come before me." Dorn ordered and the cloaked man walked to the base of the stairs.

"Take off that silly thing. Enough theatrics. I tire of this." Dorn said sounding more like a child than the cold calculating woman she had been moments before.

"As you wish Milady." I pulled the hood back and stood before her and my shocked group. "You guys want to get something to eat? I'm starving."

* * *

Well that's that. I'm actually surprised this chapter came out so fast. Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Feel free to review as always.


	9. What You Deserve

What You Deserve

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait guys, this chapter was supposed to be posted a week ago but the charger to my laptop broke and I got more hours at work. Alright. Well here it is and I hope you guys like it. **

"Talking"

* * *

"So after you fell through the ground, you ended up in a ghoul den which you fought and killed your way out of before traveling for two days with no food, water, and a wound in your side, before eventually collapsing just in sight of a Dwarven Gate that just so happened to be opened following the recent orders of the Kal-Sharok Assembly where your contact, the exiled Princess Dorn Aeducan, managed to find you. From there you travelled with her on the Deep Roads between Kal-Sharok and Orzammar with a group of guards and after arriving days before us, began to lay a foundation upon which made it possible for Dorn to succeed the throne without any major backlash from the dwarven populace?" Allister summarized as he threw another stick into the fire.

"Pretty much." I said as I took a bite out of a nug leg.

"So everything after losing you was pointless?" Leliana asked somberly.

"Well I wouldn't say that. I mean let's go over what happened. After my supposed death Allister was able to keep the group together and alive through territory that would have been suicide for anyone else. The party managed to find not one but two Paragons and come back with a crown that might have changed the entire destiny of the dwarven race itself! Incredible. I'm proud of all of you." I said meaningfully which caused more than one to blush or Shales equivalent of a blush.

"With that being said I'm glad each one of you made it back in one piece. Even if you hadn't been able to find Branka or Caridin and returned with nothing to show for it, you still would have been further in the Deep Roads than any dwarf since the First Blight. It is an achievement by itself and is truly a tale in its own right." I said further causing the group as whole to feel a little pride.

"So what's our next move?" Allister asked deflecting the praise.

"Alright, so we've managed to get the support from the Dwarves, Mages, Dalish and Arl Eamon. At best we can assume that we have the numbers of roughly half of the army at Ostagar." I said grimly.

"Just half?" Leliana asked in disbelief, only for Wynne, Allister and I to nod our heads.

"We cannot expect the full might of the dwarves despite having a friendly face on the throne. Dwarves deal with daily attacks by the darkspawn. They'll send their reserves but keep the bulk of their fighting men and women at home. The Dalish while great warriors in their own right have no standing army and a small population comparably. I would wager that at best we can hope for maybe a few thousand from the Dalish Clans in Fereldan. Arl Eamon's forces and those of his Bannermen have shrunk since the quest to find the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Hopefully he has recalled almost all of his knights but even still that leaves us maybe three thousand, four thousand? Who knows? As for the mages...though small in number the near destruction of the Tower of the Circle of Magi has weakened them immensely...I'm afraid we'll only be able to pull them in the single digits. So at best we have the combined might of half of the Army at Ostagar. Which is why the Landsmeet is so important. We need the nobles on our side with their soldiers. If we managed that, we can have the numbers and the skill necessary to end the blight. Our next goal is to rendezvous at Redcliff. From there we march with Arl Eamon to Denerim. " I said confidently.

"Sounds like a plan." Zevarn nodded.

"Everyone get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day." I ordered and the party disbursed.

"Art, can I talk to you?" Morrigan asked as she approached in a careful manner.

"Of course." I said as I moved over to allow her to sit.

"I have something for you." She said simply.

"That sounds vague." I said simply.

"I have a gift for you." She said clarifying but I could hear the no nonsense tone and I wisely bit back a joking quip.

"Tis a ring. Now before you get any foolish notions, let me explain. Flemeth once gave me the ring because it allowed her to find me no matter where I went, in case I was ever captured by hunters. Thankfully I disabled its power when we left the Wilds. Recently, I have thought to change the spell. Now, I will be able to track whoever wears it instead." Morrigan explained as she produced a plain gold ring from a pouch.

"So you would always know where I am?" I said as I picked the ring up between my forefinger and my thumb.

"After…after you fell through the ground in the Deep Roads I realized that it's possible for…us to lose you. I believe that you're too important to risk. If you were captured or separated this ring will allow us to find you quickly." Morrigan explained aloofly.

I looked from the ring to her and saw that instead of looking at me she was looking into the fire. Her back was straight and her hands held the wooden trunk beneath us tightly. I looked back to the ring and smiled.

"Does it do anything else?" I asked.

"Flemeth used to say it was a link between us. I suspect it works both ways although I never tested it but I doubt she would have lied over it. So, it would mean that I am linked to you and you are linked to me." She said.

"So, I could find you if I needed to?" I asked as I felt my heart beat slightly faster.

"I…do not know. As I said I never tested it. Perhaps." She finished lamely and I smiled.

"Soooo, you're giving me this ring out of pure practicality?" I said unable to resist how uncomfortable the question made her.

"I, have no wish to see us part company so soon. Not unless we wish to, that is. Do not read more into this than there is. You have supplied me with equipment. Certainly this is not so very different is it?" She said stubbornly although I could hear some embarrassment.

"I'm glad to see you care." I said as I closed a fist around the ring.

"Now you are just mocking me. Do you wish the ring or not? I am tempted to simply keep it." She warned as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Thank you Morrigan. I will treasure it always." I said as I placed the ring on my finger.

"You, you are welcome. Perhaps it will be useful one day." She said with a hint of satisfaction.

"Morrigan, I have something to discuss with you." I said hesitantly.

"Discuss away." She said her mood turning sour as if she had been waiting on this for a while although I suppose she had.

"We've never talked about our nights together." I said only for her chuckle.

"What is there to speak of? Do you wish me to tell you how wonderful you are? Shall I say that you are virile and manly?" She said as she puffed out her chest slightly.

"Such vicious words. My pride, however, is rooted firmly in the reactions of your body." I said and watched as the confidence on her face break under my assault and instead a furious blush enveloped her skin.

"Fine! What is it you wish to know so badly?" She deflected admitting defeat in this exchange.

"I just want to know where this is going." I said only for her to shake her head.

"An odd question is it not? Tell me, what do you foresee? Marriage? Children? Shall we settle in the countryside, you paint the shed and I bake the bread?" She asked impatiently.

"Sounds boring to me. I envisioned grand adventures into the old magicks of the world and cold rations every night. But, I'm not asking for that. I'm asking what you want." I stated in defense catching her off guard.

"What do I want? I-You are a curious and frustrating man. Is what you already possess not enough? Must you always want more? Enough! I grow tired of this topic. Let us speak of it another time." She said dismissively and an uncomfortable silence fell between us.

"I wish to ask a question of you. I wish to know your opinion of love." Morrigan said breaking the silence.

"Of love?" I asked more out of disbelief than actual curiosity.

"You and I have been…intimate, for one. We have been close, for some time now. You are…impressive…in many ways. You even protected me from Flemeth with no hope of reward." She paused and I made to grab her hand only for her to pull it away.

"I feel anxious when I look upon you, I dislike this sense of dependency. 'Tis a weakness, I abhor. If this is love, I wish to ascertain that you do not feel the same." She said as her hands writhed together nervously.

"And if I do love you?" I asked and watched as she stiffened.

"Then we are both fools, and we need to do something immediately." She said angrily before continuing.

"I have allowed myself to become…too close. This is a weakness for us both." She declared.

"True. Love is a weakness. I will not deny that Morrigan. Still it's also something that keeps me strong. It is what made me hold out so long in the Deep Roads. I should have died. I should have been torn apart by ghouls or bled out a day before. But I pushed. I had to. Dorn said I cried out for you in my sleep. Even unconscious, half dead, I was pushing to make it back." I admitted.

"You came back because you needed to end the Blight." Morrigan defended.

"No. I came back for you." I said as I took her hand.

"You are not listening to me. Do not be such a fool!" She lambasted as she withdrew her hand from mine.

"This is for your own good. I would not…I am not like other women. I am not worth your distraction. And you…are not worth mine." She finished and the silence between us returned in full force.

"I don't want other women. I have no need for posh women of noble birth. I don't need someone to follow me as is their duty. I need you. I have found my equal and I'll protect her until the day I die." I promised as I lightly pulled her chin so that she looked into my eyes.

"I…you are impossible. Fine, have it your way but I tell you now that you will regret it in the end." She promised before she stood up.

"Maybe. But, I'll take the risk." I said as she turned and walked toward her tent.

I sat there for a while and watched as the flames died down. With barely a sound I stood up and walked toward Morrigan's tent. I pulled open the flap and walked in. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I saw Morrigan on her side facing the tent wall. Soundlessly, I laid next to her and wrapped a protective arm around her waist. I felt a smooth hand grasp my own and pull me closer. I kissed the back of her neck and we enjoyed each other's quiet company until sleep claimed us.

*****Next Day*****

As we walked into Redcliff Village I could already see the changes. Everything was becoming fortified and defense emplacements were all over the place. After talking to the mayor for a bit we made our way up to the castle. Thankfully the damages seemed to have been repaired and more soldiers were preparing in their own way for the War. Many of the soldiers though saluted or made a respectful nod toward us as they remembered our actions during the Last night of the Siege.

With little trouble we entered the grand hall where Arl Eamon, Teagan and Isolde stood near the fireplace looking over a map and discussing things in soft voices. As we approached Arl Eamon stood up straight and addressed us.

"You have returned! I assume you've managed to get the alliance with the dwarves? Seems you've run into a bit of trouble as well." Arl Eamon raised an eyebrow at my state of dress.

"Yes and also yes. The Deep Roads are a dangerous place. While my armor did not survive I did manage to make it back in one piece/ Pay no mind to my appearance." I said slightly embarrassed as I was still dressed in a simple cloak and leather armor.

"That's good. Most of my troops have returned and my bannermen have been sorted and have pledged their support to your cause. We can call the Landsmeet, if you are ready? As for myself I would not like to give Loghain time to consider but it is up to you. I do not wish to go to Denerim unless you are with me. " Arl Eamon explained.

"I agree, our combined voices are better together than they are alone. Let us go to Denerim." I said confidentially.

"Excellent, I shall make the arrangements. Let us be off to Denerim and may the Maker watch over us." Arl Eamon prayed.

*****Two Days Later*****

The way to Denerim was fast thanks to Arl Eamon's horses although, Shale managed an earth rumbling run that allowed her to keep up the whole way. As we approached Denerim, Arl Eamon, who had rode instead of ride in a carriage, began to speak about the background of Denerim.

"Denerim is the heart and soul of Fereldan. It was the city of King Calenhad, and the birthplace of Andraste. It is as stubborn as a Mabari and as good to have at your side. If we defeat Loghain here the rest of the nation will follow us. By calling the Landsmeet I've struck the first blow. The advantage for the moment, is on our side. He will have little choice but to show himself and oppose us directly. He will strike back at us. The only question is how soon?" Arl Eamon finished as we stopped at the gates.

After being admitted into the city we quickly made our way to Arl Eamon's estate in the city with no trouble. We were no further in than thirty feet into the estate before the double doors to the entrance hall were opened and as I saw who had entered I immediately felt my emotions began to burn nearly out of control. On the outside I looked dispassionate at best, numbly indifferent at worse but on the inside I was like the calm surface of the ocean cunningly disguising the currents that would drag a man to the seabed and hold him there until he died surrounded by darkness and crushing depths.

Loghain approached us and at his right side stood a rather pretty if not militant black haired woman with a great sword on her back and to his left walked a smirking Arl Howe. They stopped just five feet away from us and a heavy silence grew between us and I could feel that everyone in my party was looking at me in worry as they had never seen me like this before.

"Loghain, this is an honor. I did not expect the regent himself to come and greet me personally." Arl Eamon said in a tone that could be construed as polite or dismissive.

"How could I not welcome a man so important as to call every lord in Fereldan from his estate while a Blight claws at our land?" Loghain said with unveiled contempt.

"The Blight is why I'm here. With Cailan dead, Fereldan must have a King to lead it against the Darkspawn." Arl Eamon stated incurring Loghain's anger.

"Fereldan has a strong leader; it's Queen. And I lead her armies." Loghain said aggressively only to pause as I scoffed.

"A Queen by marriage. Not by blood. Unless Cailan planted his seed in your daughter's belly before he left, Anora has no claim to the throne. The throne should go to Maric's only living son." I said calmly as Loghain levelled his gaze on me.

"Ah. Brice's youngest. I remember you at Ostagar. Your father would feel nothing but shame since you've turned traitor. Here I thought Eamon that you only dealt with royal bastards, now I see you also harbor traitors as well." Loghain said attempting to rile me up.

"Well at least you're admitting the royal part. That's a start." Allister whispered under his breath.

"Bark all you want Loghain. While Howe was the one to destroy my family I know the hand that gave the order. Rest assured. Justice will be met with steel." I said taking a step toward them until I was inches away from Loghain's face.

"Now that I think about it I've seen Anora a few times around Highever. I remember she had quite a thing for me before her betrothal to Cailan. Think she carries that torch?" I grinned as his face turned red but before he could act out his his body guard grabbed him and held him back.

"You should curb your tongue! This is my city! And it is no safe place to speak treason. For anyone." Loghain shook off his body guard and stalked from side to side like a predator as I stepped back.

"There is talk that your illness left you feeble, Eamon. Some worry that you may no longer be fit to advise Fereldan." Loghain said as he took a step toward Eamon.

"Illness? Why not call your poison by its true name? Not everyone at the Landsmeet will cast aside their loyalties like you and your...sycophants." Eamon said scathingly only for Loghain to scoff.

"You've been gone for a long time. Do you not recognize Rendon Howe, Arl of Amaranthine, and Teyrn of Highever?" Loghain said more directed toward me than Arl Eamon.

"And current Arl of Denerim, since Urien's unfortunate fate at Ostagar. The regent has been…very generous to those who prove loyal. When the animals turn against their masters its necessary to cull the herd." Arl Howe said regaining his confidence.

Uncontrollably, I advanced on Arl Howe and was so close to him that my forehead touched his. I smelt smoke and I breathed fire as I stared into his eyes. I could barely control the urge to stick him in his throat and be done with it. I could feel every fiber of my being scream at me to kill this worm, to strike him down and bathe in his blood. I tasted bog water in the back of my throat and felt inklings of some dark god in the swamps of post-nuclear Maryland fill my mind with brutal images and vile ideas. Instead I contained that insane fury and bottled it inside and yet I could see in Arl Howe's eyes the reflection of my own, and I found that my eyes were filled with insanity that rolled around in my irises as I gave him a sharp smile that showed all my teeth.

"Your Teyrn is weak. I smell it on him. When the time comes and blades are joined and blood is spilled you will see me coming for you. We'll settle it like proper hounds of Fereldan. I will gladly tear out your throat with my teeth." I said in a voice not quite my own as I gnashed my teeth at him causing him to flee backwards which promted Loghain's body guard to come between Arl Howe and I.

"You are very bold or very stupid to threaten the Teyrn before witnesses." She stated with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Enough Cauthrien. This is not the time or place." Loghain ordered before turning toward Arl Eamon and I.

"I had hoped to talk you down from this rash course. Eamon, our people are frightened; our King is dead, and the land is under siege. We must be united now, if we are to endure this crisis. Your own sister Queen Rowan, fought tirelessly to see Fereldan restored. Would you see her world destroyed? You divide our nation and weaken our efforts against the darkspawn with your selfish ambition to take the throne." Loghain accused.

"You should have put your faith in the Grey Wardens and you should have put your faith in your King." I said coldly.

"Put my faith in untried foreign hands? Do you think I'm blind?! Cailan depended on the Grey Warden's prowess in battle against the darkspawn, and look at how well that got him. Let us speak of reality instead of tall tales. Stories will not save us." Loghain spat out venomously.

"I cannot forgive your actions Loghain. Maybe the Maker can, but I cannot. Our people deserve a King of the Theirin bloodline. Allistar will be the one to lead us to victory against the Blight." Arl Eamon said with conviction.

"The Emperor of Orlais also thought I could not bring him down. Expect no more mercy than I showed him. There is nothing I would not do for my homeland." He warned before he turned and walked out of the hall with Cauthrien and Howe behind him.

Arl Eamon took a few steps toward their retreating forms and watched as they left before turning around toward us.

"Well, that was bracing. Especially you Art. You spoke like an Alamarri chieftain of old. Still, I did not expect Loghain to show himself so soon." Arl Eamon said thoughtfully.

"You have more experience with these matter than I. Where do we start?" I said as the fire in my belly calmed down and I felt like myself again.

"Calling the Landsmeet is only the start. Our job now is to ensure that every noble there sees Loghain duplicity. We have no small task before us. We need eyes and ears in the city. Loghain has been here for months. The roots of his schemes must have begun here. The sooner we find them the better we can turn it to our advantage. Go have a look around and see what you can turn up. Better yet, find the nobles who have arrived for the Landsmeet. Test the waters, see how many will support us. When that is done and you are ready to talk strategy, come upstairs to my sitting room. We can lay out our plans for the Landsmeet there." With that Arl Eamon bowed and left us in the entrance hall as he made his way further into the estate.

"Are you alright Art?" Allister asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Arl Eamon is right. We must establish a foot hold with the nobles and raise our popularity with the public. If we cannot convince the nobles outright we can still sway their people's opinions and force them to align with us." I said finally feeling like myself as I pondered on the effect of Point Lookout, even after all these years and in another world it still had a firm grip on my soul.

"First though, I believe I made Allister a promise. Everyone else settle in. Allister with me." I said as I marched toward the exit with Allister at my heels.

As we exited the gate of Arl Eamons estate it didn't take long for Allister to lead us to where his sister lived which happened to be on the opposite side of the market place. We loitered for a little while until the woman from the Fade walked into our sight. She was dressed in a homely dress and walked tiredly to her home before walking inside.

"That's her." Allister whispered and I nodded.

"It's up to you how you want to play this. If you want I could come with you." I offered.

"That-that would help a lot." Allister admitted and with a deep breath to steady his nerve he began to walk toward the door and I followed.

As we came to the door Allister raised his hand before pausing and turning toward me.

"Do I seem nervous? I am. I don't know what to expect. Should we just leave? I don't really think we have time to pay a visit. Is she even really in there?" Allister babbled.

"We just saw her enter. We have time." I said dead-panned.

"Will she be able to tell that I'm her brother? My sister, that sounds very strange. Sister. Siiiiiiiiiister. Maker. Maybe we should go? Let's go. Just-" Before Allister could ramble on I raised a hand and knocked on the door much to Allister's horror.

"What are you doing?! How could you just do that?!" He screamed as he yanked his hair.

"Oi! What do you want?" A voice heavy with a Fereldan accent asked and we turned toward the doorway to see Goldanna looking at us with clear annoyance.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Allister droned on before I pushed him to the side.

"Pardon the intrusion and the inconvenience of our arrival but we've come to talk to you about business. Could we come inside?" I asked politely and after a few seconds of intense staring Goldanna nodded slightly before stepping back into the house and leaving us room to come inside which we did before she closed the door behind us.

I watched as Allister kept looking around the humble house and fidgeted where he stood. I took in the house and noted that it needed repairs and while there seemed to be a few children possessions around the house the children were nowhere in sight.

"So do you need your linens washed? I charge three bits per bundle. You won't find any better. And don't trust what that Natalia woman tells you either. She's foreign and will rob you blind." Goldanna warned over her shoulder before turning back towards us.

"I'm…I'm not here to have any wash done. My name's Allister. I'm…well this may sound strange but, are you Goldanna? If so, I suppose I am your brother." Allister said nervously as Goldanna's face turned from confused to angry.

"My what?! I am Goldanna yes. How do you know my name? What kind of tomfoolery are you folk up to?" She said suspiciously.

"I would have phrased it differently but he's not lying Goldanna." I said adding in my two cents.

"Look, our mother, she worked as a servant in Redcliffe Castle, a long time ago…before she died. Do you know about that? She-" He was cut off as Goldanna gasped.

"You! I knew it. They told me that you was dead. They told me the babe was dead along with the mother, but I knew they was lying!" Goldanna said bitterly.

"They told you I was dead? Who? Who told you that?" Allister said shocked.

"Thems at the castle. I told them the babe was the King's, and they said the babe was dead. Gave me a coin to shut my mouth and sent me on my way. I knew it!" A petty smile grew on her face which Allister seemed to miss.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that. The babe didn't die though. I'm here. I'm your brother." Allister said with remorse only for Goldanna to spit on the ground in the disgust.

"For all the good it's done me. You killed mother. You did. I've had to scrape by all this time? That coin didn't last long and when I went back they ran me off!" She said embittered by the memory.

"Be glad that's all they did. If I was them I would have killed you and made sure all the loose ends were tied up." I said logically and watched as her ire turned on me.

"And who in the Maker's name are you? Some loser just like him?" She said dismissively.

"Hey! Don't speak to him that way. He's my friend and a Grey Warden. Just like me." Allister said as he reverted from a nervous boy to a veteran soldier and Grey Warden.

"Ooooh. I see. A Prince and a Grey Warden too. Well, who am I to think poorly of someone so high and mighty compared to me?" She asked sarcastically before continuing.

"I don't know you boy. Your royal father forced himself on my mother and took her away from me. What do I have to show for it? Nothing. They tricked me good. I should have just told everyone. I've got five mouths to feed and unless you can help with that I got no use for you." She said coldly.

"I, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say." Allister said completely stunned.

"I guess that's all we came here to do then. We should leave Allister." I suggested.

"Yes please. Get out of my house both of you. Do not come back." She warned.

"For your time." I tossed down a small purse and pushed Allister out the door before closing it behind me.

After we exited the house Allister took a few steps forward before coming to a halt and sighing.

"Well, that isn't what I expected. To put it lightly. This is the family I've been wondering about my entire life? That shrew is my sister? I can't believe it. I guess I was just expecting her to accept me without question. Isn't that what family is supposed to do? I feel like a complete idiot." Allister said dejectedly.

"It's like Zathrian said. The anger within her is like a gnarled root. It's not your fault she's had a hard life. If the guards had just given you to her do you honestly believe your life would be better?" I asked and watched as Allister shook his head.

"No. Despite everything…I wouldn't change my past. I found Leliana. I became a Grey Warden. I met you and everyone else, and I'm surprised that I'm even happy I met Morrigan. How you stand her I don't know." Allister said with his usual banter in his voice.

"She's a good person. She just hates you." I said taking the gentle jab at Morrigan lightly.

"Seriously Art. I don't think I would have become the man I am today without you guiding me. Thank you for helping me through that ordeal." Allister said gratefully before I punched him in the shoulder.

"You're my friend and companion Allister. Now come on. I need to meet an old smith partner of mine. A man named Wade. A little prissy but a master at his craft. I got some Dragon Scales and skin that I think he could do something with and knowing him he's dying for some new material." I grinned as I led the way to Wade's shop.

The walk only took a few minutes before I took a left into an alley way. After a few random turns I stopped and held out a hand.

"You've seen him to?" Allister said as he stood on guard with his sword and shield drawn.

"He's been following us since we entered the gates." I said as I pulled out a knife from my waist.

"Loghain's men?" Allister asked as he sequestered himself in a hiding place.

"No. To stealthy. I'm thinking assassins or someone trained to move stealthily." I voiced out before going silent.

It wasn't long before our tail arrived. A male in civilian clothing. As he came closer I noticed that he was unarmed and alone. As he passed by I took advantage of his distraction and punched him in the jaw which rocked his head back and caused him to fall face first into the dirt long enough for Allister to get on his back and dig his shield into the back of his spine.

"So who are you?" I asked calmly as I sat on the balls of my feet.

"Get off of me!" The man shouted and struggled vainly to get Allister off his back.

"Tell us who you're working for and we'll see where we go from there." I probed before the man stopped struggling and looked up at me.

"Never." He said and I watched as he bit something in his mouth and began to spasm before going still the way dead bodies do.

"Fuck…" I said as I glared at the body.

"Art I didn't do anything." Allister said hurriedly as he got off the dead body.

"It's not your fault Allister. Seems this one took some type of poison he stored in his mouth.

"I've never seen that before." Allister said as he watched me flip the body open and open the man's mouth.

"Yeah. Seem's like a glass cylinder he hid under his tongue. The poison I can only guess at." I said as I stood up.

"Looks like we're not getting anything out of him." Allister said as he touched the body with his boot.

"No need. I have enough intel to draw some conclusions." I mumbled as I thought back to a few conversations with a Bard friend of mine.

"So what do we do now?" Allister asked.

"We continue as planned. I'll see Wade, and then we head back to the estate. Tomorrow, we'll get some answers for this and our Loghain problem. Come! Before someone finds us with the body." I urged Allister as I moved past him and back toward Main Street.

*****Next Day*****

"Alright, today we will split up and attempt to cover more ground. Denerim's a big city and if we need to make the most of it. I want Shale, Wynne, Allister, Zevarn and Oghren to check local sources and try to find any leads we can to any of Loghain's dealings. I would try the Alienage. Meanwhile I'll go with Morrigan, Leliana, and Sten. We'll help the local city guard and check on a few leads of the man who was tracking us yesterday. Clear?" I watched as they nodded before separating to their own separate spaces.

"Thank you for not telling Allister about what we talked about last night." Leliana whispered as she packed up her things next to mine.

"He doesn't need to know. The further I keep him from a known Orlesian spy master the better our standing will be in the Landsmeet. Every rumor is crucial as you well know. I hope you've been keeping your relationship a secret since coming here." I said quietly.

"Yes. We've been keeping our distance. It is hard but we've managed." Leliana said unhappily.

"Good. We're in a city of hounds. The longer it takes for them to catch any juicy rumors the better." I said as I tied my pack and put it on.

"Agreed. Now let's take care of business." Leliana said looking more like an assassin than a Chantry Sister.

*****Later that Night*****

The entire party stood in my room. As I looked at each of them I noticed that we had all gotten into more scraps than we had anticipated. Shale had a few nicks on her crystals, Oghren's beard was singed and in some places still smoldered. Zevarn was sporting a nasty black eye and was applying some poultice on his shoulder. Allsiter's armor, which was taken from the Warden Commander Dryden, was dented and covered in soot. Wynne's clothing was wrinkled and torn in a few places all the while looking dead tired. As for my own group, Morrigan had a few bruises along her body and a cut lip from where she had been punched by a hidden guard. Leliana had a bloody nose which I had reset after Marjolaine had broken it and a light cut along her eyebrow which Allister was tending to. Sten had sustained a slight cut along his side but it was stitched up and covered in a poultice and wrapped. I myself had a few minor injuries but nothing too serious.

"Report." I said sharply and with a final dab Allistar turned toward me.

"The Alienage was in poor shape. During an elven wedding the previous Arl's son crashed it and made off with the bride, and a few other elven women. He was not gentle with them. The groom, courageous man, infiltrated and struck down almost the entire soldier contingent stationed in the estate. He managed to save the girls but died due to severe wounds. You can guess what happened then. There was vengeance in the form of a crackdown and then there was rioting from the elves. There was a demon infestation in the alienage's orphanage but we cleared it out. Unfortunately the Templar assigned to the problem didn't make it." Allister paused as he thought of what he was going to say next.

"There was a plague that swept through the alienage. At least it looked that way. There were Trevinter mages and guards offering a cure. After a digging around we confronted them and eventually fought. It turned out that any Elf brought in was quickly imprisoned before being shipped off as slaves. We burned the entire operation to the ground." Allister said with a dark satisfaction.

"Good job. Did you manage to find out who was behind it directly?" I asked and Allister pointed toward his pack in the corner of the room.

"In there ware documents and transcripts of records that are addressed to Loghain. Seems like he's been depending on the slave trade to fund his war effort." Allister stated.

"Good work Allister, and that goes for everyone else as well." I paused before taking a seat on the bed.

"We managed to help the local city guard in several different peace keeping missions. Seems the mercenaries Loghain hired are behaving like mercenaries. I spared them, I'm sure we'll need them soon, and kicked them out of the bars and back to work. Met a knight who challenged me to a duel which I won. I didn't kill him though. He was just a man misguided in his beliefs." I explained before looking at Leliana and after she gave a discreet nod I continued.

"After that we dealt with a problem Leliana was facing. It turns out the man yesterday was a Bard in training and was being used by Leliana's old Bard master as a means of keeping track of us and our activates. We eliminated Marjolaine and destroyed an Orlisian spy ring in one fell swoop." I said and watched as Allister looked slack jawed and me before turning to Leliana who looked nervously at her feet.

"Thank the Maker you're okay!" Allister said catching Leliana and myself art guard as he enveloped Leliana in a tight hug.

"I, I thought you'd be mad?" Leliana gasped out before Allister pulled back.

"Of course I am, but I understand that this was something you needed to take of yourself. I can't protect you from everything, even if I'd like to." Allister said seriously and Leliana teared up a little before wiping it away with the back of her hand.

"Alright you two love birds step back." I said jokingly and despite our pains we each chuckled slightly as the couple stepped back shyly.

"If that's everything-" I was interrupted by knock on the door.

Zevarn was the closest and answered the door, pulling it open slightly. After a few mutterings Zevarn closed the door and turned toward us.

"Arl Eamon, needs Allister and Art." He explained.

"Okay. The rest of you nurse your wounds and get a good night's sleep." I ordered and they each nodded gratefully before heading out the door with me close behind.

"Art, we need to talk." Morrigan stated from the left of me.

"If it's about why your items are not in my room we can talk about it later." I said in a neutral tone.

"You're hurt." She said and I could just imagine those golden eyes as they peered at me through the shadow of the doorway.

"Yes. But I understand. You need your space. Take it." I said looking at her.

"This pains me as well…I told you that you would regret this. I am not like other women." Morrigan said once more reporting the words she spoke on that night.

"Release me from your bond. Tell me…tell me that you want nothing to do with me. End this suffering please." Morrigan begged and I see her frame trembling.

Without thinking I pulled her toward me and pressed my lips against hers. She fought slightly before giving in and wrapping her arms around my shoulders. After a few seconds I pulled back and rested my forehead against hers.

"I love you Morrigan. I always will. No matter the distance between us, the time or the place, you will always be in my heart. Love is about pain. It's about sacrifice and it's about understanding, between two people. You've been bothered ever since that that night. I can see that. Take what time you can to sort out whatever you need sorted. I'll wait for you." I promised as I pressed my lips against her forehead before stepping away from her.

"You will regret this." She whispered.

"That's up to me." I replied before turning on my heel and heading toward Arl Eamon's study.

The whole event replayed again and again in my mind so it was no wonder I ran into a bookshelf in Arl Eamon's study which resulted in two men sighing and a slight giggle.

"Just don't." I sighed before looking up at the room's occupants.

"Grey Warden, I've trust you've made yourself comfortable." Arl Eamon said.

"Everyone has settled in and we're prepared for anything. Who is this?" I pointed to the elven woman who stood next to Arl Eamon.

"This is Erlina, she is-" Arl Eamon paused as the elf interrupted.

"I am Queen Anora's handmaiden. She sent me to ask for your help." Erlina said with a thick Orlesian accent.

"Or perhaps the young lady prefers to speak for herself?" Arl Eamon sighed.

"Why would she ask for help?" I said puzzled.

"The Queen, she is in a difficult position. She loved her husband, no? And she trusted her father to protect him. When he returns with no King and with dark rumors what is she to think? She worries, no? But when she speaks to him, he does not answer. He tells her not to trouble herself." She explained barely touching the subject the way Orlesian's do.

"I don't see where our help is required." I said slightly annoyed.

"The Queen visited Arl Howe demanding answers and was then locked in the guest room. If the palace guards besieged the estate my lady will be killed before they can reach her. I think….her life is in danger. I heard Howe think that she would be a greater ally dead than alive. Especially if her death could be blamed on Arl Eamon." Erlina said quickly.

"Would Loghain kill his own daughter to get to us?" I asked Arl Eamon who only shook his head.

"We may have no choice but to trust Anora. The Queen is well-loved. If Loghain succeeded in pinning the deaths on me…"Arl Eamon trailed off.

"We cannot take that chance. We have to do something." Allister said decisively as he looked at me.

"True. We have to do something, but this is complicated. We cannot have any alarms rung. Anora's life may hang on our stealth ability alone." I said slowly.

"I have some uniforms. Arl Howe hires so many new guards every day, a few more will not cause too much of a stir." She made to say more but I cut her off with a sharp gesture.

"Howe, and to an extension his men, will be more alert now that we've arrived in Denerim. Simple disguises won't do. If anything goes wrong they'll look at the new guards and we can't risk that. We need something else. Erlina go to the estate. I will meet you there." I stated.

"Art, you can't go alone!" Allister exclaimed in shock.

"It's foolishness to even consider." Arl Eamon admonished.

"It is too dangerous. They already have one Cousland-" Erlina gasped and covered her mouth but I had heard the words and it only took a few quick steps for me to stand barely an inch away.

"One Cousland. Who?" I said quietly as I stared into her eyes.

"Fergus. He's in the dungeons." Erlina gave up.

"Go to the estate. You will show me the way in. I will save your Queen and my brother. Go." I ordered simply and she ran off like a frightened mouse.

"Grey Warden, do not forget the reason why we're here." Arl Eamon said putting an emphasis on my title.

"The mission will come first but I am telling you now that I will save my brother as well as the Queen." I said distantly as I exited the room.

"Let him go Eamon. When he has that look in his eyes I've learned its best to leave him alone." I heard Allister say before I closed the door.

*****3 Hours Later*****

The night had fully set in when I got to the estate. I wore little more than soft leather shoes, tight trousers, and a form fitting shirt with a mottled grey cloak to help blend into the background. I crept from behind Erlina and quickly placed a hand over her mouth before pulling her into the safety of the brush.

"Be quiet. When I let go I want you to get away from here as fast as you can." I instructed and without much prompting the elven handmaiden left the area.

I looked from out of my hiding spot at the two guards that stood at the servant's entrance. I focused my will and felt the sturdy frame of a Silenced Assault Rifle form in my hands. I brought the weapon to a firing position and calmed my breathing. With two soft thumps the two guardsmen fell onto the ground with blood running out of a hole in their foreheads. I didn't bother to hide the bodies since all the other guards and their hounds were dead on the perimeter of the estate.

After lifting the key off their corpses, I unlocked the door and walked into the kitchen. Even the most diligent servant was gone but the smell of soup and freshly baked bread lingered as I made my way through the kitchen area with no sound. I walked to a door on my left and pushed it quietly open. A few of the guardsmen were passed out with their heads down on the table or lying flat out on the floor. Their armor held the distinct impression of Howe's symbol and I felt nothing as I walked to each one and slit their throats and watch their shocked expressions as they stared into my dead eyes, screaming all the while into my gloved hand. There were only five men so the work was quick. With that messy business done I pulled my Silenced Assault Rifle off my back and stalked my way toward the next door and readied myself for what I had to do next.

I pushed the door open and immediately squeezed the trigger three times downing just as many men. It was luck really that they wore only their uniforms and not their armor so when they fell there was no real clatter. I dragged each one into the kitchen before closing the door and pulling out my knife. I had wanted to do this cleanly but my emotions had clouded my judgement. It was time for some close quarters introductions.

No one noticed me until it was too late but I became very close to several more of Howe's guards as I proceeded through the estate. As I walked down the hall in search of the guest room that Erlina spoke of I began to hear a hum. I followed it to a door which was protected by a near translucent wall which gave away that it was a magical barrier.

"Queen Anora." I called out loud enough to penetrate the door but muffled enough to only reach out a foot in either direction.

"Who is that? Whose there?" The Queen replied in a tone that made me wince at its volume.

"Quieter. This is Grey Warden Cousland. I've come to get you out." I replied and after a brief silence a more hushed tone came from beyond the door.

"Where is Erlina? I told her to bring you with her." The Queen said suspiciously.

"She's too soft for the work I do. She would have given away my position almost immediately. Listen, how do I get this barrier down?" I asked.

"Howe wasn't content with just leaving me under heavy guard, he instead, had a magical barrier put up. I imagine that if you find the mage and "spoke" with him you'd be able to persuade him to lower the barrier." The Queen said angrily.

"Where's the mage now?" I asked.

"He'll most likely be at Howe's side." The Queen answered.

"I'll get you out." I said before turning away from the door.

"Every road just leads to you Arl Howe." I whispered before I retraced my steps to the main hall.

The few guards left alive put up no fight and they being tired and bored failed to notice me before I planted a blade into each of their necks and gently lowered them to the ground. Their blood ran together in secreted little drains in the corners of the rooms. Eventually I found the trail led down a staircase to where I could only imagine the dungeons were located.

I walked carefully down the stairway and peeked around the wall to see a lone guard in front of a cell. With a hint of surprise I watched an arm dart out of the cell before wrapping tightly around its victim's neck and with a vicious yank break it. The guard slumped into a heap before the same arm grabbed the keys, unlocked the gate, and pulled the guard into the cell. As I approached a man stepped out from the cell and locked it.

"Who are you?" I whispered as I stepped closer startling a pale man with long black hair.

"I can only assume that you are not an agent of Howe or Loghain seeing as I am not dead and you have no raised an alarm and certainly do not know who I am." The man rasped out.

"You would be correct. I am here for my own reasons." I answered.

"Fine with me. I have to find a way out of here." The man said as he jingled the keys he took from the guard.

"Go back the way I came. No one is left alive." I said calmly and watched as his smile died on his lips before his eyes turned hard.

"You killed them all?" He asked seriously.

"They deserved far worse. It was quick. They didn't know I was among them until they were bleeding on the floor." I supplied and watched as the man moved just enough that the casual observer might not have noticed him reach for a dagger on the small of his back but a seasoned fighter would have.

"You are a dangerous man. Will you let me go?" The man asked.

"Depends. Who are you?" I asked in return.

"I am Riordan, senior Warden of Jadar but born and bred in Highever. Glad to be home." The man said with a smirk.

"The Couslands always welcome a loyal son back." I acknowledge much to his shock.

"I am Grey Warden Art Cousland. Last to be inducted into the Order, under Grey Warden Commander Duncan." I explained.

"A Grey Warden and a Cousland. Pardon me if I am suspicious." Riordan said hesitantly.

"It matters not that what you believe, but I will say this. Leave the way I came. Head to Arl Eamon's estate. Allister, and Arl Eamon will be glad to give you shelter. It's better than staying here." I suggested as I continued only to stop as a hand was placed on my arm.

"Say I do believe you. Why are you here? Nothing is down there but poor souls that should have died a long time ago. There's nothing left." Riordan said.

"I have my mission and now I'll give you yours. As acting Grey Warden Commander of Fereldan. Leave. Now." I growled out stunning him.

Without waiting I jerked out of his grip and continued toward the stairs and proceeded down them with the utmost care. Riordan was right. As soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs I was assailed by a plethora of smells and sounds from the tortured and dying. If there was a hell I would imagine that this would be it, I thought to myself, as I carefully dispatched any torturer or poor soul that needed release. Some of them seemed to be poor elves or humans who were just victims of circumstance. Others were Grey Wardens who had been tortured and starved. Some were little more than animals in cages. I could only imagine the horrors they had witnessed and I figured that a knife to their spinal column was a kinder fate than what was ahead of them.

I entered a room where three tortures were working on a single man on a rack. Two of the torturers were at opposite ends and slowly they turned identical wheels which pulled ropes attached to the victim's four limbs and the man screamed in agony.

"STOP! For the love of the Maker please!" The victim screamed and to his surprise the tortures listened as the overseer made a motion which caused the others to slacken the tension a little.

"Do you agree to our request then?" The gruff voice of the overseer said slightly muffled through a mask he wore.

"I'll have you all killed! Do you hear me! All of you! Once I get to my father I'll have him hunt down everyone in this place. He'll flay you all and I'll watch as strips of your flesh are ripped off. I will see you all burn!" The young man screamed.

"Pity. Guess we'll have to continue." The overseer gave the signal and immediately the ropes were pulled taunt once more.

I used the sudden cry of the man to close in without notice. When I was barely a foot away I shoved my dagger into the overseer's right kidney which caused him to scream out in pain which shocked the two torturers. Before they could do anything, I grabbed the overseeer's shoulder and roughly turned him around to face me causing my dagger to rip viciously through his organs and end in the middle of his belly. I yanked the dagger out and slashed downward from his right shoulder to his left hip and then from his left shoulder to his right hip creating an X on his chest which let his guts spill out of the wound. The overseer tried to step away only to trip himself with his own intestines and the ground vibrated as he fell heavily onto his back. We all watched as the overseer tried feebly to shove his own stomach back into him before dying with a painful gasp. Before any of them could move I threw the same dagger at one of the torturer's which caught him directly in the throat before the momentum of the throw ripped his windpipe open and caused the knife to fly away wildly.

"You son of a bitch!" The last man said as he grabbed a wooden baton.

I let him get close and as he swung I ducked beneath the blow and used my legs as a spring to send an uppercut into his jaw. His body seemed to defy gravity as the punch lifted him off his feet and stayed in the air for what seemed like a minute before crashing roughly onto the body of the overseer. I grabbed the wooden baton and stepped over the dazed man and brought the baton down. A sharp quieted his moans and the second one broke his skull open. After finishing with him I stood up and wordlessly walked over to the tied down man who squirmed in terror on the table.

"Oh Maker! Please leave me alone. I'll give you anything you want. My father's a noble. He'll pay a handsome ransom for me. Pleeeease." The man sobbed out pathetically.

"Enough. I'm not here to hurt you." I said tiredly as I loosened the straps on his arms and legs.

"Did my father send you?" The man asked tearfully.

"No. I am a Grey Warden. Can you walk?" I asked as I finally took off the restraints.

"I don't know. I can't feel my left leg." The man said through his teeth as his fear had finally subsided and the pain began to rock his body once more.

I inspected his leg and saw that his knee had been dislocated. A painful wound to be exposed to. Even worse pain to fix and I looked back at him.

"If you want to get back to your father I'm going to need to cause you more pain. I can't take you myself but if you follow the bodies you'll make it out of the estate." I said as I watched whatever color drain from his face but I was surprised when the scared expression faded and a thin line appeared on his lips.

"I'll do anything to get out of here. How much is it going to hurt?" He asked me softly.

"Enough." I said and he nodded.

"Do it." He said grimly as he pulled one of the ropes to his mouth and bit down on it.

I quickly grabbed his leg and concentrated. The room was filled with rough panicked breathes and I could feel the trembling throughout the man's body. With no warning I pulled and yanked the joint into its proper socket. In the middle of it the man went limp which was better as he didn't struggle although he did utter a miserable moan. Finally I slipped his kneecap back into place and although the joint was an angry red and swollen it also gave him a chance to not be hobbled for the rest of his life. With great care I rubbed a poultice on his knee before splinting up his leg. After that I waited a minute before I slapped his face a few times.

"Di-did you fix it?" He said as his eyes opened wearily.

"Yes. I also put medicine on it and tied up a splint. You should be able to make it now." I said as I took out the stopper from my water skin and held it close to his lips.

"You are one of the Makers own. I swear if I make it out of here I will bring the full weight of my father's power, and eventually my own to aid you whenever you call." The man said with tears of gratitude as he drank.

"I have a question. I need to save a man named Fergus. Have you seen him?" I asked and the man stopped drinking and nodded as he capped the water skin and made to hand it back.

"Yes. Fergus Cousland. I shared a cell with him for the night. He's been here longer than me. He's the only thing that kept me going this long." The man said as I pushed the water skin back to him.

"Keep it. Tell me…is he alive?" I asked trying to keep the desperation out of my voice.

"Yes…He's held in one of the cells not too far from here. He's in bad shape though." The man said hesitantly.

"Thank you. Take the time to rest. You have a long walk ahead of you." I said as I made my way to the door.

"You're him! Aren't you? His brother! He said you'd come for him." The man said and I felt my heart catch in my throat before I swallowed it down and pushed the door close behind me.

"Fergus…" I whispered before continuing.

Ten minutes later of butchering my way through the dungeons I came upon another poor soul. As I opened the gate to his cell the emaciated form of a man squeezed into an impossibly tighter ball.

"They said to retreat…the horn sounded and we turned and the screams. We rode and they screamed and screamed…" The man let out a cry before uttering a small pathetic screamed which ended in a coughing fit.

"Shhh. It's okay." I whispered despite myself as I looked at the poor creature.

"Mother? Can you hear the screams as well? Can you smell the blood? They said it was only darkspawn, but we ate them too. They died and we left them. The witch! There was a witch!" The man shouted as he grasped at my boots.

I felt dread grow in me as I realized that this man had been at Ostagar. He had maybe been with Fergus's scouting party or at least linked up with them after the battle. I hoped he had abstained from the tainted flesh of the darkspawn or there would be nothing left but a sharp blade for his sake.

"Do you know of Fergus?" I asked and watched as some spark of intelligence twinkled behind his eyes.

"Yes! Fergus. So strong. So very strong. He felt the hunger grow. He ate his gloves. We thought he'd die but he lived. He kept us alive. We made it. Captured though." The man said before the memory faded and he fell to sheer panic once more.

"Is there any messages you want delivered to your family?" I asked.

"Family? Oh Bann Alfstanna…sister dear. She never wanted me to become a Templar. But if I hadn't she'd have been married off and I could not see my sister confined to a life of misery…I love my sister. Give her my ring. Such a pretty gift. So pretty." The man said as he pointed to a hole in the wall.

"I will." I drew my blade and stabbed it through the back of his skull.

I looked at the body for a minute before grabbing the ring and pocketing it. I was a step closer. I could feel it. If my brother was alive he would be nearby. I exited the cell and peeked into each one. Finding body after body. Elf, Dwarf, Human, Qunari, it didn't matter it seemed who died. I peeked into one cell and paused. I nearly yanked the rusted door off its hinges in my haste and rushed into the room.

"Fergus!" I cried out as I fell to his side.

"Whose…there?" My brother's voice cracked like crisp grass about to catch fire.

"Art. Your brother. Fuck, fuck, fuck." I muttered as I checked over him.

He was severely malnourished and dehydrated, instead of two hundred and eighty pounds of muscle, determination, and swagger, my brother was barely alive and I guessed that he had shrunk to a hundred and thirty pounds if not less.

"Art?" I saw a boney hand reached up shakenly and touch my face.

"It is you. Maker….how long has it been? I don't even recognize you…I knew you would come." He wheezed out and I felt his body shudder as he began to cry.

"I, I didn't know. After Ostagar…Father and Mother…" I stuttered out not sure where to start.

"I know." Fergus said grimly.

"Here, I got some water and plain bread." I said as I pulled out a sliver of jerky and placed it between his lips.

Part of me despaired as he seemed to use up so much energy to chew the meat and swallow.

"Water." He rasped out and I poured some, from a spare waterskin, into his mouth.

"That's the best meal I had in four days. Although I ate a roach as my last meal." He laughed although it sounded more like a series of wheezing.

"I'll get you out of here. The only people left in the dungeon are Arl Howe and a few of his personal guard. They'll pay for this." I promised.

"Art, Oriana…my boy…be my hand. Strike him down for me." Fergus whispered as he fell asleep.

"I swear on the blood in my veins, the blue in the sky and the dirt beneath my feet." I promised repeating the oath repeated for centuries among the Cousland bloodline.

I closed the gate behind me and felt the coldness numb me. Arl Howe was going to be dead by the end of the night. This was it. I hadn't banished my rifle and now that most of the staff was dead or otherwise indisposed there was no need to worry and I carried it comfortably in my arms. I approached the only door I had not touched and with a thunderous crash kicked the door open sending splinters into the room. My rifle was fully trained on a smirking Howe who stood guarded by a dozen heavily armored guards and a mage.

"My, my. Brice Cousland's little boy, all grown up, and still trying to fit into daddy's armor. I thought Loghain had made it clear that your pathetic family was gone and forgotten." Howe said proudly.

"You were my father's friend. You betrayed us." I growled out.

"Your father was a fool. Trips to Orlais. Gifts from old enemies. He was a traitor to me and he squandered glory that should have been rightfully mine. How suitable that their deaths raised me to the ear of the King. If you think you can take that from me you are mistaken." He said threateningly.

Before he could order his men to close in on me I aimed downward and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit his knee in less than a millisecond and he fell screaming to the ground. I took advantage of the shock before switching to full automatic and in anger flooded the air with lead. Most of the Howe's guard fell dead and whoever was not quickly died, as I sent bursts of lead through their armor and into the weak flesh below.

"What? HOW!" Howe screamed in a mixture of pain and frustration as he tried to drag himself away from me.

"You know nothing about me Howe. Nothing of my past or my secrets. You thought I was just a boy with my head in the clouds. Because of your hatred, because of your greed you could never see the killer that stood in front of you. Although to be fair even I didn't know." I said as I followed the blood trail.

"What are you talking about?!" Howe raged as he propped himself against a wall.

"I am Art Cousland but I was Art Tack for much longer. The thing I was before I came into this world would have crushed you the moment I laid eyes on you. The power I had commanded would have destroyed nations in seconds. The crowd moved like wind through wheat at my words. Armies would shake at my reputation. I forced House to bow. I killed the beast that was Courier Six. I tamed the two headed bear and I killed fucking aliens with a crow bar. And you thought you could kill me!? You thought you could take my family out with no repercussions?!" I roared into his face and despite the cowardice that I expected I saw a grim smirk on Howe's face.

"I deserved more." He said mockingly in a tone reserved for men who knew death was coming.

"No. You deserve this." I said as I turned the rifle around and began to beat his face in with the butt of the gun.

I stopped when the red vanished from my gaze and stared impassively at the body that could barely be identified as Howe. Blood soaked my leather armor and cloak and I wiped the sweat and blood from my eyes with a part of my cloak that had stayed dry. Without a word I walked back to Fergus cell. With little ceremony I lifted him bridal style and carefully carried him out of the cell. The torches revealed that Fergus was like a skeleton with skin wrapped around his bones, his muscles had atrophied to a point that any recovery was going to be long and brutal, and his eyes were almost lost in his eye sockets.

"Did you get him Art?" Fergus whispered.

"Yeah. He's dead." I said carefully navigating my way back to where Anora was being held.

"Good. Thanks for the water." Fergus thanked as his hands raised the water skin to his mouth and slowly drank sip after sip.

By the time we had reached Anora's room Fergus was able to stand somewhat. The water, the sliver of meat and the relatively fresh air had revitalized him enough to where all he needed to do was lean heavily on me. I leaned Fergus against the wall before knocking.

"Anora, the barrier is down." I called out and after a few moments the door opened and the Queen revealed herself.

She wore armor that was more for decoration than anything else and although I kept myself from laughing at the sight of her I heard Fergus begin to laugh and wheeze.

"Who's this sack of bones?" Anora said with an upturned nose.

"Who's this dainty woman who dreams of becoming a knight?" Fergus retorted.

"I am your Queen." She said angrily.

"Enough!" I shouted and they both quieted down.

"Sorry Warden. My apologies. Thank you for your aid." Anora said seeming to remember the situation we were in.

"Why are you dressed like that?" I asked.

"Because there are two sorts of people in this Estate. Those on my side and those loyal to Arl Howe and my father. I needed protection and this was the best I could do in a timely fashion." Anora said defensively.

"I don't think there's anyone left. Art left quite a mess on his way to find me." Fergus said and Anora turned to me in shock.

"You killed them all?" She whispered.

"They all deserved to die. Some because they inflicted pain and others because they were in pain." I said and turned to support Fergus who was grateful for my help.

"I…see." Anora said thoughtfully.

"We don't have much time. We have to get out of here before the guard rotation comes." I said as I helped Fergus down the hallway with Anora at our heels.

Unfortunately as we stepped into the main entrance way I froze as twenty heavily armed guards, mages and Loghain's lap dog Cauthrien turned and stared at me.

"Warden! In the name of the regent I am placing you under arrest for the murder of Rendon Howe and his men-at-arms. Surrender and you may be shown mercy." Cauthrien ordered as her men readied themselves for resistance.

Before Anora could speak I pushed Fergus toward her and she surprisingly caught him.

"Anora take him and take the exit out of the kitchen. Get him to Arl Eamon's estate." I ordered quickly in order to implicate her in the blame which seemed to work as Cauthrien looked at Anora in betrayal.

"You betray your own father?!" Cauthrien shouted as she drew her sword.

"My father betrayed me." Anora said seeing no way to back out.

"You will be placed under arrest and your father will deal with you but first I will deal with the Warden." Cauthrien spat out.

"Art, don't do this." Fergus pleaded.

"I won't die." I said not taking my eyes off of the group in front of me.

"You can't survive this." Fergus said despairingly.

"Anora." I called out and after a few seconds heard her shuffle back with Fergus before heading out the door leading to the dining hall and the kitchen.

"You will suffer greatly for turning Loghain's daughter against him. The surrender was a formality." Cauthrien admitted seeing no point in appearances any longer.

"You think you can win this fight?" I asked as I drew Star Fang from his sheath on my back.

"You think you can?" Cauthrien asked as she leveled her massive blade at me.

"No, I know I can." I said as I willed the Alien Blaster into existence in my free hand and watched as a shocked look appeared on their faces.

"A mage?! HE'S A MAGE!" Cauthrien screamed as she rushed me.

*****Dawn*****

"Put…one foot in front…of the other." I grunted out as my vision blurred and I took another step.

The fight had been brutal. The Fade Essence I had was burned out in one shot. The Alien Blaster had torn off Cauthrien's left arm. Even still she was incredibly difficult to kill.

"Put…one foot in front…of the other." I said trying to force the darkness in my vision to go away.

After killing her I still had twenty guards left and one of which was a mage. My side ached as I remembered a shard of ice had torn a hole in my shoulder. He was the last I killed.

"Put…one foot…in front…of the other." I grunted as nearly slipped on my own blood.

I looked up and saw the gates of Arl Eamon's estate. A row of armed guards stood in front of the entrance. As I came closer I was relieved that they were in fact Arl Eamon's men.

"Put-" I gasped out and fell into the dirt of the market place.

I spat the dirt out of my mouth and watched as distant figures ran toward me.

"The things-the things-I do for family." I reached out with my right hand and clawed at the dirt and pulled myself forward just a few more inches.

"Enough Art. Stop." I heard and turned my head to the side.

"Moira?" I asked in disbelief as I saw her laying on her side looking at me.

"You can stop now." She said in a tone I knew was a shade away from crying.

"I can't." I gasped out.

"Yes. Yes you can. The world doesn't need Art Tack anymore." The voice of Lucy rang out as she sat up on her elbow and looked over Moira's shoulder.

"It, doesn't?" I asked uncertain.

"No. Come with us. To the other place. We can start again. Somewhere far, far away. We've seen so much Art. You could see it too." Lucy said as she reached over and touched my cheek where a small river of tears were falling down my face.

"I want to…I want to." I repeated unable to think of anything else.

"Just let go." Moira whispered before she pressed her lips against mine.

I tasted strawberries and I was reminded of the first time we had kissed. I was lost for what felt like a long time before something kick started in the back of my brain and I pulled away gasping.

"Art. No." Lucy called out desperately.

"Lucy…enough. When he's done wandering, he'll come back to us. It's just his way." Moira said and I felt my heart implode as I watched silent tears fall down her face.

"Like the moon." Lucy said solemnly as she nodded.

"I love you both." I said in gratitude as they smiled at me.

"Get to wandering then, Lone Wanderer." Moira said with a smile.

I gasped for air before succumbing to a painful coughing fit.

"Maker's breath! You're alive!"

* * *

That's where we'll end it today. Thank you all for following the story so far. I hope you liked the new chapter. Review if you like. This is me signing off.


	10. Join Us

Join Us

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Almost to the end guys. I'm glad I took this journey and I hope you all have been enjoying my story. Well, here we go.

"Talking"

* * *

After the coughing fit subsided I tried to catch my breath as I laid back on the bed. I felt a wave of exhaustion roll across my body and groaned as the pain in my shoulder became apparent. I sighed in relief as something cold pressed against my forehead and I opened my eyes to see an elven face looking down in concern, a face that I was oddly familiar with.

"Iona…" I breathed out, as I tried to touch her face only for my arm to barely raise off the bed.

"No. You should rest Grey Warden. You've been terribly wounded." The elven girl said worriedly and a silence filled the room.

"What is your name?" I asked as I tried to focus on her familiar features.

"A-A-Amethyne, Ser." She said nervously and I felt my heart squeeze a little.

"You have your mother's eyes." I whispered which caused the girl to gasp and accidentally knock over a bowl which promptly shattered on the stone floor.

"You knew my mother…Iona?" Amethyne asked and I could see her hands trembling and small tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Ye-yes I did. She told me about you a few times through letters we would send to each other. You were her life." I paused once again as the pain turned sharp.

"Like my name." Amethyne said softly.

"Like your name." I agreed as the sharp pain faded back into a dull ache.

"Who are you?" Amethyne asked as she looked into my eyes quizzically.

"I-well-I'm Art Cousland. Son of Brice Cousland, Teyrn of Highever. Your mother was a wonderful woman. She was a dear friend of mine." I paused as the door opened and a concerned Wynne walked in.

"Maker, you're awake!" Wynne exclaimed as she rushed over to me and quickly began inspecting me.

"Wynne!" I exclaimed only for her to hush me.

"Be quiet! You are a fool you know that!? A fool! Running off in the middle of the night. Storming the Arl of Denerim's estate! Idiot!" Wynne said angrily as Amethyne backed out of sight slowly.

"Amethyne! I will talk you later." I said to the retreating form of the elf girl.

"Enough of stealing the hearts of you elf girls. Everyone's been worried! Especially Morrigan! People think she's made of stone but when she saw you in the market place she was all but a mess. You are in trouble." Wynne said as she prodded my wounded shoulder a little harder than necessary.

"Gah! Wynne enough! How long have I been out?" I asked only for Wynne to cross her arms irritably.

"You've been out for two days! Maker! You d-you actually died for a handful of moments." Wynne said miserably and Wynne sat back on a nearby chair exhaustion clearly written on her face.

"How many people know what really happened?" I asked again.

"A few people. Loghain's kept the news confidential. He can't afford to look any weaker. Arl Eamon told the rest of us and he made the guards take a vow of secrecy of how you came in so badly hurt." Wynne explained tiredly.

"Fergus, Queen Anora, and that Orlesian Grey Warden, did they make it to the estate before I came back?" I asked nervously.

"Miraculously, yes. To all three. The Grey Warden snuck in past the guards and reported to Arl Eamon and Allister immediately. Thanks to his warning the guards were roused and put to manning the gates when Fergus and Queen Anora arrived together. It was a sight. Still all safe and accounted for." Wynne said with a weary smile.

"Good…that's good." I sighed before pushing myself into a sitting up position.

"It's good that you can move so well. The wound in your shoulder was extensive. Morrigan and I did our best and hopefully you'll gain full functionality of it soon." Wynne said with an air of pride.

"Thank you Wynne." I grunted out as I pushed my legs off the bed and shakenly stood up.

"Art! You can't stand yet! You've lost a lot of blood!" Wynne protested as she steadied me so I wouldn't fall.

"I'm fine." I said through clenched teeth.

"Andraste's grace…there's no stopping you is there?" Wynne said miserably.

"Nothing has yet." I grinned as I lightly brushed her arms off and took a step forward.

"Where are the rest?" I asked as I pulled the door open with a grunt.

"In the dining hall." Wynne answered.

"Are doors normally this heavy?" I gasped out as I pushed through the narrow opening I had created.

"Maybe you should have listened to me." Wynne said as she pulled the door open with no visible effort.

"I hate you." I said as I glared at her.

"Stop acting like a child and let's go." Wynne pointed ahead of me and I grudgingly limped my way to the dining area.

After ten minutes of tortuously slow progress I finally managed to make it to the dining hall. I heard muffled conversations and I recognized most the voices conversing. I peeked around the corner and saw a rather morose sight. I saw Arl Eamon sitting at the head of the table with Allister nearby reading a few notes. Leliana sat quietly while she took sips out of her mug. Oghren wasn't his usual boisterous self and instead seemed completely sober. Shale stood mutely in the corner of the room and the shine of her gems seemed dimmed. Sten was slowly polishing his sword while ignoring a plateful of food. Zevarn kept looking at the guitar that was seated next to Leliana while eating half-heartedly and I saw Morrigan who glared at Queen Anora and a better looking Fergus who seemed surprisingly close. All of them had their own little conversations to themselves and barely said anything to each other.

"See what happens when you rush off without us?" Wynne whispered.

"This, this is why I travelled alone in the Wasteland. I only had to look out for myself. Being here, in this safe world, it's made me soft. If this was sixty years ago I would never have been wounded from that night. I swear I was faster and stronger there but here…I'm weak." I whispered back.

"You can always rely on us Art. Whoever you were back then isn't who you are now. This world is different. This life is different. This is another chance to live. Do not forget that." Wynne said as she gently pushed me forward.

"Thanks." I whispered gratefully as I rounded the corner.

"Man, if I had known how much of a buzz kill my near death was I would have dodge that last spell." I said jokingly as I watched each of them freeze while looking at me.

"Art?" Allister whispered in disbelief.

Whatever retort I had was cut short as I dodged a flying book.

"Whoa! Hold on!" My eyes widened as I saw Morrigan leap at me.

I could barely keep up with a flurry of blows she threw at me and almost regretted teaching her the ways of the Arcane Warrior. I tried my best to keep up but my blood loss and fatigue slowed me down. Eventually she caught me in a throw and I found myself on my back. I felt thin fingers wrap around my neck and I saw Morrigan with a fist pulled back and ready to be thrown.

"You idiot! You moron! You buffoon! Do you even realize what you put us through!?" Morrigan screamed angrily.

"Nice…to…see…you…too." I said despite the pressure on my throat.

"You could have died! Why didn't you bring us! We could have helped!" Morrigan yelled hoarsely into my face and I couldn't stop the feeling of shame that filled my chest as I looked past Morrigan and toward everyone else.

"You're right." I said looking back at Morrigan and almost smirked when the snarl of rage transformed into a frown and tears formed in her eyes.

"Just…" She said at a loss for words before her lips crashed against mine painfully.

After a few seconds she roughly pushed me back to the ground and knocked the wind out of me. With an angry humph she stood up and walked back to the table before sitting in her original seat.

"Wow Art, you sure know how to pick them." Fergus snickered.

"Shut up." I groaned as I pushed myself off my back and with Wynne's help got to my feet.

"Be careful. We just got him back." Wynne said defensively as she guided me to an empty seat on the opposite end of Arl Eamon and strategically placed near Morrigan who sent worried glances my way.

"It is good to see you up Warden. I was afraid you wouldn't make it." Eamon said with some concern.

"I've been through worse. Now tell me, what has happened since my little rescue mission?" I asked.

"It's a bit of a mix of things really." Allister paused and a thoughtful expression appeared on his face.

"What he means to say is that it's been a total mess. The Arl of Denerim's estate has been the site of brutal killings most foul. No one survived. At least that's what the servants are saying." Leliana said briskly.

The room became quiet once more as the others looked in my direction. I laid my hands flat out on the table and closed my eyes as images of what I had done flitted through my mind. I breathed three times before I clenched my hands into fist.

"I infiltrated as expected. Most of the guards were Howe's personal guard. A few I recognized from the attack on my family. They deserve the fate their actions caused them. Every single one." I said bitterly and watched as my words only seemed to make the room grow colder.

"Art's not wrong." Fergus said with a tone more akin to the husk I had found in the dungeon.

"I was in their dungeons for almost a year. The things they did to me…to us…and the Grey Wardens got the worst of it and because of Art…I have eggs on my plate…my cup is full of water…I have clean clothes…" Fergus said as tears fell down his face unashamed as he broke down where he sat.

Arl Eamon made a gesture and a few of the servants made a move to help only for Fergus to wave them off with a sharp gesture.

"No. I'm fine." Fergus said as he wiped the tears with the cuff of his shirt.

"Art-well Art saved me, he saved the Queen, and he avenged our family. Thank you." Fergus bowed his head lowly and I returned the gesture with as much sincerity as I could.

"Still, it has no doubt sent shockwaves throughout Denerim. No one could name the assailant or assailants as nobody was left alive. My father has doubled the guard and word of the incident has been quiet." Queen Anora said as she recovered first.

"He's also kept the fact that Queen Anora is "missing" a secret as well. Right now he is trying to consolidate his power before the Landsmeet." Zevarn said in his easy going tone.

"When is the Landsmeet supposed to take place?" I asked worriedly.

"Tonight." Arl Eamon informed me.

"That's not much time." Oghren grunted out.

"We have a much bigger problem. As much good as we have done in the city it's done little to sway the nobles." Morrigan spat out.

"Actually, I believe I have a way to turn a few if not all of the nobles on our side." I said and smiled as they all leaned a little closer.

*****Landsmeet*****

I grunted in annoyance as the pain in my shoulder flared up as I stretched. Still despite the pain I was glad for the armor Wayne had crafted for me with the dragon scales and dragon skin. I looked like a dragon in the shape of a man and it did its job well to garner some respect as I walked through the double doors leading to the ground floor of the Landsmeet. My group trailed behind me in a sharp formation and what a commotion we caused as nobles gazed at our odd group.

From the opposite corner Loghain stood with two no name guards as Arl Eamon in clad in ceremonial armor decried him from the second story.

"My Lords and Ladies of the Landsmeet. Teyrn Loghain would have us give up our traditions, our freedom, out of fear! He placed us on this path, yet we should place our destiny in his hands!? Must we sacrifice everything good in our nation to save it? "Arl Eamon said and was met with applause.

"A fine performance Eamon. A pity that no one here is taken by it. You would attempt to put a puppet on the throne and everyone knows it! The better question is, is who is pulling the strings? AH! And look what we have here. The puppeteer!" Loghain pointed to me as we came to a full stop ten feet away from him.

"Tell us Warden, how will the Orlesians take our nation from us? Will they deign to send their troops or simply issue commands from this would-be prince? What did they offer you? How much is the price for Fereldan honor now?" Loghain spat out.

"Lords and Ladies, you know me. I am Art Cousland, son of Brice Cousland. You know my deeds by now, or have heard a version of them. Now I stand before you as a Grey Warden trying to unite Fereldan to combat our enemy, The Blight. The Blight is the real threat. Not Orlais." I retorted.

"There are enough refugee's in my bannorn now to make that abundantly clear." One of the female nobles said despairingly.

"The South has fallen Loghain! Will you let darkspawn take the whole country for fear of Orlais?" A male noble this time questioned.

"The Blight is real Wulf! But do we need the Grey Warden's to fight it? They claim that they alone can end the Blight! Yet they failed spectacularly against the darkspawn at Ostagar, and they ask to bring with them four legions of chevaliers. And once we open our borders to chevaliers can we really expect them to simply return from whence they came?" Loghain asked and the crowd reacted as they went quiet.

"You speak of the possibilities of the chevaliers and yet you ignore the facts of your own leadership. You allowed Arl Rendon Howe to imprison and torture innocents!" I accused and the crowd visibly turned toward Loghain.

"The Grey Warden speaks truly! My son was taken under cover of night. The things done to him in Denerim's dungeon…Maker! Some of them are beyond any healer's skill." The father of the noble son I saved in the dungeon spoke out angrily as the crowd gasped and whispered amongst each other.

"Howe was responsible for himself. He will answer to the Maker for any wrongs committed in his life. As must we all. But you know that. You were the one that murdered him." Loghain accused and this time the whispers were directed at me.

"Whatever Howe might have done, he should have been brought before the seneschal. There is no justice in butchering a man in his home." Loghain finished.

"You speak of the justice of butchering a man in his home and yet my family was killed for no other reason than to seize power under the guise of friendship from Howe. My family honored the old rights of home and hearth and were killed by a friend. I reclaimed what was due as any true son or daughter of Fereldan would have done." I stated and many nobles nodded grimly at my proclamation.

"And who are you to speak of justice? You who sent an assassin into the home of Arl Eamon." I spat on the floor in disgust and the crowd once more gazed at Loghain who visibly looked affected.

"I assure you Warden. If I was going to kill a man I would send my troops and not entrust the work to an apostate" Loghain dismissed it only for a feminine voice cleared her throat.

"Indeed? My brother tells a different story. He says you snatched a blood mage from the Chantry's justice. Is it coincidence?" An irate looking noble said before looking at me and nodding her head.

"Do not think the Chantry will overlook this Teyrn Loghain. Interference in Templar matters sacred duties are against the Maker." A wizened chantry sister spoke.

"Whatever I have done, I will answer for later. At the moment, however, I wish to know what the Warden has done with my daughter." Loghain said as he glared at me.

"We are talking of your crimes here Loghain." I said quietly.

"You took my daughter-our Queen- by force. Slaughtered her guard in the process. What have you done to keep her? Does she even live?" Loghain demanded.

"I believe I can speak for myself." Queen Anora said as she walked into the room causing every noble to pause and allow a true silence to fill the room.

"Lords and Ladies hear me. The man my father is, is no longer the man you know. This man is not the hero of River Dane. This man turned his troop aside and refused to protect your king as he fought bravely against the darkspawn. This man seized Cailan's throne before his body was cold and locked me away so I could not reveal his treachery. I would have already been killed if not for the Grey Warden." Queen Anora said sadly.

"So the Warden has influenced and poisoned your mind Anora? I wanted to protect you from this." Loghain said in a hurt and quiet tone but Loghain pulled himself together and addressed the nobles.

"Lords and Ladies! Our lands have been threatened before, invaded, lost, and won more times beyond counting. We Fereldans have proven that we cannot be truly conquered as long as we are united. We must let ourselves be divided now. Stand with me and we shall defeat even the Blight itself!" Loghain roared out only for silence to greet him.

"Warden! I stand with the Warden." A random noble shouted out and another one nodded with his arms crossed.

"Southreach stands with the Warden." A younger but stronger voice called out.

"The Warden helped me personally…with a family matter. The Waking Seas stand with the Warden." The female noble from before called out.

"Dragon Peak supports the Warden!" A male noble shouted next to her.

"The Western Hills throw their lots in with the Warden…Maker help us." An old noble said in a raspy voice.

"I stand by Loghain. We have no hope otherwise!" A single noble yelled out much to the disgust of his peers.

"We support the Grey Warden. The Blight is coming, we need the Wardens." A younger noble, John Fletcher I recognized shouted, to the applause of the rest of the nobles.

"Traitors! Which of you stood against the Orlesian Emperor flattened your fields and raped your wives!?" Loghain shouted and the applause ended abruptly.

"You fought with us Eamon! You cared about this land once before you got too old and fat and content to even see what you risk. None of you deserve to be here. None of you have spilled blood for this land the way that I have…How dare you judge me!" Loghain roared as he paced in front of the assembly.

"Your past victories and glories meant something once Loghain. The man you are now, the man consumed by old fears and paranoia, is nothing but a shell of who you used to be. You allowed your fears to seep into your bones and are so sick that you cannot tell what is real and what you perceive to be real. But the time has passed for talk." I stated calmly and we all watched as Loghain could see he only held one course of action and paused in his pacing with a look of loss on his face.

"A man is made by the quality of his enemies…Maric once told me that…I wonder if it is more a compliment to you or me." Loghain said solemnly before looking up at the nobles on the upper tiers.

"Enough! Let the Landsmeet determine the rules of the duel." Loghain directed and the female noble from the Waking Sea nodded.

"It shall be fought according to tradition. A test of arms in single combat until one party yields and we by the assembled will abide to the outcome." The noble from the Waking Sea declared.

"Will you face me yourself? Or have you a champion?" Loghain asked.

"I will fight." I heard over my shoulder and saw a grim look on Allister's face.

"Allister?" I whispered only for him to grin at me.

"You've fought enough battles for me Art. It's time for me do a little fighting for myself. Besides, you're not up to full strength yet and the world needs someone like you around." Allister said as he brushed past me and stood facing Loghain who was already preparing himself for the duel.

"So we test the mettle of the would-be king." Loghain taunted as Allister readied his sword and shield.

"Allister, remember, this is the first time the nobles have seen you. Truly seen you. Keep that in mind." I said loud enough for only him to hear me and he nodded as walked into the circle of nobles where Loghain stood ready.

They stood for a moment weapons drawn. With an unsounded signal they began to move in a circle probing each other's movements. Finally Loghain struck first with a quick jab with his sword which Allister blocked with his shield before counter attacking with his own sword only to be blocked by Loghain's shield. This went on for a few minutes before both of the combatants backed away after a particularly powerful exchange of blows. Each one was sweating and breathing heavily although Allistar was clearly ready to fight on. The only reason Loghain had lasted so long was his experienced but he was no longer a young man nor was he as battle ready as Allistar who had been in a near constant state of combat since Ostagar.

"You'll have to do better than that to best me." Loghain said angrily as he caught his breath.

"I'm not even trying." Allister retorted as he leveled his shield at Loghain.

With a roar they rushed toward each other again. Loghain stopped first and prepared to strike only to pause stunned as Allister ran full force into him shield first. The charge threw Loghain off his feet and he flew backward onto the ground stunned. Allistar quickly took advantage and kicked Loghain's sword from him. Loghain tried to fend Allister off with his shield which worked as he deflected Allister's blows from above. Annoyed Allister threw away his sword and shield before grasping the shield and with a yell yanked it out of Loghain's grip and smacked him in the face with it leaving a gash on Loghain's cheek. The sight of blood seemed to knock all of the fight out of him as he raised his hands.

"I yield!" Loghain gasped painfully out.

We all watched with bated breath as a panting and tired Allistar dropped the shield and got off of Loghain. With little flourish he collected his weapon and shield and turned back to Loghain who had managed to get on his knee. Blood poured down the right side of his face and already it was swollen.

"There…is some of Maric in you after all. Good." Loghain admitted as he raised a cloth to his cheek.

"Forget Maric. This was for Duncan." Allistar said angrily although he still managed to keep his sword from cleaving through Loghain's neck.

"I-I had thought you were like Cailan. A child playing with war. I was wrong. There is a strength in you that I have not seen since Maric. I yield." Loghain said once again with as much grace as he could.

"I should kill you." Allistar whispered.

"Wait! There is another option." Everyone turned to see Riordan, the Grey Warden I had rescued in the Dungeon.

"The Teyrn is a general and warrior of renown. Let him become of us. Submit him to the Joining." Riordan suggested.

"You want him to become one of us? After all he's done!? Why?!" Allistar demanded.

"There are only three of us in all of Fereldan, and there are compelling reasons to have as many Wardens on hand as possible to deal with the archdemon." Riordan explained cautiously.

"The Joining itself is often fatal is it not? If he survives you gain a general if not you gain revenge. Doesn't that satisfy you?" Anora interjected as she walked closer.

"Riordan, how could you want this? He left our brothers and sisters at Ostagar and blamed us for letting the King die. He captured and killed any Grey Warden reinforcements. He tortured you. Can we simply forget that?" Allistar asked quietly as he looked at me and then at Riordan.

"We should put him through the Joining." I said calmly causing Allistar to focus on me.

Half a year ago, that Allistar would have been shouting and raving. He would decry the very notion of Loghain taking part of the Joining. A process that many men and women, noble regardless of title, lands, or position in life had died going through. That Allistar would have killed Loghain without a thought but this one went quiet. Half a year of battling darkspawn, dragons, werewolves, spirits, and doing it all at my side had changed him for better or worse. This moment would decide which, and both of us knew it.

This Allistar went quiet and his silence overtook the entirety of the nobles assembled and nothing was heard for minutes. A war waged in Allistar's mind as various parts of him debated and argued for control although his face betrayed none of it. Instead he turned calm as a stone toward Loghain and placed the tip of his sword onto the ground with both hands on the hilt. As his eyes reached Loghain's he made his decision.

"You are a man who sacrificed everything to get to where you are today. Your duty, honor, and now family has left you. You have nothing to call your own except your sword arm and your mind and while my fellow Grey Warden's think it shall be useful in the coming battles I disagree." Allistar said as he picked up his sword with one hand and pointed it dangerously close to Loghain's throat.

"Prove to me otherwise. Should you survive the Joining, prove me wrong. Show me why I should call you brother. Show me that there is some form of redemption for someone such as you. That is your task. Guards!" Allistar shouted and with no hesitation two guards stepped forward.

"Take him into custody and bring him to Arl Eamon's estate. There he will take the Joining." Allistar commanded and with practiced motions Loghain was quickly put under chains and brought away in silence.

"Who will rule now?" a random noble asked unknowingly echoing the thoughts of every noble there.

"I will." Allistar proclaimed as he looked from face to face daring anyone to challenge him.

"Yes, as Maric's only living son Allistar will take his place on the throne." Anora conceded as she stepped back leaving the crowd in an uproar which Allistar quickly placated with a wave of his hand.

"Now is the time to prepare. The Blight is here. Gather your armies, prepare for war, and pray to Andraste and the Maker that when this is all over we all are still standing." Allistar commanded and each noble resolved themselves and hurried out of the room.

"I'll meet you back at the estate. Arl Eamon looks like he wants to talk about something." Allistar said looking back at us.

With a quick nod I did as he commanded and led the party back to Arl Eamon's estate more at ease than I had been in a long time.

*****The Estate*****

"So…"I said as I raised a cup of mead and sipped from it.

"What?" Fergus asked as his eyes narrowed.

"You and Anora?" I asked inquisitively.

"What about us?" Fergus asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. Glad you found some happiness." I said which caused Fergus to splutter out the ale he was drinking causing me to laugh.

"Wh-what!?" Fergus yelled out.

"There's a reason she gave up the power of a Queen." I said suggestively.

"What? Me and her? No! I wouldn't." Fergus denied as he drank the rest of his tankard.

"Oh? Well, then." I paused as I finished the rest of my cup and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Fergus asked.

"Well she's little bit more lady than you can handle anyway. My turn." I said a little slurred before tripping over my feet barely catching myself on the table just in time.

"Still the light weight as always. Sit down you fool." Fergus said standing up and pushing me back into a chair before walking over to where Anora was sitting surrounded by Wynne, Leliana, and much to her chagrin, Morrigan.

I watched as the girls each made an excuse and left the table leaving just Fergus and Anora to soft conversation.

"So you play the matchmaker as a hobby?" I heard Morrigan's silky voice to my right.

"It is very fun. Besides my brother is a fool. Twice I've pulled the same trick and twice he's fallen for it." I admitted as I watched Anora laugh softly as Fergus rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Hmmm….do we do that?" Morrigan asked and I heard some genuine curiosity.

"No, but then again I enjoy our normal interactions." I said looking at her.

"Excuse me." Morrigan said dismissing herself and walking out the door.

A few seconds later Allistar opened the door and entered the room and whatever conversation immediately stopped.

"So, I'm a King." Allistar said plainly.

"Yes. How do you fell?" I asked.

"I actually…don't mind it. I think I could get used to this. Maybe, maybe I'll actually do some good." Allistar said thoughtfully.

"You've grown a lot Allistar. We believe in you." I reassured him and he nodded in appreciation.

Suddenly the door opened once more and Riordan's face appeared.

"Allistar, Art, it's time. The rest of you stay here." Riordan said quickly before withdrawing from the room.

Without hesitation we followed suit leaving the rest of them in the common room. Riordan led us throughout the estate until we eventually came to the guest room. As he opened the door we already saw Loghain who sat in plain clothes with manacles on his wrists. Silently we entered and Riordan locked the door behind us before walking to where the hearth was. Without a word he tossed another log onto the fire which almost immediately caught flame.

"So we are now assembled. You two are new to the Grey Wardens, so you may not have been told how an Archdemon is slain. I need to know if that is so." Riordan asked.

"No. Although the question has come upon my mind once or twice and I'm sure Loghain has been asking that since the beginning." I suggested and Loghain simply nodded his head.

"There's more to it than just chopping off its head?" Allistar asked and Riordan sighed deeply as he sat in a nearby chair.

"So it is true, Duncan had not yet told you…I had simply assumed…tell me have you ever wondered why it must be specifically a Grey Warden that must defeat a darkspawn?" Riordan asked.

"I assume it has to be the Taint inside of us." I said finally voicing out a secret suspicion I had since I was a teenager reading about the Blight and Grey Wardens in Highever Castle.

"That is exactly what it is. The Archdemon may be slain, as any other darkspawn, but should any other but a Grey Warden do the slaying it will not be enough. The essence of the beast will pass through the Taint to the nearest darkspawn and will born anew in that body. The dragon is all but thus, immortal, but if it is slain by a Grey Warden then its essence will travel into the Grey Warden instead." Riordan said grimly.

"That doesn't sound too healthy." Allistar murmured.

"The darkspawn is an empty vessel, a Grey Warden is not. The essence of the Archdemon is destroyed…and so is the Grey Warden." Riordan finished with a heavy sigh.

"Meaning…that the Grey Warden who kills an Archdemon dies?" Allistar said dumbstruck by the revelation.

"Preposterous." Loghain denied.

"Whether it is true or not it means nothing but think of the ramifications if it is true." I retorted and Loghain went silent once more.

"It is time for the Joining. Will you stay or go?" Riordan asked.

"Allistar may go. I shall stay." I replied.

"I'll stay as well." Allistar said only partially bitter with the fact that we were going through with this.

"Very well." Riordan said as he stood up and walked to a table where a variety of items laid.

"Will the Joining hurt?" Loghain asked.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"Good." Loghain said as Riordan came back with a silver chalice.

"There is little ceremony but these words have been said since the first." Riordan said handing the cup to Loghain.

"Join us brother and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant." I intoned.

"Join us in the duty that cannot be forsworn." Allistar continued.

"And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten." Riordan finished and with that Loghain drank from the chalice and pain, unlike any he had ever known, racked him to his bones.

* * *

I know this is the shortest chapter that I've written so far but it is because we are so close to the end. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter will hold the conclusion of this story.


	11. The Fall

The Fall

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Took a year but this is the end of this story. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this story and I seriously hope that those of you that have been here since the beginning have enjoyed the ride.

"Talking"

* * *

As we broke out onto the roof the Archdemon breathed fire which engulfed the remaining soldiers on top of Fort Drakon. Anyone who was left was quickly swept off the roof with a mighty strike of the Archdemon's tail.

"Maker, we're fighting that!?" Allistar yelled out as he blocked a strike from a hurlock and quickly countered scoring a direct hit to the darkspawn's throat.

"Yeah!" I yelled back as I grabbed Starfang with two hands and chopped through a Genlock's shield and sunk my sword halfway through its face.

"Warden! You throw the best parties!" Oghren shouted as he used his double headed ax to clear two darkspawn off the roof.

"Enough! Focus!" Leliana shouted as she fired arrow after arrow into the darkspawn that remained.

After a few minutes the darkspawn thinned out enough to eventually see the Archdemon try fitfully to mend its torn wing through whatever magic it held in its power.

"We can't let that wing mend. If we do then we'll lose it. This has to end here, now!" I ordered as Denerim burned around us.

"Aye!" Oghren shouted as he charged the Archdemon while plowing over any darkspawn dumb enough to stand in his way.

We quickly made short work of the fallen darkspawn before Oghren flew toward us and with a heavy crash fell against the floor.

"Ugh…he's a tad bit madder than I expected." Oghren groaned out.

"Come on." I reached down and pulled him onto his feet.

"Leliana!" I shouted.

"Yes." Leliana answered calmly as she stabbed a shriek who had tried to sneak up on us.

"Man the ballista! When I give the order fire." I ordered and watched as she nodded before heading to the nearest ballista.

"Oghren guard her back." I pushed Oghren toward where Leliana before turning toward Allistar and standing shoulder to shoulder with him.

"I'll never complain about a drill session again." Allistar said tiredly.

"It's just us for now." I said seriously as I silently cursed my lack of Fade Essence.

"Are you sure Morrigan's ritual worked?" Allistar asked worriedly.

"Doesn't matter. I'll strike the final blow and take on the Archdemon's soul." I replied as I stared at the Archdemon who was glaring at us.

"Art…I'm ready when you are." Allistar said.

"You once said that the world needed me. After this battle the world will need you. For Fereldan, for our friends, and loved ones gone. To the end of this miserable Blight and to the beginning of another era of peace." I said as I began advancing with Allistar at my side.

"Please don't tell me you practiced that." Allistar groaned.

"It's not every day that a man chooses how he dies." I said grinning.

"I suppose you're right." Allistar said with a matching grin.

With that Allistar and I charged toward the Archdemon. Its jaws with short sword length teeth snapped at us causing us to separate. Before it could retract I slashed with Starfang leaving a long shallow cut from the back of its jaw to its shoulder. In response the Archdemon roared and in a predictable fashion lunged its body to the side toward me. Reflexively I ducked below its body and ran underneath its underbelly to Allistar's side where he was slashing at the Archdemon's leg. Black ichor ran down the wounds and I saw the Archdemon begin to tense up its body.

"Get down!" I shouted as I tackled Allistar to the ground just before a burst of purple flames scorched the air above us.

For five blistering seconds the flame continued and we rolled as fast as we could away. Thankfully Allistar managed to escape unharmed and despite the odds I too walked away with little damage. We both scrambled to our feet before immediately dodging a clawed hand. The Archdemon roared in annoyance and turned toward us.

"Leliana now!" I shouted and watched as a five foot long feathered shaft slam home into the side of the Archdemon causing it to roar in pain.

"Allistar remember the Ogre in the tower?" I asked and he nodded as we both ran toward the distracted Archdemon.

Allistar knelt down four feet away and with a whispered prayer I leapt onto his shoulders and then used my momentum to leap higher. I jabbed Starfang deep into the Archdemon's shoulder and my ears rang as it roared at the sudden sharp pain. I quickly scrambled up onto its back and yanked Starfang from the Archdemon's flesh.

"Art watch out!" Leliana shouted out and I barely caught a glimpse of a wall before I jumped forward and narrowly dodged the masonry as the Archdemon ran into it.

I breathed out heavily in relief before standing back up again before the Archdemon could recover and began running along its back. Anything I thought was vulnerable I struck at causing open wounds that spewed foul smelling blood. I felt a thump beneath my feet and realized that Leliana had sent another bolt into the Archdemon, this time into its knee and caused the Archdemon to fall to its' side.

"OH SHIT!" I screamed as I was flung from the Archdemon and onto the stone floor.

I felt my vision darken before I shook it away just in time to see a large tail coming my way. With no time to move I felt the tail and the force behind it jettison me into a pile of boxes and I felt something penetrate my armor and cut into me before blacking out.

Still, I felt myself fading in and out and I caught glimmers of what was happening around me. Allistar and Oghren were distracting and attacking the Archdemon and above me Leliana was saying something. After a few seconds I began to hear her voice.

"Art!... Get up!... Come on!" She yelled out as she dragged me away from the broken splinters of what remained of the boxes.

"You're still in the fight!" Leliana screamed as she dragged me onto my knees.

"Yeah." I groaned as I felt something between my ribs.

"Art…"Leliana gasped out as she finally saw my wound.

A large fragment of wood was lodged in my stomach. With a shaky hand I pulled it out and saw a torrent of blood begin to pour out. Too much blood. With a slightly firmer hand I pushed the wooden fragment back into the wound.

"You can't fight like this." Leliana gasped out.

"Move." I ordered and despite it and what was happening in front of us she stood defiant.

"Leliana…we don't have time for this. Move." I said once more in a pleading tone and I could see whatever resolve she had collapsed.

"I'll be by your side." Leliana promised and I nodded.

I bent down painfully and picked up Starfang and set my gaze onto the Archdemon. I charged it from its flank and as it turned toward me it lunged with its jaws. I turned just barely enough to dodge its gaping maw but still close enough to remain in striking distance. With a roar I struck from above point first and cut straight through the armored scales, flesh and bones before slamming my blade down to the hilt through its mouth effectively sealing its mouth shut. In pain it reared up and tried to shake the blade off only for two arrows to hit it straight in the right eye. Blinded and in horrendous pain the Archdemon fell onto its back with a thunderous crash. Without thinking I grabbed a nearby Greatsword from the ground and charged it before it could recover. As I reached it I jammed the blade deep into its belly and dragged it upward along its chest causing it's intestines to burst through and spilling onto the ancient stones. The Archdemon tried to move, tried to force itself up, but collapsed with all the fight draining out of it.

I pulled the sword out with a grunt and let the too heavy blade fall onto the ground. My movements had pushed the wooden fragment out and I felt blood flow freely down my side. I kept a firm grip on the handle of the Great Sword and the sound of it against stone was sharp and gritty. Finally I reached the Archdemon's head and as I did its massive eye turned to me.

A silent understanding formed between us, as much as an understanding can be formed between a man and an Archdemon and with a grunt I raised the Great Sword above onto my shoulder and I swiftly brought it down onto the base of the Archdemon's skull decapitating it in one stroke. Suddenly the world turned blinding white and I felt the force of an explosion knock me off of my feet. With no control of myself I suddenly felt like I was falling before something grabbed me tightly around my wrist.

"Art!" I heard someone scream, numbly I looked up to see Allistar with a look of exertion as he struggled to maintain a grip on my arm.

"Give me your hand!" Leliana's face appeared over the lip of the edge of the roof.

I numbly raised my left arm and was surprised to see a bloody stump that extended from just below my elbow before looking back up to them.

"Guys, this is bad." I said dumbly.

"We can still save you!" Allistar grunted out.

"I can't feel anything." I said as I let whatever remained of my arm drop to my side.

"Art, don't give up. Please!" Leliana begged as she tried eagerly to get ahold of me.

"If you see Morrigan again, tell her I had no regrets." I said with a smile before I yanked my hand out of Allistar's grasp.

The air drowned out whatever they might have said as I fell. I enjoyed the coldness and tried my best to ignore the smell of death on the wind. I closed my eyes and finally everything went black.

*****Next Day*****

The celebration feast was somber, at least it was for the remainder of the party. Everyone else was talking and feasting and drinking to their hearts content. I felt a hand grasp mine and looked up to see Leliana's face. Maker she was beautiful.

"Come on love." She whispered as she pulled me to my feet.

Despite what anyone said I had chosen. Leliana to be my bride and the new Queen. Arl Eamon had warned about such action but I remembered what Art had told me the night before the final battle at Denerim. Nobody tells a King what to do. While there was some fuss from the Fereldan Nobility the goodwill generated from ending the Blight and Leliana's own personality and charm had made the decision go over lightly and almost everyone accepted the engagement. I walked over to my once enemy and he saluted promptly.

"Art, was a good man. I didn't know him long but I learned that much from him. I was wrong my King. I made horrible mistakes." Loghain said somberly.

"Your actions in defending Denerim saved a lot of lives Loghain but it is not enough to redeem yourself. Effective immediately I order you to take over as Grey Warden Commander of Fereldan." I said heavily and with much shock from Loghain.

"I-yes. Of course my King." Loghain bowed.

"You will be in charge of directing Grey Warden movements, recruiting, and preparation for the next Blight. There has also been reports of surviving pockets of darkspawn. You will eliminate them. Amaranthine will be the new base of the Wardens. You leave tonight." I ordered and with that Loghain bowed once more before making a swift exit in order to prepare for the trip ahead.

With that business done I walked around the room and made small talk with the nobles before talking to the rest. Zevarn had chosen to stay in Denerim and he and Leliana were beginning to coordinate a spy ring. Sten was going to return to the Arishok and fulfill his duty. Oghren and Shale were going to go back to Orzammar where he was promised a reward from Dorn Aeducan. Wynne was heading back to the Circle where she heard that Dagna, a dwarf with a curiosity for magic, was helping aid the construction of the tower with unparalleled speed. Morrigan had fled after the battle was over. No trace of her was ever reported despite Leliana and Zevarn's efforts. I finally finished the rotations and sat down on the throne. After a few moments Leliana sat next to me in a similar throne.

"Thinking about him again?" Leliana asked and I nodded slightly.

"I wish he was here to see this. I wish he was alive. He seemed to know everything. If there was a problem he could fix it, if there was trouble he was the first to run to it. I just hope I can live up to that." I said as I felt my throat tighten slightly.

"You can. I believe in you." Leliana reassured me and I smiled once more at her.

"Thank you Leliana." I said as I took her hand in my own and squeezed it gently.

"Wherever he is, I hope he is in a better place." Leliana said as she smiled at a portrait of a stern looking Art Cousland whose image was ruined with a devilish grin.

"Me too." I replied.

*****Two Months Later******

Two figures walked down a dirt road. One a tall figure wearing a well-worn travel cloak with the hood pulled up to block the sun, the other cloaked figure was much smaller with the lithe frame of a child on the cusp of turning into a teen. She was young and anyone with a wise eye knew that one day she would become a beautiful woman. Tips of her ears peaked out of her Blonde hair and she smiled brightly as she walked to the side of the road to pick at a few pretty flowers.

"Amethyne." A baritone voice called out and the young girl turned toward the cloaked man and ran back with a flower in hand.

"Look! Andraste's Grace. Mother would always pick one whenever she could." Amethyne said with a smile.

"It sounds like something she would do." The man said with a smile in his voice as he raised his left hand and as it reached out of the veil of his sleeve something shiny appeared.

A metallic hand appeared and gently grasped the flower by the stem. With a careful motion the man raised it to his nose while brushing his hood off with his right hand. The man was handsome despite the scars that ran over his face. With shaggy black hair, gentle features and charming brown eyes, he smiled as he breathed in and was reminded of simpler times.

"Do you miss her?" Amethyne asked quietly.

"Every day. Do you remember what she was like?" The man asked as he handed the flower back to her.

"I was really young when she left. But I remember she had hair like mine." Amethyne said somewhat sadly.

"She was as bright as a sunbeam. One day-" The man stopped as he heard faint screams not far away into the forest.

"Amethyne stay behind me." The man said as drew a longsword from his hip, the blade glowed a slight blue and hummed once more.

With barely any pause the man sprinted into the trees and found the source of the screams. A darkspawn group was surrounding the remains of a Dalish Camp. With a roar the man threw himself into the rear of the darkspawn band. With experience gained from hard won battles and fights the darkspawn were immediately cut down, leaving only the dead bodies of Dalish adults, and a child here and there, and darkspawn and a fatigued soldier.

"Art!" Amethyne screamed in worry as she ran into the small clearing.

"I'm fine." Art grunted out as he double checked to make sure his wounds which had healed greatly were not reopened.

"Do we need to head back to Orzammar?" Amethyne asked worriedly.

"No, no, I'm fine. You can come out now." Art shouted causing Amethyne to look around.

Silently a group of five elf children crawled out of a broken Aravel. The eldest, a male elf in his teens, wiped a few tears from his face before bowing as well as he could.

"Thank you human." The boy said.

"His names Art!" Amethyne shouted looking angry on Art's behalf.

"Calm yourself Amethyne." Art scolded her gently and Amethyne looked hesitant but nodded.

"What is your name?" Art asked as he sheathed his sword.

"Dathenal." The boy answered as he looked around whatever remained of his home.

"Dathenal, what do you plan to do now?" Art inquired.

"We will bury our dead, burn the vile creatures and continue to move. As we have always done." Dathenal answered mechanically.

"Doesn't sound like much of a life." Art whispered.

"And what would you know Shemlen!? This is our history! Our Culture!" Dathenal yelled out.

"I know enough to know that in time the Dalish will die. That being scattered to the winds only leaves you vulnerable. I know that you five will die within a month." Art said with a coldness that could only be associated with the truth.

"What do we do?" One of the younger elven children asked in despair and was quickly mimicked by the rest of them.

"Follow me." Art said confidently.

"A human? Why?" A female child stepped forward, this one the second eldest.

"What is your name?" Art asked.

"Mithternas." The girl said proudly.

"Well, Mithternas, if you follow me I'll help the Elves, not the Dalish, reclaim a future for themselves." Art stated boldly.

The children fell into a huddle and began to talk amongst themselves.

"Art, is this a good idea?" Amethyne asked worriedly.

"I have no idea." Art said before looking back at the group of children who seemed to have come to a decision.

"We will follow you on one condition, we will earn our future." Dathenal stated and almost took a step back as a manic smile appeared on Art's face.

"Oh, I had every intention that you shall." Art said with a dangerous glint in his eye.

*****A Few Hours Later*****

"By the Elven Gods and the Maker!" Dathenal groaned in agony as he laid on the ground surrounded by the other children.

"Training is important. Might as well start as early as we can." Art said casually as he handed out bowls of delicious smelling soup to the children.

After doing that he sat down next to Amethyne, who looked un-phased by the brutal pace they had set today, and ate next to her.

"They are weak." Amethyne said almost with contempt.

"You were too not so long ago." Art chuckled much to Amethyne's embarrassment.

"True." Amethyne conceded grudgingly.

"You will be the best of them, and when I am gone it will be up to you to lead them. Always remember where you have come from." Art said sagely as he finished his soup.

"Yes Art." Amethyne said studiously.

"I wonder where this adventure will lead me." Art said as he looked up at the stars.

* * *

Well there you have it folks the end to this story and with some groundwork for the next. I hope you've enjoyed this journey with me and hope that you all will continue to like my future works. Take care everyone.


	12. Terribly Sorry

Terribly Sorry

So, I'm going to redo this story. After careful consideration I'm just going to start over from scratch. I'll leave the stories up for whomever still wishes to keep reading it but I'd like to do something a little more fun. A little more…devilish? Probably. I'll just retitle this as something else. While I appreciate all the support from the fanbase for this story some of my critics are right. This is at the least an OC with influences from Fallout. Not much of a crossover. So for my next rewrite of this story I'm going to make my Wanderer's actions reflect a futuristic/post-apocalyptic/all around bad ass thrown back in fantasy Middle Ages. I'm still writing it out but I hope people are excited for a rewrite.


End file.
